Fighting Fate
by Miss Court-A-Doo
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are nothing more than annoyed acquaintances attending Hogwarts. But when their world is threatened, they'll learn that jealousy and tragedy can bring them together, but love will keep them together in the end. Complete.
1. Chapter One

**-- Fighting Fate --**

There is a school... Beyond London, past Edinburgh, deep into the heart of Scotland. Through beautiful lush forests, across a wide sea-green lake, there is a school. More of a castle really, probably once a throne for kings and queens of old. Ancient the halls, delicate the depths, treasured and cherished the place. This school . . for it was no ordinary school. True, to the non-magical muggle eye it would only appear to be a worn-down palace with restricting signs. But to witches and wizards of countless generations, this school was part of their history, part of their up bringing, part of their very families. No, this was no ordinary school.

This was Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

§

There he sat in all his glory - James Potter. Gryffindor Seeker, 7th year Head Boy - his name was known throughout the school. Girls wanted him, guys wanted to be him, and the teachers . . . well, they didn't like him very much. Now he was a good student, he was just known for pulling pranks in class. But his good looks probably made up for it to some degree. His unruly dark brown hair that he constantly ran his hands through to keep it unruly, deep sparkling hazel eyes that made all the girls knees turn to water. A laugh that would fill the Great Hall (enough friends to fill it too) and a smile that would melt any ice cold heart.

Except for one.

Yes, there he sat in all his glory. Surrounded by his three best friends at the Gryffindor table; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Suddenly, through the large double doors, in walked the only ice cold heart he couldn't touch. Lily Evans.

Not that he cared, of course. It just struck him as odd that one of the most beautiful girls in the school refused to fall for his good looks and charm. She had beautiful thick red hair, sparkling enchanting almond-shaped green eyes, a curvaceous body that any woman would envy. This was a girl that the girls despised, the teachers loved and the boys didn't know.

But James knew her. He'd known her for seven years, ever since that fateful day in Olivander's. He had merely been trying to show her a simple playful jinx and she had turned around and called him a conceited show off. Well, it had been true then and it was true now. He already knew it and he didn't need Miss Evans to tell him that. Yes, he knew Lily Evans - and he hated her.

Well, hate is too strong of a word. We'll say he strongly dis-liked her with a passion! Perfect grades in every class, always correcting him if he played a prank (or did anything contrary to the rules at Hogwarts) and she had no social life whatsoever, besides that of walking all over school with her best friend Nancy Johnson. She was the total opposite of him in every respect. And he adored her. For the same reason that ever girl in the school hated her - because she was beautiful.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius said loudly, "you better put your eyes back in your head or someone might think you have a thing for Lily Evans!" James smiled as Lily and Nancy looked up at him. Nancy rolled her eyes and said something to Lily, though distance made it hard to hear. Lily just narrowed her eyes and turned back to her friend.

"Pad, you know better than that." he said smiling smugly and smacking his arm. "I would never have a thing for Miss 'I'm-smarter-than-you' Evans or Miss 'I'm-prettier-than-you' Johnson. Though our friend Padfoot here might... "Peter suddenly started picking on Sirius, but Remus took his seat as the Head Master stood. He was watching James carefully, seeing that his eyes were indeed glued to Lily. It was then that Remus decided that maybe Sirius was right. Remus smiled. Maybe Sirius was being a little more perceptive than normal.

"Welcome, one and all, to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said the Head Master, Albus Dumbledore.

§

Later that night after dinner, Lily emerged from the girls dormitory and into the common room to warm herself by the fire. Friends were reuniting, flirting and talking, and laughter was filling the Gryffindor common room. She saw many of her friends, but she didn't feel like talking. She was so cold; she wished she could just jump inside the large fireplace. Though she was curious as to who would help her in her duties as Head Boy, for she was a proud Head Girl. She looked around the room and smiled.

A young Professor McGonagall was lecturing two young first year boys for hexing another young girl, her best friend Nancy was talking to Jenny, and there in the corner was the fearful foursome - known as the Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Lily turned to face the fire and put her hands up to warm them. Yes, the ever-popular James Potter. She had put up with him for the past seven years. He was always there to pick on her. Always there to crack a joke, get a girl, flash a smile, fail a class. All the girls thought he was wonderful, even Nancy and Jenny. But Lily was the only one to see him for what he really was: a conceited show off. Always running his fingers through his hair to make it look like he just got off a broomstick, always playing with that stupid snitch so everyone would know how good he was, always giving girls rides on his broom so they would be wrapped around his little finger. Well, not this girl. Lily could see right through him and she would never give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him like that.

She turned to look at him only to find that he was looking at her, but he quickly turned away, listening to whatever Sirius was talking about.

Those eyes . . . those intensely warm sparkling hazel eyes . . . she shook herself from her thoughts and turned back to the fire. _No, don't even go there,_ she thought.

Now, Lily Evans was not blind. She knew an good-looking man when she saw one. And she knew that James Potter was one of the most deliciously gorgeous boys at Hogwarts - without question. And yes, with a very small percentage of her soul she knew she wanted to be by his side, in his arms, the object of his affections . . .the most popular girl in school because _she_ was the girlfriend of James Potter. Who wouldn't dream of that social status?

But she knew where her priorities were. She knew that dating James Potter, or anyone else for that matter, wouldn't get her the job she always wanted in the Ministry of Magic. Boys, relationships, emotions - love was not something she needed to worry about.

"Oi, Lily!"

Her head shot up to see who had called her, but her heart sank. "Have a nice summer, Lily?" James shouted across the room with a sly grin.

"Leave me alone, Potter." she said rolling her eyes and turning back to the fire.

"Well, I'd say you did, because I could've sworn I saw you snogging some guy in Diagon Alley."

Suddenly, the entire common room went silent as everyone turned to look at Lily, whose face was getting redder by the second.

"Potter, what are you talking about? I didn't make out with anyone over summer!" She knew that in saying it she would only embarrass herself, but she had to straighten him out. She couldn't let him win - not this year!

"Well then, there's no time like the present!" he said, opening his arms and raising his eyebrows twice in succession. Everyone laughed and Lily turned three shades of red.

"Were you born to vex me?" she said venomously when the laughter had died down.

"Maybe so," James smiled.

"Oh, go eat a cockroach, you vile . . . little . . . evil . . ."

Before she could finish her sentence, he was up and standing before her. The flush was gone from her face, but the rest of her body seemed warm. His body, his face, his eyes were inches from her and yet, her heart was still. His beautiful hazel eyes were looking deeply into her own and there was a warmth in them that touched her to her soul. She didn't need the fire anymore...

Suddenly, there was a crunch. James had taken a large gooey bite of a Cockroach Cluster right in her face. Everyone was laughing again, James gave her a slanted smile and Lily was suddenly furious.

"You . . . you . . . you . . ." was all she could say.

"Now, now," said Professor McGonagall from the other side of the room. "Let's stop this bantering." McGonagall was also smiling, though she was trying to hide it for Lily's sake. "Mr. Potter, you shouldn't badger Miss Evans so."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said with a mouthful of chewy candy.

"Now," she said clearing her throat, "if the Head Boy and Head Girl will follow me, we have a meeting to attend to, so you can learn of your new duties." Lily turned sharply on her heel and followed the Professor out of the common room.

"Yes, Lily-dear. We have a meeting." James said, sliding his arm over her shoulder and falling into step beside her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Lily demanded, shoving his arm off her shoulder.

"Why, I'm going to the meeting, Lily flower!"

"Stop calling me that! And besides, you're not a . . ." She suddenly tore away from him. "Oh, no! Not you!" She was looking at him like he was wearing worms.

"Check out the badge." he said grinning. There it was, pinned to his robes, shining in the low light of the halls, was the Head Boy Badge.

"Noooooo!" she said, then ran down the hall to catch up with the Professor.

"It's not true! Please tell me it's not true! This immature . . . self-centered . . . he can't be the Head Boy! Oh, I know! This is one of his cruel pranks, isn't it?" she begged, tugging on McGonagall's sleeve.

There was a chuckle from around the corner and Albus Dumbledore appeared.

"Please, Headmaster. Tell me it's not true." Lily said quietly.

"Miss Evans," he said kindly, "You and Mr. Potter have some differences that need to be settled. If you and he spend enough time together keeping this school in order, perhaps you can find a way to keep your relationship in order." he said. With defeat written on her face, Lily surrendered. Dumbledore looked at both of them over his half-moon glasses and, in his wisdom, smiled at Professor McGonagall. "Now, come along you two. We all have a meeting to attend to."

§

**A/N: **Hola to all! My name is Courtney aka Miss Court-A-Doo. I had posted this story on the Harry Potter Message Boards, but they have recently been screwed over by WB, so I decided to start posting my little fic here. Please read and review! -grin-


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The Marauders were meeting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, long after classes had ended. They were meeting in this dark lowly dungeon for they were planning - what else? Pranks.

"Man, Snivellus isn't going to know what hit him!" James said, laughing wickedly.

"Yeah," said Peter, a small pale ugly boy with greasy brown hair and a stubby nose. "But what if Lucius is around? He always seems to be on Snape's side."

"Yes, Malfoy does seem to ruin our best plans. He'll probably go rat me out to Professor Jammes."

"Could you please use a different term?" Peter said with a goofy smile. James laughed.

"Damn Slytherins. The whole lot of them. Why don't they all just go jump in the lake?" Peter said, staring out the window at the lake with the giant squid.

"Or we'll just stick Moony on them all next month!" James said. They both laughed just as the dungeon door opened.

"Aw, speak of the devil . . ." He said as Lupin and Sirius appeared, but that's not what stopped his friendly greeting. For directly behind Padfoot and Moony was the vision of beauty that tortured his thoughts. Lily Evans.

Sirius was playfully teasing his new girlfriend Nancy. It wasn't long at all before Nancy and Sirius were in a serious tongue-wrestling match, right there in the doorway. "Get a room!" Peter yelled with a smile. Sirius only waved him off. "Aren't they disgusting?" he asked, but James didn't hear him.

"Hiya, Lily!" James said, staring at her intently.

"Leave me alone, Potter." she said in an annoyed tone, then turned back to her discussion with Remus.

"You know, Wormtail, I'm beginning to think she doesn't like me very much." James laughed.

"No! You know, after seven years of hatred, I had never seen it before!" said Peter.

"Why do you say that every time I try to say hello?" James asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Uh, maybe because I want you to leave me alone?" she said sarcastically.

"So are you saying you don't like me, Lily?"

She dropped her hands by her side and looked directly at him. "Yes, Potter. That's exactly what I'm saying." Then she turned to Lupin be fore leaving. "I'll see you around, Remus." Sirius gave Nancy a finalizing kiss be fore she turned. "See ya, sweetie."

"Thanks for the notes, Lily!" Remus called after her. "Yeah, yeah," she said as she rounded the corner.

"So-Moony. You and Lily getting kind of close?" James teased.

"No way!" said the young charming Remus Lupin, who had a crooked nose, pale blue eyes but a warm smile and a friendly disposition. "I know better than to move in on your woman."

"Dang straight." James said with a smile, nodding emphatically.

"Come one guys. Now that we're all finally here, let's get busy." Said Sirius Black, a charismatic and mysterious heart-throb of the school who had long dark hair that often fell in his face to block the dark brown of his eyes. He whipped out his wand and pulled a tattered piece of parchment out of his robes. As the three friends gathered around, Sirius smiled mischievously.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good . . ."

§

Lily was in the common room again, laying down in front of the fire, reading homework for her History of Magic class. She had eaten a quick supper so she could have some study time. She always enjoyed her study time - the warmth of the fire, the quiet of the common room.

Suddenly, the doors swung open. _So much for quiet time,_ she thought. Lily looked up to see Nancy and Sirius walking in hand in hand, probably looking for a nice dark corner. Other young Gryffindor boys and girls piled in, and trailing them was Remus and Peter. She smiled at Remus; she had always liked him. He was a good-looking boy, smart and friendly, though a little mysterious, always disappearing every month.

Lily's thoughts of Remus were interrupted suddenly as she felt something crawling up her leg. She looked over her shoulder and saw a giant spider dangling off her feet.

She screamed and kicked it into the air. Afraid now that it would land on her, she covered her head with her arms and closed her eyes.

"_Imobulous!"_ she heard someone shout. She looked up, there was a frozen spider, floating above her. Then the laughter of James Potter filled the air.

"Is there an ugly spider crawling on my beautiful Lily flower?"

"Potter, stop calling me that! And yes, there was a spider crawling on me, but it was your fault!" she yelled, the anger and hatred for James apparent in her eyes.

"Aw, come on. It's just a spell." James said, picking up the spider out of the air by a hairy leg and tossing it into the fire - _Poof!_

"Just a tip, Potter. If you ever START trying to win a girl, she'll probably want to be showered with flowers, not spiders." She said slamming her book closed and standing to her full height in front of him.

This is why he liked her so much. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, the rare beauty had definitely won his heart. She was a fiery red head with an attitude to match. She was smart, witty and funny at times, and always beautiful. She had brilliant green eyes that danced when she was happy and flashed when she was angry. She had full lips that were more beautiful than any sunrise when she smiled, and those were rare occasions when he saw that. She had long thick red hair that was also exemplary of her personality: fun, bold, beautiful. And as she stood there angry and glaring at him, he thought she was the cutest damn thing in the world. In her pajama shorts and white tank top with hands place on her hips, she was the cutest thing in the world and the only girl at Hogwart's who hated him.

"Lily flower, you -"

"Stop calling me that!" She screamed and stomped her foot, causing a few heads to turn in her direction. "What do you want, Potter? Just tell me what you want."

"How about going out with me?" he said.

"Potter," she said through gritted teeth, "I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last person on this blue and green planet!"

"Ouch," he muttered. "Well, I guess I'll settle for escorting you to the hall that we're supposed to be patrolling right now." James said with a smirk.

"What?!" said Lily, looking at the large grandfather clock. "Oh no!" She bolted towards the picture of the Fat Lady.

"You might want to change into some robes first, Lily flower!" James called after her. She looked down at her tank and shorts, then took a sharp turn towards the girls dorm. _"AUGH!!!"_

James was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with a smirk when she returned.

"Ready?" he said, holding his arm out to her. Lily sighed and brushed past him "You never give up, do you?"

"Never." he said with a smile, then followed her out of the common room.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** Jo Rowling owns everything.

**Chapter Three**

It was late September and James Potter was sitting on his bed attempting to do homework for his Potions class, his very worst subject. Or maybe all his subjects . . . He often found himself day-dreaming. Like now, he was leaning on the headboard of his bed staring out the open window across the bedroom. He could see the quidditch pitch and could also see a few Hufflepuff team members practicing. _They're gonna need it_, James thought smugly.

James looked quickly at the Potions book which was currently marked at the 'Love Potion.' "Maybe I'll try it on Evans... "James said under his breath with a chuckle. He had really gotten to her the other day...

-flashback-

_There were all the seventh years, pouring out of Potions class. Lily Evans was one of the first students to storm out of the room, red-faced and fuming. She was followed by Serverus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, and after everyone else, who was whispering and pointing in Lily's general direction, last but not least was the Marauders._

"_Goodness, James." said Lupin. "Could you have answered that question anymore like a bloody git?"_

"_Yeah, I could've said it was ol' Snivelly." James said loudly enough for him to hear. Snape raised a middle finger as he rounded the corner, heading for the Slytherin common room. All four of them laughed._

_The fearful foursome indeed - their laughs were known throughout the school. They brought fear to the hearts of teachers and happy anticipation for the students, waiting to watch another prank happily evolve. The annoying laugh with an obnoxious snort belonged to Peter, Remus' laugh was low and amused, Sirius' was loud and charming, attracting all the girls towards his direction, as was James'. But at the moment he wasn't laughing. He was watching a beautiful body with fiery red hair walk away from him._

"_I mean, honestly, James." Sirius said, with a laugh, as Peter cleared his throat._

"_Mr. Potter!" he said with his best Professor Goode impression, "Which student in this class do you suppose has the highest grade?"_

"_All Professor Goode was trying to do was make a point," said Remus, "that you were not that student, and that you could work on improving your grade in the class. I don't think that she really expected you to answer."_

"_And even so, If you would have said 'Lily Evans,' that would've been all right,"_

"_And correct." said Peter._

"_But Lily Potter?!" Sirius said with a chuckle in his voice._

"_Look, I was just trying to get a laugh." James said, fighting with all his might the blush that was threatening to rise._

"_Who do you think you're kidding, Prongs?" Sirius said, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "You're so stuck on that girl. You always have been!"_

"_Yeah, so what if I am?" James said defiantly._

"_Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. She's a great choice. Just one tiny problem: I think she hates you, mate."_

"_Well, the I'll just have to change that." James winked at them and rushed down the hall. "I'll catch you later, boys."_

"_After lunch in the common room!" Lupin called after him. James waved his hand in acknowledgment, not bothering to turn around._

"_Hiya, Lily!" he said in a cheerful voice from behind her."_

"_Go away, Potter! I am not going to put up with you right now." she spat._

"_Oh, come one, Lily flower. I was just having some fun." She suddenly turned to face him, the anger on her face looking about ready to burst._

"_If embarrassing me in front of the Professor and the entire class counts as fun then you need to get a new hobby because you are making potions unbearable." she said then turned and started briskly walking away._

"_Aw, come on, Lily. I think we've got great chemistry together." James said, running up behind her - again._

"_It's not chemistry, Potter, it's Potions. And I don't think that-"_

"_No, Evans." James said, taking hold of her arm, pulling her from the crowd and putting her against the wall. "I think you and I have great chemistry." He was looking into her eyes, those gorgeous emerald green eyes of hers and getting lost in their depths. He was slowly moving closer until they were mere inches apart. The fear that was apparent on her face somehow looked like anticipation to him, but either way, the moment was suddenly ruined._

_SMACK!_

_Lily had slapped him across the face and roughly pushed him away._

"_Don't you ever try a stunt like that again, James Potter." she said maliciously, then turned and became lost in the crowd of students headed towards the Great Hall for lunch._

_James rubbed the red palm print of his cheek, but a grin overcame his face._

-end flashback-

"Yup," James said, with the same wide grin on his face. "I've definitely gotten under her skin now."

§

Oh! That James Potter! Lily sat on her bed, still fuming over the incident that had happened . . . yesterday.

Oh, how he unnerved her! His probing hazel eyes, his presence so close to her, the one strand of hair that had fallen in his face as he had leaned closer . . . being that close to James Potter was an unsettling experience, to say the least.

Nancy suddenly walked into the dormitory in a daze. "Oh, Lils. Having a boyfriend is such bliss!" she said, swooning onto her bed.

"Well, if I ever get one, I can assure you that it will NOT be James Potter." Lily said angrily.

"What?" Nancy sat up in her bed. Nancy had long light brown hair, glowing purple eyes, and a personality to match Lily's, temper and all. "Are you still on about that? I thought it was quite funny, actually."

"Funny?! Are you mad?" Lily asked. "He embarrassed me in front of the entire class and just laughed! He laughs at me, not with me, Nancy."

"Oh, come on, Lily." Nancy laughed, lying back down on her bed. "You know he's just a smart ass."

"Whatever." Lily said, folding her arms across her chest.

"And a very cute one, I might add . . ."

"Nancy!" Lily smiled. "What about Sirius?"

"Oh, I love Sirius, he's great. I'm just saying that if I hadn't found my man, I'd make sure that James Potter wasn't just any smart ass, he would be my smart ass."

"Whatever you say girl!" Lily said, throwing a pillow across the room at Nancy and laughing.

"You've got to admit it, hun. He is quite a cutie." Nancy said with a wicked smile, catching the pillow with ease and throwing it back at her.

"I'll admit no such thing!" said Lily, bolting from her bed. "But I have to go, Nance. I'll talk to you later tonight, but I have patrolling duty with Mr. Cutie himself!" she yelled up the stairs as she opened the door from the girl's dorm to the common room. There was James Potter, hand lifted into a fist, preparing to knock.

"Mr. Cutie? You wouldn't be talking about me, now would you?" he said with a smile.

"You?" Lily said. Unruly hair, roughish smile, intense hazel eyes and an overpowering flirtatious male presence . . . _No, Potter,_ she thought. _I would never be referring to you!_ After a moment she realized she had been staring. She gave a forced smile and brushed past him, saying

"You? Dream on, Potter."

§

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm still new to this website, so please forgive me and my mistakes. I'm trying to get into habit of more thouroughly editing my updates before and making routine posts. Oh well. Please read and review! I love to hear from you guys! -hugs-


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Jo Rowling.

**Chapter Four**

"Hufflepuff is leading Gryffindor, 80 to 20." said Amelia Jenkins, a 4th year Gryffindor over the intercom of the Quidditch stadium. It was a practice game for both teams.

James was sitting casually on his broom, awaiting any sight of the snitch, for he couldn't let his fan club down. There they sat in the front row of the Gryffindor section. Peter, Remus, Sirius, Nancy and Jenny all graced the front row. Now, Lily didn't count as part of his fan club, but she was sitting there with them. Honestly - she probably ran the "I-hate-James-Potter" club with Professor Goode. But the rest of them cheer him on.

"Gryffindor scores! Hufflepuff still leading, 80 to 30."

James darted his eyes around, looking anxiously for the snitch, irritated that his team would be losing. He turned to see his friends who were surprisingly, not watching him. Remus, Peter and Jenny were in a deep conversation with each other, Nancy was sitting on Sirius' lap and they were... busy, so they were all preoccupied. Even more surprising, out of all those people, the one who he least expected to be paying attention, was. He had suddenly locked eyes with Lily. He gave her a friendly smile, but her eyebrows narrowed. _Oh, well_, James thought.

He then blew her a kiss and laughed as her face grew red. She became flustered and with a sense of vigor, she stuck her tongue out at him. His grin grew to an evil length, then he slowly rolled his tongue over his lips. He watched with utter enjoyment as her face turned redder still, her eyes grew more narrow, and her jaw, had it not been connected to her mouth, would've hit the ground.

James would have burst out in laughter, but he suddenly saw the snitch fly past Lily's face. He sped off. He knew that the Hufflepuff seeker would see him dive, but there was no way he could catch him - James was too far ahead. He just had to stretch his fingers... just a little farther...

"YES!"

"James Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

The entire Gryffindor side of the stadium began chanting "Go, Go Gryffindor!" All the teachers and professors were standing and clapping, everyone was cheering. It was something James was used to. And not that this was an important win, for it was only a practice game. He turned to see his fans, now all standing cheering and whistling along with everyone else. Even Nancy and Sirius had taken their hands off each other long enough to clap and root loudly. But Lily was gone.

There was a small twinge of disappointment in James' heart, but he didn't let it bother him too much. There was a victory party to be had!

§

_Dear Journal,_

_Yes, Gryffindor won the quidditch match today - all thanks to James Potter._

_I don't know what I'm going to do with him._

_It's happening. As much as I don't want it to, as hard as I fight it, that boy is getting to me. His flirtatious ways, his charming smile, his contagious laugh. And he's so persistent! Always asking me out, always complimenting me, ALWAYS calling me his 'Lily flower'... I actually kinda like that - I'm his Lily flower__... but there's no way I'm going to tell him that!_

_He was so... himself today! Such a conceited jerk! At the match, he indicated that he would enjoy kissing me. He got me so red-faced mad that I had to duck behind the bleachers. But as soon as I did, I started to laugh. His nerve . . . oh my goodness. Well, I've got to go face Mr. Arrogance himself. We've got patrolling duty again. You know, as much as Potter and I have together you might think that Dumbledore was trying to set us up or something... Oh, no. He's going to be gloating over his win. Prepare yourself Lily. It's going to be a long night._

§

**A/N: **Short one, I know. But I'll post another chapter in a second! -huggles everyone who reviewed-


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **Jo Rowling owns everything.

**Chapter Five**

James sat sulking in his chair, his potions paper sitting on the table in front of him, tapping the quill on the side of his head. He looked at the grade on the paper and sighed. _How could I have bombed that exam?_ he thought. He had put a whole thirty minutes into writing it and he still failed! Glaring at the poor grade on the parchment, he sighed.

Right after he'd received his Hogwart's letter containing his Head Boy Badge, (which Sirius had so lovingly dubbed it his 'Big-Head Boy Badge') He'd received another letter - from Cornelius Fudge. The Minister of Magic. James had been accepted for a job after school was finished. James' father had worked long and hard to get him a good job in the Ministry, but the job Fudge offered was almost too good to be true. He was to help a special force team, the Order of something, guard... something at a hidden location named Godric's Hollow. It was all so mysterious and dangerous and... right up his alley. James was ecstatic. If he kept his grades up, he'd be immediately hired at the beginning of the summer. But only if he kept his grades up. Looking at his grade, he moaned and closed his eyes.

_Lily and Professor Goode must really have it in for me,_ he thought darkly. Forget Potions, forget the grade. James just stared out the large library window to where he really wanted to be. Flying...

James loved to fly. To have the wind blowing through his hair, to be far away from the worries and cares of the world below. The feelings of freedom and liberation overtook his heart, his emotions. To James, there was nothing in the world but flying... and Lily Evans, of course.

He'd been having a reoccurring dream about Lily. They were on a broom together, flying high into the sky. His arm wrapped snugly around her waist, his face nuzzling the soft red bush of her hair, his nose taking in her feminine scent... turning her head to place a gentle kiss on her beautiful lips...

But no. It was not meant to be. James sighed, as the knowledge penetrated his heart. She despised him, and she wanted nothing to do with him. It did hurt, but he tried not to let it bother him too much. That was part of the reason he enjoyed teasing her so much. He knew he would never win her love, but if only to have her attention. Even her voice made him smile, however cross it may be at the time. Not to mention she was so darn cute when she was angry...

Yes, ever since that day in Olivander's, he had been immediately smitten by her. She had a fiery beauty and a sharp witty attitude that had consumed his heart from day one. And this being their last year at Hogwart's together, he had felt a deepening sorrow sink within him since he had arrived. After this there was no more school, no more Lily. No more pranks, no more jokes, no more Lily. He would be a working man, working with the Ministry and he wouldn't see her everyday like he had for the past seven years. And that thought bothered him more than he would ever admit.

§

Lily stood in front of the library, staring wide-eyed at him. _What on earth was he doing here?_ she thought. _James Potter, in a library?_ It didn't look like he was lost. He looked like he was sleeping, leaning on the two back legs of the chair lazily, muscular arms folded across his chest, eyes closed. She was tempted to run up behind him and pull his chair backwards. But when she saw his eyes narrow and he flinched like he was in pain, compassion suddenly overcame her.

What was wrong with James? What would crease his brow so? He had a perfect life - rich, loving, pure-blood family, good looks, good grades, popularity - no wonder Dumbledore made him Head Boy. Conceited prat...

Now irritated, she marched down the library until she stood in front of the table where he was sitting. "Well, well, well!" she said loudly. Her intention was to surprise him enough to make him topple over backwards in his chair. But when he opened one eye to see her, smiled and closed the eye again, it only caused her irritation to grow.

"Hiya, Lily." he said casually.

"Will miracles never cease? James Potter in a library?" she said in a patronizing tone.

"Got lost." he said simply. _Saw that one coming,_ Lily thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course." she said. "Well, excuse me for interrupting your nap time."

"Oh, you know better that that, Lily flower." he said, fully opening his eyes to reveal sparkling hazel eyes and plopping his chair down on all fours. "I was merely watching the inside of my eyelids. It was nothing interesting."

"Are you sure?" she said, her voice full of disdain.

"Well, I was thinking of when we were playing Hufflepuff. My heart really goes out to them for trying so hard but-" James was cut short from laughter from Lily.

"What are you talking about, Potter? You don't have a heart."

"Sure, I do." he said with a enticing smile. "It just belongs to you."

THUD. That was Lily's jaw hitting the floor._Wow,_ she thought. _That could've been really sweet. Too bad I hate him..._

"Close, Potter." she said turning to leave. "But still no cigar."

"Wait!" James jumped up from his chair and ran around the table to stand beside her. "I was going to ask you a question."

"What now, Potter?" she said sternly, looking him square in the face. He turned suddenly apprehensive, unsure - never before had she seen him like this.

"Well... um, I was wondering if you might be interested in-"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, seriously, Potter! Grow up!" she said emphatically.

He stopped suddenly. "What?"

"You've asked me out a billion times!"

"But-"

"Why don't you just leave me alone, huh? Why can't you just take a hint?"

The pain and hurt was evident on his face, but only for a moment. He gave her a weak smile, then turned, gathered his papers off the table and left the library through the South exit, slamming the door behind him. Heads turned to look at Lily and she felt the heat rising to her face.

"Serves him right." Lily muttered to herself, trying to suppress the guilt that wouldn't go away as she too left the library." Trying to ask me out again . . ."

§

James had stormed off to the Common Room, upset that he had let his emotions get the best of him. He knew that Lily didn't like him, but he'd never let it bother him this much before. He was laying on a couch, with his hands behind his head, staring at the decorative ceiling when a ghost by the name of Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, though more fondly known as Nearly-Headless Nick, came floating through the wall.

"Aw, Mr. Potter! A living man after my own heart. My pillaging, pranking pal." he said as he floated up to his favorite living person.

"Hullo, Nick." James said sulkily.

"Well now. What has you so down today, my friend?"

"Women." he muttered.

"Oh yes. The pains and struggles of women. I do remember going through this." Nick said, taking a ghostly seat on the couch across from James. "Well, what has Miss Evans done now?" James suddenly shot up.

"Why is it anytime I talk about a girl not liking me, everyone assumes it's Lily Evans?" he said loudly. Nick raised a ghostly eyebrow.

"Well, just because she is the only girl who doesn't like me doesn't mean..."

"Dear Mr. Potter, you are the most loved and well-known student at this school. And the only reason everyone would assume it's Miss Evans is because she's the only female at this school who utterly despises you."

"Gee, Nick. Thanks for lifting my spirits." James said angrily, storming off to his room in a huff.

"I beg your pardon?" Nick said offended. Then after a moment, he started to glide away. "Well, Miss Evans, and Professor Goode."

§

Remus was sitting on his bed, reading homework for Transfiguration when James stormed in, slammed the book down on the floor and threw himself onto his bed.

"Have a good day, James?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Moony, why does she hate me?" he said staring at the ceiling.

"Well, when you pull pranks on someone for seven years, you might have that end result."

"But I don't pick on her because I don't like her! I pick on her because..."

"Because you do like her." Remus said, finishing his sentence.

James was quiet for a long time before he said, "I guess that's an immature way of putting it... I'm just trying to get her attention, Moony!"

"Don't try explaining it to me, mate. I know how you work." Remus said, smiling closing his book and throwing his legs off the side of the bed. "I've been your best friend for the past few years, and I can read you like a book. I can read your mind."

"Yeah well, apparently, Lily thinks she can, too. She all blew up in my face because she thought that I was asking her out again, but all I was going to do was ask her if she could help me with my potions homework."

Remus laughed. "I won't take any offense Prongs, that you didn't ask me for help." James started to protest, but Remus put his hands up and smiled. "I understand. Women can sometimes have that affect on a man."

"Yeah," he said, "But I couldn't even ask her anything, because she thought I was going to ask her out again."

"Again?" They looked at each other and laughed.

"Why don't you tone down the flirting or teasing or whatever you want to call it? Just gain her trust, be her friend. Girls like men they can trust."

§

"Enjoy class, Lily?"

She turned expecting Potter, but instead, she saw Remus Lupin and smiled.

"Hi, Remus." she smiled back. "Of course. I always enjoy Charms."

"Good. Do you mind if I walk with you to lunch?"

"Not at all." They easily fell into step together, walking down the halls towards the Great Hall.

"So, where are your buddies?" Lily asked. "Aren't you always together?"

Remus gave a crooked smile. "Well, contrary to popular belief, the four of us are not connected by the hip. Sirius and Peter are having a chat about classroom behavior with Professor Flitwick and James had to rush off to Quidditch practice."

"Oh, that would explain the crowd of girls going the opposite direction of the Great Hall." she said sarcastically. Remus raised an amused that Lily missed.

"Stupid conceited prat..." she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Remus said, stifling a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I know he's your friend and all, but I can't stand that boy! He gets under my skin!"

"Really?"

"He's such a stuck-up, conceited, selfish, show-off and he just... ugh!" she said angrily.

"Well," Remus said carefully, "His pride was really hurt the other day."

"What?" she suddenly turned on him. "He asks me out every day Remus! Sometimes twice a day! Why was yesterday any different?"

"It wasn't you." he said shortly.

"Oh." Lily said.

"He got a bad grade on the Potions paper and it might put his future job in the Ministry in jeopardy."

"Really?" Lily said, with obvious impression written blatantly on her face.

"Really, but if his grade doesn't pass, he doesn't get the job."

"Well, why doesn't he get a tutor or something?"

"Well..."

"Why doesn't he ask me? I do have the highest grade in the class." she said, her ears turning pink, as she remembered the Potions class with James outburst.

"Well, first of all, he thinks that you and Professor Jammes are out to make him fail the class."

Lily started to object, but then smiled. "That's only half true."

"And, well, he did try to ask you once. But how's he supposed to if you're biting his head off all the time?"

Lily froze. Ouch. He wasn't going to ask her out. He was asking her for help. James Potter was humbling himself, admitting defeat, asking her, of all people, for help. And she had turned him away without an explanation.

She watched Remus walk through the Great Hall doors, but she couldn't move. His words were settling over her heart.

§

**A/N: **There. I hope that makes up for my last short update. Enjoy! And please review!!! -grin-


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** Jo Rowling owns everything. (Bloody brilliant anuthor...)

**Chapter Six**

James was sitting on the edge of the quidditch pitch after practice one day, looking over his potions book as he was buffing his broom. He suddenly heard a female voice from behind him.

"Hey, Potter ol' pal!" he turned to see Nancy walking happily towards him.

"Hey there, Nancy. What's going on?" he said cheerfully.

"Nothing. Just got out of Divinations class." She said, rolling her eyes as she took a seat next to him on the ground. "What a snore, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." James said in agreement.

"Watcha doin?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going over some Potions stuff, but after that I was going to do some practicing."

"Really?" she said with a sparkle in her eye. "Can you take me flying with you?"

"Sure." he sighed, then closed his book, and threw the rag on the ground. Then he stood and took her hands. "Now, I don't want to scare you, but I do fly pretty fast." It was his normal line that you used on all the girls he took flying. He looked at Nancy, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Yes, the deep lavender color of her eyes was pretty, but there was nothing compared to Lily's emerald green.

"James, you can fly me as fast as you want." she said in a low voice. A wicked smile covered her face and she squeezed his hand as she mounted the broom, leaning back on him seductively.

_Padfoot's gonna love this_, James thought. With a sense of distaste and regret, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed off the ground.

For the next few minutes James sped, dove and swerved enough to make himself sick. But Nancy was laughing and screaming like it was a roller-coaster ride. They stopped suddenly when they heard someone yelling at them from below. James almost started singing the 'Halleluiah' chorus.

"Hey, Sirius baby!" Nancy said, waving at him as they hovered to the ground. Before James could say hello, an obviously mad Sirius started yelling.

"Don't 'baby' me, baby! I had a suspicion that you were cheating on me, but with my own best friend?"

Nancy gasped. "So you have been following me!" she said as she got off the broom.

"No, actually, I was coming out here to play some quidditch with James here. But it's a good thing I came out here early so I can see what a cheating ho you really are!"

"Sirius, you don't really think that I'd-"

James' words were stopped short when Sirius' clenched fist met with James' jaw. He fell over backwards, onto the grass.

"I'll deal with you later, Potter. You just stay down there, you back-stabbing bastard!"

James leaned up on his elbows, gasping and hurting, then looking up at him in surprise. _What the hell is going on?_

"Now you," he said turning back to Nancy.

"Sirius, let me explain. We were just flying! There's nothing to get all-"

"No, Nancy! You know his reputation with flying the girls around, making out with them for one night then hanging them out to dry. You knew that and you still-"

"So what are you saying Sirius? You don't trust him? Or you don't trust me?" Suddenly her eyes got big. "Oh no. We're not breaking up, are we?"

"No, I don't trust Potter, heck no, I don't trust you, and you better believe that we are breaking up. We're through."

Fake tears welled up in her eyes. "I always thought you were over-possessive and that maybe I am a little un-trustworthy, but I thought that we could work this out, Sirius!" she said in a shaky voice.

"No way." he said simply. "Betray the trust of Sirius Black, you've lost your chance, there's no coming back." Nancy burst into bitter sobs then turned and ran towards the school.

"That's right, you better run!" Sirius called after her. James was still laying on the ground in utter shock. Then Sirius turned and looked at him with a smile.

"That was a pretty good poem. Made it up off the top of my head."

James blinked, still rubbing his jaw. "Huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, mate. I hope I didn't belt you too bad. I just wanted to make it believable. You know, my break-up with Nancy and all."

"What?!" James said. "Ok Pad. You need to explain somethings to me. I'm totally lost."

"I couldn't take it anymore!" Sirius said, offering James a hand up. "I needed a reason to break up with her and you made it way too easy. She was way too ditzy for me. She was pretty, and hell of a kisser, but just way too spacey."

"Never would've guessed she was blonde the way she was feeling me up." James laughed.

"No!" Sirius laughed too. "What a ho bag..."

"Well, glad I could be of service, old friend. Just not pleased with the casualties." James said, rubbing his swollen jaw with a smile. "You know, I'm glad I'm not on your bad side."

"I'm sorry, mate. Really I am. Maybe we'll have Madam Pomfrey put some ice on it." Sirius said, patting his back as they sat on the ground.

"Maybe we're just not ready for women yet." James said with a laugh.

"None of us will ever be ready for women, Prongs!" he said, and they both laughed.

"Sirius, you know I didn't have any intentions to-"

"Hey, no worries. I understand. I know you've got your sights on someone else. he said winking at James.

"Yeah, too bad she hates me." Neither one said anything for a moment then he smiled.

"Yeah, that is too bad." Sirius laughed.

"You know what? It's not that we're not ready for them. It's just that the ladies aren't quite ready to handle us yet."

"That's a much better analogy, Prongs." Sirius said, smiling. Remus and Peter cam running up suddenly. "Hey guys." Remus said. "You ready?"

"Yes sir, I am. I came out here to whip Potter's tail in Quidditch, so let's get going!"

"You forget so easily, Mr. Padfoot, who made the quidditch team and who didn't."

"He called me a cheating ho!" Nancy was bawling all over her pillow, with Lily and Jenny trying to calm her down by rubbing her back and smoothing her hair. "And did you see them at dinner? Laughing and joking around, best friends after five minutes! 'Betray the trust of Sirius Black' my butt! What a load of bull!"

Lily didn't speak, only let her friend fume, get out all her ridiculous emotions, hoping she would realize the truth. She really wasn't a ho, but she couldn't keep a boyfriend for over a few weeks. She was easily distracted, no mater how 'in love' she had been a week earlier. So this whole traumatic life experience she was going through happened once a month. And Lily, being the good friend that she was, had to help her through it.

"You're not a ho." said Jenny, Nancy's other best friend. "You're a great girl and it's his loss if he can't see that." Jenny looked up at Lily and shrugged her shoulders, then they shared a mutual smile. Lily liked Jenny. Not her best friend, but a good friend. She was averagely pretty with pale blue eyes and short blond hair, good grades, nice to everyone, just an all around nice girl. And she knew how to handle Nancy when she got too dramatic, for which Lily was grateful.

"You know what?" Nancy said, sitting up and surprising Lily. "I'm not going to let him get to me. I'm not going to let either one of them get to me. They're both stupid prats that will never grow up. And both of them may be irresistibly good looking," she paused while Jenny nodded in humble agreement and Lily just rolled her eyes, "But if there's one thing I've learned through this experience, it's that looks aren't everything."

_Wow,_ Lily thought. _This was a change._

"From this day forward," she said raising her right hand, "I will never date another Marauder."

Jenny then raised her hand. "Amen." Then they both turned to Lily.

"What? Listen, no matter how many times James Potter asks me out - trust me. I'm not going to falter."

"We'll see," Nancy said with a smile.

"Well, I'm proud of you, Nance." Jenny said patting her on the back. "Not letting this one bad relationship ruin your-"

"Of course not!" Nancy exclaimed. "There's too many other hot guys out there!"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"How about that guy in my Muggle Studies? He's way adorable..."

_I take back the surprise,_ Lily thought. Then, winking at Jenny, they both whacked Nancy with pillows.

**A/N:** Okay, that's all for now.

-kicks WB hard-

I'm so upset with them! I was soooo close to being finished, and now all of my WB board readers are on an evil cliffy for the 'Grand Finale' until who knows when (I'm trying to repost as fast as I can, **honestly**) I really wanted to start posting "Daring Destiny" and "She will be loved" (which probably won't be till next year, kids - sorry!) but I don't have much of either of them written. So we'll all just have to wait.

CURSE YOU, WB!!!!

-please blame WB for all delays-

I love hearing from you guys, old and new readers, so be sure to review! -huggles-


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** Jo Rowling owns everything. (Though I wish I had a James...)

**Chapter Seven**

Nancy and Lily were now studying in the library. Normally, Nancy would be the one to zone out and Lily would be the one to bring her back to reality. But today, on this day in mid-October, Lily was the one spacing out. She couldn't help but look out the at the gorgeous day outside, the cool breeze blowing through the open library windows, a beautiful invitation to the clear blue sky... and yet, in her mind, all she could see was a seventeen year-old boy with messy hair flying by.

Lily unnoticeably shook her head and tried to focus, but ever since her conversation with Remus a few days earlier, she'd had a nagging guilt in her heart, the pain of rejection in those beautiful eyes of his had haunted her. She had give him credit, though. After she had so rudely snubbed him, the very next morning he still greeted her with his routinely 'Good Morning, Lily flower!' And of course, it was flattering, but-

"Lily. Focus!" Nancy said, tickling her ear with the end of her quill feather.

"Sorry, Nance." Lily said with a giggle.

"I don't blame you for dozing off. I still don't understand why your taking this Muggle Studies class. You bloody live with them!"

"I told you, I want to get it from a wizard's point of view."

"Well, if you ever had questions about the similarities of the wizarding world and the muggle world, you could've asked me. We'd just compare lives!"

"Whatever." Lily said, turning back to her book.

"Ok, well, I have to go meet Matt." Nancy said, as she gathered her books and stood.

"Whoa! Where are you going? Who's Matt?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Matt? The cute guy in Muggle Studies? Lils, I told you we were going out last night. Jeez, you never listen." Nancy said good-naturedly.

"I'm sorry, Nancy. Really, I am. I just haven't had a good start with school, is all."

"Don't I know it! After all the interaction you've had with Mr. Potter, you might think..." she paused, then smiled with a wink. "Oh, I'm going to scoot, Lily. Speak of the devil, he's around the corner, looking in our direction and I know he'll want you all to himself!" Then she turned and ran off snickering.

"Nancy, get back here!" Lily hissed as James Potter appeared from behind a bookshelf with a smirking grin and headed towards her.

"She's going to pay for that," Lily muttered.

---

James picked up a book with a title "The Death of a Werewolf." He smiled lightly and thought, _Don't let Moony see this book._ He looked through the space that he had taken the book from and saw Nancy and Lily. He did a double take, and then sighed.

_Heartless wench,_ he thought, as he placed the book back and carefully looked around the corner of the bookcase at Lily. She was staring out the window, her dazzling green eyes dazed and wistful. James sighed again, running a hand through hismessy dark hair as he let his gaze settle on her. Why did she despise him so? Surely most women would be flattered with all the attention he gave her, but it only served to more fully annoy her. Why was that?

Suddenly, Nancy stood from their table made way to leave. _Perfect. Now I can get back at her for turning me down last week._ After Nancy left, James started walking towards her with an impish grin. Lily suddenly looked up. Aw, there was the scowl. The ever-cute, ever-familiar scowl that could only belong to Lily Evans. With her narrowed eyes and pursed lips... yes, she was so adorable when she looked at him angrily.

"Hiya, Lily." he said quietly, sliding into the seat across the table from her. "How's the studying going?"

"Fine. Yours?" she said nonchalantly.

"Much better, now that I'm talking to you."

She looked up ready to smirk at him again, but she just couldn't be mad at the charming face and eyes that had preoccupied her so.

With a small smile she said, "Smooth, Potter. Very Smooth." Then she turned back to her book.

"Well, considering out seven year love-hate relationship, I do have a few pent up compliments."

The way this conversation was heading caught Lily by surprise, and she looked up. "Oh, really?" she said curiously.

"Well, for starters, your hand is always the first in the air in any class so your extreme intelligence in unquestionable." She nodded in acceptance. "You have a spit-fire attitude always on the ready, which I am most of the time the recipient of. Not all the time charming, but endearing none the less."

James watched as a light blush rose to her cheeks and a grin broke out. James' heart started pounding in his chest and his breath caught. There it was. A true, genuine smile from Lily Evans. He had always assumed that Lily was beautiful all the time, even adorable when she was angry. But never had she directed such a smile at him, and it sent his pulse racing. She radiated a gorgeous humility that he knew she had all along, though never witnessed before.

She looked back at him and as her blush faded, James realized he had been staring.

"And then, of course, you have those dazzling emerald green eyes that are so easy to get lost in." he said, not trying to hide the adoration in his voice. He reached his hand across the table and gently brushed a strand of stray hair from her eyes, allowing himself to get lost...

Before he could get too far, though, she blinked and turned back to her book with a smile that she just couldn't lose.

"Well, Potter, you certainly have a way with the ladies." she said.

James stood from the chair and gathered his books, fearing that he might've let too much slip already to the girl who tormented his dreams.

"All except one." he said pointedly. She looked up at him and her smile fell. He smiled hopefully at her thoughtful face, then turned to leave.

"Potter, wait a minute." he turned.

_This is odd,_ he thought. "Yes, Lily flower?"

She rolled her eyes but with a light smile. "Listen, I heard that you weren't doing to well in Potions."

"Word gets around - what are you going to do?" he said good-naturedly.

"What I'm trying to say is, if you ever need any help, you know, studying or doing homework or what not, you can pull me aside in the common room and I could help you."

James' eyes opened wide. "Really?"

"Sure."

"Well, I might have to take you up on that. Thanks, Lily." Then he winked and disappeared around the corner.

Lily smiled and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Hmmmmm." she said thoughtfully. Then she turned and attempted to return to her studying.

---

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys sooo much. Just hearing from you makes me want to post more all the time! -huggles-

-curses all previous typos-

Also, just so you know, I live in Florida. We're in the basic path of Hurricane Ivan (Ivan the Great - lol!) and if i don't post for a few days, just know that our power is probably out (and might be for a while) or I'm dead.

Only joking. I'll be fine. And I'll post when I can.

Enjoy the chapter. Please review! -grin-


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I am not Jo Rowling - so sue me. (Really, don't...)

**Chapter Eight**

Lily was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Nancy and Jenny waiting for breakfast, when the Marauders walked by. Sirius, Remus and Peter walked by without a word, and Nancy smirked at Sirius' backside. Then suddenly, Lily felt a tap on her left shoulder. She turned to look but there was no one there.

"Good Morning, Lily flower." said a voice from the other side. Lily had a smirk on her face as she turned to face him.

"Hello, Potter." she said.

"So, I was thinking..."

"Better be careful there, Prongs!" Sirius shouted, as they waited for their leader to catch up. James smiled, then turned back to Lily.

"Maybe after dinner, you want to meet me in the library for some quality study time?"

Neither Lily nor James noticed that all the people sitting at the Gryffindor table suddenly fell totally silent. Nancy and Jenny were looking at their friend in utter shock and the three marauders were staring at James with bugging eyes, everyone unable to believe what they had heard.

"Sure, why not?" Lily said.

"Great. See you then." he said with a smile, then turned to go sit at the end of the table, walking right past his three friends, who stood gawking at him then followed him wordlessly. Lily saw this and gave an amused smile before turning back to her friends, only to find them staring at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Lily asked.

"What was that all about? Since when have you and James Potter ever had a civilized conversation?" Jenny asked.

"'Quality study time?'" Nancy asked.

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. We've just reached an agreement." Lily said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, right." Nancy said with a sly grin. Then she suddenly started looking around the Great Hall. "Where's Malfoy? I need to ask him if hell has frozen over yet."

---

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all gathered together at the Gryffindor table finishing their dinner when Lily marched up.

"You about ready, Potter?" she asked, looking directly at him.

"Sure, I guess," he said, sighing dramatically.

"All right then. Go grab your potions book and meet me in the west wing of the library. There's not going to be a lot of people in that area so we'll be alone and there won't be any interruptions. We'll have some 'quality study time.'" she said with a smirkish grin, quoting with her fingers. Then she turned on her heel and headed for the library.

"Um, okay." Peter said, with a confused look on his face.

"Mate, if I didn't know any better, I'd assume that she was setting up a make-out session!" Sirius with a serious look on his face.

"Then I'd better not keep her waiting!" James said rushing off as all four of them burst out into laughter.

---

"So - how about those Wimbourne Wasps?" James said, sneaking up behind her.

"Honestly, Potter. Can't you stay focused on one thing for more than a few seconds?" she said bitterly.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said smiling, as he folded his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair.

"Don't get snippy, Potter. Let's just get started."

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Wow."

"It's not a big deal, Potter."

"You can learn all that in a Potions class?" he asked incredulously.

"When you pay attention, yes."

"Wow." he said again. Lily just laughed.

"So, when is our next potions exam?"

"Well, probably at the end of this month, right before Halloween."

"Ooooh! That means you get to spend every nite this month studying potions with me! Aren't you excited?" his voice echoing in the empty library.

"Thrilled." she said sarcastically. "Now you get to sleep. That helps the brain to remember things. We'll go over more of this tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am." he said, standing up and giving her a mock salute. He walked around the bookshelves and Lily silently laughed. After a few moments, James stuck his head around the corner.

"Good night, my Lily flower." he said sweetly. She looked up at him, smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"G'nite, Potter."

---

"So! How was your 'quality study time', Prongs?" said Sirius the next morning at breakfast, winking at his two other friends.

"Good." said James with a smile. "We got a lot of studying done."

"Did you study every curve on her body "Sirius said, trying to stifle a laugh while Peter and Remus snickered silently.

"Sorry, boys. I don't kiss and tell." Then he took a big bite of his eggs. The other three stopped laughing.

"No way!" Sirius said.

"You didn't!" Remus said.

"Tell us about it, then!" Peter said.

Now it was James turn to laugh.

"My good friends, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. You must learn not to believe everything you hear, even and especially, if it's from your old pal Prongs." he said with a wicked grin.

The three of them relaxed.

"I just learned a bunch of stuff about Potions. I mean, real stuff. Did you know that if you mix asphodel and wormwood make a really powerful sleeping potion?"

"Can't say that I did." Sirius said skeptically.

"You know, a lot of our pranks would have been a lot better had we known about these kinds of potions." James said.

"Well, I knew that. But you only learn thing when you listen." Remus said, knocking on Sirius' head.

"Ay, lay off, Moony!" Sirius said, shoving him away. "You don't have to give us all a hard time just because you're the second in the bloody class."

"Okay, gentlemen - enough talk. Let's go play some quidditch!"

"All right!" they all shouted in unison.

_Anything to get my mind off of Lily,_ James thought.

---

"And over here, we have a trophy for Head Master Dippett." said Lily, in an authoritative voice. She and James were giving the first year Gryffindor students a tour of the trophy room. "He received it when he was awarded 1st Class in the Order of Merlin."

"This is boring" said one little girl.

"Yeah, we want to play quidditch." said a little boy.

"Do you now?" said James with a grin. "All right, then. As Gryffindor Head Capitan, I announce the first ever Junior Quidditch Practice. Everyone run to your rooms, grab your brooms and meet Miss Evans and I in the North courtyard." All the children cheered and ran out the door.

"Potter!" Lily said angrily, smacking him on the arm. "We're supposed to be giving them a tour of the school!"

"Lighten up, Lily flower." he said defensively, rubbing his arm with a smile. "They've been through a bunch of boring classes all day. They need a break." Lily shook her head and turned around, sighing in frustration.

She suddenly felt him wrap his arms around her waist. "Now that we're alone..." he whispered in her ear. Her heart leapt at being so close to him and her ear tingled from his soft breath, but she easily brushed those feelings aside.

"Potter!" she said, quickly pulled away. She couldn't help the rosy color that rose to her cheeks, and the smile that she couldn't wipe from her face.

"Come on, Lily. You know you want to go out with me."

Lily smirked. "Never in a million years." she said, though a little voice in the back of her head told her differently.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying." James said with a goofy grin as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How many times?" she asked. He laughed and then quietly looked around as they walked towards the door to leave.

"You want to know something, Lily flower?" he grabbed her hand to slow her pace, and it sent a thrill through Lily, so she pulled it away. "What?" she asked.

"Someday," he said wistfully, "Someday, I'm going to have a trophy in here."

"Oh, really?" she asked. "For doing what?"

He looked at her with a wide smile and took her hand again. "For winning the Quidditch Cup, of course! Now come on. I've got to go teach these kids how to play quidditch!" Then he pulled her out the door and down the hall. She ran with him, laughing, until she yanked her hand away again. She shook her head as she watched him run out to the courtyard and slowly followed. However, as she rubbed her ear, she couldn't dismiss the butterflies in her stomach that wouldn't seem to go away.

"All right kids! Who's going to beat Ravenclaw at the big first game of the year tomorrow?" she heard him yell.

"GRYFFINDOR!!!" they all cried. Lily just rolled her eyes.

---

"That was a serious attempt on King's life! Cheap move, Brinker!" Amelia screamed over the intercom of the quidditch stadium "Oh, but look! Potter almost has the snitch!"  
  
The entire stadium was cheering James on as he zeroed in on the snitch. Hw knew the Ravenclaw seeker was close behind, but he also knew that no one else could dive like he could. And down the snitch flew.  
  
He could hear the quaffle being tossed, feel the bludgers whiz by, but his only focus was the snitch. Inches before he would've hit the ground, he pulled out of a dive, the snitch at his fingertips...  
  
"Yes! Potter caught the snitch!"

Cheers filled the stadium - Gryffindor won the first game of the year and James was thrilled. Now it was time to party with his leading lady Lily. Oh, the excitement!  
  
Everybody piled out of the quidditch stadium and back to the castle, Gryffindor's being the loudest as they made their way to the common room. James eyes were darting around constantly, searching for the lovely flower, but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
_Where was Lily?_

---

**A/N: **Okay, there we go. A nice long chapter.

Anyone wanna take a venture as to where Lily might be? I want to know what you guys think.

-snickers-

And no spoilers in the reviews please!!!

-huggles-


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: **It's called "fan-fiction" for a reason. I rest my case.

**Chapter Nine**

Lily was, in fact, sitting in the library, aimlessly turning pages of the most recent edition of 'Witch Weekly.' There was small twinge of disappointment that James had forgotten about her and their study meeting. But that was easily overcome by anger! How he ever put social events and sporting events before his studies, she would never understand why.  
  
Suddenly, the library doors burst open. Sweat glistening on his forehead and still wearing his quidditch uniform, James was breathing heavily in the doorway.  
  
Lily looked up in surprise. _Hmmm,_ she thought. _He blew off the victory party to come see_ _me..._ Lily shook herself from her thoughts and gave a forced smile.  
  
"Nice of you to show, Potter." She said, looking at the clock then turning back to her magazine. "Better late than never."  
  
"Lily, I am so sorry." He said solemnly, walking slowly towards her. "I forgot that today was one of our study days, with the game and all, but I remembered when I couldn't find you anywhere. I'm so sorry I'm late."  
  
Lily looked up at him and suddenly she couldn't be mad at him. His excuse was acceptable, even though she knew that he would be late anyway, and he _had_ apologized. Not to mention he looked so damn good in his quidditch uniform...  
  
_Stop it, Lily!_ she told herself.

"Can we still do the study time?" he asked solemnly.

She sighed. "Sure. Come sit down, Potter." She said, pulling out the chair beside her and putting the magazine aside.  
  
"Thanks, Lily. You're the best." he said. Then, as he took his seat beside her, he kissed her on top of the head. Lily cursed her pulse for increasing in speed as she said,  
  
"Yeah, I know. Now let's get busy."

---

After only a week of these study sessions, things were beginning to click in James mind He was starting to understand it. Potions! He was looking at the things Lily was pointing out in the book and telling him about. Then, as he was looking over her shoulder, he turned and looked at her. She was so smart, more so then he anyways. Smart, witty and beautiful. He was looking at Lily, taking in her presence. Once a girl admired from afar, now a woman, he admired openly. She had grown and matured in grace and beauty, and he adores her beyond all reason. Checking to make sure that she was caught up in teaching him, he leaned closer, closed his eyes and relished their closeness.  
  
Lily carried a scent about her that drove James wild. It sent his pulse to the moon and his mind would spin. That was the reason he always called her 'Lily flower.' Not only her delicate beauty, but also the scent of her was more endearing as any flower. He took an unnoticeable intake of breath from her hair and let his emotions settle. The magic... the power this girl had over him was incredible. Her eyes were such a deep green it was so easy to get lost in them, her skin such a creamy porcelain color it made him ponder on its smoothness, her beautiful berry-colored lips... it drove him to his knees. Lily Evans made him proud of his self-control, because he often felt a physical resistance to take her in his arms and satisfy his curiosities of her kiss...  
  
Of its own accord, James' hand started twisting a strand of her thick red hair around his finger, and he nearly fell out of his chair when she whirled around.  
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing - listening to you." He said innocently dropping her hair. She raised one eyebrow at him.  
  
"Seriously. Tell me more about this Polyjuice Potion. It will turn you into anything?"  
  
"The drinker of the Polyjuice Potion," she said skeptically, "can temporarily transform himself into the physical form of another."  
  
"So. If I drank that stuff, I could turn into Nancy and then interrogate you to find out how you really feel about me?" he said as she started packing up her books.  
  
Lily smirked. "Well, yes, you could, but you'd be wasting your time. I'll tell you openly how I feel about you." He stood, grinning arrogantly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. You know you want to go out with me." James said, leaning in, inches away from her face.  
  
"Pfff." She said, backing away from him, for such close proximity with James Potter was indeed unnerving. "Maybe in another dimension." Then she brushed past him with a smile.  
  
"Hmmm, you're making this very difficult, Lily. I don't know much about traveling through dimensions, but if I can find a place where I can have the attentions of Lily Evans, my life will be complete."  
  
Lily fought the blush that rose to her cheeks and tried to stifle a laugh. "Oh, quit sucking up, Potter." She said. Then before she knew what had happened, he had gathered her in his arms and pulled her close. Her heart was beating madly in her chest and she tried to pull away, but when she looked up to his caring smile and warm eyes, she didn't want to pull away anymore.

James was looking down at her with a smile, his heart was racing, and his admiration for Lily was written openly on his face. He watched as the fear on her face suddenly softened, and he grew hopeful.  
  
"How about," he said quietly, "you take two of these, sleep on it, and call me in the morning." Then he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Ugh! Potter!" Lily said, peeling away from him at lightning speed. "I would never accept a kiss from you, let alone two!" Then she turned to leave, but paused and smiled. "Besides, you're not my doctor."  
  
"Oh, come on. It's not like I have cooties or something!" he called after her.  
  
"Good night, Potter!" she said with a laugh in her voice as she headed towards the library door.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Lily flower." He said before she left the room. James just gathered his books and laughed at himself. He felt kinda foolish, but maybe he was a fool...

---

_Oh, his nerve!_ Lily thought as she changed out of her robes. Lily was trying to be mad at James for attempting to kiss her, but all she could so was smile. _Why would he do that?_ Well, besides the fact that he openly adored her. But he knew she hated him! Well... he might've moved up a tad on the 'enemy' list, but he was nowhere near the 'kissing' list.  
  
Still, she just couldn't forget the way her heart had leapt when he had pulled her to him, the way she enjoyed being in his arms, the way he had looked so deeply into her eyes...  
  
Lily shook her head as she curled up into bed. _Forget it, Lily,_ she told herself. She sighed and closed her eyes. With a smile on her face that she just couldn't erase, Lily went to sleep happy.

---

**A/N: **-posting another chapter quickly-


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Lily was sitting in the common room, at a large bay window, watching the rain outside slowly begin to fall, a developing storm on the way. James enjoyed watching her in this simple elegance - green eyes in a dreamy daze, her mouth was not ranting about potions or rebuking him about pranks, but unmoving, her knees pulled up to her chest, her long red hair in an unfinished braid... in a tank top and pajama pants, her casual beauty was overwhelming.

"Hi there, Lily flower." he said walking up behind her. She jumped, obviously startled by his presence.

"Oh! Hey." she said with a small smile.

"Now, what is a beautiful girl like you doing inside on a day like this?" he said sarcastically. Then he looked out the window and chuckled.

She laughed. "And I'm done teaching you, since you're going to ace this next exam. I figured I'd just take some time to myself. You know, just sit back and watch Mother Nature and Father Time work their wonder." she said, turning again to look wistfully out the window.

_Damn,_ James thought. _She is so amazing._

"Lily, can I say something?"

"Sure."

"Well... I just wanted to say, uh... thanks for helping me along with potions and stuff."

She then stood and ruffled his hair. "Aw, no problem, James!" Then she turned to leave but he caught her hand gently. She turned back and their eyes locked.

They both knew that this was the first time she had used his first name without a swear word following it.

"James, huh?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's your name, isn't it?" she said innocently.

"Well, I kinda thought I was doomed to be 'Potter' forever." he stood and refused to let go of her hand.

"Look, I figured since we were going to be studying for a while together, maybe we could talk civilly, and I guess I needed to start... Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" she said with a smile.

"I dunno," he said, entwining his fingers with hers. "It jut sounds so much better coming from your lips." he said, looking intently down at her as she smiled up at him. He tipped her chin with his thumb and pulled her closer.

"Hey, don't get all mushy on me, Mr. Perfect Quidditch Player." she said quietly but smiling, putting a warning hand on his chest. _Whoa,_ she thought. _Didn't know he was so rock solid._

"Never." he said, then winked and dropped her hand.

"Anyways, I don't know about you, but I'm kinda tired." She started walking towards the girls dorms when she turned around suddenly. "Good luck on the exam tomorrow." Then she humbly turned away again.

"Sweet dreams, Lily flower." he called after her.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Sweet dreams, James."

"Only of you." he said, and she blushed before she disappeared behind the door. James then turned and walked... no, floated back to the boys dorm, his heart pounding madly the entire way.

"She called me James..." he whispered to himself, failing to wipe the goofy grin from his face.

---

"So, are you going to come down to Surrey over the summer for that Eagles concert?" Lily asked. She and Nancy were in the common room, laying on their backs with their heads hanging off the edge off the couches across from each other. They had both made it through exams today and they were both relieved.

"Hell yeah!" said Nancy. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. The Eagles rock! For Muggle music, anyway."

"Yes, if I hadn't introduced you to the wonderful world of good 'ol muggle rock'n'roll, you'd still be listening to 'Hex me, Vex me' by the Deadly Doxies!" Lily said.

"Hey! They're good!" said Nancy, sitting up in protest.

"Yeah, for a ten year old!" Lily said with a giggle, throwing a pillow across the room at her. "And you know that the Eagles are better than that."

"Now this is undeniable. _No one_ is better than the Eagles." Then she paused be fore she grinned at Lily. "You know my favorite song, right?" Lily smiled before they both began singing in harmony.

Suddenly, the common room doors burst open, causing Lily to lose her seating and fall on the floor. She looked up with hair in her face to see James in the doorway with a paper in his hands.

"What's going on, James?" she asked as she pulled her hair away and tried to stand. He marched across the room and up to her. There was an urgency in his face that Lily didn't understand and the fear inside her rose.

"Is something the matter?" she asked as he took a few deep breaths to gain his composure from running.

"I... cannot... believe it..." he said breathlessly.

"What's wrong James?" she asked in concern, putting a hand on his arm.

Her distress, however was suddenly tossed to the wind when he picked her up by her waist and spun her around, laughing loudly.

"What the-" said Nancy, watching the both of them skeptically.

"James, what on earth is going on?" she said with a giggle in her voice, the blush in her cheeks disappearing as he released her.

"Oh, my Lily flower. I just passed my potions exam."

"Really? Oh my gosh!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, pulling back just enough to see the excited sparkle in his eyes and the joyful smile on his face. It amazed her - how someone could change when they really wanted to. And that smile...

"Wow!" Nancy said, obviously impressed.

"It's a big change, isn't it?" The voice of Peter came up behind them along with Remus and Sirius. Lily suddenly pulled away, embarrassed of her public show of affection to the one she hated the most. Or did she?

"Our little boy is all growing up and... passing classes!" Sirius said, pretending to wipe a tear.

"Oh, go fly off a cliff, Black!" Nancy said venomously. Sirius looked intently at Nancy with a charming smile and with deep voice said, "Looking good, Nancy." Nancy, in turn, raised an eye brow and a middle finger. And with that, Remus, Peter and Sirius turned to leave.

"Come on, mate. We're going to pin Malfoy and Snape to a tree." Sirius said.

"You go ahead, fellas." James said, waving a hand at them. "Have fun without me."

Remus turned and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" James' favorite thing to do was to pick on the two slimy Slytherins. That, or spend time with Lily.

"For being such a wonderful, effective and beautiful teacher, I must insist on buying you a drink at Hogsmeade." He said to Lily. With his outstretched hand, friendly smile and probing eyes, Lily was shocked. She wasn't surprised by the offer, but it was so... flattering. She looked behind James to see Nancy with raised eyebrows, mouth gaping.

"If you insist." she said reluctantly, though she took his hand with a smile. He began dragging her out of the common room and she waved to Nancy, leaving her and the three Marauders in silenced shock.

"Yes, I insist." he said. Then they were gone.

And there was a long moment of silence.

Nancy was the first to speak. "Did... did Lily just agree to go out for a drink with... James Potter?"

"I believe she did, Nancy." said Remus solemnly. "I believe she did." All three boys shook their heads as they headed for the quidditch pitch. Nancy suddenly ran past them. "I have to find Jenny."

---

**A/N:** There you go, kids! That's all for today. I love hearing from you guys, your reviews mean the world to me. So be sure to let me know what you think and hopefully, we'll get back to the 'Grand Finale.' -wink-

huggles-

**EDIT 5/11/2005:** Withdrew Eagle's lyrics to "Witchy Woman" due to new rules.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Around the school, across the grounds and into Hogsmeade, James was a perfect gentleman. He held her hand and they shared friendly conversation. Lily was surprisingly happy throughout their little chat, and she couldn't help the sudden disappointment when he dropped her hand as they entered the Three Broomsticks. He did, however, pull out her chair for her.

"Thank you," she said approvingly as she took her seat. "I've never seen this side of you before, James."

He was grinning. He loved hearing her say his name, instead of 'Potter' all the time. "I'm just trying to prove to you that I am boyfriend material." She sighed.

"James, I -" But James interrupted her, by giving his order to a young, cheery Madame Rosmerta.

"I'll have a butter beer." he said, then he lifted his eyebrows at Lily. "I'll have a pumpkin juice, thanks."

"Coming right up, dearies." Then she walked away, though Lily noticed a knowing smile and a sparkle in her eye as she looked at the two of them. Lily turned to James, but before she could speak again, he did.

"So - do you know how you did on the exam yet?"

Lily shook her head. "Professor Jammes usually tells me the next day. Either that, or she announces it as the highest grade in the class. You know that."

"Yeah, I had a feeling you were in with Professor Jammes to get me kicked out of Hogwarts." he said with a playful smile.

"What?" Lily giggled.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. You and she are Co-Presidents of the 'I-Hate-Potter' club." Lily suddenly burst out laughing, making James' heart melt.

"Well, we're the only two in the club, then. Everyone else in this school loves you!" She said as their drinks were placed in front of them.

"No, I can actually think of two others who could join in your ranks." James said, taking a swig of his butter beer.

"Who?" Lily challenged.

"Malfoy and Snape." he said simply.

Lily nodded. "Oh. Yes."

"And any other Slytherin, for that matter." he said.

"No, I'd say every Slytherin male, for every girl in this school is smitten with you, regardless of house!"

"Well, all except one." he said, raising his eyebrows over his drinking glass. Lily just sighed.

"James, I don't hate you, contrary to popular belief." she said, a smile tugging at her lips though she was honestly trying to be serious. "I've come to learn that you are a very nice young man and I... I was wrong about you." She couldn't believe what she was saying as she stared at her hands in her lap. "I can only apologize for misjudging you over all these years and tell you that I hope we can put all this behind us and be friends." Then she looked up at him for a response.

Inside, James was ecstatic. _Finally!_ But James kept his composure by simply smiling. "Thanks, Lily. I really appreciate that." She just nodded and took a sip of her drink. Then he shook his head.

"But why are we talking about me? We're here because of you!"

"What?" she said, nearly choking on her drink. "It's you grade!"

"Which I wouldn't have gotten if you hadn't been such a wonderful teacher."

"Yeah. Me. A teacher." she said mockingly.

"I'm serious Lily! I don't know what your plans are after Hogwarts," _I am so smooth,_ James thought. "But I think you could definitely have a future here at the school."

"Nah, I'm not really into teaching." she said waving him off, looking intently at her drink.

"Well, what are you considering?" James asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Well, I've really been interested in..." but her voice trailed off and she looked up at him shyly. "You don't want to hear about this."

_Oh, yes I do!_ "Come on, I really do. Tell me." he said encouragingly.

"Well," she began reluctantly, "being muggleborn and all, ever since I learned about the wizarding world and stuff, I've always been interested in the Ministry. And when I first heard of the Department of International Magic Cooperation and the Department of Mysteries, that's what I've always wanted to do, one of the two."

"Interesting." James said, in awe of how this could so perfectly fall into his lap. "So, you didn't know that my parents work for the Ministry?"

"No, I didn't." Lily said curiously.

"My father is one of the few people who is hunting You-Know-Who, and from his owls, it looks like he getting really close."

"Interesting." Lily said with a smile.

"Anyway, I could always ask him to put in a good word for you with the Minister."

"Oh my gosh - James!" Lily's heart started beating faster, her dreams becoming a vague reality. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course. I'd do anything for my Lily flower." She suddenly covered his hand with hers and looked up at him with those dazzling green eyes of hers. "Thank you, James. That would mean so much to me." He was lost in her eyes for a moment, then he shook himself.

"Then it's settled. I'll owl father after practice... oh, damn! Practice! Lily, I'm so sorry, I forgot about quidditch practice. I'm going to have to leave you." He stood and quickly fished in his pockets, placing two gold coins on the table. He then turned to leave, but stopped.

"Thanks for all your help, Lily." he said, then taking her chin gently in his hand, he kissed her softly on the cheek. "You're the best." Then he ran to the door. Looking over his shoulder at a stunned Lily, he laughed silently, then rushed off to practice.

---

Lily sat in the common room with Nancy and Jenny, trying to change the direction of her thoughts. She struggled to keep her mind clear of beautiful hazel eyes and friendly smile, the lips that had kissed her so gently that it sent her pulse racing... but it was very difficult. She had all but admitted to herself that she no longer hated James Potter as she thought she always would. She found that she was growing rather fond of him. He made her laugh, her made her feel special - he made her happy.

"Hello? Lily? Earth the Lily?" Nancy said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, Nance."

"And what were you in such deep thought about?" Jenny asked, bumping her with a shoulder.

"Um, charms." she said quickly.

"Charms, huh?" Nancy said, winking at Jenny. "Are you sure you weren't thinking of the _charming_ James Potter?"

"What made you say that?" she said innocently, her ears turning pink.

"Oh, I don't know. You're always laughing, smiling, blushing in his presence." said Nancy.

"Everybody thinks you two are an item." Jenny said.

"What!?" Lily was fumbling for words, wondering what the rumors could be about her and James. She didn't even have time to really analyze her feelings for him and already tongues were wagging.

Suddenly, the entrance to the common room behind the Fat Lady opened and students piled in. Lily stopped talking when a young man who was walking by smiled at her. "Hey, Lily." said the deep masculine voice of Travis King, the gorgeous Gryffindor Keeper, who was walking along side his friend Frank Longbottom, a somewhat clumsy, somewhat attractive, all-around good guy.

"Hi, Travis." she said, as she watched him climb up the boys dorm stairs. He looked over his shoulder to flash a smile, then he was gone.

"Ooooooh, Lily!" Nancy said.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Jenny said, getting Nancy's and Lily's attention. "He asked me about you the other day. He was wondering if you and James were together, and when I said no, he got all relaxed and smiled and said 'Good.'"

"Dang, Lily!" Nancy said, shoving Lily while she smiled embarrassedly.

"Lily, he is so into you." Nancy said confidently.

"Oh, hush, both of you." Lily said. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Wanna bet?" Jenny said. "I heard that he was going to ask you out."

Lily froze then looked at her in shock, "Really?" she asked quietly.

Suddenly they all burst into excited giggles.

---

The Marauders sauntered into the common room late that night for dinner. James suddenly stopped walking, however, and grabbed Remus' arm.

"Moony, why is Lily sitting with Travis King?" Remus turned and looked where James' eyes were affixed, and he sighed.

"I dunno, James. I thought I heard he was going to ask her out over the weekend at a trip to Hogsmeade."

"Where did you hear that?" James asked incredulously.

"I overheard Travis telling Frank in the dorm." Remus patted his arm sympathetically, then went to go sit down.

James, however, was fuming. He could feel hot anger and seething jealousy flooding through him. James had assumed that he had made it clear to the entire world that Lily was his. Maybe she didn't know it yet, but someday, she would be his. And Travis, of all people, a fellow quidditch player, should have understood that. But no - he was moving in on James ground. And it made him furious.

As he watched Lily sitting with Nancy and Frank, though playing and laughing with Travis, he clenched his jaw and unclenched his fist and walked to his seat, blinded by his emotions.

"Ask her out over the weekend? On a trip to Hogsmeade?" James muttered under his breath, a dark glare coming over his face. "Not if I can help it."

---

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

James watched as the tattered old parchment suddenly lit up with a map of the school, dots and names scattered everywhere. He searched carefully, but he finally found them - King and Evans. Two dots rather close together at the Three Broomsticks. Where James had taken her the week before.

"Conniving wench," he muttered under his breath as thunder suddenly crashed in the distance. He pulled his invisibility cloak over himself and followed an old fat wizard into the pub. His eyes scanned he room until he spotted them, sitting in a corner booth. James felt jealousy burn in his heart as he watched Travis with his arm around her shoulder and her warm smile on him. The scene was too... they were too... close. James didn't like it. He would have to change that.

Lily and Travis were one side of the table when James, still hidden under his cloak, sat across from them. Staring intently at Travis, he watched as Travis' eyes traveled the length of Lily's body, causing the anger inside James to grow.

"So Lily," Travis said, taking a swig of his butter beer, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Lily squeaked. James was astounded. Lily wasn't... nervous, was she? Around this womanizing jerk?

"What's going on with you and Potter? You two seem like quite the couple lately."

Lily nearly choked on her drink. "Me and James? Never. He's had this piddly little crush on me since first year, but I've always ignored him." She said boldly.

"Then what's all this talk of you and him staying up to all hours of the night, walking around the corridors together, having drinks here last week?"

Lily froze. "Oh, well, we are Head Boy and Girl, you know. We have duties that must be fulfilled, so we do spend quite some time together patrolling the halls. Um, He was having some trouble with Potions, so I was just helping him study for the exam, which he passed and in his gratitude, treated me to a drink last weekend." she breathed a sigh of relief when Travis nodded. "I told you, he's had this hopeless crush on me, so I had to humor him."

James was now fuming and he was glaring hatefully between the two of them. Not only was he red-faced mad, but he was fighting the tears in his eyes. Anger, embarrassment and rejection all raging inside him.

"Well, if that's the case, then I was wondering if maybe you'd like to be my girl fr-"

Instantly, Travis' drink ended up in his lap the cold drink spilling down his robes. His arm, being around Lily's neck, jerked forward, causing her face to go nose first into her drink, splashing everywhere as well.

"What the bloody hell?" Travis stood screaming, shaking the wet drink from his robes. Lily was in shock. She couldn't believe her misfortune. Making a complete and total idiot out of herself in front of Travis, the one boy she had her sights set on since last winter. She hadn't seen how it happened, but she was positive he would never see her the same way again.

Suddenly, the front door slammed shut. Curious, no one had exited or entered. No one that anyone could see, that is.

Once James was outside, he threw his cloak off and in a hoarse voice said "Mischief managed." Then shoving the old parchment in one pocket and his wand in another, he wiped he hot tears from his eyes and walked back to the school in the pouring rain.

---

**A/N:** Okay, now, please don't shoot me, it's just part of the story...

-hides from angry readers-

-another chappy coming up-


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Lily was now sitting down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast with her head in her hands, hoping and praying that Travis wouldn't walk by. He had merely brought her back to the common room with a quick "Good night" before running up the stairs to bed. And she knew now that she didn't have a chance with him, no matter how hard she dreamed. Suddenly, she heard male voiced enter the Great Hall. She turned, saw the Marauders, and smiled.

"Hello there, boys. Good Morning, James." she said. James looked at her like she was wearing spiders.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly. Lily was shocked.

"Um, I was just saying hello. Is that all right?"

"No. It's not." he suddenly said. "I don't want people to think that I associate with the likes of you; a back-stabbing, conniving mudblood."

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Nancy and Jenny all were staring stunned at James. Even Snape and Malfoy, who were sitting across the room, heard the dirty word and looked up. James, however, was just staring hatefully at Lily, who's jaw had hit the floor.

"Lily?"

Everyone turned. It was Travis in the doorway who had finally broken the silence.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked hesitantly in front of the crowd. Lily stood, took James' hand and walked right past Travis. "I'll be right back, Travis. I need to have a discussion with my _friend._" She emphasized he last word sarcastically as she dragged James from the room. Once beyond the Great Halls doors and into the foyer, James yanked his hand from her grasp.

"What do you want, Evans? I really don't need to be seen with you. And please don't call me your friend. I don't want you to give people the wrong idea." Lily was now angry, hurt and confused, and she didn't know what to say first.

"James, what the hell was that?" she said through gritted teeth. "Where do you get off calling me names and belittling my character?"

"Excuse me?" James said emphatically. "You are so full of it, Lily. You are such a hypocrite!"

_"What?!"_

"Where do _you_ get off making fun of me and belittling my character in front of other guys, huh? And don't even act like you don't know what I'm talking about because it seemed to be your favorite thing to do last night!"

Lily was suddenly taken aback and speechless.

"Making fun of me just so you could get closer to the guy you really want? Me? Your so-called friend?"

"James, I -"

"Why can't you just be honest, Lily? With others or yourself?"

"What do you know about last night? Who told you?" She said with tears in her eyes, ashamed of his knowledge, but avoiding his question at all costs.

"Oh, don't worry, Lily dear. I have my connections. But I can give you something to worry about."

"Oh really?" she dared.

"Yes. I'm going to have me a little talk with Travis. Since you're so afraid of the truth, I thought I'd fill him in on it."

"And say what, pray tell?"

"Well, first of all, I hope that I have made myself perfectly clear that he doesn't need to worry about you and I being friends anymore. So you can also forget any 'hopeless crush' too." he said pointedly. "I'll tell him what a back-stabbing, manipulating wench you really are, and I don't know what I ever saw in you."

"Fine." she said, not bothering to wipe the tears that were spilling over her cheeks. "Right back at you, Potter." He nodded, apparently not the reaction he had wanted, and turned to leave. "Tell me, what does the fact that I'm muggleborn have to do with any of this?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to piss you off." He said bitterly. She suddenly walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"You are the nastiest jerk I have ever met, James Potter." she said hatefully.

"Second to you." She turned away and closed her eyes. His words stung, like rubbing salt in an open wound. She was about to turn around to make another comment, but he was already gone.

"Serves him right." she said, wiping the tears from her face as she headed to the Great Hall once again for breakfast.

---

A few days passed since Lily and James confrontation. There was no more study times, considering James now knew how to study correctly. No more 'Lily flower,' no more pranks, no more anything. Lily didn't think she'd miss her daily 'Good Morning, Lily flower,' but she did. It made her feel special. Nothing that she had ever felt with Travis.

Yes, Travis had asked her out, and Lily had gladly accepted. Besides, Travis would never call her a mu- well, you know.

She was happy with Travis. This was one of her first real boyfriends and she was thoroughly enjoying having one. Someone to talk to, someone to cuddle with. And with him being on the quidditch team, her popularity was going up. Lots of people knew her now. Good grades, popularity, great boyfriend - what more could a girl want?

Well, to make life completely perfect, she could lose the nagging reminder of James' words. They had cut through her like a knife. And she knew she had hurt him. But how had he known what she had said to Travis? She thought it was common knowledge, his crush on her. Why would he get so upset? She wasn't trying to use or hurt him at all! Lily sighed.

As she was walking towards the quidditch pitch to meet Travis, thoughts were swirling in her mind. Even worse, was he right in his assumptions of her? She never thought of herself as back stabbing or manipulative. This was her first chance at getting a real boyfriend. Why did he have to go mess it up? Right when she was beginning to think that he was an okay guy . . . Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Lily suddenly looked up when she heard voiced coming in her direction. It was the Gryffindor quidditch team - James. She had forgotten that James would be there when she went to meet Travis. Her pulse quickened, hoping Potter wouldn't see her as she hunched behind one of the team members.

"Where's Travis?" she whispered.

"He's still in the pitch, throwing the quaffle around." said one loudly. She blushed and looked at the ground as they walked away, hoping to avoid any more confrontations, but her attempt was in vain.

"Too ashamed to look me in the eye, Evans?"

She looked up to see James, who had stopped walking. The others were walking past them, towards the school, leaving them alone to stare bitterly at each other.

_Evans._ It burned her to the core to hear it. Maybe he was trying to make her understand how much he hated her calling him Potter. But she wouldn't let him win this one.

"You know, after all the crap you said about me, you should be the one apologizing. Especially since you called me a..."

"All right, fine. I apologize for that. But everything else I said still stands."

"Well, you know what? You can take everything else you said and shove it!" then she turned and stormed towards the stadium.

"Shove it where?"

Lily stopped and turned. He never knew when to quit!

"I don't get you!" she screamed. "I don't see why you feel you have to make me so bloody mad all the time! I'm sorry for what said to Travis, all right? I'm sorry! But I don't understand why you're getting so upset that I'm going out with him!" Though as she said those words, she suddenly did understand.

"And they think you're smart?" James smirked, shaking his head and turning to leave.

"You know what?" she said. "You're just jealous!" And with those words, he surprised her. He turned around instantly with narrowed eyes and marched up to her, taking hold of her chin firmly, their faces mere inches apart. She felt his angry breath on her face and she weakened, but she remained still.

"Yeah, so what if I am? Would there be a problem with that?" he said lividly.

"Yes, James." she said, pulling his hand away and taking a step back, for such closeness to him was intimidating. "I have a boyfriend now. You've got to back of." There was a gentleness and sorrow in her voice that even she hadn't intended, like it would kill her too, to have him leave her alone.

"Fine." he said, putting his hands in the air in defeat. "I'll leave you alone." He turned again to leave and this time Lily did not stop him, though she didn't feel any better. She simply watched him walk away. After he had ran a hand through his hair, he yelled "Damnit!" Then he hopped on his broom and speedily flew away.

Lily sulkily turned and walked towards the stadium. She must've really hurt him - and his pride. She hadn't meant to, and she didn't want to. She liked James and she wanted him as her friend. But clearly, that wasn't an option at the moment.

Lily sighed. Suddenly she didn't feel like walking with Travis anymore.

---

**A/N:** Okay, that's all for the night. Review and let me know what you think, but no death threats please! -huggles all readers-


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Many days and hateful glares later, Lily and Jenny were sitting together in the common room, going over some Divination notes when the Marauders walked in. Lily stopped talking and smiled at James. She had been trying desperately for the past few days to make peace, but to no avail.

He surprised her and everyone else in the room by walking up to her. "Hi, James." she said with a genuine smile, trying to subdue her frantically beating heart.

"My father wrote back." he said simply, with no emotions in his voice or on his face as he dropped a letter in her lap. "You got the job. I hope you're happy." Then he walked off to the dorms. Lily continued until she realized what he said.

"What?" She quickly tore open the letter and Jenny looked up as she began to read the letter silently.

_Dear Son,_

_I have spoken with Cornelius about the young woman, referring to a Miss Lily Evans, currently enrolled at Hogwarts with you. At my request, he has checked into her records and found that her grades, qualities and availability over-qualify her for the job she inquired to and he is very impressed. If Miss Evans is still interested, please inform her that Mr. Fudge is looking forward to interviewing her for the position she wishes._

_Now, James, on a more personal note, I must agree with you that she is quite the young woman. Her insight and experience in the wizarding world is extraordinary considering her age and the fact that she is muggleborn. I know you have spoken highly of her in the past and i must now say that I approve. She has impressive knowledge that will make her valuable to the Ministry, a surpassing beauty that will make a fine wife, and a disciplined but caring heart that will make marvelous mother. I hope that you still are seriously considering this young woman. You have expressed to me before your feelings for her, and I encourage you now to act on them, seeing as this is your final year in school._

_Your mother and I are so proud of you. You have exceeded our greatest expectations as our only son and we love you greatly. Be good for now, and we're excited about seeing you during Christmastime._

_Love always,_

_Your mother and father_

Lily sighed and shook her head, ignoring Jenny's inquiry. _What am I going to do with him?_

---

It was now Halloween night and there was a party in the Gryffindor common room. There was chocolates, cakes and candies courtesy of Professor McGonagall, a warm fire in the large fireplace and friends gathering, chatting, laughing everywhere. James, however, was alone. Lying in the bay window, watching the rain pour outside, humoring two 1st year girls and chewing on some Cockroach Clusters.

Lily was watching him from across the room, sitting in between Jenny and Nancy on the couch, guilt flooding her entire being. He cared about her, he did everything for her and she had treated him terribly. She was with Travis and that was where she wanted to be, but she couldn't do anything if James was upset with her.

Suddenly, she stood and walked to where James was, surprising both Nancy and Jenny. "Where is she going?" they asked each other.

"Come on, girls." Lily said, shooing off the bashful first years, though she was looking pretty bashful herself. "James Potter doesn't like to be bothered any more than necessary. "

He smiled and took a bite of the chewy candy, which gave Lily hope. But then, he spoke. "What makes you think that I would be more bothered talking to them than talking to you? I wouldn't want people to think that I associate with a mu-"

Lily instantly covered his mouth with her finger, pain apparent on her lovely face. "Please, James. Don't call me that. I can take it from anyone but you."

He grinned suddenly, then licked her finger. She pulled her hand away, but he caught her wrist and pulled her over him, so now she was laying down beside him. He looked down at her, leaning on his elbow, while she was hunched beautifully beside him.

"I was only going to say muggleborn, but if I can get you to touch my lips more often..." he said teasingly, then she blushed and turned away. When he suddenly took her hand and laced his fingers with hers, she looked up into his eyes and her heart began to beat faster. His eyes were full of sorrow and remorse, and Lily hated the fact that she was its cause. She hated that she made him this way, but she didn't know how to change it.

"Lily, I'd like to apologize for what I said to you. I was way out of line and I had no right to say the things I said. What I did was wrong, on many levels, and I hope that you can forgive me so that we can go back to being friends."

Lily felt like her heart was going burst with emotions. She was so happy that he wanted to resolve this and be her friend, but she felt so ashamed that he was apologizing to her when she knew that she had first been in the wrong.

"Oh, James!" Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping he hadn't seen the tears in her eyes, for she was suddenly overwhelmed with a strange sensation. She felt such a sense of peace, here in his arms. Nothing could ever compare to the warmth, the security or the love that she felt with James Potter. She never would have guessed a few years ago that she would be in this situation, crying on his shoulder, but she didn't really care. She'd had a growing feeling about him for a while that she didn't really want to analyze, but now that he was holding her so lovingly, she couldn't deny it anymore.

"James, I am so sorry." she said, pulling back and laying down beside him again. "While we're in this apologizing state," she said with a laugh as she wiped her eyes, "I too am sorry for the things I said. Embarrassing you and mocking you in any way has shamed me and I am truly sorry. Though I still don't know how you found out what I said," he grinned widely at this, "or why it bothers you so that I told him. I thought it was public knowledge."

He closed his eyes and squeezed her hand that his fingers were entwined in. "It's not because you said it, Lily. It's the way you said it." Lily suddenly looked away, ashamed. But he took her chin gently and made her looked directly at him, their faces so close they were almost touching. "There are sometimes, Lily, like that night when I found out what you said to Travis, that you can royally tick me off." She closed her eyes then with a smile, enjoying the feel of his hands running through her hair, of him cupping her face so gently. "But then there are times like these, Lily, when I get to talk to you can hold you that I just can't help but feel like..." She opened her eyes and locked with his, as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the cheek, allowing his senses free reign, to feel her, to smell her... but she suddenly pushed him away.

"Feel like what, James?" she asked, no tease in her voice.

"Like there's no way in hell I'm going to let you go back to Travis tonight." Then he leaned in again. Lily, however, had picked up a Cockroach Cluster from its wrapper and shoved it in his mouth as he leaned in. She smiled as she watched him choke on a laugh.

"James, I'm sorry. I really don't know what else to say. I..." She sighed and looked away, hoping not to see he hurt look on his face. Then he squeezed her hand, causing her to look back at him She was teary eyed but tried to smile. "I can't do anything about Travis, but I would still like to be your friend."

James looked at her for a long time, staring into her beautiful green eyes, trying to escape the pain and rejection he was feeling, trying to squelch his desire to lean in a few centimeters and kiss her. He only nodded.

"All right, Lily flower." he said with a small smile. "All right." He put a hand on the back of her neck and she closed her eyes in fear and anticipation of a kiss, though he only pressed his lips lovingly to her forehead.

"I'll be your friend, and as much as I don't want to, I'll try to put up with you and Travis better than I have." he moved for her to get up but before she did, she squeezed his hand one last time. "Thank you, James." Then she kissed him softly on the cheek, though he stopped her from pulling away and held her face before his.

"I just wish I didn't have to put up with it, is all." he said quietly.

Lily sighed and stood. "I wish you didn't either, James." Then she walked away, wondering the depths of her own words.

"Damn," he said under his breath, turning back to the window. "Why is she doing this to me?"

---

**A/N:** -snickers-

Yes, back to the "Torture Travis Thread." lmao!!

-next chappie coming up-


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Lily was standing on her tiptoes looking over the edge of the courtyard wall, staring at Nancy as she was sitting talking to Frank Longbottom. They were waiting on her and Travis, but Lily was busy. There was an ease in Nancy's countenance that she didn't normally have when talking to guys. There was no flirtatious smirk, no teasing touches, only a friendly smile and a cheerful laugh. Lily was so enjoying watching her friend in such a happy state, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"Spying is a sin, you know."

Lily covered her mouth from screaming when she heard the whisper in her ear, but when she turned and saw James, she smirked and smacked him playfully as he laughed.

"You scared me!" she hissed.

"That was my intent." he whispered with a smile. "Why are we whispering?"

"Don't worry about it." she whispered back. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got out of quidditch practice. What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, craning his neck to see over the wall.

"Nothing. Just looking at my friends."

"Still waiting for Travie-poo?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." she said, relieved that he didn't say it bitterly.

"Well, while you're waiting, do you want a ride?" he asked patting his broom. "Travis is going to be a while, showering after practice and all."

"Nah, I don't think so." she said, eyeing the broom warily. "I don't fly well."

"Whatever blows your skirt up, girl!" He winked and flew off, leaving her to shake her head after him. She looked back to Frank and Nancy, who had stopped talking and were both now looking around nervously.

_Oh, no!_ Lily thought.

_Oh, yes!_ She grinned as she went to go rescue them from embarrassment.

Suddenly, she wasn't walking anymore. She was in the air, on a broomstick. She turned around to see a grinning James. "Wahoooo!" He had flown up behind her and picked her up. She gasped and grabbed the collar of his uniform, but then laughed right along with him. His arm slowly came around her waist and her pulse sped up. She knew he was just holding her strictly for safety reasons. Yes, and she was grateful, for the fear was building up greatly.

But he made sure she wasn't scared. He made this flight one of her most memorable ones. They flew through the trees in the nearby forest, where James conked his head on a branch. He only laughed and rubbed his head as he told her to scream. After she did, they pulled out above the all the branches and a flock of birds flew along side them. _It was almost magical,_ she thought.

Then he flew her out over the lake, and he leaned his broom over just close enough for her to run her fingers through the water as they hovered there momentarily. Then after flying recklessly around the pillars of the school and waking up the children in the History of Magic class by flying in one open window and out the other, he finally returned her to the ground where he had picked her up. They were both laughing and hair wind blown.

"Oh, my, goodness," she said breathlessly.

"That wasn't too bad, now was it?" James asked as she dismounted the broom, looking rather dizzy as she did so.

"No, that was awesome." she said laughing, holding her head. "My head is still spinning, but that was great."

"Well, good." he said flashing a satisfactory smile.

"Thank you, James. We'll have to do it again sometime." she said, patting his arm.

"No problem. But now that you're smelly like me, I must go shower."

"Don't hurt yourself." she giggled.

"He he he," he said mockingly.

"I'll se you around, James." she said, turning to go meet her friends.

"See you later, Lily flower." Then he flew off. Lily smiled. She was so glad to hear 'Lily flower' again. To be on James good side, to be is friend again meant the world to her. Though she did feel kind of guilty after having such fun with James and now she was off to meet Travis.

---

James walked into the common room after his nightly hall patrolling shift. There was a large crackling fire in the fire place and over the edge of the sofa he could see a head of red hair. Smiling he walked around to see Lily.

"Nice night for a patrol, ay, Lily?" he said slowly as he came around. But then he saw her eyes, her beautiful green eyes that were glistening, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Aw, what's the matter, Lily?" he asked quietly.

"Leave me alone, Potter." she said clearing her voice and wiping her tears.

James narrowed his eyes. "Back to 'Potter,' now is it?"

"Please just go away." she said in a shaky voice.

"And you know, I would, but you cut me deep, Lily. You cut me real deep just now. And what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't listen to my friends problems?" he said, plopping down next to her. But she suddenly scooted away.

"You don't want to hear about this." she said bitterly.

"Yes, actually, I do." he said sincerely.

"You wouldn't understand, James. It's just about my sister. She hates me."

"How could anyone hate you?" he said quietly, wiping away a tear from her cheek. She shoved his hand away and stood angrily before him. "James, you just don't understand! You don't know anything about me!"

"I would if you'd tell me." he said simply.

Lily only folded her arms across her chest and looked away, refusing to tell him anything. Then after a few moments, a single tear slid down her cheek and the emotions caught in her throat as she began.

"She hates me because I'm a witch. You know I'm muggleborn, and my sister Petunia hates me because I'm a witch. She's always hated me." Lily then covered her mouth with her hand and tried to fight the tears that suddenly came.

"No," James said in a soothing voice, standing and taking a step closer to her, rubbing her arm affectionately.

"Now she's getting married," she continued. "She's marrying this horrid fat git Vernon and she's planned the wedding in March. She doesn't want me there."

"Oh, sure she does."

"No, James. She doesn't. She told me she didn't want me there in the letter she just sent." she said, pointing to the ripped up pieces of paper on the floor.

Lily suddenly felt a finger under her chin, turning her head to look at him. She looked up into his warm hazel eyes and found a compassion there she had never seen before. Then he pulled her into his arms. She easily slid her arms tightly around his neck and nuzzled her nose into his shoulder, all of the hurt and the pain dissipating through the magical scent of him. Although tears came flooding and her shoulders began to shake, she felt secure; sheltered; loved.

James wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and rubbed her back comfortingly. He felt a hatred and a resentment towards Petunia, Vernon or anyone else who treated Lily less than a queen, and he knew that she was hurting right now. Though he couldn't help but enjoy the way she melted against him, the scent that she carried and filled his senses as he held her gently. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like that while she was in such pain, but he loved it. And there was nothing else he could do. So he just held her close and let her cry.

---

James woke as the giant clock chimed two times. He opened one eye and smiled. Lily was asleep - on top of him. They were laying on the couch together and she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. James, of course, didn't mind one bit. There she was beautiful as an angel, taking small even breaths, sleeping quietly on his chest.

James felt his heart swell with emotions that could only make him smile. He wished he could take her away from her terrible sister, take her away from the pain, the hatred and take her to a place where she would be surrounded with love. Only because he knew he could.

James kissed her lovingly on the top of her head, put an arm around her waist and snuggled closer. With a smile on his face and a beautiful scent filling his senses, he went happily to sleep.

---

Eyes still closed, Lily smiled sleepily. Running a hand across his chest, she nestled closer by touching his jaw with her nose, causing her to giggle. A warm feeling settled over her heart, like she could stay in this very situation forever. Listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, having his hands rub lovingly over her back, hearing his smooth voice saying,

"Good Morning, Lily flower."

_**Oh. My. Gosh.**_

Her eyes flashed open and she immediately jumped off James.

"Whoa!" James said, sitting up, clutching his stomach in pain. "Watch the elbows, will ya?"

"Okay, um - what just happened?" she asked nervously.

"Lily, breath. It's ok. We just slept... together." James said, standing slowly with a smile.

"Oh my gosh..." she said, closing her eyes. "Did anyone see?"

"Listen, Lily. Calm down." There was a disappointment in his eyes to her reaction of the night they had spent together, but there was also a humorous smile on his lips. "Listen, it's barely six in the morning. I doubt anyone has even thought of getting up yet. Besides, it wasn't anything too bad - we were just sleeping!"

"Yeah, I guess... but you can't tell anybody!" she said slapping him playfully on the chest. "I know you, you'd gloat about that until my dying day."

"As long as you don't tell anybody what a big sap I really am." he chuckled, then stuck out his hand for her to shake. "Deal," she said and shook his outstretched hand. He suddenly pulled him closer and leaned in.

"Tell me this, Lily - it wasn't really all that bad, was it?" he said, with a knowing smile.

"No, it was rather nice, actually." She said sheepishly when she blushed when he grinned. "You kept me nice and warm. Besides, I think I just overreacted a little bit."

"Are you going to be okay?" James asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks to you."

He placed a loving hand on her cheek and gazed down at her. "I try to help where I can."

"You always make me feel better, James." she said He let his hand fall and too a step closer, smiling down at her. But she took his closeness differently than he expected.

"James, you are such a good friend!" She exclaimed, then wrapped her arms around his neck in a friendly hug.

Well... James was actually going to lean in and kiss her. He felt silly for letting his desire and emotions block him from reality, when he knew that she only saw them as friends. He didn't know what to do, so he just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you," she mumbled into his shoulder, and he just held her. "It gave him confidence and it only confirmed the emotions he was feeling.

After many long moments, Lily was surprised when James pulled away. There was a small smile on his lips, though he refused to let go of her hand.

"Come on, Lily flower. Let's go be first for breakfast." he said, tugging on her arm. So the happy two walked to breakfast hand in hand.

---

**A/N:** I know what you're thinking.... _Aw! _

So let me know what you think - thanks for the reviews, but I need more! lol! -huggles-


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Lily bounced into the Three Broomsticks, looking frantically around for Travis, but instead finding James and Sirius at the bar talking to Madame Rosmerta. She saw Sirius flirting with the young beauty, but James was just drinking from his mug, watching happily. She was so happy - that he was happy. That he wasn't stressing about her and Travis, asking her out everyday. They were just friends and that pleased Lily beyond all description.

_No, actually, spending the night in his arms last week, **that** was most pleasing indeed._

_No, Lily. Don't think like that,_ she told herself.

"Hello there, boys." she said, taking a seat next to James and ruffling his hair.

"Hey, Lily. What are you doing here?" James asked, though he dreaded the answer for he already knew.

"I'm meeting a friend." she said carefully.

"Would that be Travis?" he asked, staring intently at his drink.

"Yes."

After a moment, James surprised her by smiling. "Cool. What did you two have planned?"

"Um, we're going to go look at a few shops. He wanted to buy me something for Christmas and he wants to get an idea."

"Well, that's nice of him." James said. "I hope you two have fun."

"Aw, thanks, James." she said, patting him on the arm.

"So, did you sleep much last night?" Sirius asked Lily as Madame Rosmerta walked away to serve another customer.

"Yes, I did, actually. Despite the fact that you boys were having some sort of party over there."

"Yes, well, Frank got a box of candies from his ickle girlfriend in Germany, so we just had fun with it." Sirius said, winking at James.

"Well, what were you all doing, anyway?" Lily asked James.

"I, uh . . . well, we . . ."

"James wouldn't know, Lily. He was sitting on his bed, aimlessly staring at the wall."

"What? Why?"

"Oh, I didn't feel good last night." James said, glaring at Sirius.

"Oh, well. I hope you feel better."

"Yup" James said, carefully examining the bubbles fizzing in his drink.

"Well, I'm off. I think Travis is waiting for me outside." She jumped off the bar stool, and walked for the door.

"Have fun, Lily flower." James said. She stopped, then turned and smiled gratefully at him. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she then held his face in her hands so he would look at her.

"Thank you for being so understanding, James. You're really acting very mature about this and I thank you for it." he nodded, gave a fake smile then turned back to his drink. "Don't mention it."

"I'll see you guys later."

"See ya." Sirius said, though he was looking carefully at James.

When Lily finally left, James sighed. "Padfoot, do me a favor please." he said calmly.

"Sure."

"Next time I'm dying in agony . . . please don't tell _her_ about it!"

"And your logic for that is?"

"I hate he way she looks at me!" he said. "The look of pity and pain - I just can't take it. She feels bad that she's dating another guy when I care for her so much, and she blames my unhappiness on herself and I just can't take it. A face with such beauty should never be in sorrow." he said. Then after staring down a dot on the wall, he took a swig of his drink.

"Oh, my, gosh." whispered Rosmerta. Sirius looked up to see her eyes staring dreamily at James.

"What?" James and Sirius said in unison.

"You're giving up your happiness for hers?" she asked. When James darkly looked away, Rosmerta sighed. "Oh, that's _soooooo_ romantic!"

"Wait, wait, wait." said Sirius. "You're telling me all that crap you just told her about Travis was a lie? You mean you're trying to be happy for her sake when-"

"When it's tearing me up inside? Yup. That I am." He didn't look very happy about it as he took another sip of his drink.

"You've got it bad, mate." Sirius said.

"Don't I know it." he said bitterly.

"Prongs, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Nope. Haven't a clue. I really thought I could do this, you know? I thought I could try to be happy for her, try to make her happy, try to move on, but... it's just not working. I've tried seeing the other girls, I tried even looking as Rosmerta today, but in my eyes, no one can measure up to Lily." he glanced at Rosmerta, who was listening as she dried the glasses.

"No offense, Rosie." he said.

"None taken." she said, waving him off.

"But it's really killing me, Pad. It just burns me to the core that she's out there right now with Travis, picking out presents, when I was the one who gave her a shoulder to cry on when she needed it. I'm the one who really cares about her, not that womanizing jerk."

"Wow." Sirius said in awe. "You really do have it bad."

"Yea, you're telling me."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this, mate. Truly, I am." he said, patting him on the back.

"She's a bloody thief, beautiful sly little witch that she is." James said. "She's stolen my heart and she refuses to give it back."

After a long silent moment, or as silent as you can get in the pub, Rosmerta spoke. "James, can I say something?" she asked, for she had watched them both and listened to the conversation.

"Sure." he said.

"I've seen a lot of wizards come in here, claiming to be heartbroken and grieving for their girls. But every single one of them brought it upon themselves by not treating their woman right. Now, I look at you, barely seventeen years old. You've treated this girl of yours like a princess, killing yourself for her happiness. That is true love. You are truly heartbroken and I have complete sympathy for you."

"Thanks, Rosie." he said sincerely.

"Hell, if you were a few years older, I'd take you out myself. But I know you've got your eyes set on that girl, so how about a few drinks on me instead, eh?" Then she turned around to fill the glasses for the boys.

James nodded. "That would be nice, Rosie. Thanks." He took one last long swig of his butter beer before slamming it back on the bar and looking up at Rosmerta.

"Are you sure there's no way you couldn't get me something with alcohol in it?"

---

**A/N: **Haha! Oh, James... lmao!

Thanks for all your reviews! I love you guys too!

Next chapter coming right up!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Lily walked in through the large double doors of the quidditch pitch to find the Gryffindor team practicing. As she walked to a seat in the stands, she saw Travis guarding the hoops and waved. He waved quickly then turned back to the game. As she sat, her eyes became affixed on James, as he flew after the snitch. He saw her suddenly and waved. Lily smiled and waved back. Then he blew a kiss to her, making her blush madly.

Then unexpectedly, the snitch flew right past her face and it frightened her enough to gasp and lean back in her seat. James speedily flew past, dropping something at her feet. It was a flower; a lily.

She picked it up, and bringing it to her nose, she blushed again. She knew that his open admiration had to stop, though she was thoroughly enjoying it. She always had fun with James, which is why she valued him so as a friend. But she needed to help him understand that that's all they were - just friends. And last thing she needed was a fight between Travis and James . . .

She was watching James fly around chasing the snitch, dodging the other players dramatically, causing her to laugh. Then he pulled up, directly up, on the snitch's tale. Then he disappeared into the clouds and Lily shook her head with a smile. He really was a great guy - Lily knew that now. After seven years, and aside from his immature tendencies, he obviously cared for her and he treated her special.

She thought back to the letter his father had sent him. Did James talk to his parents about her? The thought flustered her. James Potter, that handsome popular kid who picked on her forever, was actually 'seriously considering pursuing' her? That thought got her excited and she giggled. And in return of his obvious affections, she had turned him down by remaining friends and pursuing another person. She sighed regretfully.

She looked up, anxious to see James for some reason, but he was no where to be found. She looked to where Travis should have been by the hoops, but he too was gone. Fear set in as she saw something falling out of the sky. Squinting her eyes and grabbing the bar in front of her, she gasped.

It was James.

Instantly, she pulled out her wand, racking her brain for some spell that would stop his fall. For some strange reason, he was off his broom and unconscious, and that scared Lily to the point where she couldn't think straight.

"What-is-the-bloody-spell..." she muttered to herself. But her mind was blank - nothing intelligent was instantly coming to her mind like in class. She dropped her wand, leaned over the bar and screamed.

_"JAMES!"_

He hit the ground with a hard thud. Lily wiped furiously at the tears forming in her eyes, running off the stands out to the middle of the field where he was.

"Oh, my gosh, James! Are you all right?" She didn't really expect him to answer - of course he wasn't all right! Lily was the first person to reach him, the other team members running up behind her. She fell to her knees beside him, his unmoving body panicking her. There was a large gash on the side of his head open and bleeding profusely. Along with a black eye and a bloody lip, Lily didn't want to move him for fear of any broken bones.

"Oh, James." she cried, ignoring the people behind her. "Please don't be dead!"

_Please open those beautiful hazel eyes of yours that can see into my soul and give me some sort of relief that you still live_, she thought.

He stirred suddenly and opened his eyes for one moment and locking them with Lily's, she felt her heart skip a beat. Then he closed them again, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Ow," he said hoarsely, causing Lily to laugh through her tears. He nodded off again, back into unconsciousness. The team captain had retrieved Madame Pomfrey and a floating stretcher. She elevated him onto it and ushered everyone off the field.

After standing and wiping her eyes, she looked around in frustration.

_Where on earth was Travis?_

---

In the hospital wing, James was lying on the bed, ever still. Lily was sitting on a chair beside the bed, with Remus, Sirius and Peter standing around, desperately trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, he's definitely looked better." Sirius said to Peter, who only nodded as he looked at James' head bandage.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Lily said. "He's your best friend - he should have your compassion."

"Though I'd have to say, Pad, he has also looked worse." Remus said, smiling at the other two.

"Yes, Moony. That he has." Sirius said solemnly.

"Though last full moon, he looked a little too close to death for my liking." Remus said, looking guiltily at James. Lily stood, suddenly angry.

"Remus, of all people, I thought you would speak better of your friend!" she said loudly.

"Lily, you just don't understand us. He'd say the same thing about us if we were in his position." Remus said agreeably.

"No, I don't think he would! He was attacked, Remus! And he didn't-"

"Miss Evans!"

They all turned to see Madame Pomfrey standing in the doorway, with narrowed eyebrows and hands on hips.

"Of all people," she continued in a small voice, "I thought you would understand the importance of keeping quiet in the hospital wing!" She snapped quietly, causing Sirius and Peter to snicker in the corner. "Now, all of you must leave, as I must administer the next dose for his healing."

"Madame Pomfrey, please," Lily begged as she walked them out the door, "Couldn't I please just sit with him tonight? In case he wakes up or something?"

"Absolutely not! Now get, or I shall call the Headmaster!" And with that, she shut the doors.

Lily turned, sulkily watching the other remaining Marauders walk away.

"Don't worry, Lily. He'll be fine." Remus said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's come through much worse." Then he walked away in confidence, leaving Lily behind with much doubt.

Just as Remus walked around the corner, Travis came around, headed for the hospital wing, and Lily was instantaneously furious.

_"You!"_ she said fiercely.

"Oh, goodness, Lily! I've just heard." he said, gasping for breaths.

"Just heard my foot!" she said, storming up to him and shoving him roughly up against a wall.

"Whoa! What's going on, Lily?" he asked in concern.

"Like you don't know!" she yelled, shaking an angry finger in his face. "During this entire incident, you were no where to be found! Then James turns up beaten to a bloody pulp! Things are not looking in your favor right now, Travis King, so you better fess up!"

A few students walking by the hall saw Lily and heard her raised voice, causing them to hurry along in their walking, scared that she may turn her wrath on them next. But Travis was not daunted.

"Lily, I . . . I don't have an excuse, and I don't know what to tell you except the truth. Last thing I remember, I was guarding my post at practice, then I wake up, laying on the ground of the Forbidden Forest with this in my hand." He said with fear in his voice as he held up a wand.

"Oh, wow. Your wand." she said sarcastically.

"No. _Not_ my wand. I don't play quidditch with my wand, Lily. Now, look here." he said, pointing to the handle of the wand where there were two engraved letters. "B. B."

"What is this, Travis? What does it mean?" Lily asked, the accusation gone from her voice.

"I don't know, Lily." he said, completely confused.

"So, you're not the one who hurt James?"

"No, and if I did, then I wasn't in my right mind!" He shook his head in bewilderment. "Jeez, Lily! Why would I give a flying flip about James, anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe because you might be jealous of all the attention he gives me?" she said obviously.

"I've got nothing to be worried about there," he said, waving her off.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe you should."

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"Travis I'm not going to discuss this with you right here and now. All I'm saying is I want you to stay away from James. He's my friend, but he cares a great deal for me, and . . . I don't want you to be all up in his face, okay?"

"Huh?"

"Just listen, Travis. I'm only going to say this once. _Leave. James. Alone._ If anything happens, if you try to mess with him in anyway, we are through. Clear?"

"Yeah, we're clear." Travis said, relaxing. Lily stood on her tip-toes and kissed him quickly on the cheek, then took the wand from his hand

"Thank you. Now. I'm going to explain all this to the Headmaster. You need to shower - you smell bad." Then she turned and disappeared around the corner.

---

**A/N:** There - whatcha think of that?

And I wonder what happens next...

-snickers-

man, I forgot how much fun it was writing the beginning of this fic!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

-grin-


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Lily was sitting in the hospital wing again, over by a window, looking outside, looking back at James every few minutes in concern. He hadn't said anything to anyone or moved at all for a few days; she was so worried. Dumbledore said he would examine the wand and inform her when he got any news about the incident. It was all so strange to Lily - why would anyone want to hurt James?

She moved and sat down gently on his bed, covering one of his hands with her own. She watched his chest rise and fall slowly, a small assurance that he was still alive, still breathing. She watched him breath and it made her smile. He was so fatally attractive, with that heart-melting smile, dark messy hair, intense hazel eyes . . . eyes that she loved to see. They brought peace to her heart and assurance to her soul._ If only she could see them now . . ._

When his hand flinched under hers she looked up at his face, hoping to see some change, but disappointed to see nothing. Still he lay there, never moving. She scooted closer, placing a hand on his chest as she leaned over his face.

She couldn't explain why, but ever since she had seen James fall from the sky, since she had felt that heart-wrenching fear, she had spent more time here with him. More time thinking of him, and the great vision of Travis in her mind was slowly disappearing. She thought of the many secrets in the letter from James' father. What did James say to his parents about her? Why did they so openly approve of her? What did James really think of her?

This was the one that haunted her the most: What James Potter really felt for her. Now, when she was dying to know, he decided to be unconscious. Perfect timing.

She studied his face as she leaned over him, her eyes traveling from his hair, his closed eyes, his lips . . . Yes, it was true. Over the past few days, she had found herself constantly pondering that of James' kiss. Whether it would thrill her beyond all description as she had always dreamed of, being swept off her feet by prince charming with a single kiss - could James fulfill this? Or would he fall short in her expectations of him, leaving her with disappointment, as Travis' kiss had?

As she softly ran her fingers over his lips, her heart began pounding. Maybe . . . if she just leaned over and ever-so quickly brushed his lips with her own, it would cease this foolish day dreaming and she could move on. _Oh, to taste James Potter's kiss . . ._

Suddenly, as if his subconscious read her mind, James eyes flashed open. His arm came up so quickly that she couldn't have fought it even if she wanted to. But when he pulled her down onto the bed next to him, covering her chest and shoulders with his own and brought her face to meet his, all fighting stopped. He delivered a powerful passionate kiss that Lily had never imagined in her wildest dreams. His kiss sent a thrill through her, as she placed a hand on his jaw. She didn't even realize she was kissing him back, but when her breath was deliciously taken from her body, she didn't care.

But with one final gesture of his kiss, he fell once again into unconsciousness. Lily, still in shock, slid out from underneath him and backed up onto a bed beside his. She sat down, pulled her knees up to her chin and stared at him in awe.

_"Oh. My. Gosh."_ she whispered.

---

James couldn't help the smile that kept tugging on his lips every time he looked at Lily. She was sitting beside a blond-haired girl in the hospital wing, with Sirius standing beside James' bed, staring out the window. James, too, would look outside until he felt her stare, then he would look at her and smile. Her eyes would dart away nervously and she would fidget in her seat - this was the reason for James' laughter - she looked so darn cute!

James was doing all he could do to keep from laughing. He knew that since their kiss, she would be uneasy around him. He thought the whole situation was quite funny, actually. He had awaken when she had sat on his bed and covered his hand with her own. But when she touched his lips, he had lost all resolve and took her in his arms, kissing her the way he had wanted to for years. And her sweet kiss was exactly as thrilling and perfect as he knew it would be. It sent his senses to the moon and all he knew then was Lily Evans. Then, in the midst of their glorious kiss, he remembered that he was supposed to be unconscious, so he went back to his deathly state. He officially woke up the next morning, but he was ever awake and fully responsive to that kiss.

Now, Dumbledore had some news about James' attacker and this mysterious wand, so he had called a meeting in the hospital wing with the four there so all questions could be answered.

James turned to look at Lily again, catching her yet again in this little game of eye-tag. She looked away, causing James to stifle a laugh. Suddenly, the doors opened and in walked Travis, Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore. They all took a seat and all eyes turned to him.

"Thank you all, for coming to this little meeting, though it is so sudden. I have been investigating this little incident and now most of these mysterious questions have answers." Then he lifted the wand, causing Sirius and the tall blond girl to gasp.

"What does my cousin have to do with any of this?" Sirius bellowed angrily.

"Please calm yourself, Mr. Black, Miss Black. All will be explained shortly." Sirius sat, the blond girl sat - now all was quiet. "Mr. Potter. If you would please, tell me what you remember of this incident."

"Well, I was flying up after the snitch. I was really close when I was suddenly hit in the head with a bludger. The last thing I remember was someone on a broom, shooting a bright spell at me. It hit me in the face, knocking me out and off my broom."

"Three guesses who," Sirius muttered, earning an evil glare from Travis across the room, who was sitting next to Lily.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Now, it was brought to my attention that one of the quidditch players, Mr. King, was no where to be found until later that evening. Mr. King, could you please tell me what you recolect?"

"I was just guarding my post on the field," Travis began, "when I saw a small bright light come up behind me, then I woke up on the forest floor with that want in my hand." he said, pointing to the wand that Dumbledore held.

"Very good, thank you." Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Now, Miss Black, I must ask you what you know as to the whereabouts of your sister, Bellatrix Black."

The tall blond beauty with intense gray eyes smirked. "Why should l tell you?" Dumbledore cleared his throat and raised one eyebrow impatiently, then she sighed. "Well, she doesn't write home much, but before she left, she was very fond of the Dark Lord's plan to wipe out the mixed bloods and muggle-borns," she said, glaring at Lily.

"Oh, give it up, Sissy! You know as well as I do that Bellatrix is out there running around with Voldemort right now!" Sirius said.

Lily and Travis stiffened at the name, but to all the others in the room, it seemed like a familiarity.

"Well then," Dumbledore said, "After examining the wand, it appears that it does indeed belong to Miss Bellatrix. The last two spells conjured from this wand was the Stupefy spell, used to attack Mr. Potter, and the Imperious Curse, an Unforgivable Curse, used to gain control of Mr. King."

"Damn," Sirius muttered, kicking the wall softly. Lily put a hand on Travis' knee, which caused James to scowl, and Narcissa only smirked to herself.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I must ask you one more question. Can you think of any reason at all why Lord Voldemort would want you attacked?"

James thought for only a moment. "Well, my parents work for the ministry." he said, throwing a wink at Lily, causing her to blush and Travis to narrow his eyes. "And it's Classified matters, but they are a few of the many who are chasing Him down. My thought is maybe he sent Bellatrix to kill me, which would cause my parents to come here and give Him more of a chance to accomplish . . . whatever he's planning."

"Very good assessment, Mr. Potter, thank you. Now, as I send you all back to your classes I must ask that you speak of this to no one. There are too many mysteries. And to also be on your best watch - rumor has it that there was a bitter young woman with shadowy eyes and black hair causing trouble at Hogsmeade a few days ago. So please - be careful. You may go."

James was in shock. He didn't know what to say. Sirius sat on the bed as everyone left the room, with a look of shame and hatred in his eyes. "I'm sorry, mate. You'll never know how much I hate the fact that I'm blood relative of the one who did this to you."

"It's not your fault, Pad. Voldemort's influence is obviously more powerful than we had imagined." James said quietly.

"Oh, Sirius!" said the smooth voice of Narcissa Black from the door. "I don't suppose I'll be seeing you at the Christmas dinner at the House of Black?" she said with an evil smile.

"No, don't plan on it, _Sissy_." Sirius said in utmost revolt and disgust. "I doubt my loathsome parents would allow me back. Besides, I never want to see that bloody place again."

"Wonderful. I'll let them know you send your best wishes." Then she left.

"Yeah, I wish they would go jump off a cliff, the whole lot of them." Sirius muttered after the room had emptied.

"So, that girl Narcissa - she's your cousin?" James asked when he suddenly realized that he hadn't seen Lily leave. Probably with Travis, no doubt.

"Technically, yes. Though we don't openly admit that we're related to many people."

"And Bellatrix, I think I remember her. Mean nasty Slytherin witch, graduated last year, right?"

"Yup, hated her, too." Sirius said bitterly.

"Okay, Narcissa and Bellatrix are your cousins. Anyone else I should know about?" James asked with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, they have an older sister, Andromeda. She's my favorite cousin. She got married last year, remember? Over the summer, when I left?" James nodded. "She's got a baby now. New little girl named Nymphadora Tonks." Sirius grinned for the first time since he had entered the room. "Nymphadora. Oh, I'm going to have loads of fun with that kid!"

---

**A/N:** So many mysteries... and romance!! -snickers-

-thinks "Snickers are a really good candy bar... mmmm, snickers........"-

Yes, I know. EVERYONE hates Travis - it's only natural - lol! When I was posting this on the WB Harry Potter boards, I had to make a seperate thread just to hold all the deaths threats and killing plans for Travis. It was on about 25 pages last time i checked (before WB screwed up the boards... -grrrrrr- ) but anyways...

Yes, I am also trying to make the posts longer. I thought I was going to have a problem getting to the "Grand Finale" soon, but obviously not if we're already getting to the... never mind. Ya'll will just have to read and find out! -snickers-

And yes, James says "Voldemort" instead of "You-Know-Who." He only said it that one time for Lily's sake.

Okay - maybe a few more chapters tonight! -huggles-


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

James watched as everyone was gathering in the Great Hall for supper a few days later, his first official day out of the hospital wing. Though still nursing his head wound and a few bruises, he had his strength back and his injuries didn't get into the way of his classes and activities. Not to mention he was anxious to see Lily, to hear what was going on with her and Travis.

He walked through the doors and looked around, sighing at the beautiful sight. It was so good to be back in civilization instead of being cooped up in that room, staring at the same spot on the ceiling, continuously reliving Lily's kiss in his mind... Okay, well maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe he could make it happen again . . .

He saw the Marauders saving him a seat that the table. "Hey, James!" They all cheered loudly. He waved and headed for his seat, but a vision of loveliness stopped him dead in his tracks. Lily was running up to him, squealing in excitement.

"Oh, my, gosh - James!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing him to swing her around as they both laughed. He so enjoyed holding her and it surprised him when she didn't bother to loosen her grip. She simply looked into his face, their noses nearly touching. "You weren't due out of there for a few more days, at least." she said grinning.

"Well, after some real good _medicine,_ Madame Pomfrey just said I was well enough to go." he said smiling, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. She looked up at him strangely, pondering his emphasis on the word 'medicine' and what kind he was referring to. Surely he had been unconscious during that kiss that she had so thoroughly enjoyed.

"Um, Lily, people are staring. You can let go now." he said for her reputations' sake, though he didn't really want her to let go. She pulled away and blushed, then walked him to his seat.

"Happy to see James again, Lily?" Remus said winking at his friends.

"Of course. I was really worried about him." she said, ruffling his hair as he sat down.

"How about a kiss then?" Peter said with a smile, causing Lily to gasp.

"Just on the cheek, Lily." Sirius said, grinning mischievously.

Then she turned to James, to see him tapping his cheek, waiting for her kiss. Sighing, she leaned over to administer the kiss, but he turned his head at the last second, so instead she placed a quick kiss on his lips. She pulled away, her heart racing as she felt and electric shock on her lips, but when the four boys started laughing, she simply shook her head, smacked James playfully on the arm and laughed as she returned to her seat with Nancy and Jenny.

"So was that the medicine, James?" Sirius asked with a knowing smile.

"Yup," James replied, watching Lily as she took her seat, then smiling back at her as she flashed a smile at him from down the table. "That was the best medicine."

---

On this early December day, Lily and James were crunching in the snow heading back towards the castle, coming back from checking on the Flobberworms at the request of the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. They were joking and laughing as they made their way back to the school, just like good friends. James' heart was so attached to the sweet young beauty, and it seemed as though she didn't even know. Either that, or she didn't care.

"So, how's it going with Travis?" James asked, though he really didn't want to know. "I mean, after this whole attack and all."

Lily sighed. "It's kind of difficult right now. He's so self-centered and bull-headed, you know?"

"Yup." James nodded with a laugh, "I do know."

Lily suddenly stopped in her tracks. "James, I feel so bad talking to you about this." She said hesitantly.

"Don't worry about it, Lily. Maybe I can help you with your problem. I am your _friend,_ after all."

Lily then sighed in frutration. "I don't know what to do with him, James. I'm thinking we're too different. Travis is so stubborn."

"Wait. You mean, you're not stubborn?" James said. She smacked his arm when he laughed.

"You know what I mean, James. We're just too opposite. He just doesn't understand me. And when we disagree about something, and we can't get along, it just makes me more sure that no one understands me better than . . ." she suddenly stopped herself and blushed.

"Me?" James said, finishing her sentence with a smile. He turned to her and held her at arms length, seeing the confusion on her face. "Lily, I don't know what to tell you to make your relationship with Travis better, mainly because I personally don't want it to. But I want you to know that I am trying. I'm trying to change for you, I'm trying to be happy for you, I'm trying to _make you happy._ I don't care who you're with as long as you're happy. And if that means that we can only be friends right now, then so be it. But if you're not happy, then maybe some changes are in order for you."

Lily turned from him, not wanting him to see the tears welling up in her eyes. Maybe he was right. Maybe Travis wasn't the one for her. Everything seemed so right, so perfect with James. Everything was pointing to James. Even though it went against all the logic in her head, everything in her heart was screaming to her that James belonged there.

She started to turn back to him, "James, I -" but just then, something freezing cold ran down her back and she screamed.

Wriggling and screaming, trying to get the snow out of the back of her robes, James only stood by laughing with a snow covered hand. When she was finally snow-free, she grinned mischievously at him, bending down for her own handful of snow.

"You wouldn't dare." James laughed. But when a snowball splattered on his face and a laugh erupted from Lily, he wiped the snow from his face and a grin covered it. "Okay girl, you asked for it - Now, it's on!"

And so it began, a war of wild flying snowballs. Both of them laughing and screaming, refusing to let the other win. When James started to fall back, he suddenly bent over, grabbed an armful of snow, then ran to Lily and dumped it on top of her, laughing loudly as he ran away. But Lily was quick - she grabbed a handful and chucked it at him, hitting him square in the head. When he fell to the ground, however, she suddenly remembered his head injury, and gasped. Running over to him, she fell to her knees beside him.

"Oh, James! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" she said loudly, looking down, leaning over his face, his closed eyes. Then suddenly, his eyes popped open and he rolled over so that he was now leaning over her, her back in the snow. They were both now breathing hard and laughing softly, snow and damps spots everywhere on their robes.

"That was a cheap trick." Lily said with a wide grin.

"Hey, I'm a trickster, that's what I do." he said, settling down closer to her. He looked at her face the beauty of it intoxicating. Her rosy cheeks and nose from the cold, her snow mingled with her frazzled hair covering her face, her red chapped lips . . .

Lily's poor heart was probably going to beat itself out of her chest; the way James was staring at her sent her pulse racing. No matter how much she didn't want to admit it, Travis had no power over her emotions like James Potter did. Travis never made her feel like this. She sighed nervously, her breath coming out as a little puff in James' face. He smiled, bringing up his hand to brush away the stray strands of hair and the snowflakes off her face, causing her breath to catch at the warm touch of his glove. She licked her chapped lips, trying anything to entice him into bestowing her with another taste of the warm glorious kiss that was only his.

But he simply shook his head and stood, holding his hand out for her to take. "You know, you're not making this very easy." he said.

"What?" she said, taking his hand and when he pulled her up, he smiled down at her.

"Resisting you." he replied.

As he held her hand as they walked the remaining distance back to the school, Lily decided that she would begin to listen to her heart instead of her head all the time. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, after the past few moments with James, she knew that she couldn't deny it anymore. She did like James - a lot. She had been extremely disappointed when he didn't kiss her and had the perfect opportunity. She wondered what could have been stopping him, then one word popped into her mind - Travis. She felt with a surety that that would be the change she would have to make. For her own sanity and happiness - and for James'... maybe it was time to let Travis go, after all.

---

**A/N:** Hmm, how's that?

Uno Mas Chappie - coming upa!

-shakes head at sorry attempt for spanish-


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

James sat down frustrated on the bench and took a long gulp of water, wiping the sweat from his brow and taking a long refreshing breath. Today's quidditch practice had been horrible. He looked at the other team members, also rugged and tired.

James had been having a rough day. The memory of laying on top of Lily in the snow, her breath in his face, and then she had licked her lips . . . it was torture and it had haunted his mind night and day._ It was cruel,_ he thought,_ that a woman could have so much power over a man's emotions._ How she engulfed his mind and played with his desires like a string to a kitten; it was wrong. Not to mention that she was out there in the stands, cheering him on - Travis, her boyfriend, that is. She always came to the practices to support Travis, to see him, to be there for him. But today, it was just to much for him to take.

"Is ickle Potter having a hard time today?"

James didn't need to open his weary eyes to know who's weasel-like voice that was. Travis was standing beside him with a smirking grin on his face.

"You do not want to mess with me right now, King." James said in a huff.

"Hey now. No need to be bitter. I can understand if you're having a bad day in practice . . . but a bad week?"

"Go away, King."

"Well, it's ok, mate. Just buck up! Nobody likes a sore loser."

"Oh, go jump off a bloody cliff, will ya?" James said, now fully irritated.

"Tut, tut James - watch your language. But this sudden attitude of yours - it wouldn't have anything to do with Lily, would it?" James eyes quickly glanced out at the stands, where Lily was making her way to the team, then back to glaring at Travis. "Oh, it does? Well, let me fill you in on a little secret, Potter: Lily doesn't like you. Never has, never will. She decided she wanted to go out with the real 'King' of Hogwarts, not some pathetic wanna-be. But it's okay, mate - Buck up! _Nobody likes a sore loser!_"

"Travis!"

Everyone turned when they heard Lily's voice, even Travis looked over his shoulder at the shocked Lily. But everyone missed it as James tackled him to the ground and began punching him repeatedly in the face. Travis was out cold with a bloody lip before Lily came out of her shock and back to her senses.

"James, stop!" she screamed, holding his fist back before he administered another blow, pulling him off the ground. "What do you think you're doing? You can't go beating up on people!"

"Why? Just because he's your sweetheart, Travis?" James yelled angrily, not caring that everyone present could hear.

"No, James, I-"

"Well, you know what? He provoked me - he was asking for it! And I have been trying to be happy for you, but right now, I can't! I can't help the way I feel about him. And I can't help the way I feel about you either!" He yelled, quickly mounting his broom and flying away. Lily sighed and closed her eyes, turning back to the pathetic lump of a man named Travis, who was slowly waking up again.

"Oh, man, Lily. Thank you for pulling that big beast off me. I thought I was about to die!" he said, trying to stand.

"Well, you're rid of one beast, but now you've got another one to deal with!" She yelled at him.

"What did I say? If you messed with James even a little bit, we were through - remember that? Well, I just heard everything you said, and you are so busted. Right now, I am ashamed to call you my boyfriend. But you know what? I'm not going to have to worry about that anymore. We are done, Travis - no more!" She said, turning around and storming back to the castle, leaving Travis in his embarrassment.

---

"Well, what about Michael Truscott?" Jenny asked.

Nancy shook her head. "No, he's way dreamy, but I hear he's a real jerk around the ladies."

Lily wasn't listening to the conversation as she walked down the corridors with her two friends. She was quite lost in her own thought. Lily didn't have a chance to see James over the next few days. She was having a difficult time analyzing her feelings for him and what exactly she wanted to say to him when she finally did get him alone. But on this day, the Saturday before Christmas holiday, she caught Professor McGonagall, Sirius and James walking towards Dumbledore's office. She bolted down the hall, leaving Jenny and Nancy to talk amongst themselves.

"James, I really need to talk to you," she panted. He only sighed, his face expressionless.

"Can't it wait? I have an important meeting with Dumbledore right now."

"Will you meet me in the common room after?" she asked urgently.

"Sure, Lily flower." he said, cupping her chin briefly and giving her a small smile. Then he joined Sirius on the gargoyle.

Lily turned away, now more confused than ever. She was anxiously awaiting that night, but also dreading it. She didn't know what she would tell him, but the only thing she could tell him was the truth - but could she?

Suddenly, McGonagall started walking along side her, a grim look on her face. Lily turned around, but James and Sirius were gone.

"What's that meeting about, Professor?" Lily asked. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Miss Evans." McGonagall said, shaking her head and wiping the tears in her eyes. "It's not good. Come, gather all the Gryffindors in the common room. I must make an announcement."

---

**A/N:** -Music goes **Bum Bum Bum! - **What on earth could be happening???

-snickers- Writing suspensful romance is such bliss!

Okay, well - that's all for the nite. Enjoy - and please, keep the Travis death threats to a minimum. Please review - I love to hear from you guys! -huggles- adios muchachas!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

"Please, have a seat, boys." said Professor Dumbledore as James and Sirius walked in. They sat down nervously, pictures of old wizards whispering to each other and pointing in their direction. After a few more moments of looking out a window, Dumbledore sighed and sat down in his chair, a solemn look on his face. When he finally did speak, it was in a deep, regretful voice.

"Well, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, the reason I have called you here is because I have some very distressing news about your parents, Mr. Potter, and your cousin, Mr. Black, Miss Bellatrix."

James heart plummeted and he only sank further into his chair, though Sirius bolted out of his chair, knocking it over backwards. "What has she done now?" he demanded.

"Mr. Black, please take a seat and I will explain." Dumbledore said in his ever-calm voice.

"I'll stand, thanks." he said bitterly, wandering over to the wall.

"Very well." Then he turned to look at James. "Mr. Potter, I'm not going to beat around the bush, I shall merely tell you straight out. Your parents were trailing Lord Voldemort on the outskirts of England. When they discovered him and Miss Bellatrix in an old uninhabited castle, at the demand of her master, Bellatrix murdered both of your parents, using one Unforgivable Curse known as Avada Kedavra."

"What?" James said, not daring to believe. His breathing became unsteady and he buried his face in his hands, muttering, "No, no, no . . ."

"Damnet!" Sirius yelled, punching the wall and leaving a hole. Though Dumbledore said nothing, the picture beside the hole was shocked. "Well, I say!" said the old wizard.

After many long moments, in a shaky voice, James said, "My parents are dead?" He looked up at Dumbledore for some sort of hope, but the look on his face was heartbreaking. "I'm afraid they are."

As James began shaking his head emphatically, he stood from his chair. _**"No!"**_

He ran for the door, but Sirius stopped him, catching him in a hug. "Let me go, Sirius! I have to go see my parents!" James said, trying to pull away from him, but Sirius was stronger.

"They're gone, James. You won't see them anymore." Sirius said in a wavering voice.

"No! I was going to see them for Christmas!" James said, wrestling with Sirius and the emotions in his throat.

"No, James. They're gone."

_**"No!"**_ James suddenly couldn't help the painful sobs that escaped his mouth as he was clinging to his best friend for dear life. "No, no, no!"

"I'm so sorry." Sirius mumbled, tears streaming down his face. Soon, both boys had dissolved into tears, both throats aching, both shoulders shaking, though neither knew how to fight the pain. So they just held each other, hoping it would soon pass.

---

It was late in the night when Sirius and James finally came back to the common room. After talking more with Dumbledore and regaining some sense of composure, they slowly and painfully made their way back to bed, knowing that Professor McGonagall had announced the death of James' parents to the Gryffindors. But they didn't know, despite the late hours of the night, that there were still people waiting up for them.

As they walked through the porthole of the Fat Lady, Remus and Peter were there to greet them with sympathetic hugs, all the Marauders grieving at such a loss - Never was there a finer man or woman than Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Though his friends concern was touching, it didn't ease his pain any. Until he saw the other person who had waited up for him

_Lily._

She stood from the couch with red eyes and a tear-stained face. James' heart wrenched at the sight, all his emotions surfacing again. He instantly pulled Lily into his arms.

"James, I am so sorry." she said choking on a sob. He only nodded, fighting the tears in his own eyes, though he was surprised he had any left. He relished the comfort she gave and hugged her tighter, as if he couldn't hold her any closer. He simply held her, for it did help ease his pain somewhat.

Here were two friends, locked in an embrace that not even death itself could have broken.

---

The very next morning, they were once again on the Hogwart's Express. Sirius was reading over James' shoulder as he too read over the parchment once more before stuffing it into an envelope and sealing it. He tied it to his owl's leg then opened the train window.

"Annabelle, take this to Lily, then meet me back home, okay?" he said, petting her softly. The owl hooted affectionately, then flew away.

"I'm offended, Prongs." Sirius said with a mock smile. "If Lily's your new best friend, then what am I?"

James shook his head, a smile appearing on his face for the first time in weeks. "But you're not my best friend, Padfoot." he said, taking Sirius aback. "You're my brother. That is a bond that no best friend could ever compare to."

Sirius smiled broadly and patted him on the back. "Yes, James. You are my brother. And a much better brother than Regulus ever was."

"And you should know that my parents considered you as a son. Always." James said softly. Sirius only nodded, lost in his own thoughts.

"They were the nicest people I ever met." Sirius muttered. "I couldn't believe my luck when they let me stay with you last summer. I mean, now I'm staying at my Uncle Alphard's old place - left me a bit of gold when mother kicked me out. I was extremely grateful to your parents for taking me in when they did."

"Well, we couldn't let you stay in that hell hole. Besides, you practically lived at our house anyway. You just brought your clothes and bed with you that time." James said.

"Yeah, we always did have the best times at your house. Your poor parents always putting up with the four of us . . ." Sirius laughed while reminiscing. "Always making a mess of your house with those stupid games and experiments." James and Sirius both laughed, wiping the tears of amusement that had formed in their eyes.

"You remember when, oh, we must have been twelve or thirteen at the time. When your dad tried to help us turn that big barrel of seeds into candies?"

"Oh, yes." James laughed. "And then instead, it exploded all over the yard. Mum was furious. Made us clean it all up, even dad!"

"Yeah, but then she made us all cookies afterwards." Sirius said. "Mate, your parents did so much for all of us. Your dad, always taking us to Zonko's and to Quidditch games . . . and your mum showering us with baked goods."

"Yup," James smiled, fond of the memories they were sharing. "They were good parents." he said solemnly. After a few quiet moments, Sirius threw an arm over his shoulder.

"And they raised a good son."

"Thank you, Pad." James said gratefully.

"Hey, what are brothers for?"

---

Lily tried to open her eyes, though they were swollen from crying. There was a tapping on the window. It was early morning, the sun barely rising over the lake. But an owl with a letter was pecking at the dorm window, so Lily ripped herself from the warm confines of her bed to retrieve the letter. After taking the letter and closing the window, she was surprised to find that it was addressed to her. Ripping open the letter, she read:

_My dearest Lily flower,_

_Sirius and I are now on the train headed back home for Christmas holiday. He's coming with me as I will need some sort of emotional support. And because he is the brother I never had and the second son that my parents always wanted._

_The funeral will be in a few days, then I'll be signing papers, going through belongings, boring stuff like that. Try to have a good holiday, despite me bringing you down to my depressing state._

_Thank you, Lily, for being so good to me. I count you as one of my very best friends and I love you as such. You were there for me when I needed you the most and I thank you for it._

_I hope to be back soon. It seems your lovely face is the only thing that can bring me any sense of hope or happiness right now._

_Happy Christmas._

_Love, James._

Lily wiped her teary eyes as she read over the note again. She was never good to him, but he always treated her like a princess. With the note still in her hand, she turned over and tried to go back to sleep.

---

**A/N:** Just wait - it gets better.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Excuse me?! I'm not sure I heard you right."

"You heard me fine, Nancy."

"No, I don't think I did. What did you hear her say, Jenny?"

Jenny only shook her head in shock. "I can't believe it."

Lily shook her head and laughed through her tears at her friends' reaction to this news.

"You do realize that we are talking about James Potter? That conceited arrogant prat? The guy you have hated for the past seven years?!" Nancy said vehemently.

"Yes, I know! I know it sounds crazy. But I think . . . I really think I'm falling in love with him."

"Oh, my, gosh." Nancy said, throwing her arms up in the air in defeat and collapsing onto her bed.

"Well, when did you start feeling like this?" Jenny inquired, both her and Lily ignoring Nancy's fuming.

"Well, when Travis insulted James, that made me furious because I do count James as one of my very dearest friends, aside from you two, of course. And now that his parents have died, I just have this great need to comfort him and console him, do _anything_ to make him feel better. But it was before any of this . . ."

"Before?! Is there something you haven't told us?" Nancy bellowed, pausing her ranting.

"Well, yes, actually. But if you will sit down and hush that ever-running mouth of yours, I'll tell you." Lily said with a smile.

Nancy opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and reluctantly sat down on the floor by Jenny.

"Well, last month when James was attacked, I realized that my worry and concern for him was much more than that of a casual friend, though I didn't want to admit it. But one day, when it was just him and I in the hospital wing, I was looking at him closely and I wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Then, as if he read my mind, he jumped out of his unconscious state, pulled me down on the bed and kissed me!"

Both girls gasped.

"Now, let me tell you, never in my life have I been kissed like that. And should I die tomorrow, I would go happily, for I know that I shall find no sweeter bliss than that of James Potter's kiss." Lily said dreamily.

"Oh my gosh," Nancy sighed.

"Wow." Jenny said. "I feel like I'm a little girl listening to a fairy tale!"

"Oh, hush, Jenny!" Lily said blushing.

"No, I'm serious, Lily! You have a prince charming, waiting for you, _pleading_ for you to accept him with arms wide open and you're flat out denying him! _Why?"_

"Because, I'm scared, okay?" Lily blurted out. "I'm scared of love."

"But why?"

Lily shook her head and wiped her tears. "Neither of you would understand. Jenny, you're a dreamer, and Nancy's a schemer - both of you have you have your head up in the clouds and it seems that I'm the only one who has my feet planted firmly on the ground!"

"But you need to have a glance in the clouds every now and then, Lily." Nancy said.

"Well, I don't want to! I don't want my heart broken every week like you do! I want... I want to love one man and one man alone. I want our love to be so pure, so true, so real, that neither him nor I could have imagined the depth of it. To care completely for one man, to give my happiness for his, to be willing to _die_ for him - that's the kind of love I want to feel, and to be loved like that in return."

"Then what's the problem?" Jenny asked quietly.

"The problem, Jenny, is that I fear I have already found it. I'm scared that I already love him so much, I'd do anything for him. It's killing me to see him like this, grieving for his parents. Already it's too much for me to handle. And that's not something I was prepared for." Lily said, looking at her hands in her lap, tears streaming down her face.

"So, why not give in, Lily?" Nancy said, pure joy on her face. "It sounds like quite the adventure, this whole falling in love business."

"Because I'm not ready for it. Of course, it's every girls dream to marry a prince charming, living behind the white picket fence, bla bla bla. Yes, of course I want to give in, Nancy. But right now, I don't think I can."

---

"I can't believe they're going out again."

"Just because he gave her that stupid cat for Christmas."

"He's such a creep - taking advantage of James' absence to get to Lily."

"I know deep down she knows that he's just a jerk."

"You know, I saw him flirting with Whitney the other day."

"Hell, Nancy! He was flirting with _me_ the other day!"

"Poor James. He's going to be heart broken; he's had his heart set on her forever, it seems. And with their blossoming relationship, this is going to get really messy when he comes back."

"That's this week, right?"

"Yup."

"Poor James."

"Yup. Poor James."

This was the conversation of Nancy and Jenny as they sat on the stairs of the dorms, looking down at everyone scurrying around the common room, but focusing on Lily. She was laying on the couch, slowly and softly petting her new kitten, Midnight. When Travis had taken her shopping back in November, Lily had found a little black kitten with white paws and completely fell in love with it. And this day being the first of the new year, Lily was trying to relish her renewed relationship with Travis as boyfriend and girlfriend, but she found it rather hard, considering her thoughts kept returning to that of James Potter.

Suddenly, an owl flew in the room and landed on the arm of the couch scaring Midnight under a table. After Lily unattached the small package, the owl flew off again.

"Wonder who that's from?"

"Probably from her ickle boyfriend."

"No, I think that was James' owl."

"Oh, by the way, I meant to ask you - what's going on with you and Frank? You two sure are together a lot lately."

"Nah, we're just really good friends. Even though he just broke up with his girlfriend in Germany. He said the long distance thing wasn't working."

"Oh, really?"

"Stop it, Jenny. We're only friends. He makes me laugh, he listens to my problems, we just understand each other, is all."

"Well, you better be careful. Lily and James started out as friends and look at them now. They're . . . not . . . together."

"Yup. Pity, too."

Their conversation was quickly interrupted when Lily suddenly brushed past them in tears, running up the stairs to her room, dropping a small bag and an open letter in their laps.

"What's this I wonder?"

Nancy opened the bag and with a gasp, pulled out a necklace with a small tear-shaped emerald surrounded by diamonds hanging on a silver chain.

"Oh, my, word!"

"Well, what's the letter say?"

Jenny quickly unfolded the letter and read aloud to her friend:

_Dear Lily flower,_

_Happy Christmas. Here is my belated gift. It belonged to my mother. I saw it and thought of you; your eyes. You're beautiful - it suits you. I miss you. Be back soon._

_-Your James_

With a sigh Jenny shook her head. "So does this call for some 'best friend therapy?'"

"You better believe it."

---

**A/N: **Ooooh. And the plot thickens.....

I've also got a new story up. Click on my name for link to "Confessions - One Shot Fics." It's my Harry/Ginny fic that's new chapter 2. Ron/Mione was chapter 1.

Enjoy the chapters. I'll be posting more soon. Let me know what you think. -huggles-


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"You waiting for James, too?"

Lily spun around in shock, looking to see who had spoken. There stood Remus, though he looked pale and miserable, he wore a small smile. Lily was standing at the windowsill of the train station, petting her cat, and yes, she was waiting for James' train to pull in any second. She smiled at Remus, though his appearance scared her. He looked like he had just awaken from death.

"Yeah, I am. Are you feeling okay?" she asked in concern.

He only laughed bitterly, and she noticed a fresh scar on the side of his face. "Yes, Lily, I'm as fine as I can be right now. Though, like you, I am missing James. My two best friends and I have been inseparable for the past seven years, and these two weeks have been nearly unbearable. Needless to say, change is painful." There was a hidden disdain in his voice that Lily recognized, though dismissed.

"Yes, I miss him, too." She said, looking wistfully out the window, to the train that was coming around the corner of a far away mountain.

"But you're back with Travis now?" Remus said pointedly.

"Yes, I am." Lily said, trying to sound convincing. "I forgave him for being a jerk that one time and he said that he'd try to change." Lily said, feeling as though she needed to explain herself.

Remus just chuckled and shook his head. "What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Well, I was just wondering how long you were going to make James wait until you forgave him."

Lily sighed. "For seven years of torture, Remus?"

"Yeah, for seven years of torture." He dared. She only shook her head and turned back to the window.

"I don't know, Remus. When I'm ready, I will."

Remus only shook his head. "Then maybe I'll have an easier time convincing James to come with me when I jump."

Lily looked at him apprehensively. "Jump where?"

"Well, the top tower of the school was looking rather tempting earlier."

_"What?!"_ Lily exclaimed. "You're not serious!"

"Oh, I'm serious, Lily. My life is so screwed up." He looked out the window while Lily looked at him in disbelief. "My family has completely rejected me because I'm a wer- a wizard, I can't get a girl for the life of me, and now the kindest most wonderful parents I have ever known have been murdered. I figured if I can't find any happiness or satisfaction in this life, then why continue it?"

"Remus, there are always things worth living for. You may not have happiness at the moment, but there are things, wonderful things to live for."

"Like what?" he said unbelievingly.

"Like friendship." she said. Remus only shook his head.

"What would James, Sirius and Peter do without you? They're your best friends! And I know them - they'd rather go through a miserable life with you, help you through your trials and hard times, than live without you. It makes life more bearable with friends."

After a long time, he said "Yeah, I guess."

Lily smirked. "Besides, they'd be the 'Fearful Threesome' instead of the 'Fearful Foursome.' What would they do then? They'd miss you terribly."

He smiled. "And you'd miss me too, right?"

"Of course. What would I do without competition for the highest grade?" she smiled and pulled him into a side hug. "Yes, of course I'd miss you, Remus. You're the only Marauder I can seriously talk to."

"Besides James, of course."

"I'm serious, Remus. I don't _ever_ want to hear you talk like that again." she said.

"All right. I'd miss you guys too much, anyways. I guess I was just stressing too much while my buddies were gone."

"Where's Peter?"

"Oh, he's running around, chasing down the food trolley, no doubt." Remus said with a chuckle.

"Well you'd better go find him, because we're going to need some help with all this luggage."

They both turned around to see Sirius with an armful of luggage, and behind him, was James.

Lily felt her heart almost drop out of her chest as she saw James for the first time in weeks. His handsome face, his manly stature, his very presence brought peace to her soul. She was worried that he would be overly disheartened when he came back, and even though there was a sadness in his eyes, there was a small smile, which made her heart skip a beat. Remus greeted the both of them with hugs, but Lily didn't hear any of it. All she heard was the pounding of her own heart and all he saw was James.

He walked directly towards her, the distance between them slowly disappearing. When Lily couldn't control herself any more, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. When he pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist, Lily felt a sudden calmness come over her heart. All thoughts of Travis vanished, all worries of Remus disappeared - the only thing she knew was that her heart was swelling with emotions that she readily accepted, a wonderful happiness spreading throughout her entire being. She couldn't think of any other place on earth she would rather be than in James' arms.

He pulled away, looking into her beautiful green eyes and cupped her chin gently. "Oh, Lily." he muttered. "It seems your lovely face is the only thing that can bring me any sense of hope or happiness right now." Then he leaned down.

"James, um, I need to talk to you." Lily said, ripping herself from his arms.

"All right," he said a worried expression on his face. Lily looked pointedly at Sirius and Remus, though James missed it.

"Oi, Remus - how about helping me tote all this luggage to the boats?"

"Of course, Padfoot."

As they walked away, Lily sighed and turned back to James. "Maybe you should sit down." she said, pointing to a nearby bench.

"How about we walk around outside?" Lily nodded at his request, then picked up Midnight and fell into step beside James. He reached out to pet the cat, but she hissed quietly and swatted at his hand.

"Lovely cat," he said sarcastically.

"Thank you." she said with a smile as they walked out onto the porch of the station. The wind was blowing on her face and it gave her confidence.

"Where did you get it?"

"Travis." Lily said shortly. James stopped dead in his tracks.

"Travis?" he asked, his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach.

"James, there's something I need to tell you."

James didn't say anything, only stared at her with a heart-wrenching fear in his eyes. Lily sighed and looked away, unable to look at him.

"I - James, I don't even know where to begin." Lily only sighed again. "While you and Sirius were gone, Travis and I got kinda close again. And, well . . . he asked me out again."

"And you said . . . ?" he said slowly.

"I said yes, James." she said, finally turning to face him. But what she saw broke her heart. He looked like she had just stabbed him in the back. He was a defeated and broken man. All because she was too afraid . . .of what? He was looking hatefully at the ground, the pain of yet another rejection evident in his eyes. After many long moments, he cleared his throat.

"But I thought . . ." his voice trailed off, so he tried again, running a hand through his messy black hair. "I thought we had something, Lily."

"Yes, James, we do." Lily said through her tears. "You are so special to my very dearest _friend._" She was standing before him, pleading for him to understand what she didn't even understand herself. "I hope that you . . . can forgive me for misguiding you in any way and I'm praying that our friendship will remain intact." she mumbled, her lip quivering, her tears unceasing.

Never in his life had James experienced such confusion or heartbreak. This girl, this smart, beautiful, wonderful girl, was standing before him in tears, begging to remain his friend, when it was his deepest desire to some day be more than that. But to see her in such pain only broke his heart more. He sighed and closed his eyes, the resolve for her happiness over his own was pulsing through his body, only confirming the one emotion he was feeling that brought his any peace of mind - love.

He looked down at her with a painful smile and cupped her chin yet again. "I guess as your friend, I'm required to be understanding."

Lily burst into painful sobs and he wrapped his arms around her once again with a tender smile. There was an overwhelming pain that shook her body as he held her closer.

"I'm so sorry, James." she managed to get out, amidst all the tears. Her heart was a jumbled mess, so she didn't want to say anything else that would expose her idiocy. But one thought continued to flash through her mind: _Why is this so hard?_

Suddenly, right before she broke down the wall around her heart, with confession of love on her lips, Midnight jumped off nearby bench and ran into the forest by the train station. Lily tore away from James, then regretfully ran after her cat. "Midnight!" she yelled, wiping her eyes, leaving James on the porch still recovering from the shock.

Long after Lily had disappeared into the woods, James was shaken from his daze by his three friends behind him.

"We've been looking all over for you, mate." Sirius said, patting him on the back. "Where's Lily?"

"Chasing the cat that her boyfriend, Travis, gave her for Christmas." he said bitterly, taking a seat on the bench.

"No." Sirius said in disbelief.

"Yup. I guess the necklace just wasn't enough."

"What necklace?" Peter inquired with a mouthful of candies.

"No, James, you didn't."Remus said.

"Yeah, I gave her my mother's necklace."

"I remember the day your dad gave it to her." Sirius said. "Wore it everywhere, she did. She loved that thing."

"So why did you give it to Lily?" said Peter. The other three looked at him. "Why do we even keep you around, Peter?" Sirius said, tousling his hair.

"I'm really sorry, Prongs." Remus said. "She just doesn't know a good man when she sees one."

"Sure she does. She was begging me to remain her friend." James said.

"Well, she's probably just confused then." Sirius said, trying to be of any comfort to his friend.

"Yeah, well, she's not the only confused one." James said with a sigh. "Come one. Let's go help her find that bloody cat."

---

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay! Thanks for the reviews - keep it coming! You guys remind me to post when my life gets hectic. And doing this relieves my stress, I just love to write and post for you guys - it makes my day. Anyway, one more chappie... let the fun begin! -wink-


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Midnight, get back here!" Lily called out into the darkness. She heard a faint meowing in the distance, though she only saw blackness. Dodging trees and bushes, blinded by the tears she was trying to subside, all thoughts of James she was trying to erase, all feelings for him she was trying to hide away, though nothing was working.

Then, as she was wiping her tears for clearer vision, she suddenly ran into something, causing her to fall over backwards. When she opened her eyes, there was Midnight by her feet.

"There you are, you mangy cat." she said quietly. When she leaned over to grab the kitten, however, she saw something that made her arm freeze and her breath catch - a pair of human feet. She pulled her hand away slowly and backing away, she looked up, only to find the vicious grin of Bellatrix Black.

"Well, well, well, Master. Look who we have here."

As Bellatrix turned to the man standing behind her, Lily gasped in fear as she recognized at once a man she had never met before. A tall hooded man, though his face was shadowed, she could tell he had shoulder length brown hair and attractive manly features. But the thing that struck the most fear to her soul was those eyes - red slits of eyes that shone through the darkness of the night. They looked deadly and dangerous as he lowered his hood to reveal a evil grin. But those eyes - that was a sign that the evil darkness had completely overtaken him.

This was Lord Voldemort.

"Ah, Miss Lily Evans." he said, in a deep loud voice. "Well, now Bella - this is a coincidence. Now this saves me the trouble of sneaking you onto the grounds of that silly school to bring her to me."

"You're . . . you . . . you're . . ." Lily stuttered as she scrambled on the ground.

"Yes, my dear. I am Lord Voldemort." he said with a bow. "And you - you are Lily Marie." he said, offering her a hand to help her up, but she only leaned up against a tree for her balance. "You are ever more beautiful than the poem gives you credit for, my dear. And those eyes . . . such eyes I have never seen. Have you, Bella?" Lily was grateful when he turned away, for his probing eyes were terrifying her.

Bellatrix only smirked. "They're nothing special."

"Oh, but you're wrong, Bella. They are very special." He said, turning back to Lily, wrapping a strand of her thick red hair around his finger, causing her to tremble in fear as he leaned closer, his ice cold breath on her face. "You see, they may appear to be normal green eyes to anyone else. But eyes are the windows to our souls, Bella. Eyes show our every emotion, our every weakness. They show pain, anger, hatred, jealousy, compassion - even love." he said mockingly, dropping her hair.

"But I see beyond all that. I know that deep down inside you, beyond those sparkling emerald eyes, there is a power."

_A power?_ Lily wondered.

"Yes, Lily Marie, a power." Lily was definitely feeling panicked, as he knew her name, but her shock only grew as he continued to speak.

_"A young teenage beauty,  
at the school of The Four,  
holds the power of life  
and yet, so much more._

_With hair like fire,  
and emerald green eyes,  
the three words 'I love you,'  
will be her demise._

_Yes, the green of her eyes  
the power is strong enough,  
not of hatred or jealousy,  
but the purest of love._

_Yet the power of life  
she holds in her hand,  
to conquer over evil,  
and against darkness stand._

_Yes, exceptional knowledge,  
a witch like no other.  
A kind, loving wife,  
yet, a more loving mother._

_And the power of this love,  
though for one man unfurled,  
While it may cost her family,  
it may save the world._

_Now Lily Marie,  
so brave and so bold;  
and so this, her story,  
has yet to unfold."_

Lily was speechless. This couldn't be talking about her, now could it?"

"Yes, my dear, of course, it is talking of you. And the power you have - I must have it. Therefore, you must die." he said simply, taking out his wand.

Lily froze. Her heart jumped in her throat, her stomach seemed bottomless and her mind went blank. She began muttering inaudible words under her breath, hoping in anyway to sway him as he slowly began to walk towards her.

"No, no, please . . ."

"Goodbye, Lily Marie."

"LILY!"

All heads turned at the voice of James Potter, as he was running through the woods in their directions, being trailed by his three friends.

"Get away from her, you disgusting monster!" James said, walking towards them in fury.

"Oh, my Bella - what's this? Mr. Potter, back from the dead?" Voldemort chuckled mirthlessly.

James pulled out his wand at lightening speed as he approached them, but he wasn't fast enough.

_"Imobulous."_ said Bellatrix simply, flicking her wrist with ease. Suddenly, James was floating in the air, unable to speak or move. Lily, Sirius and Remus all gasped in fear but Peter only slowly backing a safe distance away to watch in horror.

Voldemort then started to laugh. "Oh, never mind. I forgot - that old bloke had a son, did he not? You look just like him, you know? He too had a face of fear and shock right before we killed them, eh?" he said, pulling James down by the collar of his shirt to be face to face. James only glared hatefully at his evil face, struggling under the spell.

"Oh, put him down, Bella." Voldemort said with a chuckle, walking away. Bellatrix grinned and slammed him down on the ground. As Remus and Lily helped him off the ground, Sirius took a step towards them.

"What the hell, Bellatrix? Where did you get that wand from?"

"Oh, my wonderful Sissy brought it back tome over Christmas holiday at the House of Black, in fact. You were sorely missed, by the way." she cackled loudly.

"Damn that stubborn witch for being so bloody Slytherin!" Sirius said angrily.

"Well, of course, we're all Slytherin. You were just too cowardly to join us." Bellatrix smirked.

"What makes you think I'd want to join ranks with you? You disgusting little-"

"All right, all right children! Play nicely. No name calling." Voldemort said with an amused smile.

"I left the House of Black a long time ago, Bella." Sirius said, placing a hand on James' shoulder. "This is my family now."

"Only because I killed off his bloody parents!" said Voldemort, causing Bellatrix to laugh. James and Sirius lunged forward, but Remus stopped them. Lily looked around; where on earth was Peter? She finally found him, cowering behind a tree in the distance. _Figures._

Now both Bellatrix and Voldemort were laughing. "Ah, yes - those silly Potters. Bursting in on our little meeting, ay, Bella? Well, we had no choice in killing them, they were good for nothing after all."

This time, Remus and Sirius made no attempt to stop James as he approached Him. Lily stood in his way momentarily. "James, please don't . . ." but James didn't hear her. Sirius only took her arm and pulled her away. "Let him go, Lily." he whispered.

"Yes, my boy. Come closer let me get a good look at you. You know, you do look just like your father; right before he died, of course."

"And you will pay dearly for it." said James ferociously, whipping out his wand.

"Oh, yes? How about I give a taste of how your parents died?"

James only smiled.

_"Crucio!"_

Sirius could only hold Lily off for so long, as she watched James fall to the ground, twitching and screaming in pain. She could only take so much . . .

She suddenly broke from Sirius, ignoring his voice calling her back. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, as fast as she could get to James. She tackled Lord Voldemort to the ground, causing him to drop his wand.

"Don't hurt him!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, punching him repeatedly in the face. All the stress she had felt over the past few months about Travis and James, all her pent up feelings, all her lack of sleep - all her emotions were taken out in each of her administered punches. Her arm came back to deliver one final blow, but a hand grabbed her wrist, yanking her off him.

"How dare you lay a disgusting hand on the Dark Lord, you filthy mudblood!" Bellatrix said venomously. Remus held Sirius back as he was screaming obscenities to Bellatrix, while Peter had come out of hiding to help James off the ground.

"Let go off me, you horrid wretch!" Lily said, back-handing Bellatrix across the face in a slap, causing her to take a step back. She narrowed her eyes and turned to attack Lily again, but a large masculine arm was in her way.

"Calm yourself, Bella. We'll just see how she likes a taste of death." said Voldemort, wiping the drip of blood coming from the corner of his mouth and lifting his wand once again.

"No," James murmured from behind them.

"Avada-"

Suddenly, as if out of no where, a single green spell hit Voldemort directly in the chest, flipping him over backwards before hitting the ground with a thud.

"Dumbledore," Lily said in a sigh of relief, as everyone had turned back to see who had administered the spell. Lily rushed back to where Remus, Sirius, Peter and James, then turned to watch as Dumbledore apparated directly in front of Voldemort, who Bellatrix was helping off the ground.

"Dumbledore, you old codger - how the hell are you?" Voldemort said with a smile, rubbing his sore chest.

"Leave, Tom. Now."

"Why leave? We were just starting to have some fun." he said, throwing a wink at Lily, who shuddered.

"You are out of your bounds here, Tom. Leave." said the calm, authoritative voice that only belonged to Dumbledore.

"Oh, fine. Come, Bella. We're not wanted here."

Dumbledore nodded, and turned away from them. Lily watched in horror as Voldemort pulled out his wand and shot a red nameless spell at his back. She screamed and covered her mouth, but Dumbledore turned and blocked the spell.

Dumbledore glared at Voldemort until he finally backed away. "Only joking, Dumbledore." he said.

"Yes, you better leave now, you cowardly bastard! And if you ever come near Lily again, I swear on my life, I will kill you!" James yelled, only Sirius holding him back.

Voldemort and Bellatrix only laughed before they disapparated. Dumbledore sighed with relief as he walked up to them, herding them all out of the forest and back to the station.

"All of you, come with me. Once we are safe and back on Hogwart's grounds, I will explain everything." Dumbledore said.

They all walked back to the boats, and with James arm over her shoulder, Lily felt safe once again.

---

**A/N:** Okay. That should last for a while. I'll try to post this weekend sometime. -huggles- I love you guys! Review, kay? Byez!


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty Four**

After everyone gathered in Dumbledore's office, Lily took a seat and let out a sigh of relief. Here she was safe from harm, safe from death, here with her friends, with Dumbledore - with James. She had been mere seconds away from death - twice! And that poem . . . it sounded like her, but it also sounded so familiar somehow . . .

While she was listening to the cold loud voice of Voldemort, it had triggered a memory, from her very first year of Hogwarts. Sitting on a stool in front of the entire school, with a ridiculously large hat on her head, she remembered . . .

---

_A nervous eleven year old girl slowly walked up the steps and took a seat on the stool. Her life had changed drastically over the past few months. After finding out she was a witch and was being summoned by a completely secret wizarding world to attend school - as a witch, was all a new but welcoming life. But seriously - a talking hat?_

_"May I ask your name, girl?" she heard a voice say, and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat so she could speak._

_"L-Li-Lily Marie Evans." she mumbled._

_"Lily Marie . . ."_

_"What are you going to do?" she whispered._

_"Just sort you into your house, child. Now, hush." said the voice gently._

_After many long moments, the hat finally spoke again. But what it had to say startled Lily._

_"Are you Lily Marie?  
__Are you bold and true?  
__After so many years,  
__could it really be you?_

_Well, Lily Marie,  
__if you are brave and strong,  
__if you have courage and brains,  
__then I know to which house you belong._

_Now listen, dear child  
__so young and so pretty,  
__for I know you are  
__cunning and humble and witty,_

_Let me give you some counsel  
__Some words of advice,  
__Though I may look ugly  
__I am overly wise._

_Don't be afraid of love!  
__Listen though I am old  
__And now as I sort you,  
__let your story unfold._

_GRYFFINDOR!!!!"_

_---_

Yes, the poem was definitely familiar, yet . . . different somehow. And how could that silly old hat know, seven years in advance, that she would be afraid of love? If ever she needed comfort or guidance or explanations - it was now. Yet through all the fear and pain for the past few hours, who was at her side the entire time? James.

She stood there, in the middle of the amazing room that was Dumbledore's, staring at a large tattered hat sitting on a table in a corner. Without asking or thinking, she walked over to the table and picked up the hat gently, waiting for it to open his eyes.

"Please, you must tell me, what does all this mean? That verse you said to me that day that you sorted me into Gryffindor - please, I know you know!" Lily pleaded as she gently shook the hat. Dumbledore came up behind her and put a soft hand on her shoulder, tenderly taking the unchanging hat from her hands, and placing it back on the table.

"Please come have a seat, Miss Evans. I will explain everything."

Lily turned to see all four of the Marauders sitting quietly in chairs by the desk, James watching her closely. She sighed in frustration as she sat by the window and listened intently.

"You four know of the legend of Lily Marie, as you have grown up in the wizarding world. But Miss Evans, being muggleborn, knows not of it, so I must ask you to be patient as I explain it to her, then I will reveal everything in due time." They nodded, still recovering from their experience.

Turning to Lily, he looked at her over his half-moon shaped glasses and began. "Lily, in your studies, I'm sure that you have read anything and everything there is to know about this school and how it began. Well, before the separation of the four founders, Godric Gryffindor had a prophesy, which came to him in a verse. That prophesy has become legend, as it has been several hundred years since his passing. It is now a very well known verse in out world, much like a muggle fairy tale, if you will. But the prophesy has now been fulfilled - it has become reality. Now, you are here."

"But what does it mean?" Lily asked.

"It means that there is a power inside you. Some saving power of love; some extraordinary power of life. And Lord Voldemort, being the evil creature that he is, wants that power of life that you have, so he can live forever, cleansing the world of dirty blood, meaning half-bloods and muggleborns, like yourself."

"I don't understand."

"Lily, there are many things that we will never understand, that will remain unknown, so many questions that remain unanswered. And these prophesies are some of the hardest things to understand. There is really nothing you can do until this has been further investigated, and with the help of the Ministry, we will keep you safe, Lily. All you can do is continue to live your life as you do, day by day. I'd prefer that you don't go anywhere by yourself. Mr. Potter, as Head Boy, I would ask that you please see to that." James nodded, refusing to look at Lily. "Please do not wander the grounds alone, especially after night fall. That would make it too easy for him to accomplish his wicked plan.

"That is all I ask. Please keep your guard up boys, and keep a sharp eye on Miss Evans, if you please, until we can be sure that she is out of harms way."

All four boys nodded.

"I must also ask you not to speak of this to anyone. Please be cautious, but you may go."

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter nodded and walked out the door. Lily reluctantly followed but suddenly turned.

"Professor, may I have permission to tell my two close friends? I only ask to tell them because they are so close to me and they will worry . . ."

Dumbledore sighed. "As long as you understand the seriousness here, Miss Evans. You nearly lost your life twice today. Only to be saved by myself and Mr. Potter."

Lily nodded. _Yes, James had saved my life._

"But yes, you may tell them."

Lily smiled up at the old man. "Thank you." She paused, before continuing. "Professor, I have one more question. When the sorting hat sorted me all those years ago, he spoke in verse that was terribly familiar to the prophesy. Would you know why?"

"Well, think about it for a moment, Miss Evans. Godric Gryffindor contributed to help create the hat, did he not?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, he did, sir."

Lily smiled and turned to leave again, preparing to run to the common room to tackle her two friends with this incredible news.

"Oh, Miss Evans, one more thing."

She paused. "Yes?"

"I don't know what the sorting hat might have said to you, and I don't care about anything in that prophesy. I just want to tell you one thing."

"Of course."

"Don't be afraid of love, Lily. Embrace it. Though it may be painful at times, love is the ultimate life saver."

---

**A/N: **Okay, one more chapter, coming up.....


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty Five**

James was grumbling obscenities under his breath as he stormed into the dorm room, where Sirius was resting his eyes. He heard muttering enter the room and opened one eye to see a very angry James, then closed it again and smiled.

"Problems, Prongs?"

"Yeah. Do we have to marry women?" he said, throwing himself onto his bed. Sirius burst out into laughter.

"Well, I hope you're not planning on marrying a man, mate!"

"You know what I mean, Sirius. It just seems that these women are more trouble than they are worth."

"Well, what's the problem now?" Sirius asked, sitting up in his bed.

"I'm in love with Lily." James said, causing Sirius to laugh out loud again. "Damnit, I'm serious, Pad. I really think I'm falling in love with her. But she's being so bloody impossible right now! After all the hell I've given her, I guess I deserve it now, but it just kills me to sit n the same common room with her and _Travey-poo_, giggling and cuddling . . ." James growled under his breath before continuing. "It burns me to the core to see her with that creep, when I know that I could treat her so much better."

Sirius sighed and walked over to James bed, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, mate. I truly am. And don't hate me for this, but I've been thinking . . ."

"Don't hurt yourself there." James said with a smile.

"No, seriously, I've been thinking about this for a while, and I think I've got an idea of how you can get Lily. It will take some planning, and the girl will have to be in on it, of course, but I think that we could pull this off."

"Well, would you mind telling me what this grand idea is?" James asked in curiosity.

"Well, how about we get you a fake girlfriend?"

"Sirius, I could get a real girlfriend in five seconds if I wanted to."

"No, not a two-day fling, James. Seriously. We'll get a girl to be your 'girlfriend' and tell the whole school you're a couple, spread it around like wild fire. Then we will find out if Lily really does care for you. If she does, she'll get crazy jealous and dump Travis."

"Only one problem there," James said. "She does care for me, you great prat! I'm just a _dear friend._" James said in a mocking tone, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Hey, it was just an idea." Sirius said, going back to lay down on his bed, closing his eyes once again.

After a long moment, James finally spoke. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"

Sirius opened his eyes and grinned. "Of course not!"

"But who should the girl be?"

"I don't know. And if we are going to do this, it's got to be totally top secret. Lily and her two little buddies, those best friends of hers, can't find out about this." Sirius said, coming back to James' bed.

"Don't be so sure there, Padfoot."

Sirius and James turned to see Remus walk in the dorm. "Why do you say that?" Sirius asked.

"Well while you two were gone, I overheard those two girls talking. They think that Travis is a creep and they're totally on your side when it comes to Lily." Remus said, also taking a seat on the edge of James' bed.

"Really? Well, maybe we could use that to our advantage." James said thoughtfully.

"But are you going to be helping us with this scam, Rem?"

"Yeah, we're not going to break any school rules or anything?"

"Of course, I'm going to help you. I'm tired of both Lily and James looking so miserable without each other. And no, to my knowledge, you're not breaking any school rules, which is why I insist on going along with this plan."

"We're ridiculous, you know that, Moony?" James laughed. "Here I am, Head Boy, and I'm asking you about school rules. One would think that I should know those things."

"Yes, one would think." Remus said, shaking his head.

"Okay, everybody. You ready? Let's get this thing started." Sirius said, pulling the Marauder's Map out of his trunk and walking back to the bed. Just as he lifted his wand, he paused. "Wait a minute - where the bloody hell is Peter?"

"I don't know." James said.

"Yesterday, I saw him talking with Snape and Malfoy." Remus pointed out.

"That can't be healthy." Sirius said.

"Yeah, Wormtail is greasy enough. He definitely doesn't need to hang out with those two slimy Slytherins."

"Oh, well. It won't be the first time we've done this without him._ I solemnly swear I am up to-"_

They all became silent as they heard footsteps on the stairs, shoving the map underneath James pillows when Frank walked in.

"Hey, Frank." Sirius said.

"Hey, guys." he responded, wandering over to his bed.

"So Frank," Remus said, winking at his friends. "I've been meaning to ask you . . . what's going on with you and Nancy?"

"Nothing." Frank smiled. "We're just really good friends."

"Well, what does your girlfriend have to say about all that?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, he broke up with her a while ago. Said 'the long-distance relationship wasn't working.'" Remus said.

"Well, duh!" Sirius said. "That would explain the whole page of parchment that says 'I love Nancy' twenty times over."

"What!?" Frank said incredulously, turning many shades of red.

"And that would also explain the fact that he talks about her in his sleep." James said with a grin.

"I do not!" Frank said, turning away.

"It's true, mate." Remus said.

Frank's face contorted, like there was some sort of inner struggle, his ears bright pink. He finally sighed before he began to speak. "Well, I think . . I might . . . I kinda . . ."

"Oooooh!" They all said. "Mate, we were so just kidding!" Sirius said laughing.

"Damn you!" Frank yelled with an embarrassed smile, throwing a book across the room at the three laughing Marauders. "Damnit! I should have known you lot would have some sort of trick up your sleeve."

After the laughter subsided, James said, "But you really do talk about her in your sleep."

Frank only shook his head with a laugh.

"So, do you really like her, Frank?" Remus asked, slowly approaching.

"Well, I'm not sure right now." Frank said in a frustrated voice. "I mean, I know that everyone says she's such a little slut, but I don't see that side of her. She's different around me. And I'm just not sure if that's the real her or not, so I didn't really want to get attached, you know?" Suddenly he laughed. "Why am I telling you all this?"

"Good question." Sirius said nodding. "James, this is the other thing that we're going to spread around like wild fire."

"No! Please don't tell any one, I don't want her to find out just yet. Besides, I haven't even told Travis yet."

James eyes narrowed and he leaned back on his bed, his face expressionless. "Travis." he said coldly.

---

"Hey there, Lily." Remus said with a smile as she rounded the corner of the corridor.

"Hi, Remus. How are you?"

"Fine. A little nervous about N.E.W.T.S, though." he said falling into step beside her. It was obvious that she was heading for the library, so he had to do this quickly.

"Oh, me too. I'm no where near as prepared as I want to be."

"Too many late nights with Travis, eh?" Remus said. He hadn't meant to be harsh, but she looked at him with a hurt look before slowing her step.

"Lily, I wanted to ask you something, and this is strictly to curb my curiosity. I won't tell James if you don't want me to and you don't even have to answer me if it's too personal. But I was just wondering how you feel about Jam-"

She covered his mouth with her hand before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of the hallway and into an empty class room. She then shut the door and turned to face him, looking very apprehensive.

"Remus, you and your friends, and my friends, and James - especially James, need to understand that I'm with Travis now. You cannot keep throwing James at me." she said quietly.

"But?" Remus said with a knowing smile.

"But . . ." she sighed and looked away. "I don't know, Remus. I was seriously considering talking to him about . . . us, but then his parents died and then this whole prophesy thing happened . . . I mean, what the hell? I'm just a muggle-born girl and now I'm a witch with the power of life and love and . . . I'm going to save the world and lose my family . . . love will be my demise? Remus, I'm bloody scared!" she said in a wavering voice.

"I do care for James, Remus. You have no idea how much I do. But if my ability to love also has the ability to kill - I don't know! I don't understand any of this, so I don't want to put any of you in harms way." She sighed and wiped at the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I don't love Travis, of course I know that. But if I give into love now and something happened to James . . . I would _never_ forgive myself."

Remus just sat there, listening intently.

"Do you understand, Remus?" She said, taking a step closer. "I have _very_ strong feelings for James, but I'm scared and confused and . . . I just don't know what to do about it."

"I understand." Remus said gently, pulling her into a quick hug. "I'm sorry you have this burden, Lily."

"But I guess it all comes with being 'Lily Marie,' right?" she said with a bitter smile.

"Maybe. But you're strong. You can take it."

"Only for so long." she said, thinking of that day in the woods, watching James suffer . . . that was more than she could take. She _never_ wanted to see that again.

"So, I'm guessing you don't want me to tell anyone all this?" Remus said, opening the classroom door.

"I would greatly appreciate it." she said, beaming at him.

"All right, I promise." he said, crossing his fingers as he shut the door.

---

"Hello there, Ladies." Sirius said, sauntering up to Jenny and Nancy at a table in the library.

"Go away, Sirius." Nancy said in disgust as he took a seat.

"Oh, come now, Nancy dear. I thought we had put our bitter past behind us. Besides, you've got _Frankie-poo_ now, right?" he said mockingly.

Nancy only gasped. "What do you want, Sirius?" Jenny asked wearily.

"Well, I _need_ your help, but I'm gong to ask a question first."

"Make it quick." Nancy snapped.

"Of course, your ho-ness." Nancy gasped again, but he only continued with a smile. "What do you two think of Lily and Travis?"

"Ugh. He's a total creep. Reminds me of someone else I know." Nancy said pointedly.

"He really is. He flirts with girls all the time, then claims to be loyal? Whatever!" Jenny said.

"So you're all for them breaking up?"

Both nodded emphatically.

"Great. Me too. So . . . what do you think about Lily and . . . James?" he said.

"James is a great guy." Nancy said immediately. "And it's obvious he cares about her, always complimenting her and stuff."

"Yeah, he's a really sweet guy, I totally agree. I'm all for Lily and James." Jenny said.

"So are you two up for helping me in my plot to break up Lily and the King?"

Both girls nodded.

"Excellent. Now with the plan - Nancy since you're already taken by Longbottom; Jenny are you willing to give up your single status?"

Nancy blushed and gasped, and Jenny was taken aback.

"Um, yeah, but not at risk of getting ripped to shreds by my best friend."

"She'll get over it." Sirius said, waving her off. "But speak of the devil, here she comes. Listen, you two just keep that in mind. Do not say a word to Lily. And when we're ready, we'll contact you, okay?"

Both girls nodded.

"Great. It was nice doing business with you, ladies." he said, shaking Jenny's hand, but when Nancy pulled away, he only winked at her. "We'll be in touch." Then he rose from his seat and walked away, passing Lily with a "Hiya, Lily!" before exiting the library.

"What was that all about?" Lily said, a confused look on her face as she sat down.

"He was just giving Nancy a hard time, as always." Jenny said.

"Guys are only trouble." Lily said, shaking her head.

"Especially Marauders." Nancy said, earning a kick under the table and an evil glare from Jenny that Lily missed.

"Ain't it the truth." Lily said shaking her head and opening her book.

---

**A/N: **Wowzers. That was a long chapter!

Thanks SO MUCH for all the reviews! I love to hear from you guys, and your reviews just make me want to post more all the time! If only I could... oh well. Review some more and I'll post some more! -huggles-


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"So, come on, Rem - you've got to tell me what she said. I'm dying here!" James said desperately. The Marauders were all gathered in the library late one night, preparing their scam.

"Well, I'm not going to give details because I feel bad about this," Remus said guiltily, leaning up against a bookcase. "But in a nutshell, she doesn't love Travis, and she does care a great deal for you, but she's scared of love because of her prophesy and she doesn't want anyone to get hurt, especially you."

After James sat there for a moment in silence, James gave a small smile. "In a nutshell, huh?"

So, what do we do now, Padfoot?" Peter asked, kicking his feet up on a table.

"Well, we've got the girl to play the part." said Sirius, who was sitting on the edge of the table. "Jenny Anderson, one of Lily's best friends, who was reluctant to anything to hurt Lily, but very sure that she wanted to help."

James was just sitting in a chair, staring off into the distance, pondering how and hoping this would work. "Okay, and I guess now, we just need some times and places to get public with our relationship, holding hands and kissing . . . and she knows that this is totally fake right? I'm not in the heartbreaker mood right now." James said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Prongs. Jenny is only in this to get her best friend with you. I talked to her today and she's got her eyes on someone else. So you've got nothing to worry about." Remus said with a tinkle in his eyes.

"Okay, then. I guess we'll start spreading the word around tomorrow morning. And maybe just throw in some obvious flirting at breakfast?"

"Sounds good." Sirius said, jumping off the table. "I'm ready for a good night sleep before all those bloody classes tomorrow."

"Speaking of classes," James said, rising from his chair and smacking Peter on the back of the head. "What's all this I hear about you hanging around with Malfoy and Snape?"

"I wouldn't call it hanging out. We just so happened to be walking down the same corridor and they were giving me a hard time. I just told them they needed to wash their own hair before they called me a greasy git." Peter said, rubbing the back of his head as he followed his friends out.

"Good one, Wormtail." Remus chuckled.

"Do you want us to take care of them for you?" Sirius said, winking at James.

"Nah, don't worry about it, just a few Slytherin prats. Besides, they're okay when they want to be." Peter said with a shrug. And with that, they all pelted him with playful punches.

"Slytherin's are never okay, Wormy." James said, rubbing his knuckles over Peters' thick skull in a headlock.

---

"Nancy, do you think this skirt is too short?"

"No . . . here, give me yours and you try mine on . . . there. Now it's too short."

"There we go. Much better. Now do you think you could help me with some make up?"

Lily sat on her bed and watched her two friends in utter confusion. Jenny, who never wore makeup was now bustling around about her appearance. And Nancy - wearing a modest skirt?!

"Okay, did you two switch bodies or something? Would someone please fill me in on what's going on?" Lily said.

"What's wrong with making Jenny presentable for the guys?" Nancy said innocently.

Lily raised one eyebrow. "Jenny, since when have you cared what guys think?"

"Since they started paying more attention to me." she said wryly, carefully applying eyeliner.

"Whatever. You two can keep primping, but I am going downstairs for breakfast."

As she turned to leave, she missed the wink that passed between Nancy and Jenny.

---

"Good Morning, boys." Lily said as she sat down beside Travis, giving him a daily kiss on the cheek, though she felt a twinge of guilt as she saw James turn away out of the corner of her eye.

"Morning," muttered Peter, Remus and Sirius sleepily, all of their heads on the table.

"Good Morning, Lily." James said with a mocking smile. She looked at him regretfully, both of them knowing full well why he did not call her 'Lily flower' this morning.

"Sleep well?" he asked, smothering his muffin in butter.

"Yes, thank you."

"Damn," he muttered, then looked up and smiled. "Damn good." he said when she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"You doing okay in classes, like Potions and stuff?" Travis said, trying to get in on the conversation as he put his arm over Lily's shoulder.

"Potions?" James said through gritted teeth, glaring at the both of them. _Yeah, I'll give you a potion - one that will make you break out in hives all over and the only way to heal them is to roll in tar then to let me peel it off your flesh after a few days . . ._ "Oh, yeah. Love Potions, don't we, Moony?" he punched Remus lightly on the arm, but he only mumbled and waved tiredly in response.

"You'll have to excuse him, he was up late last night . . ." Suddenly, Sirius snored and Peter made a loud sighing sound. ". . . as were the rest of them."

"Good Morning, everyone." came a sing-song voice from the doorway. Lily, Travis and James all looked up to see Nancy and Jenny walk in and take a seat by Lily.

"Now, who is this vision of loveliness?" James said, staring intently at Jenny, causing Lily's jaw to drop. "My name is James Potter. I don't believe we've met before, because I can assure you," he said taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips, "I've never met an angel before."

"Oh, hush James, you're making me blush." she said with a grin, yanking her hand back.

"I'm only stating the obvious." James said with a mouthful of muffin.

"Indeed." said Travis, who was eyeing Jenny, earning a hard smack on the chest from Lily. James stifled a laugh as Jenny looked seductively at Travis through lowered eyelashes, then tossing a wink at him that Lily missed before turning her attentions completely back to James.

"So Jenny, I must ask you if you are doing anything this Saturday afternoon, because I would love your company for a drink at Hogsmeade." James said, finishing his breakfast in a few gulps.

"Oh, James. I'd love to." She said with a grin.

"Great." he smiled with a wink. Trying to catch a glimpse of Lily, inside he cheered as he saw her hateful glare pass between Jenny and himself. Jenny had earned his admiration on this venture, for she was brave to dare Lily's friendship like this. But if it worked - **when** it worked - Lily and Jenny would be back to being the best of friends.

"Come on, Potter. We've got quidditch practice." Travis said, standing from his seat.

"I mean, seriously, Jenny. You've got me so stimulated right now, if I didn't have practice right now, I would carry you up to my room and -"

"James!"

Everyone turned at the shriek that came from Lily. "Do you mind? _Some of us_ are trying to eat breakfast here!" she said lividly.

He turned from Lily to Jenny, and with a dashing smile said, "Come, Jenny dear. It appears that I have offended _someone_ and it seems only appropriate that I take you out of the Great Hall so that I may ravish you away from all these prying eyes."

Lily gasped in astonishment and Jenny only giggled as he took her hand and led her out of the Great Hall. Once outside, he pinned her up against a wall with her arms around his neck for the impression of intense passionate kissing.

"Oh, James, that was perfect! Lily will be furious!" Jenny giggled quietly.

"You think?" James whispered with a smile.

"Oh yeah. I -" she stopped suddenly. Looking over James shoulder, she saw Travis. He had followed them out as he was heading for practice, but he was frozen in shock, eyes gaping at the two, not able to believe.

"Put your head on my shoulder." she mouthed in a whisper. James did so with a curious look on his face. When Jenny looked over his shoulder with the appearance that she was getting snogged by James, she did all she could do not to burst out in laughter as Travis eyes grew even more. "Do you mind?" she said. His eyes narrowed and he left in a huff.

"Wow. Piss both of them off within two minutes, that's great!" Jenny laughed as James stood straight once more.

"Jenny, I'm glad you're willing to help me out with this, but I feel bad about using you like this."

"Aw, that's so sweet James. But don't worry about it. I'd rather see my best friend with you than with. . ._Travis_." she spat out hatefully.

"Well, that takes a little pressure off. But I guess I should make it official." James said pulling away for a moment. "Jenny, gosh I feel horrible about this, but would you please go out with me for the soul purpose of getting your best friend jealous enough to go out with me?"

"Of course, James." Jenny giggled. "And really, don't feel horrible. I'm using you to get to someone else too."

"Really? Who?" James asked in curiosity.

"Nope. Not saying." She said walking back for breakfast.

"Oh, come on." he said, pulling her into his arms, only for the sake of the people who could see them through the doorway of the Great Hall. "As your boy friend, shouldn't I have the right to know?"

"Don't worry. You'll see." Then kissing him quickly on the nose, she ran back in the Great Hall for breakfast.

---

On this, the first day of February, Lily was grumbling under her breath as she rounded the corner, storming towards the Fat Lady's portrait. She had just caught Travis flirting shamelessly with Whitney Nicholson, a tall blonde Ravenclaw girl. She had been spellbound by his good looks and charm . . . as Lily once was. But now she knew that he was nothing special - just a womanizing jock. As Lily walked to the common room, she wondered what she had done to deserve all this heartbreak and emotions. She was a loving and loyal girlfriend. Never mind the fact that she was confused about her feelings for James and found herself fighting inner-battles of jealousy about his new girlfriend.

"Flobberworm." she said indignantly, and the affronted Fat Lady opened her door to the port hole. Lily headed towards the common room in a huff. Today was not her day. She had waken up late, spilled a creatures droppings on her shoe at Care of Magical Creatures class, gotten two wrong answers on an Arithmancy exam, and then she had found Whitney sitting on Travis' lap as he complimented her good looks. And it wasn't even lunchtime yet! Could this day get any worse?

Suddenly, Lily froze.

Apparently it could.

She could not - would not - comprehend what she was seeing. It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach and knocked all the air from her lungs. Lily could feel her heart in her throat and hot tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head in disbelief as a single tear slid down her cheek, staring dazedly at the sight before her.

Jenny and James, sitting on a couch alone in the common room, locked in a tender embrace, displaying vibrant and passionate kisses.

"James, I . . ." she said quietly, her voice catching in her throat. He pulled momentarily away from Jenny and looked at Lily. "Hey, Lily."

"James, I-" she said again, losing her wording. There was a war of emotions raging inside her as she locked eyes with his. "I though... you said... I thought we..."

"Yes, I did say that. I told you I thought we had something special. Do you remember what you told me?" he said, standing before her. "_'Let's be friends!'_ Did you know that's like the ultimate slap in the face?"

"James, I'm sorry, I'm . . ." she muttered looking at the ground. James gently grabbed her chin, making her look up at him.

"Not a pleasant feeling is it?" he said venomously. Then, taking Jenny's hand, they left the common room, leaving Lily alone.

**Later that night**

"It'll be okay, Lily." Nancy said, trying to soothe her best friends' tears.

"I guess after seven years of rejecting him, I deserve this one." Lily sobbed into her pillow. She couldn't help the fury of jealousy jumbling inside her. And as much as she wiped at the tears on her face, she couldn't wipe away the mental picture that was permanently pasted there: Jenny in his arms, being the object of his attentions, when all Lily wanted was to be in Jenny's position, to be the one to receive his love.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Lils."

"No, I should have gotten him when I had the chance." Lily said, sitting up on her bed and wiping the tears, full of guilt and regret. He was such a wonderful guy, always complimenting her and treating her like a princess. He always did anything and everything for her approval and attention. Anything . . .

"Wait a minute." she said, realization hitting her full force. "This is just another one of his tricks isn't it?" she smiled, gaining her composure. "Oh, very smooth, Potter. Very smooth. I know he's got something up his sleeve his time, but I'm not going to let him win."

Nancy only shook her head, drastically thinking of any way to sway her thinking before she was discovered. "I don't know, Lils. He's been so sincere towards you, his whole manner is loyal. It's hard to believe he would stoop so low as to con you into jealousy."

"No, Nancy. You don't know him like I do." Lily said with an angry glare. "This is just the type of thing that he would do."

They both suddenly fell silent as they heard footsteps on the stairs. When Jenny appeared in the doorway, Lily smirked and Jenny smiled nervously.

"Hey girls," she said kindly, heading for her bed to change out of her robes.

"Hi, Jenny." Nancy said, shooting her a look that said 'We've got trouble.'

"Lily, I . . . after today, I mean... are we okay? I felt kind of awkward after . . ."

"Of course!" Lily said sarcastically. "We're peachy." Then she swiftly turned on her side and tried to sleep. As Nancy walked back to her bed, she shook her head and whispered to Jenny, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

---

Jenny pulled down her covers and with tears in her eyes, climbed into bed. She didn't want to lose her best friend - she was trying to help her. She knew that Lily loved James, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. She knew that James made her happy and he treated her right.

But why all the confusion? Why could Lily and James never be together? And why . . . why could Jenny never have the man of her dreams? She'd grown up with him living down the street. They played together as youngsters and best friends, neither knowing that they would be seeing each other at the first year of Hogwarts.

And even though she'd always had a helpless crush on her friend, once they had arrived at school, he changed. He wasn't the funny caring boy she once knew. He was now a pompous git that all the girls drooled over and all the boys admired. A gorgeous sporting prat that she knew she would never win the heart of. But she knew that she was the only person who know the _real_ him. Only Jenny knew the real Travis King.

Yes, the keeper of her heart was also the Keeper of Gryffindor.

Silently wiping the tears on her face, Jenny closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

---

**A/N:** Another chapter on the way.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"Hey, Jen." said a voice from behind her. She turned and her heart began pounding at the sight of Travis. She was eating breakfast in the Great Hall and it surprised her that he was up so early.

"Hi, Travis." Jenny couldn't help but beam as he took a seat beside her. "How are you?"

"Good. Had a rough night sleeping, though." he said, laying his broom down on the floor beside them. He was donned in his quidditch uniform, which only made him look more handsome.

"Nervous about tomorrow's game?" she asked.

"Well, no. I was thinking about you, actually." he said, his ears turning pink.

"Me?" Jenny said in surprise. _Yes,_ she thought. _This plan just might work, after all._

"Well, I was thinking about you and Potter." he said hurriedly.

"What about?" she asked, taking a bite of her sausage and eggs.

"Well, why him?"

"Oh, I don't know." she said, innocently playing it off. "No one else seemed overly interested in me, so when he asked me out, I said yes." she said truthfully.

"Well... I dunno." he said, running a hand through his thick dirty blond hair.

"Well, what?" Jenny pushed.

"Well, I always kinda though you had a thing for me." he said looking up into her eyes. Jenny's breath caught as she got lost in the deep dark blue of his eyes, then looked away. This was the Travis that she loved. Not cocky and self centered, but curious and apprehensive.

"Travis King, we have been friends for seventeen years, and not once have you ever indicated to me in the least bit that you were interested in pursuing anything with me." she said crossly. If he liked her and he hadn't said anything, oh, was he going to pay....

He looked at her curiously. "Yeah, I guess so." Then he shrugged. "And I'm not saying I do, I was just thinking about it last night. I was just wondering, you know, if you used to, if you still do..." he said raising his eyebrows in question.

Jenny only sighed and gave him the only answer she could. "Travis, any romantic feelings I might have had for you in the past are behind me now, and I am perfectly content with being our friend." she lied. "I think that our relationship has worked pretty well for us the past few years." she added with a smile.

After a moment, Travis looked up and smiled. "Great. I'm really relieved, because I was worried about losing one of my good friends." he said, patting on the shoulder.

"No worries here," she said with a small smile, though her heart was sinking.

"Hey, let's go King!" said a fellow quidditch player walking up behind him. "Professor Minkettle wants us on the field for practice in ten minutes!"

"Well, good luck, Travis." she said.

"Nah, we don't need luck." he smirked. "See you around, Jenny." he said, walking off with his buddy.

Lily nodded. Why would she ever hope for a change in him? He was always going to be the same. Only in quiet private conversations when she was his 'Jen' was he friendly - caring - different. But when other people were around he went back to being a conceited prat and she went back to being 'Jenny.' Yes, she was always his friend, and never his girl.

"What was that all about, Jenny?" Remus asked, sliding down the table to sit by her. "You look like you're about to spit nails."

"Geez, Remus. I don't know if this is going to work." she said, shaking her head.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?"

"I don't know. Nancy was really worried about something that Lily said last night. You'll have to ask her. But Travis... "

"What? What did he do?" Remus asked.

"He's.... he's just such a jerk sometimes, Remus!" she said. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you that but.... he only shows the real him when no one's around but me. And just now, I could have taken a few very subtle hints that maybe he . . . or maybe it's just wishful thinking. I don't know, everything is so confusing."

"This whole charade?" Remus said with a chuckle.

"It's just a bunch of crap!" Jenny said with a cynical smile. "I'm at risk of losing my best friend and just when I start going out with a guy that I don't even like, the one guy I do like . . . is confusing the hell out of me!"

"Don't worry, Jenny." Remus said, trying to be sympathetic as he finished his glass of orange juice. "Hopefully, everything will get sorted out soon."

"Hopefully." Jenny said sardonically. "I know for a fact that Lily loves James. I know it. The way she looks at him or talks about him. He makes her happy. She's just scared of love and . . . I don't know what I'm going to do with her. You know it's fate, Remus. She's just fighting it."

"Yup," Remus nodded. "Fighting fate."

---

_Awkward silences are the worst._

That's what Lily was thinking later that night as she walked down the corridor with James. They were patrolling, midnight nearing. James had found a couple of young boys practicing hexes on each other, and had harshly sent them to bed. Though he was also unaffected as they found a Ravenclaw boy and girl making out near the Great Hall. But at the moment, Lily and James were walking back to the common room, both knowing the other was thinking of the other day, when Lily had walked in on James and Jenny, but both too nervous to say anything.

Lily's heart was pounding as she thought of her assumptions of James' scheming. Unable to control her curiosity, she broke the silence.

"So - what's going on with you and Jenny?" her voice was arrogant, though her interest was peaked.

James sneered. "None of your business." Lily was now angry. Now she knew something was up. "Fine. Flobberworm." she said quickly, practically running though the porthole.

"Well, what's going on with you and Travis?" James asked just as daringly. Lily turned and smirked back at him.

"None of your business." then she turned on her heel for the stairs. James only chuckled and turned towards the fire, putting his hands up for warmth.

"Fine. I don't know why you're so curious about my love life, though." Now it was Lily's turn to laugh.

"What are you talking about, James? What could you possibly know about love?"

James walked up to her with narrowed eyes and angrily grabbed her chin, holding her face inches from his own. "What do I know about love?" he said in a low, bitter voice. He wanted to kiss her, to shout at her now much he really did love her, but he couldn't do it.

"More than I'll ever tell you." then he stormed up to the boys dorm, slamming the door behind him and leaving Lily alone.

She turned to the fire, completely lost in her own thoughts, contemplating on word.

"Love?"

---

Lily sat in front of the fire for many long hours that night, analyzing this confusing mess of emotions and relationships, mainly the one word that James had left repeating in her mind:**_ love_**. She hated being bitter against her two favorite people, Jenny and James. She sighed. She thought it a bit strange, though. How long had it been since James had asked her out?

_Well, after biting his head off for seven years, he finally took a hint and you're wondering why?_ said her subconscious.

But it was after she had befriended him, that the asking had stopped. And even though he was currently dating Jenny, she knew that he would never stop pining for her. She somehow knew that his dating Jenny was some sort of scam to make her jealous, which was working rather well. She knew that the only reason Jenny would do anything like this was to secure Lily's happiness. Apparently, her two friends knew her well enough to know that she was indeed happy with James. She loved James.

Yes, Lily loved James Potter with all her heart and more. But that was why it hurt her so much to admit it. Because she knew she could never be with the one she loved at the risk of death. The prophesy had cursed her life and she could never have a wonderfully happy _normal_ life with the one she loved - which was James, and not Travis.

Ah, Travis. What was she to do with him? She picked herself up from the floor and began walking for the dorm room. She knew she didn't love him. Hell, she barely liked him. And she knew that to lead him on was wrong. Yes, maybe it was time to end it with Travis once and for all.

---

"Morning, Potter."

James didn't have to look up to know that Jenny was the one approaching him.

"G'morning, Jenny." he grumbled without looking up.

"You're a hard man to find."she said with a smile, taking a seat beside him. He was sitting on the ground against a building in a courtyard alone.

He only shrugged at her comment. He had picked a place of quiet and solitude where he could sort out his thoughts. He hadn't meant to get so upset with Lily the previous night after patrolling, but it just got him to a point of raging jealousy every time she talked about Travis or questioned him about love. Had he not shown total loyalty and complete admiration for the past seven years?

"Listen, I know that we were never seriously going out or whatever, but considering our past, I was hoping to continue our friendship, even though I had to dump you. You understand, of course?" 

James smiled lightly. "Of course, Jenny. You're a great girl, you know that?"

"Yeah, but I know where your heart belongs." she said bumping him with her shoulder.

"And I still don't know where yours belongs." James said, bumping her back.

"Well, you're not going to find out for a while. I need to know how he feels first." Jenny shook her head and laughed. "He is so . . . stupid."

"And you like him because . . ." James chuckled.

"I don't know." she said, standing up.

"Well, he must be really stupid then, if he can't see what a great catch you are. I wasn't kidding when I said you were a great girl. Daring your friendship with Lily for her happiness... even though it was kind of wrong, I really admire you for it."

"Aw, James! You're proud of me for conning my best friend? Stop it, you're going to make me cry." she smiled down at him sadly. "You are such a sweet guy, James. Why it took Lily this long to drop Travis I'll never know." The she turned and began to walk away.

"Yeah, me ei- wait. _**What?!**_" James stood and ran in front of her. "Did you just say what I think you said?" he asked, looking up into her sheepish face with a hopeful smile.

"Well, Nancy told me that Lily broke up with Travis this morning after breakfast." Jenny said, grinning from ear to ear.

"No way."

"Yup."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"You're serious?"

"Yup."

_"WAHOO!"_ James screamed, earning strange glances from students walking by. "Oh, my gosh, Jenny!" He was laughing and cheering so loudly, that Jenny had to cover her ears. James then picked her and twirled her around, causing her to laugh.

"I can't believe it!" James said incredulously after putting her down. "I could kiss you!" He kissed her quickly on the forehead. "I could kiss Travis - Whoa! Bad mental picture! Maybe not . . . I could kiss Lily . . . hey, there's an idea! I could kiss Lily!" Then he turned to run, but paused.

"You are awesome, Jenny. You've made my day - no, my week. You are a great friend!" After running into a couple students and around the corner, Jenny laughed as she heard him cheer again.

"Yup. If only I could make someone else see that."

---

**A/N: **Okay, maybe one more....


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

James felt all his breath get knocked from his body as he ran into someone, knocking them over. He had rounded a corner, heading straight for the common room, but instead he had knocked someone to the ground.

"Whoa!" said Sirius, rubbing his backside as he got up. "Where are you off to in such a hurry, Prongs?"

"Oh, Padfoot, it worked! The plan worked! Lily broke up with Travis this morning! And I was so happy that I just had to kiss someone, and I figured the best person was Lily. So you better get out of my way, or you may be my victim!" said James merrily, moving towards the Fat Lady.

"Hold on there, James." Sirius said, holding him back. "I swear, sometimes I wonder if you know anything about women."

"What are you talking about?" James said astounded. "Of course I do."

"Well, you're not acting like it. Lily may not have loved that little twit, but you don't want to be rebound boy, do you?" Sirius said wisely.

All the excitement suddenly left his face. "No, I guess not." James said.

"Just leave her alone for a while. Be thoughtful and sympathetic, and giver her some time to sort out her thoughts."

"Well," James said irritated, "What am I going to do until she comes to her senses? I can't just sit down and wait."

"How about joining me at Hogsmeade for a drink? I believe that this calls for celebration for another wonderfully planned job well done." Sirius said, clapping his friend on the back.

"Now that I can do." said James with a grin.

---

Lily fought the urge to climb out of bed for she knew what day it was and what she must have to face. All the couples throughout the school would be kissing and holding hands, exchanging gifts, staring at each other in gooey love-sick eyes and whispering little 'I-love-you's in each other's ear.

It was Valentine's Day.

Lily rolled over and stared resentfully at the wall. She would not have anyone to share the day with - no gifts, no cuddle-buddy, no soft words of endearment - no nothing. She knew exactly who she wanted to share it with, but she also knew that it just couldn't be.

_Word should have gotten back to James by now that I broke up with Travis,_ she thought. And she knew that he would be ecstatic, eager to have another chance at trying to win her heart. Little did he know that he didn't have to try anymore, he already had her heart. She already loved him.

As she sat up in her bed and with a firm nod, she decided that the only thing left to do was to avoid him. Avoid him at all costs. Maybe if she ignored him for the rest of the school year, he would leave her alone, move on and find someone else to love. Just that thought broke her heart, but she couldn't bare to have him die. She didn't want him doomed to death just for loving her. It wasn't right and she wouldn't have it. If it was her fate that her ability to love would only in the end kill the one she loved, then she would just close her heart to the world. Lily would love no one, and then everyone would be safe.

With tears in her eyes, she climbed out of her bed and decide to begin the day. The sooner it started, the sooner it could end. She walked around her bed to the chest at the foot of it, only to reveal a surprise. Sitting on the chest was a bag of Cockroach Clusters, a small bouquet of lilies tied in a tiny ribbon and tiny piece of parchment. Curiously opening the paper, she read:

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Lilies are special,  
and so are you._

_Your fiery beauty,  
your qualities rare,  
you're smart and witty,  
with a smile to spare._

_I wish I was the one  
to receive your kisses and hugs,  
but your smile isn't meant for me,  
even though I wish it was._

_So roses will stay red,  
violets forever blue,  
But Lily, you're perfect to me,  
and I will always love you._

_Love always,  
Your not-so-secret admirer_

Lily chucked and wiped the many tears from her face as she read the last line. "I wonder who this could be from?" she said sarcastically.

---

"Good morning, Lily flower."

Lily paused. She couldn't even have breakfast in the Great Hall without his interference. She had tried to walk past him quickly enough to avoid conversation, but no, he wouldn't allow that. Every bloody morning, 'Good morning, Lily flower.' Why did he have to be so damn sweet??

_And good looking too, damnet!_ As she turned to look at him eating breakfast, her breath caught in her throat. His messy black hair was even more so from the nights sleep, his hazel eyes were warm and inviting, and that blasted smile - the one that made her knees weak. Curse him for being so perfect.

"Good morning, James." she managed to say, trying to escape his presence.

"Have a good nights sleep?" he asked. 

"No, as a matter of fact."

"Well, then I hope your day goes better." he said sweetly.

"Yeah, you too. I hope you have a great day with your _girlfriend._" She hadn't meant to sound so bitter, but if he heard the harshness in her voice, he ignored it.

"Girlfriend? Nah, I don't have one of those." James smiled again, causing Lily to falter at his words.

"Excuse me? What happened to Jenny?" she asked.

"No, we broke it off last week." James said waving her off. "She understood me when I said that there was only one girl for me." he said pointedly, staring intently at her.

_Oh, he did not need to say that,_ Lily thought. She couldn't move as James came up beside her and smiled sadly.

"Ah, Lily. I'm afraid I'll grow old and die still waiting for you." he said quietly. "You've spoiled me for anyone else." Then kissing her quickly on the cheek, he left the Great Hall.

Silently cursing the tears on her face and wiping them away, she turned to sit down for breakfast on this wonderful Valentine's Day.

"He _really_ did not need to say that." she mumbled.

---

"Nancy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lily had walked up to Nancy, but had failed to see Frank who was sitting across the Gryffindor table from her. Nancy had been laughing enjoyably and smiling intently at him before she had walked up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Lily said, starting to walk away.

"No, Lily, you're fine." Frank said smiling, as he stood. "I need to go talk to Travis, anyway, so you can have at her."

Then winking at Nancy, he said, "I'll talk to you later, Nancy-Alice." Then walked down the table and sat by his friend.

_"Nancy-Alice?"_ Lily giggled as she took a seat next to her.

"Oh, ever since Frank found out my middle name, he's been calling me that." Nancy-Alice said as she glared at him down the table with smile. When he blew her a kiss, she blushed.

"Maybe I am interrupting something. This looks serious." Lily teased.

Nancy-Alice laughed. "Oh, hush, Lily. We're just friends." she said somewhat halfheartedly.

"Well, I'm not the only one to notice that it doesn't look like that."

"What?"

"You're not the same person you've always been, Nancy-Alice." Lily smirked. "You're different."

"No, I'm not." she protested.

"Oh, yeah? You haven't made out with a person in over three months, haven't dated in over five months, and I must say, that is the longest skirt I have ever seen you wear. You're on time to ALL of your classes, your nice to everyone, you're always smiling, you're always dreamy eyed - face it, girl. You're changing."

Nancy-Alice fidgeted with her fingers for a few seconds, her face screwed up in thought. "I, well.... I......" she stammered.

"Yes?" Lily prodded.

"I like him, Lily!" she finally blurted out in a whisper. "He's not like all these other creeps out for a good time, he likes me for me. He makes me feel special. I like who I am when I'm with him - I like that change in me. He makes me want to be better than I am, and I like that. I'm happier than I've ever been, and I think that's because of him." she blushed before continuing. "I feel . . . I feel something special about Frank and I don't want to do anything to mess that up."

Lily smiled gratefully. "I cannot tell you how happy I am for you. After all your past relationships, I'm glad you finally found some solid happiness." Then she hugged her friend tightly.

"Yes, but with all the rumors going around about us, both Frank and I are constantly correcting everyone, telling them we are just friends. And that's tearing me up, because I don't want things to stay like that, so I don't want him to say that so much that he believes it, you know?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, girl. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"What are we talking about?" Jenny asked as she walked up to the table.

"Nancy-Alice and Frank." Lily giggled.

"Nancy-Alice, huh?" Jenny said, eyeing her suspiciously. "Things are getting serious."

"Shush, Jenny. He only sees us as friends," Nancy-Alice said sadly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Jenny said with an evil grin. "I've heard some things, and seen some things, that are obvious."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Well, the fact that you're always with together, for one."

"Friends hang out - so sue me!"

"Or that he's always looking at you with this dreamy stare."

"Oh, he does not!"

"Or that he talks about you in his sleep."

Both Nancy-Alice and Lily stopped and stared wide-eyed at Jenny. "What?" They said in unison.

"Who did you hear that from?"

"Travis." Jenny said simply, causing Lily to stiffen.

"How is he?" Lily asked coldly.

"Well, he's okay. He's doing good." Jenny said apprehensively.

"Good."

"Whoa, back up." Nancy-Alice said. "What else does Travis say that Frank says about me?"

Jenny grinned.

"Attention, please." said Professor McGonagall loudly, quieting the hall where everyone was eating dinner. Dumbledore stood and with a twinkle in his eye, began to speak.

"I have an announcement to make, that will delight most of you, I feel. I am pleased to announce the Decennium Ball, which will take place at the end of the school year in May. It will be a formal dinner, so dress robes will be required. And I'm afraid it will only be open to Fourth years and up." A great noise that overcame the Great Hall, some with sighs of relief and others with groans of disappointment. "You may come with dates or without them, neither will be looked down upon. We will be giving you further details as the time of the Ball approaches, we were only letting you know beforehand. Now, eat!"

With a wave of his hand, food appeared on the tables. Everyone started excited conversations about the ball and began eating.

The girls just looked at each other and dissolved into giggles, before delving into their food.

---

**A/N: **FYI - 'Decennium' is like a decade, which means every ten years.

And no, I'm not going to give you guys any more info about Lily's prophesy - you'll find out lots more as I put up more chapters, I promise.

Now, I'm putting up these chapters now, because I might not be able to post over the weekend, considering there is yet _another _Hurricaine coming after me down here in Florida.

I love to hear from you guys - your reviews make my day! Review please! All this about Travis should make you happy! -huggles all-


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"Great win, James."

"Good job, Potter."

"Nice catch of the snitch, there."

"Very smooth, Potter. Very smooth."

James wasn't even hearing all the congratulations for winning the quidditch match with such ease. There was another victory party being held in the common room for all the Gryffindor students, but James wasn't listening. His eyes were focusing on a red haired beauty, sitting on the floor, reading a book by fire-light.

"Hey there, Lily flower." he said sweetly, walking up to her and sitting down beside her.

When she looked up at him, James thought he saw a flicker of joy and excitement in her eyes, but then they went cold, her face expressionless. After staring hard at him for a few long moments, she turned back to her book.

"Hello, James."

"What are ya doing?" he asked curiously.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she said sharply. "I'm _trying_ to read."

_Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,_ James thought.

"How about that announcement yesterday? We've never had a real ball before."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Clearly, if it's a 'Decennium Ball' that means it's held once every ten years."

"I was just saying that _we've_ never had one, jeez." James said.

"Sorry, I'm just.... stressed." she said.

"I'm sorry, Lily flower." he said sympathetically, putting his arm around her shoulder, only to have her pull away and shrug him off. He stared at her perplexedly before continuing.

"Well, listen." James said, gathering up his Gryffindor courage and running his hand through his already-messy hair. "About the ball...... I know it's kind of far off, but I was wondering if you -"

"James," she said, suddenly interrupting him, "Don't, okay?"

"Don't what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her curious behavior.

"Just go away, James." she said in a frustrated voice. James froze, his heart wrenching.

"Well, well - back to our old routine of 'get thee behind me, 'eh?"

"Trust me, James." She stood and laughed bitterly. "Just not right now, okay?" Then she started to walk away, leaving James in his confusion.

"What? I mean, jeez, Lily! What's up with you lately? You're completely blowing me off - not exactly _friend_ material, if you know what I mean. And was it just me, or were you leading me on before Christmas break? Must have just been me and my wishful thinking, right?" he said cynically.

"James, I can't answer that right no-"

"Can't or won't?" James said, standing to his full height in front of her. "And why the hell not? What are you afraid of? What people might hear, or are you just afraid of love?"

"Don't you dare talk to me about love, James Potter!" she yelled with anger flaring in her eyes as she whirled around, shaking a finger in his face.

"Before Christmas we got close, Lily. You let me think that...... and then all of a sudden you break up with Travis for nothing? No, I don't think so. I don't believe that for a second."

"Well, believe what you want, James, because-"

"No, I'm going to make you see it." he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him. "I'm going to prove to you that you do care for me."

"Really? How?"

He suddenly and forcefully brought his lips down on hers, quickly engaging her in the passionate exchange of his kiss. She did not shove him away immediately as he had expected. She not only stood there, letting him kiss her, but he could sense her contentment, he could feel her kissing him back and he let her revel in her momentary exposure for his own enjoyment. This was what he was looking for and what he knew he would find. He knew from the first time he kissed her, when she didn't fight or pull back, he knew then that he owned a small piece of her heart.

She suddenly ripped herself from the warm confines of his arms and slapped him soundly across the face. "Leave me alone, James. Just leave me alone." she said in a wavering voice. Then she stormed into the girls dorm where everyone else was heading for bed, slamming the door behind her.

James sighed and again ran a hand through his dark hair, walking to his own bedroom.

_What was he going to do with her?_

_---_

Travis was standing at the entrance of the Great Hall, watching Jenny from across the room as she sat at the Gryffindor table, staring dazedly at nothing. Taking in her presence and beauty, he wondered why his heart was beating faster then normal, though he knew why...

Her short blonde hair had grown longer, framing her face attractively and making her look more mature with its shimmering glow; her pale blue eyes, he had noticed become deeper and more vibrant, causing him to stop and catch his breath when he looked into them; her smile... her warm, friendly smile made his heart melt, and made him think crazy things, like fighting the urge to take her in his arms and...

Travis shook his head was he began walking towards her, trying to sort out his incredible thoughts. Just the thought of kissing Jenny brought back wonderful childhood memories that he shared with her. As young children living a few houses away from each other, he remembered playing house at age ten with his best friend in his backyard. When he would come home from 'work', he would greet his 'wife' with a kiss on the cheek...

_Yes, those were the good old days, playing house with my best friend,_ he thought with a grin.

_Best friend, huh?_ said a contradicting voice in his mind. _Then why did you get so jealous when you saw her with Potter? Why did you ask her about their relationship? Why were you suddenly so curious about how she felt for you?_

_I can't worry about a friend, can't I?_

Well, it was true. He had always thought she'd had a little crush on him. From her ears turning pink every time he would kiss her cheek in their little game or the way her eyes always lit up when she saw him, he was always curious as to how he stood in her eyes.

But in his eyes, she was his very best friend, even over Frank. Even though he was a great guy and somewhat socially ignorant, Jenny was the only one who knew the real him. She understood him - she appreciated him for who he really was. _Maybe that's why you didn't like her with Potter - you thought he was jeopardizing your one true friendship._

Sighing, he walked up to her anyway.

"Hey, Travis." Jenny said, looking up at him with a cheery smile and sparkling eyes. When Travis felt his knees go week, he shook his head.

_Yeah. Friendship. **Right.**_

"Hey, Jenny." he said with a chuckle, sitting down beside her.

"How about those prep exams?" she said, rolling her eyes. "The real N.E.W.T.S. are going to be hell."

"Yup, that they are." he said simply.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, I was just thinking... I got an owl from mum yesterday."

"Aw, I miss your mother. I haven't seen her in forever." Jenny said affectionately. "I was just a little muggle girl, and she was the sweetest coolest woman I had ever met. How was I to know that she was a witch?"

"She mentioned you actually. Remember how we liked to play house in my backyard?" he said quietly with a bashful look on his face.

"Oh, goodness! And I wore the ridiculous apron... of course, I remember! Those are some of my fondest memories as a child, playing house with you, pretending to be your wife." she said, playfully shoving him with a blush on her cheeks.

_Little subtle hints like that,_ Travis thought, _that make me curious as to how she feels about me._

"Well, you can forget the apron if you want, but once school gets out, mum wanted you to come over and visit." Travis smiled.

"Of course, I'd love to." Jenny said, then began giggling. "The last time I was at your house, I was wearing her dress and earrings."

"Well, no matter what you wear, I've still got the cutest wife." Then he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

_Oops._

He only pulled back an inch or so, only to lock eyes with the dreamy gaze that had now covered her eyes. He watched as she licked her lips, then felt her uneasy breath on his face. He knew that if he leaned in once more, he could satisfy his curious mind about the taste of his kiss. After seven years, its bound to have improved....

"Well, hello there."

Both Jenny and Travis jumped, turning to see Frank and Nancy-Alice, taking a seat across the table from them. Travis pulled away from Jenny and chuckled, trying to clear the nervousness in his throat. He looked at her and the disappointment on her face probably matched what he was feeling.

_And those were not 'just friends' feelings._

_But this is no time to examine them,_ he told himself.

"So, what are you two up to?" Travis asked, trying to dismiss the awkward moment that Frank and Nancy-Alice had walked up on.

"Just waiting for dinner, like you two, I'm sure." Nancy-Alice said with a tease in her voice, looking at Jenny with raised eyebrows. Jenny only laughed and looked back at her with a face that said _'I'll tell you later.'_

"Ah, Nancy. Just the person I was looking for."

All four turned to see the sleek Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, long blonde hair slicked back and wicked grin covering his not-so charming face.

"Um, if you don't mind, it's Nancy-Alice, and why would you be looking for me?" she asked.

"Oh, details, details." he said, putting his hands on the table and leaning in to peer at her. "Being the wonderful guy that I am, I will ease your nerves and let you know that you have the opportunity to go to the ball with me. As long as you can go by a few rules of course. Firstly, you can't be seen with this mudblood girl," he said shooting an evil glare at Jenny, causing all of them to glare back, "or any of this ridiculous lot while we're there, and secondly, I-"

Suddenly, Nancy-Alice burst out laughing. "Man, why don't you just stop while you're ahead, okay? _Firstly,_ I don't date Slytherins."

"You went out with Jeremy." he spat back.

"Well, that was a long time ago and that was a big mistake. But don't interrupt. Now, secondly, and most importantly, what on earth makes you think that I'd ever go out with you after you insult my friends?"

Without losing any momentum, Malfoy stood with a grin and took hold of her wrist. "Why don't you come with me for a few minutes? Let's get away from your _friends_ and take a walk. I can be very convincing and make it worth your while...."

"Forget it, go away." she said, trying to yank her hand away. "Ow! You're hurting me, let go!"

Suddenly, Frank stood and shoved Malfoy away, causing him to stumble, but remaining his calm.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy." he said simply, though some people were turning to see what all the ruckus was about.

"What are you going to do about it, Longbottom?" Malfoy sneered with a laugh. "Trip and knock me into the lake?" This earned snickers from the Slytherin table, as it had happened to Frank and Nancy-Alice earlier that week.

Surprising everyone, Frank grabbed the collar of Malfoy's robes and pulled him to face him "I'll drag your sorry carcass outside and show you how to be a real man, instead of picking on innocent women." he said through gritted teeth. Though before either of them could grab their wands, they were suddenly interrupted.

"Is there a problem, boys?" said the authoritative voice of Professor McGonagall, standing in the doorway.

Frank gave Malfoy a small shove before responding. "No, Professor. No problem."

"Very well, then. Please everyone take your seats as dinner is about to be served."

Malfoy only glared at Frank once more before everyone who had gathered turned to sit down. At the Gryffindor table, Frank was greeted with shocked whispers of approval.

"Right on, buddy!" Travis said.

"I never knew you had it in you, Frank." Jenny said.

"You really didn't need to do that, Frank." Nancy-Alice said worriedly. "I would hate for you to get in trouble."

"Ah, he deserves everything that's coming to him, bloody git." Then he mumbled some other things under his breath before turning to her again. "Now, if he gives you any more grief, promise me you'll let me know."

"Frank, I-"

"Promise me, Nancy-Alice!"

She sighed. "Fine, fine. I promise."

"Good." he said, kissing her sweetly on the side of the head and entwining her fingers in his. "I won't let anything happen to you. _I promise._"

---

"Mr. Potter!"

James shook himself from his sleepy daze and looked up into the ghostly narrowed eyes of Professor Harding, the History of Magic teacher. "Can you please tell me exactly what year Barbara Featherstone graduated from Hogwarts with highest honors and was immediately accepted into the Ministry of Magic?"

James paused, because the name did sound familiar to him. "Uh, last year." This caused groans, sighs and giggles throughout the classroom, but only earned an evil glare from the professor.

"Would anyone else like to venture a guess?" After a moment of still silence, Lily raised her hand.

"1862." Then after smirking at James, she turned and continued to listen to the lesson.

James stuck his tongue out at her, though she didn't see it. Then after glaring at his parchment, he angrily grabbed his quill and began to scribble all over his doodling, which consisted of 'Lily,' 'Lily Evans,' and 'Mrs. Lily Potter.'

"Bloody girl wouldn't recognize love if it came up and sat down on her lap... hmmm, maybe I should try that sometime..." James was muttering under his breath.

"Mr. Potter." said Professor Harding again, causing James to pause in his scribbling and look up. "What, may I ask, are you doing now?"

"Just taking tons of notes from your wonderful class." he said with a fake grin, meriting many snickers from the back of the room, but Lily just rolled her eyes. Professor Harding, who was a ghost that had died in the early 1900's, did not recognize his sarcasm, and took this as a compliment.

"Oh, well, please just do it a bit quieter, as to not disrupt the class." he said with a nod, then he continued teaching. Lily, however, sitting beside him, leaned over and tried to see his 'notes,' but James covered his parchment quickly. "No cheating, Lily." he said.

"Ha. I know you're not taking notes." she whispered with cold eyes. "I was just trying to see what you were up to."

"Well, that shows how well you know me." he said in mockingly.

"James, honestly, since when have you taken notes in any class?"

"Well, I used to watch this one girl throughout all my classes. But after seven years of rejection, now watching her is a bore."

James watched as her beautiful eyes filled with pain and remorse, but he didn't care. He'd been hurt by much worse than words. She turned back to face the front of the class and James went back to scratching out his doodling but he just couldn't do it anymore. 'Mrs. Lily Potter' looked and sounded too good.

Right before the close of class, James ripped off a corner of his parchment, which included one of the doodles that he had missed while scribbling, which read simply: _**Lily.**_ Then he wrote:

_**Meet me tonight by the willow - we need to talk.**_

Then circling her name to let Sirius know what they would be talking about, he crumbled it up. As soon as the professor's back was turned, James threw it at Sirius and hit him in the head. He whirled around angrily, but after seeing James' pleading eyes, he picked up the parchment, un-crumbled it and read it quickly. Just as Sirius turned to nod at James, Professor Harding cleared his throat loudly.

"Okay, you can all wake up now. Class dismissed,"

People suddenly began yawning and bustling out of the room and James stood, only to have someone bump into him. When he turned to make a rude retort, he saw instead a very pale and very sickly looking Remus.

"James," he groaned, "I don't feel well."

"Oh, damn." Sirius said quietly, looking out the window at the setting sun. "It's coming, Prongs. We need to get him to the shack soon."

"Drop your books here, Moony." James said gently as the classroom emptied. "Sirius, you take his books back to the rooms and get Wormy. I'll take Remus to the edge near the tree, but we need Peter to push that bloody button."

The three of them hurried out of the room, but James caught one more glance of Lily before she rounded the corner of the hall. She looked at him regretfully, then with a sigh, she walked away.

---

Serverus Snape smirked. He was sitting in the back of the class, watching everything unfold as 3/4 of the Marauders fled the room, leaving him alone. He stood after a moment and, with great pleasure, picked up the piece of paper that he had seen Potter throw, Black read and then drop before they escorted that disgusting creature that they treated like a human and called Remus Lupin out of the classroom. He curiously read the note, then hurried out of the room with a wicked grin on his face.

_Oh, revenge was so sweet._

---

Lily turned behind her to see who had tapped her on the shoulder and gasped in surprise.

"Um, what do you want?" she asked Snape.

"Trust me, mudblood. I wouldn't talk to you under any other circumstances had Potter not threatened me." he spat.

"Potter? What does he have to do with this?"

"He threatened to flush my head in the toilet if I didn't give you this note." he said, tossing it in front of her. "And believe me, I have no desire to see the plumbing of this school first hand." Then he turned swiftly on his heel and walked away.

Lily reluctantly opened the note; James had even addressed it to her with her name on the top. But James wanted to meet her at the _Whomping Willow?!_ Was he nuts?

_Yes, and so are you. Because you know that you're going to meet him._ said the voice in her head.

Lily sighed. Of course she would go. Maybe he wanted to reconcile their relationship. Maybe he was finally ready to be 'just friends.' And she was glad that he had finally come to that realization, because no matter how much she loved him, that's all they could ever be.

---

**A/N:** Hmmm, I could be really mean and leave you all hanging on this evil little cliffy... but no, I have one or two more chapters to put up tonite.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

"I think... we lost him." said Sirius in a fully human form. Breathing deeply, he leaned up against a tree, beside James.

"Hopefully... he'll head back... to the shack." James said breathlessly.

"But he might eat Peter." Sirius said, wiping the sweat from his forehead, then looked at James, and they both burst out laughing.

"Damn, that smarts." James said, gently wiping the bleeding scratches on his face. "He'll pay for that one."

"Aw, leave him alone, Prongs." Sirius said in a shallow breath. "You know he's not himself."

Trying to catch their breath, they both sat on the ground, leaning up against a tree in the Forbidden Forest. They watched the wind blow through the trees as the light of the full moon shone past the branches and danced on the forest floor. Both Sirius and James were shirtless, sweating and breathing heavily, and the cool breeze of this brisk March evening was greatly appreciated.

"Well, it's a good thing he got you and not me, mate." Sirius said, rubbing his chin affectionately. "He could have destroyed my money maker."

"Needless to say, I'm going to have a little talk with Moony about belting my jaw with extended claws."

"Speaking of talk, though, what did you need to tell me? Did you have another row with Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Ah, Padfoot. I just don't know what to do with her." he shook his head with a crooked smile. "I know I love her, there's no doubt about that. But she is always and forever pushing me away, and I don't understand why. Whenever I look at her or hold her, I feel at peace, I feel whole. But when I kiss her..."

"Please, no bloody details." Sirius chuckled.

James only smiled. "When I kiss her, Pad, she doesn't push me away immediately. I think, without knowing it, she pulls me to her and enjoys it right along with me. I can feel it in her kiss, the way she touches me or talks to me - I _know_ she cares about me. I just don't understand why she's fighting it. Even Moony said she does."

"But she's scared of the prophesy." Sirius said bluntly.

"Well.... yeah, but..."

"Did it ever occur to you that she stays away from you to save your life?"

"Sirius, that's not fair! I'd gladly die if I could just have her love, even if it is for a short time. It's got to be better than this constant heartbreak and rejection all the time." James said bitterly.

"Aw, poor Prongsie."

"Seriously. And she's the girl in this situation, shouldn't she know all the mushy stuff like... oh, how does that saying go? **_Better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all_**?"

"Are you sure _she's_ the girl in this situation?" Sirius laughed.

"Oh, shut up, you great git!" James gave him a playful shove. "I don't know why I even tell you this stuff."

"Well, why don't you tell her? I mean, of course you have good looks and charm, but if you were more articulate and orally expressive like out friend Remus, maybe then she'd understand how you feel about the whole _situation._"

While James thought all this over, Sirius smirked. "Well, speak of the devil."

James suddenly ducked in fear. "Remus?" he asked quietly.

"No, you half-wit. Lily!"

James head shot up and he looked over the brush on the edge of the forest. Lo and behold, there was Lily, walking cautiously towards the Whomping Willow.

"What the bloody hell is she doing out here at this time of night?" James wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but if we don't her out of here, Remus might catch her scent and get out of the-"

But they were too late.

"-shack."

---

Lily was nervously walking towards the willow, her heart beating incredibly fast. Why on earth would James want to meet her out here? But she was going to meet him, and she was coming with only one purpose. She would listen to whatever he had to say, then explain to that stubborn man that she loved so much why they simply could not be together. And him, being the self-centered git that he was, would, of course, turn her away. But at least he would be safe and hopefully, he would learn to be happy.

As she neared the tree, she heard footsteps behind her, causing her pulse to increase, if that were possible. She began walking faster, but stopped before she got too close to the tree for her own safety. When she heard growling in her ear, and he heart froze. Slowly turning around, she found herself face to face with a wolf, a were wolf, no less. He was baring long sharp teeth, growling, drooling and breathing heavily on her face. She couldn't move, blink, she could hardly breath, quickly sifting through her jumbled mind as how to save herself. Only when the creature raised a giant paw did she scream.

Then, when it's paw collided with her head and sent her flying across the grass, she hit the ground with a thud, blood and pain echoing throughout her skull. The creature charged at her again with a loud snarl, so Lily covered her face with her arms, closed her eyes and screamed again.

But she didn't receive another blow. She heard more rustling and growling, but it was not the same growl she had heard before. Cracking one of her eyes, she saw the wolf wrestling viciously with a large black dog. It would bark and chomp ferociously, but the wolf was too quick. It smacked the dog hard, and pounded it to the ground as it whimpered painfully. Then, turning again to Lily, he glared at her as he inched closer.

Lily began to tremble as she moved towards the tree, tears streaming down her face in fear and pain. Though just before the wild creature reached her, a large deer, a stag, jumped in front of her and stood as if guarding her. The wild creature stopped and howled at the stag, but Lily saw some sort of restraint in it. Somehow the stag sent him a warning that the werewolf understood - Lily found this amazing.

Lily then saw small pebbles flying from the woods and hitting the wolf square on the side of the head, causing anger to flare again with an evil snarl. Lily turned and saw Peter, standing at the edge of the forest, throwing rocks and screaming, "Come on, Moony! Over here you big brute!" Then the wolf took off after him, causing Peter to drop his stones and race to the willow tree in blind fear.

_Moony?_ Lily thought. _Why did that sound so familiar?_

She did not have the chance to ponder that question for long, because the stag suddenly turned and stared at her. It looked down at her with intense eyes, causing her to shrink closer yet to the living tree behind her. But there was something about this animals eyes, the vibrant hazel color was so familiar and comforting, it warmed her from the inside out.

When the deer suddenly turned around and gave a small grunt and a quick, almost human-like nod, Lily stood and wrapped her arms around the stags neck, laying on its back and closing her eyes. Holding on her dear life, it began to gallop away.

When they were finally a safe distance away from the tree, where Lily heard howling, rustling and horrible shrieking coming from the well-known shack below, the deer shrugged her off his back and ran behind a large tree stump. Then after a few moments, Lily felt her heart drop. She watched in horror as James emerged from behind the tree, with no shirt and no shoes, but plenty of problems.

"James!?" she shrieked. "You... that thing... what... how... you're a... you..." James had a small smile on his face as he walked up to her and held her at arms length.

"Shhh, Lily. It's okay. I know I've got a lot to explain, so just listen." he said gently. She looked up at him as if questioning her judgment in trusting him, but she had stopped her stuttering, so James continued.

"I am an unregistered animagus, a stag, as you saw. That black dog you saw back there, that was Sirius. And Peter, when he wants to be, is a little rat. Now the reason we all decided to do this and become animagus was not only for the thrill rush of becoming animals or breaking the law. We wanted to help our friend, Remus Lupin, who is in fact that werewolf."

Lily only shook her head, a single tear sliding down her cheek and she softly hit his bare chest with her clenched fists. "James, I... you..."

"I'm sure you have tons of questions, so go ahead." James said quietly. Her lips quivered as she looked up into his face. Then she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and began to sob.

James quickly and securely put his arms around her, trying to hold her sufficient enough. "James, I was so scared!" she cried. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Shhhh" James whispered. "It's all right." Though he was holding her tight, gently petting her long red hair and whispering soothing words into her ear, he couldn't help but enjoy her closeness. Every time her shoulders would shake or a whimper would escape her lips, he would pull her closer, trying to give her some sense of peace.

Suddenly, they both turned as they heard rustling in the trees and Lily gasped, clinging to James tighter. But Sirius only came running up to them from the willow tree, wrapped in a cloth and bare from the waist up.

"Come on, you two love birds, we've got to scram." Sirius said. "Don't worry, Moony is locked up in the shack, but I barely got Wormy out alive. If we don't get him back to the hospital wing, Peter might not make it."

Then holding up a small wet fur-ball, he revealed a little bloody rat that was barely breathing.

---

**A/N:** -Gasp!- Such a shocker...

For those of you who have read this before, I know that was your favorite parts, Sirius and James, shirtless, sweating, heavy breathing... indeed. And for those of you who haven't read this, I'm sure it was a nice mental picture... -wink-

Yes, well, this is where I leave you. Please review! I love you all! -huggles all-


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Chapter Thirty One**

"Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs - I get it." said Lily, who was sitting on the edge of a bed in the hospital wing. The large clock outside the room chimed midnight and as a cold breeze blew in the open window, the light of the full moon shining on the floor, Lily shivered. "Who came up with the names?"

"Well, we all came up with our own names." James said, wrapping a blanket over her shoulders and sitting down beside her with a smile. "But it was I who thought of our brilliant group name."

"Ah, yes. The Marauders." Lily said mockingly. "Heartbreakers reeking havoc all over Hogwarts, one of whom happens to be the Head Boy."

"Hey, just because I know how to have fun and you don't, doesn't mean I smell." James said, causing Lily to double over in laughter.

"James, you great git - 'reeking havoc' and 'reeking' are two very different things." said Sirius who was walking out of the bathroom, zipping up his trousers and throwing his large cloth on a bed nearby, now both Lily and James laughing, making Sirius smirk.

"Are you laughing at my loin cloth?"

"Loin cloth?" James laughed. "Call it what you want, Padfoot - you were wearing a curtain for a skirt!"

"Look, Remus was going to kill us; Peter and I barely made it out alive, let alone give me time to grab my clothes. I had to rip a curtain from a broken window on the other side of the shack with raging werewolf and a crazy tree both out to kill me. You two are lucky I didn't show up buck naked!" Sirius chuckled as he walked up to them. "Besides, I saved your life. You should be thanking me." This brought silence to the room.

"You did save my life and I'll forever be in your debt. All of you, even ol' Prongsie here." Lily said, jabbing him in the side with her elbow. "But I think Peter was the real hero tonight." She looked solemnly at the bed beside them; there lay Peter. Sleeping soundly under a blanket, covered in bloody gashed, breathing small shallow breaths. They did their best to clean him up, but without wands and without Madame Pomfrey, they did the best they could do - now, they waited.

"Yes, Peter showed a courage that we rarely see." Sirius said quietly.

"He proved himself a true Gryffindor." Lily muttered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I knew we kept him around for a good reason." James said, earning a laugh from Sirius and a smack on the chest from Lily.

"Well, considering none of us want detention for wandering the corridors at night, I say we just pick a bed and wait till tomorrow to tell Dumbledore." Sirius said with a yawn and stretching out on a bed next to Peters.

"I second that." James said rising from the bed that Lily had previously called and moved to the be beside hers. "And you really can't tell anyone about us, Lily. Not about Remus or about our secret. You are the only person to know, besides Dumbledore. So you can't run and tell your little buddies, Nancy-Alice and Jenny."

"Well, I haven't spoken to either of them in quite a while..." Lily said remorsefully, making a mental note to do so and mend thier friendships soon. "But I'll keep your little secret from my friends if you start speaking kinder about yours." Lily retorted. "Peter showed a bravery tonight that deserves commending, not ridiculing."

"Lily, you really do need to lighten up." James said nonchalantly. "Peter knows that we really do value him as a good friend. As I said before, you just don't know how to have fun."

That offended Lily. "Yes, I do."

James looked at her and quirked an eyebrow. "Prove it."

Mustering all her courage and brushing all of her feelings for James aside, she stood and walked over to his bed, laying down beside him, her back flush with his bare chest.

"Okay, I take it back." James chuckled, slowly wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hey!" Lily said, smacking his arm softly. "Don't even think about making any moves on me, Mr. Potter. I'm just proving my point."

"Well proven." he said with a smile. "Calm down, Lily. It's not like you haven't done this before. Besides, I'm just trying to get comfortable."

Lily felt her heart start to melt as she also became all too comfortable in his arms. All the fighting she had been doing was slipping away as he pulled her closer. He let out a sigh on her ear, and it sent chills down her spine, shoving all her resolve into oblivion.

"You cold?" he asked.

"Not anymore." she said as she snuggled closer to him with a smile.

_I can give in for one night, right?_

"Mmm hmm." James murmured.

"You two keep it down over there. It's late and I'm tired." Sirius said in a teasing chuckle.

"Speaking of late, what were you doing out there anyway?" James asked.

"What are you talking about? Snape gave me your letter."

"What letter?"

"The little note that said 'We need to talk, meet me at the tree tonight' or something like that. He said you threatened to flush his head if he didn't give me the note."

"Aw, that bloody git." James said. "Hear that, Pad? Snivellus got a hold of that note I gave you today and gave it to Lily."

"Stupid prick." Sirius muttered sleepily.

"Well, don't worry. He'll pay." James laughed, though he wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. He was too preoccupied with Lily, breathing her scent and holding her body... he was thoroughly enjoying it and all his senses were tossed to the wind at the moment.

"You're note to Sirius? But it had my name circled on it. What on earth would you need to talk to Sirius about me for?" Lily asked.

Again James raised an eyebrow at her, as if questioning her intelligence, causing her to blush as she realized what he meant.

"Oh... well, I thought it was about... us, I mean, I thought that's why you wanted me out there... I mean, I thought you wanted to talk to me.... about... us...."

"Let's just save that for another night." James murmured.

"James, we really do need to talk abo-"

"Yes, but not tonight. If you're going to break my heart yet again, then at least let me enjoy this one night in utter bliss."

She cringed at his words, in both delight and pain. "But James, I -"

"No. I refuse to let you spoil my fun. Now, it is time for you to shut that pretty little mouth of yours and let me sleep."

"James!"

"Lily flower," he said warningly.

Lily sighed. She knew she could not argue with that, for it always made her smile. "Fine." she said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I promise we'll talk later. Let's just sleep for now." Then he kissed her sweetly on the side of the head.

Lily smiled as she closed her eyes and relished the closeness to James. It wasn't sexual in any way. It just felt good here, it felt right - she felt whole. She knew that she was safe, here in his arms. Though she had cautioned him earlier, she knew that he would never make any wrong move on her or let his hands stray anywhere inappropriate. She knew him. She trusted him. She loved him.

Lily turned over and quickly kissed him on the cheek before rolling over and scooting closer to him before she closed her eyes again. With all her exhilaration and thrill this evening, the exhaustion had quickly caught up to her and she quickly sank into sleep, though one thought kept bouncing around her mind: _What was she fighting this for?_ Regardless of the choice she someday had to make, the least she could do was spend one more night in the arms of the man she loved before she had to give him up forever.

---

The sun was just peaking over the horizon, gleaming through the window of the hospital wing and shining on Lily's sleeping face. She had slept through the night, rather peacefully, in fact. But at the moment she was awake, just enjoying herself in the arms of the man she loved. Just laying there in his arms, everything felt so perfect. She just wanted to stop time, the sun from rising and everyone from waking up, so that she could just stay in this blissful state.

But she knew it simply could not be. Just laying there in his arms, feeling his breath on her face and his heart, beating steadily against her back, it only made her realize more that he was real, safe - alive. He was breathing, his heart was beating, and should she act on her feelings, she could change that forever. If she confessed her love to James, she simply could not live with herself knowing that his - their - deaths would be right around the corner. She wanted him to live a long happy life and if that meant without her, then so be it.

She turned in his arms to look at him and it caused her heart to swell. She moved a lock of his almost-black hair from his face and studied his features carefully, as to not wake him. He was peacefully still and sleeping soundly, but it was the most captivating and heart wrenching scene for Lily. She brushed her fingers gently over three parallel scars on his cheek and it touched her soul. Maybe he wasn't such a conceited twit after all. Regardless of what he was, Lily loved him, all of him. But if he was willing to change his entire life to help his friend cope, that showed how giving and considerate he really was, and that meant a lot to Lily.

As she lay there, looking over his face and letting her heart thrill at being so close to him, his eyes flickered open. Her heart melted as she looked into the warming hazel depths. "Good morning, Lily flower." he said with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning," she managed to squeak out as he pulled her body closer, one of her hands now flat against his bare chest. She felt his heart rate increase, and she was sure hers did too, as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Sleep well?" he asked arrogantly.

"Of course." she said with a blush, letting her hand slide over his chest and around his neck. _Maybe_... she thought. _Maybe if I could get him to kiss me, it would help me decide what to do about him._

James seemed to be reading her mind, because he suddenly smiled before leaning in to kiss her. He had meant for it to be quick, but when he pulled away, Lily was more than a little dissapointed. He looked down at her curiously, and saw a pleading confusion in her eyes, so when she pulled him down to kiss her once again, he did not hesitate in the least.

She wanted to know - she needed to know what was best for him. As she wrapped her arms more securely around his neck, she could feel him fervently respond and he pulled her closer with his arms around her waist. As she deepened the kiss and let her fingers explore his hair, she tried to find something - something in him that would let her know that he would be okay without her. But the more she kissed him, the more she knew that would never be true. She wasn't trying to lead him on, she was just trying to make an important decision about him; his life, his happiness. And she would gladly give her life, her happiness for his - but would he be happy without her? In her mind, nothing would play in her favor - she just couldn't win no matter what she chose. It always came back to her. Did she want to live a short life with love, or a long life without it?

A tear slid down her cheek and she finally pulled away from James, only more confused than before. James looked at her in concern as she began to cry bitterly and all he could do was pull her into a hug.

"What's wrong, Lily?" he whispered, gently rubbing her back, trying to soothe her.

"I... I'm sorry, James." Then breaking away from him, she ran out of the hospital wing, tears streaming down her face.

---

**A/N:** Aw, such sadness.

Hey guys, guess what???

We're sooo close to the "Grand Finale - it's about 10 chapters away!

_-gasp-_

And that means that I will start posting fewer chapters at once... you know, to add to the suspense! Evil me, I know...

**_MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_**

-hides from angry readers-

-grins wickedly-

Oh yeah - review please! -huggles all-


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Chapter Thirty Two**

A week later, Lily was sitting at the library, pretending to study, but the only thing that consumed her thoughts was James. Overcome with worry, she had this burden, knowing good and well that she loved him, but fighting it every step of the way to save him; his happiness, his life. She had been avoiding him all week, running from class to class, hoping that they wouldn't have any time to have their 'little chat.' At least until she had figured out what she was going to do with him. That kiss, that wonderful kiss that was supposed to help her turn him away, did not help at all like she had hoped. At the moment though, James was at quidditch practice, so she didn't have to worry about--

"Lily?"

She suddenly grinned at the voice behind her. She knew it wasn't James, but the voice was just as familiar and dear to her.

"Remus!" she said, her heart pounding nervously. She was in no way scared of him, but she was very excited to talk to him after their little adventure. "It's so good to see you. Please, sit down." She said pulling a chair out beside her for him to sit it. He looked at her perplexedly as he took the seat. "Okay..."

"How are you feeling? I've been waiting for you to... come back. Are you okay?"

"Uh, well, as all right as I can be, I guess. Are you all right?" he asked her curiously.

"Um, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well considering... everything... I dunno... just listen. I wasn't going to take up much of your time. I just wanted to apologize for everything. If I hurt you in any way, if you were ever scared or in danger and it was my fault, I am sincerely sorry and I hope that some day in the future you can forgive me." Then he stood and began to walk away.

"Wait!" she said as loudly as she could in the library. "Remus, what are you doing? Get back over here and talk to me, you silly goose." Then she covered her mouth as a giggle escaped before lowering her voice. "Or should I say silly wolf?"

Remus did then swiftly walk back to her table and sit down, but looked up curiously at her. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, did I really hit you hard?"

"Of course I'm fine, Remus. You're acting very strange." she commented.

"Well, I'm not the only one!" he whispered. "You're the one that just found out... what I really am! I'm surprised you're not running for the door in terror, like everyone else in my life has done." he said bitterly. "You're not reacting to me quite like I thought you would. I mean, there's the door, right there, waiting for your exit." Then watched her face grow solemn.

"Remus, how could you even think that of me?" Lily said in an offended tone. "You are my friend, and I am yours. I don't care if you are human or animal, wizard or muggle, black, white, purple, orange - whatever. I care about you and I am a loyal friend, no matter what."

Remus was in a stunned silence, gesturing towards the door. "Door... wide open..."

"Remus, I'm not going to turn you away." she said with a finality in her voice and a smile on her face.

"You're not?"

"No, of course not. Now get over here and look at this Arithmancy book. It's supposed to be hell in the N.E.W.T.S." she said, pointing to the book that she was pretending to study.

With a relieved smile, he walked up behind her and gave her a friendly hug. "And her I was ready to walk away from our friendship."

"Don't you dare, Remus! You're one of my dearest friends, I don't want to think of my life without you." she said, hugging him back.

"Now I know what James sees in you." he said teasingly. But when her smile fell, he sat down beside her and looked up at her carefully.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" she said weakly.

"Oh, I'm not even buying that BS, Lily. What happened to '_You are my friend and I am yours?'_ No, I'd wager something happened while I was... out?" he said, choosing his words carefully.

"Oh, Remus. I just don't know what I'm going to do with him."

"Why? What happened?"

"We've been through this so many times... I just don't know what to do anymore. I know I love James, there's no doubt about it. But I can't tell him that or I will doom him to an early grave. I couldn't do that to him or anyone, so I'm just going to avoid love at all costs to avoid hurting, and possibly killing, the ones I love the most." She said, fighting the emotion that was thick in her throat. "Do you understand, Remus? Do you understand why I can't give in?"

"I understand, Lily. More than anyone else, I understand perfectly." he said quietly with a smile.

Lily suddenly felt like fifty pound hammer had dropped into the pit of her stomach. She was always running to him and complaining about her problems with love, and here he was, silently putting up with her while he was going through the exact same thing. Full of shame and guilt, she looked at the floor. She would go on forever how she couldn't love without bringing death to those around her, and he was in the exact same predicament.

"Remus, I am so sorry. I didn't even think..." she whispered.

"It's all right, Lily. It's none your fault." he said gently. "I was bit by a werewolf when I was a child, there was nothing anyone could have done. But yes, I too have had to refrain from love. Not only that, but my friends," he said painfully, "I put my friends in danger just by being here... and that scares me."

After a moment of silence, Lily cracked a sad smile. "We're two peas in a pod, we are."

"Yeah, I know. But Lily... I can't help but feel that you and James should be more than..."

"No, Remus. The reason that I became quiet when you mentioned James was because I don't like talking about him." she began to laugh as two tears rolled mirthlessly down her face. "He's such a tease, damnet, and he doesn't even know it. He's the one and only thing I want in life, but he's the very thing I can't have."

"I understand, Lily."

"Remus, I do love him and it's going to kill me to let him go. But I cannot ask him to give up his life for my happiness."

"But what if he was willing?" Remus said softly. After a moment of wiping the tears from her face and regaining composure, she whispered, "That I would be lucky to have a man like that by my side."

"He's planned to be your man for seven years, Lily. I doubt a little prophesy is going to stand in his way." Remus said sardonically.

"Well, what should I do, Remus? I don't want to play with his emotions, I just want to love him but I ... can't."

"Listen, Lily. Just be yourself. Let him know you care, and if he really does love you enough and is willing to risk his life, then so be it."

"Fine, Remus. Fine. But you have to do this with me."

"Huh?"

"If I let James know I care, if I give in to love, then you have to also."

"No, Lily."

"Remus, you -"

"Lily, I don't want some girl to fall in love with me, and then when she finds out I'm... not exactly who she thinks I am, she'll turn and walk out on my heart. I'm not looking for that kind of rejection."

"Well, just pray that the full moon comes while she's PMS-ing." Lily giggled.

"Lily, I'm serious."

"Really? I thought you were Remus."

"Lily, if I give into love, I'll be sentencing some girl to death!"

"And you just want me to sacrifice James, then?"

After Lily and Remus stared each other down, Remus finally looked into her fearful pleading face, then nodded with a small smile.

"All right, Lily. All right." he said. "You give a little and I'll give a little. Deal?" he stuck out his hand, which Lily shook firmly.

"Deal."

---

"Nance?"

She looked up to see a very humble Lily standing beside her. She had been sitting in the Great Hall finishing her dinner when Lily walked up.

"Hey, girl." She said with a friendly smile.

"I can't believe you're still talking to me." she muttered in shock.

"What are you talking about? Come sit with me." Nancy-Alice said, but Lily made no move to sit.

"Listen, I... I know that I haven't been the greatest friend lately. I feel so self-centered and uncaring for just blowing you off these past few weeks, and I wanted to apologize. I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages, and I hardly ever see you. I just feel like such a wretched friend and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Oh, Lily." Nancy-Alice stood and wrapped her friend in a hug, causing tears to surge for both of them.

"I missed spending time with you so much and I realized that I was pulling away from you for some reason. I was being so bloody selfish and worrying about James... but I don't want to lose you. You are my very best friend." Lily muttered through her tears.

"Lily, hush." Nancy Alice said, wiping her own tears. "I thought it was my fault that we hadn't been spending time together, because I was spending too much time with Frank."

"No way do I blame that!" Lily giggled, swallowing her tears. "I fully support that. Which, by the way, I was wondering about. Has any...thing happened?"

"No, I'm sorry to say." Nancy-Alice said disappointedly. "I just... I just like him, Lils. I like being around him, and who I am when I'm with him. Because he makes me want to be better than I am. He makes me feel beautiful and special and... wanted. Not like all the other boys in this school, who only want you to get into your pants. He cares about me, the real me. And that's not something I want to lose right away."

"Well then, I'd say you're pretty lucky." Lily said with an excited smile.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, I don't think he feels the same way."

"What? You're always together, you said it yourself. "Lily argued.

"Yeah, but he's always treating me like his sister, always telling everyone we're 'just friends.' And I'm starting to think that's all we'll ever be, because that's how he wants us to stay."

"Hey, Alice!"

They both turned at the voice and saw Frank standing in the doorway of the Great Hall, motioning her to come with him. Lily looked back at her friend with a raised eyebrow. _"Alice?"_ she questioned with a smile. She couldn't help but notice the pleased smile or rosy color that rose to her face at this.

"Well, he said it's shorter and easier than 'Nancy-Alice' and I didn't want to go back to just 'Nancy.' That girl is a ho-bag if I ever knew one and I want to forget her. I'm not ever going back - I am now Alice." she said firmly.

"I need to personally thank Frank, because I fully approve of this change." Lily smiled. Alice then hugged Lily affectionately. "Thank you, Lily." she said gratefully.

"We'll talk later on tonight." Lily said with a knowing smile.

"Do I look okay?" Alice whispered. With her long brown hair pulled up into a lose ponytail and her lavender eyes sparkling, Lily smiled. "You look great. Good luck!"

Alice grinned at her before turning and walking quickly to greet Frank. She gave him a quick hug and they walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand. Lily couldn't help but feel utter joy for her friend, now that she had finally found happiness in a real relationship, otherwise known as love.

"Oh, that was so..... beautiful!"

Lily turned and smirked at the Marauders who were standing behind her. Remus and Peter were moving to take a seat at the Gryffindor table, but Sirius and James were still standing, looking wistfully at the empty doorway, wiping away fake tears and pretending to cry on each other's shoulder.

"Oh, young love in denial... it's such a bitter sweet thing." Sirius said with a sigh.

"Do you think... Frank and Alice... do you think... they'll get married?!" James squeaked, the they both started jumping up and down, squealing in mock excitement.

"Oh, sit down, you two prats!" Lily laughed. "Do tell me though, is there something going on with them that I don't know?"

"Oh, we know many things about Frank that you don't." James said, leaning into Lily and kissing her quickly on the nose before sitting down beside her. Lily scolded herself for getting excited about his kiss and closeness, but pushed it aside as the conversation continued.

"We do room with him, after all." Remus said.

"All the nights that he talks in his sleep." Sirius said.

"All the affectionate words for Miss 'Alice' like 'I love you' slip out," James said, leaning in Lily's direction again and leering at her. She pushed him away playfully, though his words that thoroughly pleased and disturbed her.

"Oh, yes," Sirius commented. "He's definitely head over heels for that girl."

"But this does qualify as one of the Marauders secrets, Lily." Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, just less life threatening, if anything should happen to slip." Peter said, clutching his leg painfully as he moved it over the bench.

"So I see you're out of the hospital wing, Peter." Lily said pleasantly, filling her plate with food. "I'm really very relieved. I was hoping you would recover quickly. Such wounds I've never seen."

"Ah, it was nothing. No more than usual, anyway." he chuckled, elbowing Remus. "Besides, someone has to keep Moony in line."

"Well, it was a very brave thing that you did. You saved my life." she said humbly.

"Nah, I did what I had to do. We've all saved each other's life one time or another." Peter said, and the other Marauders nodded in agreement as he too began piling food on his plate. "Remus normally gets out of hand anyway. Like that one time-"

Peter's words were suddenly cut off as James reached out and took hold of Peter's right wrist, which was holding a large ladle full of corn over the pot at the moment. Lily thought that James might have been stopping Peter from continuing his story, but the look on his face was that of utter confusion: disappointment, fear, anger... _what was wrong with James?_

"Damnet, James, let go of me. You're hurting my arm." Peter whined.

"Drop the spoon, Peter."

All the Marauders grew silent and Peter did drop the spoon back into the pot. To James, Peter was always 'Wormy.' Only when there was something seriously wrong did he call him 'Peter.'

"What's wrong, James?" Sirius asked carefully.

"Peter, what the bloody hell is this?" James said scathingly. He turned Peter's forearm upward and pulled back his sleeve to reveal a charcoal colored skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. The sign of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the one that all his followers, the Death Eaters, wore.

Lily gasped.

"No," Remus whispered.

"Peter, you didn't." Sirius said."

"Tell me, damnet!" James said, squeezing Peter's wrist tighter.

Suddenly, Peter began to laugh.

"James, let go of my arm and let me show you." James trusted his friend enough to relent, but reluctantly let go of his arm.

Peter shook his head with a chuckle and lifting his other hand, licked his thumb. Raising his right forearm so the mark faced them, he ran the moist thumb down his arm, smearing it into a horrible mess.

"It gets awful boring in that hospital wing, all alone with no visitors." Peter said pointedly. "I found a quill and ink on the night stand last night and started doodling. You of all people should understand that, James. It's your bloody doodling that got in that hospital wing to begin with."

"Damn, Peter." Remus said in relief.

"You really gave us a scare there, Peter." Sirius said, sitting back in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Wow. That was intense." Lily chuckled. The rest of them began conversing and eating again, and James also attempted. Though he couldn't help but notice that Peter kept his left arm tucked securely under the table.

---

**A/N:** Once again, music goes - **bum, bum bum!**

Enjoy, and I know you're all bitter about less postage, but I still have to type up the 'Grand Finale'....

-promises to type faser when I have the time-

But for now, I leave you with this... _thrilling_ chapter.

-huggles all readers-

Have I told you lately how much I love you guys?

-grin-


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Chapter Thirty Three**

"Hey there, Lily flower!"

Lily looked up with a smile at the sound of James melodious greeting as he bounded up to her loudly. Still wearing is quidditch uniform, he looked around the corner of the bookshelf in the library, and Lily 'Shhh'ed him sternly.

"James, what are you doing here?" she whispered, though she was so happy to see him she didn't really care. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing with the team?"

"Nah, we just finished, and I wanted to see you." he said grinning at her.

"Well, that was nice of you," she said with a blush. "Are you ready for the last game tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah. Forget the fact that Ravenclaw beat us pretty bad in the last game, but we've got lots of practice in since then, so it should be a good game.

"Can't wait." Lily said.

"You're going to be there?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course. I'm at all the games. And I wouldn't miss this one - the last one of our last year? No way would I miss it."

"Well, good. I thought I was going to have to convince you to come, but alas, now I don't have to."  
  
"Like you could try." Lily said daringly.

"Of course I could. I'd just have to tickle you into submission first!" James said raising his eye brows suggestively.

"Don't you dare!" Lily shrieked, putting up her hands in defense of his hands, but failing terribly. He began tickling her sides, her laughter filling the library. He finally pulled her out of the chair, wriggling and giggling.

Then he suddenly ducked underneath the table she was sitting at as the librarian walked around the corner again with hands on her hips, looking at Lily crossly.

"Be quiet, you're in the library!" she whispered fiercely.

"Sorry." Lily whispered, the old lady disappeared around the corner again. James then stood and laughed silently, earning a smack from Lily.

"You get me in trouble like that..." she said, shaking a finger in his face.

"And you'll what?" he said quietly, looking down at her intently with a smile and pulling her closer, resting his hands on her hips. Lily felt her heart begin to pound heavily in her chest, giving her the desire to pull away. But then she thought of Remus...

"Oh, I have my ways of torture." Lily said in a giggle, as she subtly ran her tongue over her lips.

"Yes, you do." James said in a chuckle, squeezing her sides once more, making her wiggle. "Well, I'm sure I'm smelly enough right now, so I'm off to take a shower. I'll see you around, Lily flower." then he turned to leave.

"James," she said, catching his hand and pulling him back. "Wait." He looked back at her curiously, squeezing her hand.

"Come here." she whispered with a smile and leaning closer to him. Gathering all the courage she had, she gently placed a hand on his jaw, stood on her tip-toes, and kissed him.

It was longer than she had intended, giving into more desire and passion than she had planned, but it thrilled her, as he returned her kiss fervently, so much that she didn't want it to end. When she did finally pull away, his hazel eyes were sparkling. She had no voice because her heart was still pounding madly.

"Um, well... I just..." she stammered. Then she looked up at him with a shy smile. "Good luck tomorrow, James." she said.

James couldn't help the grin that grew on his face. "Well, I appreciate that, Lily. I really do." Then he winked and ran out of the library.

"Breathe, Lily." came a voice from behind her. True, she was having a hard time breathing. But as she sat in her chair again, she smiled at Remus who came around the corner of bookshelf.

"I'm very proud of you, Lily." Remus said.

"Good, because that took a lot of guts I didn't think I had." Lily told him.

"Come on. I'll buy you a drink. For a job well done." Remus chuckled.

---

Jenny was sitting alone in the library, watching Lily and Remus walk out. Her pulse increased as Lily suddenly looked back over her shoulder at her. Jenny gave a friendly smile and waved. To her surprise, Lily smiled and waved before leaving the library deep in conversation with Remus.

Jenny went back to her book, pretending to study and preparing for the N.E.W.T.S. though no test could dampen her moods now. She was well on her way to having her best friend back. Of course, she had Alice, but she was too busy scheming to get Frank to fall in love with her. And Jenny knew that she deserved the cold shoulder she was getting from Lily. She had completely explained to both Jenny and Alice exactly why she could not go out with James and then... what a royal mess that turned out to be. Friendships breaking and jealous men... even though Jenny was grateful that her friendship was soon on the mend, but there was only one jealous man and that was James. The one that Jenny had tried to interest was her best friend and he was in no way jealous. She had failed.

"Jen!"

_Speak of the devil,_ she thought.

"Hey, Travis." Jenny said without looking up. After he raced up and sat down next to her he looked at her peculiarly.

She then looked back at him and her breath caught in her throat. His sandy hair was damp and dis-shelved, his face and arms glistening with sweat, Travis was still donned in his quidditch uniform, which shaped his tan and toned body perfectly. She looked into his crystal blue eyes and felt her heart melt. If only she could belong to him...

"How did you know it was me?" he asked quizzically.

"I could smell you coming." she giggled, as he raised one massive arm and sniffed.

"Is it really that bad?" he said with a crooked smile, making Jenny laugh.

"No, Travis. I just know your voice. We've been best friends forever, it seems."

_Then why did it take me forever to realize what an amazing person you are?_ Travis thought.

"I know you're voice. I know you." she said simply.

Travis smiled and scooted closer to her, kissing her sweetly on the cheek. "That you do, my friend. You are the only who knows me."

With her heart beating furiously in her chest at such close proximity to him, she pulled back and looked up at him curiously. He was acting so strange - like he didn't care if people saw him acting like a normal person, instead of the facade of 'Travis King' that they all saw.

"So tell me, dear wife, why is it that you claim to know me so well, and yet, I cannot say the same thing about you?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "You're my best friend - you know everything about me."

"I don't know why you went out with Potter." he said pointedly.

"James?" she asked with a funny smile. "Travis, that was so long ago, why are you bringing that up?"

"Because I'm just curious about that aspect of your life." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

_He's interested in who I date?_ Jenny wondered.

_Of course not. Just answer his stupid question._

"Well, guys don't normally ask out girls like me. So when James asked me, I was flattered and readily accepted." Jenny said.

_And that would have been the total truth under different circumstances._ she thought.

"What do you mean, 'girls like me?'" Travis asked, looking at her intently. "Guys don't normally ask out beautiful, smart, spunky girls like you? That doesn't sounds right to me, Jen." Travis said, tucking a stray strand of her blond hair from her face behind her ear.

"Well," Jenny said in a shaky voice, "believe what you want, but I'm not exactly a guy magnet, Travis. I'm the kind of girl you can study with or play quidditch with, not the girl you hold affectionately and snog in a dark corner." Jenny turned away from Travis, trying to swallow the tears in her eyes. This was hitting way too close to home for her, especially talking directly to him about how she felt about him. _Too bad he's too stupid to realize it..._

"That's not totally true." Travis said.

"Yes, it is, Travis." Jenny said with a forced smile.

"Alright. That's enough. I refuse to let you talk about my wife like that." Travis said as he stood.

"Come on, Travis. You know it's true. Even you - you are totally un-charmed by me, as you are my _best_ friend, and not my _boy_ friend." she said pointedly.

"No worries, Jen. All of that will soon be remedied." Travis said with a mischievous smile. _Including that little part about me not being your boyfriend._ he didn't say.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked with a exasperated sigh.

"Well, let's just say I know a guy who would love to hold you affectionately and snog you senseless in a dark corner."

Jenny suddenly dropped the book she was holding and looked up at him unbelievingly. "Who?" she demanded.

"No, no, dear wife, all will soon be revealed. I need to pull a few strings, but I think I can make it work."

Jenny stood and, shaking her head with a smile, picked up her book. Then she kissed Travis on the cheek, but lingered closely in his face as she looked up into his bright blue eyes.

"Thanks for caring so much, Travis." she whispered with a smile. "Now go take a shower. You smell." Then she left the library with a giggle.

"Yup," Travis grinned. "I can definitely make it work." Then he turned and headed for the common room, to the dorms where he would take a shower. A very _cold_ shower.

---

**A/N:** Aw! Such cuteness!

Gah, I know ya'll hate Travis, but I think that Jenny and Travis make the cutest couple!

Review please! -huggles all-

PS - I think I've become **_obsessed_** with all this fan fiction writing, because over the past few days, I 've gotten like 4 different story ideas, some like one shot things (which I will be posting on my one shot fic thread thing) and a few others I might just start randomly. So keep checking up on my name cause they're coming soon! -grin-

-is very excited-


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Chapter Thirty Four**

To everyone's great surprise, Gryffindor, and not Ravenclaw, won the match. James was almost knocked to the ground by the other seeker, but in his long fall, he caught the snitch, only to be saved by his broom, a few meters above the ground, insuring his victory for Gryffindor: 210 points to Ravenclaw's 70 points. The field was the flooded with Gryffindor students and fans, determined to carry their champion off the field and to the common room, for a well anticipated victory party, last of the year, but well deserved - they had earned the coveted Quidditch Cup.

James was sitting with his three buddies by the fireplace of the crowded Gryffindor common room, where everyone was snacking, talking and partying.

"You won it, Prongs. You won the cup." Sirius said, slugging him on the arm, then taking a sip of his butter-beer and winking at two 5th year girls, sitting on the large crimson sofas and giggling in his direction.

"Congratulations." said Peter.

"How do you feel?" said Remus.

"Well, I've decided to drop the Ministry job and go join the Chudley Cannons as the new seeker." said James with a wide grin.

"What?" Sirius asked. "Are you serious?"

"James, you can't do that. Do you know how many people would kill for the position you're going to get?" Remus exclaimed.

"No, I'm not serious, Moony. Calm down." James said, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder. "I've just never felt so happy in my life and I wanted it to continue."

"But you're not going to quit the Ministry." Remus confirmed.

"No way. Just doing some wishful thinking. And I hope that when my son is old enough, we'll play quidditch together. You know, when we all live next door to each other, when we're all old and married with lots of kids, we're going to have to get together and have all the kids play together." James said with a warm smile.

"Oh, yeah. That'll be _loads_ of fun." said Peter, rolling his eyes.

"And since none of you have a lick of quidditch talent, my son will be the best player out there. Not to mention, he'll have my genes and he'll be a natural Seeker."

"You know, Prongs, you get right puffed up in your old age." Sirius chortled.

"Ah, let him bask in his glory, Padfoot." Remus said. "After all, it's only going to last for one night."

"James!"

They all turned at the sound of Lily's voice. She had just entered the common room with Alice, and she was now running towards him excitedly. He caught her in his arms and picked her up, both of them laughing before he placed her back on the floor.

"Congratulations, James. You've finally won it." she said.

"Yup." he smiled.

"And now, you get your trophy in the trophy room, just like you've always wanted."

"The trophy room?" he asked curiously, shaking his head. "I'm lost."

"Oh, you remember. First month of school, we were giving the first years a tour of the castle, and in the trophy room, you told me that you wanted to have the Quidditch Cup that you won in there someday."

With a shocked smile, James looked down at her. "I can't believe you remember that."

"I remember all the times I've spent with you, James." she said with a coy smile.

"Really?" he teased, gently squeezing her in the side.

"Listen," she said giggling, "McGonagall told me that because of your big victory, she said you have been relieved of you Head Boy responsibilities tonight."

"Awesome!" he exclaimed. "Hear that, boys? Big Head Boy is off duty tonight!" He turned and delivered high fives to his three friends, planning a party for later in the night, and nothing would make him happier than to spend it with Lily. But when he turned, she was already gone, running up the spiral staircase with Alice.

_Oh, well,_ he thought. _I'll get her yet._

_---_

Lily was trying to stay awake as she read over "Hogwarts: A History," preparing for the N.E.W.T.S. but finding it hard not to lean over and fall easily asleep on the crimson couch. Her eyelids continued to flicker, her yawns were more insistent, her head would occasionally nod off, but she fought her fatigue in order to fulfill her 1AM bedtime.

Suddenly, she heard a click, and then the silent swinging of a door. She didn't know where the sound was coming from, so she let her eyes go out of focus and simply listened, her pulse growing faster. She heard footsteps that seemed to walk past her, quickening in step. Then she heard a loud **thump** behind her. Looking over the back of the couch, she gasped. She saw a leg, unconnected to anything else. The foot had caught on the gold rug of the floor and then it swiftly disappeared.

Lily sat back in her seat and smirked, placing a bookmark in her place and waited. _Someone_ was trying to sneak out under a _certain invisibility cloak._ She listened until she heard an opening in the Fat Lady's porthole. Then placing her book under a golden pillow, she stood, now fully awake.

James Potter thought he was so smooth.

---

"Hoverium." James said with a flick of his wand, and then as he lay gently on his broom, it began to glide higher, enchanted by a gentle hovering spell before he tossed his shirt to the ground. Though the broom was not the only thing that was enchanted this night. As James gazed up at the cloudless night, stars shining in the sky and a crescent moon piercing the darkness, James' mind was utterly consumed with Lily.

He had to win her. There was no question about it. Somehow, he had to make her see how much her really did love her. That, if necessary, he would gladly give his life just to be in hers. To be able to openly love her and in turn be the recipient of hers, even if it was only for a short time, he would willingly give anything - his life included - just to have her love.

"James Potter! Get down here!"

James nearly fell of his broom at the sound of the yell from the ground far below. He had immediately recognized the voice as Lily's, but it had still scared the crackers out of him.

"Decendum." he chuckled, slowly descending back to the ground where Lily was waiting by the edge of the quidditch pitch.

"What's this? Lily Evans, Head Girl, out breaking rules?" he said teasingly as he neared her slowly through the air.

"I told you, I _do_ know how to have fun." she said, eyeing his bare chest favorably. "But I just followed you out of the common room to see what you were up to. And sure enough, here you are, abusing your Head Boy privileges."

"Ah, so you saw me trip in the common room?"

"Yup. Caught a glimpse of your leg. And you're the only student that I know of that has an invisibility cloak. Where did you get that fine piece of fabric, anyway?" she asked curiously, running a finger over the silk.

"Family heirloom." he said simply.

"Ah." Lily smiled. Then after a moment of silence, she spoke. "You're father was a great man, James." she said quietly.

"Lily, you never knew my father."

"No, but I read one letter. And that was all I needed to see, to know how much he loved you." she said. "Besides, he also thought very highly of me, so he couldn't have been too bad."

James laughed at her arrogance and she giggled with him. "So Lily flower, do you want a ride on this thing or what?" he said, patting his broom affectionately. "Did you just come out here to catch me in the dead of night, flying shirtless or are you going to prove me, once and for all, that you really do know how to have fun?"

Lily hesitated, she'd never been a fan of quidditch and she had a terrible fear of heights. But he had taken her flying once before and she'd had a blast. Plus, there was no way she was going to let him win this one.

"Sure, why not?" she finally said, walking towards him as he lowered his broom.

"Wow, you really are changing. You're not the chicken I thought." he said approvingly.

"Yeah, the true Gryffindor is coming out." she giggled with a roll of her eyes as she mounted the broomstick in front of him.

He wrapped his arms around her, on hand on the broom and on around her waist, the heat permeating from his bare chest, through her clothes and warming her back. "Are you ready?" he whispered in her ear.

"No," she said fearfully.

"Hold on tight."

---

"Can we please have some steady flying?" Lily begged after thirty minutes of whirling, zig-zagging, tossing and turning in the sky. "I'm sure you don't want to see my dinner."

"Well, no, but it would be funny to watch it fall on the people below." James laughed, making Lily laugh softly, as not to disturb her churning stomach.

"There's no body below us, James. It's just you and me, all alone, flying around in the dark night..." she said with a smile, leaning back against him comfortably and closing her eyes.

"Hmmm, you, me, alone dark - I like where this is going." James whispered in her ear, tightening his grip around her waist.

"James?"

"Hmmm?" he replied, too busy to give a worded answer, but enjoying it as the atmosphere thickened at her soft connotations. He loved the feel of his arms around her waist, the scent of her hair filling his nose, just the two of them high in the sky, far away from everyone...

Relishing their closeness and patting his arm reassuringly, she leaned her head back on his shoulder so she could look up at him. "Strange weather we're having."

James suddenly snapped out of his Lily-induced trance and looked down at her awkward statement with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Here they were, cuddling miles in the air, he wanted to snog her and she decided to comment on the _weather?!_

She giggled as if reading his mind. "I only meant to say that despite the fact that it's April, this sure is a cold night."

"Well them," James said, grinning wickedly, "Allow me to warm you up." Then as he tilted her chin up at him, with a smile on her face, she welcomed his kiss.

Yes, indeed. James knew exactly how to warm her up. The chilly goose-bumps on her neck and arms melted away at the gentle touch of James lips to hers. She placed a hand on his jaw and leaned forward, deepening the kiss. She loved kissing James, because it sent all her reason and reality out the window. All she knew was that she wanted to stay in this exact situation forever: locked in his arms, the only object of his affection, that being his glorious kiss.

He suddenly wiggled a finger on her waist, making her giggle. But instead of breaking away from his kiss, she simply wrapped her arms around his neck, with no intention of ever letting go. Kissing him sent her senses whirling and it almost made her forget about the prophesy...

"You two get down here this instant!"

That was when they finally broke away. Lily almost fell over but James caught her wrist. They had heard a faint voice from below, though both knew full well that it was the authoritative tone of Professor McGonagall.

"Uh oh," Lily said. "Do you think we'll get in trouble?"

"Yeah, but it was well worth it." James said with a smile, leaving one loving kiss on her lips before slowly descending. Before they even reached the ground, they could hear it - they knew that they were in for a good tongue-lashing.

"And what do you two think you're doing? Just taking a midnight stroll in the clouds, Mr. Potter? Is that it?" she demanded.

"Well, I-"

"And you Miss Evans. I expected more rational behavior from you... the both of you. Head Boy and Girl flying around after hours? Honestly!"

"But, Professor, I-"

"Silence! I must tell you that I am very disappointed in the both of you and that both of you will serve detention. I don't know if this will jeopardize your Head Badges, I will have to discuss it with the Headmaster. And as punishment, I must take 30 points from Gryffindor - each. Now - what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Lily was glad it was dark, that way McGonagall couldn't see her grinning. She could hear James also smile as he said "We're sorry?"

"Indeed, Mr. Potter. Now, you two come with me and I will escort you back to your dormitory."

Then she turned and led the way back to the castle, both Lily and James silently snickering in the dark. James picked up his broom and Lily picked up his cloak. When his hand began grabbing at her side, she assumed that he wanted his cloak. But after shoving the cloak up her arm, he dug through the fabric and grabbed her hand, holding it gently in his own. She couldn't help but smile as she squeezed his hand back.

Yes, giving into love was much better than fighting it.

---

**A/N:** Okay, there's another one. I have to go now... please review! -hugles all-


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Don't fret, for they did not lose their Head Badges, which only insured more alone time each night. Though Lily wasn't yet accustomed to the late nights, nor had she ever been, this aspect of being Head Girl, staying up late and patrolling the premise, was not an easy task for her.

And this was confirmed to James as he walked through the Fat Lady's porthole and into the common room late one night after scanning the halls for youngsters out of bed. He found Lily laying awkwardly on the crimson couch, as if she's fallen over in her sleep. James chuckled silently and leaned over, by putting his hand behind her neck and trying to move her so that she could sleep more comfortably. After pulling his hand away from hers, he simply stared at the casual elegance she bore, even in sleep.

Reaching out, he pushed a stray strand of the fiery locks from her face, revealing the enchanting beauty of an angel's face. He ran a finger over her porcelain skin and berry-pink lips, a pressure gathering in his chest as he looked at the one thing he wanted most, but would never have.

James sighed. Regardless of their past affections, he knew that deep down Lily was worried about the prophesy. He could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice, he could feel it in her kiss - every single time, there was a restrained passion, and he knew that he had never fully received her kiss.

"Oh, Lily." he whispered, as he sat down softly on the floor, watching her sleeping form intently. "If only I could make you see, if only I could help you understand - I'm not afraid. I'm willing to go the distance with you, even to death. I just want to spend my life with you, no matter how short it may be."

She stirred in her sleep, her face turning to him. She let out a deep breath on his face, causing his eyes to close, for they were beginning to sting with tears. "I care for you so much, Lily." he said hoarsely. "I would gladly give my happiness for yours, be willing to die for you. But after our recent past, I just can't put my heart on the line anymore." He sighed wearily before continuing. "If only I could be sure you would say yes..."

His voice drifted off as the emotions caught in his throat and a breath caught in his chest, just as the large clock chimed once. James stood and swallowed his tears, just staring at the unattainable angel that he loved dearly . He hated to move her, for she was sleeping so peacefully.

"Accio cloak." he said simply, and his invisibility cloak floated to him. He gently covered her tiny figure with the large cloak (carefully placing it visible side up) and tucking her in warmly. Then placing a lingering kiss on her cheek, he walked up the spiral stair case, to the boys dorms and threw himself on his bed, preparing for another sleepless night.

---

Lily suddenly stirred and smiled as she felt a certain warmth leave her. Opening her sleepy eyes, she found herself in the common toom, covered in a very large and very warm blanket. Examining it closely, she noticed its invisibility and immediately thought of James. _Had he been here?_ she wondered. Looking at the clock, she shrugged. Just a few minutes after one in the morning? James probably was already in bed, sleeping soundly, giving into the lateness of the night and gone to bed early, taking advantage of Lily's sudden sleepiness. _Oh, well,_ she thought absently, snuggling back under her cloak. Reflecting on their kiss in the air a few nights prior, she went contentedly back to sleep.

---

Remus could not believe he was actually going to do this. His heart was about to beat a hole out of his chest, it was so loud, he was sure she could hear it. His breathing was shallow, his mouth was dry and his hands were clammy as he ran a sweaty palm through his hair nervously. Then, clearing his throat, he tried to be the calm cool Remus everyone knew.

"Joselynn?" he almost squeaked. When she turned around and grinned, his heart suddenly dropped. Ah, Joselynn. Remus was positive she was part Veela, because of the affect she had on him. Making him tongue-tied and like a nervous little kid, entrancing him with her charm, wit and rare beauty. She had long straight brown hair that he itched to run his fingers through, sharp silvery gray eyes that pierced his soul and a dazzling smile that melted his heart every time. She was about an inch shorter than Remus and slender but curvy in all the right places.

Yes, this was Joselynn Bonafede, his friend of seven years. He had been secretly harboring feelings for her ever since they met that first year. Not even the Marauders knew of his secret heartache. And of course she didn't know - she would never know of his silent admiration for her. He had never - ever - hinted to her anything beyond that of platonic friendship, for that was all he had to offer.

"Hi, Remus." she said excitedly. "Please, sit." she said, patting a patch of grass beside her.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, trying to gather up the courage to ask her.

"Just watching Hagrid and Professor Beacon feed all the crazy creatures down there." she giggled, and Remus looked just in time to see some strange creature take a snap at Hagrid's large hand.

"I'd love that job." she commented thoughtfully. "If I finish my schooling and I don't get a job in the Ministry, after few years, I'd love to come back here and teach Care of Magical Creatures. I just love that class and to teach it would be a blast."

"Really? I didn't know you were into Hagrid's crazy creatures, Josey." Remus said.

"Well, that or Potions, I've always lov.... Josey?" she asked suddenly with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, my, gosh, I'm so sorry." Remus panted nervously. "I don't know where that came from. I'll never -"

"No!" she exclaimed, leaning over and covering his mouth with her fingers. "I like it, Remus. You can call me Josey."

He looked into her beautiful gray eyes for along moment before she pulled her hand away, leaving him with a tingling sensation his lips and his head half dazed.

"Well, Josey," he said with a smile, "I really came out here to ask you a question." She turned her attention directly to him and smiled. "Okay." she said cheerfully. _No pressure, right?_

"Um, well..." he began, his throat going dry again. "I was wondering... if you... has anyone asked you to the ball yet?"

"Nope."

"Now why do I find that so hard to believe?" he said with a smile, touching her chin affectionately. "A beautiful girl like you and no date to the ball?"

She blushed before continuing. "Not anyone I want to go with."

Remus' breath caught, his heart constricting. _Sure, no pressure at all._

"Right. I would've guessed you already had a date set up." _I was praying you did - that way, I wouldn't be in this extremely uncomfortable situation!_

_Well, that's a lie. Because if she did have a date, you'd find out who it is, then on the next full moon..._

"But I don't have a date - yet." she said, looking up at him with what looked like hopeful anticipation.

"Well," Remus said, taking a deep breath but trying not to sound too nervous. "I was just wondering if you'd like to be my date for the Decennium Ball." Then he held his breath - this was the moment of truth.

But to his surprise and great relief, she didn't torture him very long. Almost immediatly she grinned. "I'd love to, Remus."

"Really?"

"Of course I would - just one condition."

Remus heart almost stopped. "Okay." he said slowly.

She leaned in and smiled. "Kiss me."

"What?!" he almost shrieked.

"Remus, we have had no romantic history whatsoever. So if you want to take me to the ball as your _date,_ well, you've got to start somewhere." she giggled.

"You want me to kiss you." Remus confirmed in an unsteady breath.

"Not snog me, silly. Just a kiss on the cheek." she smiled, turned her face and waited.

Remus was glad he wasn't one to blush, or he would have been glowing bright red. To put the awkward embarrassment behind him quickly, he leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" she said, standing with a smile.

"Of course not." Remus said, trying to steady his heart beat. _It was rather nice, actually._

"Well, I've got to go meet McGonagall. She wants me to be Professor Beacon's assistant in the class until the end of the year."

"Good luck." Remus said.

"Thanks, Remus. I'll see you around." Then she ran the rest of the way up the hill towards the castle, but Remus didn't know up from down at the moment. He simply laid down on the grass with a loud sigh.

He was glad he'd made that deal with Lily, because giving in to love was much better than fighting it, that was for sure.

Yup. On cloud nine, life was good.

---

**A/N:** Okay, guys. I would like your opinion on Joselynn. Do you like her or not? I personally like her, but she's my character, so whatever. And I kind of have plans for alot of these people in another fan fiction. The people who've read my lil fic before know that I have a sequel to "Fighting Fate" called "Daring Destiny." (Which I will be posting on this site after I'm finished with this one.) And there will be many characters from this fic, in the next one, such as Jenny and Travis and Remus and Joselynn (It's a Harry's final year story). Anyways, so do tell me your thoughts and please review! -huggles all-


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Chapter Thirty Six**

"I don't know where he could be, Professor. He was supposed to check back every hour and I haven't seen him for four hours!"

"It's a quarter to midnight, Miss Evans. I'm sure he fell asleep or met up with his friends - I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

Lily and McGonagall were frantically searching to corridors in the late night for James. Well, Lily was. McGonagall was being dragged around the castle against her will.

"He's probably looking for you, Miss Evans. No need to fret. Or patrolling alone. Or occupying some girl in a corner." When Lily raised an eyebrow at the Professor, she only shrugged. "You never know with Mr. Potter."

"I seriously doubt that." Lily said. _I seriously hope not,_ she didn't say. "He could be hurt or bleeding... he could be dying and it's all my fault!" she muttered with tears springing to her eyes.

_It's because I was giving in, isn't it?_ she thought bitterly. It was her curse - her prophesy coming back to bite her in the arse. Because she as enjoying his affections and his kisses, because she was encouraging it, that's why he was now missing, possibly in danger - and it was her fault.

Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat. She saw James and was immediately relieved. But boy, did she have a wild imagination!

He was standing in a wide hallway, facing another character that stood in the shadows. James was bleeding from his nose and from other abrasions on his arms and face, apparently recovering from a duel. His clothes were torn and ragged, his body would shake voluntarily, and he was shaking his wand at the man in the corner, breathing heavily and he was staring viciously him.

"James--" Lily whispered and moved towards him, but McGonagall stopped her and whispered, "Just wait." They were too far away to hear what was being said, but James suddenly dropped his wand, fisted his hand and punched the man out of the shadows to reveal that of Lucius Malfoy, who was also bleeding from his almost shredded robes. Malfoy staggered and James grabbed him by the collar, pulling the Slytherin up to face him. That's when McGonagall let her move forward, close enough to hear.

"Let me tell you something, you slimy disgusting little ferret. I would much rather be in the company of a beautiful muggle-born with a heart of gold, than with a selfish ugly pure blood with no heart at all!" James said scathingly.

"So you do love her?" said a bruised and bloody Malfoy in an evil laugh.

"And if I do?" James replied haughtily, making Lily's heart suddenly stop.

"You'd sink so low as to love a mudblood?"

There was no pause in James reaction; he immediately punched Malfoy in the face, knocking him out cold and throwing him to the ground.

"Yes." he said firmly, wiping the drip of blood from his lip.

Lily had no idea what to think. _They couldn't be talking about me, could they?_

"James, I..." she tried to speak, but no clever words came to mind. She only stared at him in utter shock. He spun around, surprised to see Lily and McGonagall standing behind him.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask what is going on here?" the Professor asked calmly.

"I... you... he insulted Lily, Professor." James said simply. "I had to correct him."

"Well, Mr. Potter, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't shirk your Head Boy responsibilities just to go pick a fight with a Slytherin, no matter how much he may have deserved it." she said when he began to protest.

"I'll leave you with a warning this time, but you two must finish your rounds of the school."

"What do I do with Malfoy?" James asked.

"Ah, just leave him there." she said, waving him off. "Now, Miss Evans, no more of this midnight business. I told you, Mr. Potter was fine. No need to get all up tight. I'm off to bed - you two finish up here and off to bed with you." Then she turned and headed off towards the Staff Dorms, only to hear "Kids these days," then leaving Lily and James alone.

"I'm sorry I didn't report back, Lily. But you didn't need to go get McGonagall." James said with a chuckle.

"Damnet James! I haven't seen you for _four hours_!" she screamed, smacking him on the arm, causing him to flinch as she hit an injury.

"So you did miss me?" he said with a painful smile, putting his hands on her hips.

"I thought you were hurt or dead and it was my fault!" she said, her voice cracking and turned her back to him.

"Oh, Lily. I'm sorry." he said, his arms snaking their way around her waist and pulling her to him. "Malfoy always talks bad about you and I can't stand it. So I just had to put a stop to it." Lily nodded and then turned to wrap her arms around his neck.

"But even if I was hurt, or dying for that matter, why would it be your fault?" he asked. Lily suddenly snapped away, thinking of a good excuse.

"Well... just because... I'm the Head Girl... and I'm supposed to be watching out for everybody." she said. _That was lame,_ she told herself.

"Lily, you are the best Head Girl Hogwarts has ever seen, make no doubt about it." he said smiling down at her, looking into her beautiful emerald colored eyes. "And you don't need to worry about me all the time. I'll be okay without you."

As he pulled her into a hug again, his words spoke volumes to her heart. _He would be okay without her._ That was one thing that she didn't need to hear, or wanted to hear. It told her that he didn't need her anymore. After all the years of rejection, after he had finally given in and admitted to herself that she indeed loved him, he had finally gotten over her - and that tore her heart to pieces. Now she knew why some people avoided love so. Because it starts with a smile, grows with is kiss and ends with a tear.

When tears filled her eyes and her shoulders shook in anguish, James pulled away and looked down at her in concern. "Everything will be all right, Lily. I'm okay."

"But I don't want you to be okay." she mumbled through the emotion in her throat, wiping at her tears. _I want you to need me like I need you._

"What?" he asked. He looking down at her curiously, questioning her words. She reluctantly let go of him, and pulled away. She just wanted to cry, to hold him and to hear him say that he loved her. But that would never happen, because he would be okay without her. And that broke her heart, as she now knew that no matter how long she lived, she would never be okay without him.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything, James." She said wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to be strong in his presence, but finding it hard not to throw herself in his arms where she wanted to be and knew she belonged. "I'm just drained and tired."

"Come on, lets go back to the common room." he said reaching out a hand for her to take. She looked at it for a moment before her chin began to tremble and turned to leave without looking back. "Lets go, then."

James, with a breaking heart, dropped his hand, closed his eyes and shook his head. This was it - she was pulling away again. He knew her so well, and he loved her even more, but he didn't know how much longer he do this. He might try to move on, try to convince himself that he was over her. But he knew that he would always love her and he would _never_ be okay without her.

Swallowing his tears and following her back to the dorms, he sighed. _Here we go again._

_---_

"Good luck, Lily."

It was the last day in April and all the Gryffindor 7th years were gathering in the corridor outside the Great Hall to take the dreaded _Newly Educated Wizard Torturing Session,_ more officially known as the N.E.W.T.S. At the moment, Ravenclaw 7th years were in the Hall of Hell, finishing their exams and Gryffindor was the last. They were all waiting outside when Lily heard her name behind her.

She turned and smiled at him, but the greeting was bittersweet. She wanted to see him, to be with him all the time, but at the same time, just seeing him and being with him even for a moment broke her heart all over again.

"Hey, James."

"You nervous?" he asked, leaning against the wall beside her.

"Nah, I think I studied well enough. You?"

"Uh, well, I'm praying I'll do well enough. Considering I had a great tutor at the beginning of the year," he said with a wink, "I'm sure I'll do fine."

Lily blushed and then suddenly the doors opened. Ravenclaw students flooded out of the hall, cheering and running from the hall rushing to change and go find the parties in Hogsmeade.

"Well, here goes nothing." Lily said, turning away, not baring to see James' smile anymore.

"Hey, hang on a sec." James said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back. She looked up at him, fearing her emotions would show too blatantly in her eyes.

"I wished you luck. Don't I get anything?" he asked mischievously. When she looked up at him perplexed and didn't reply, he continued. "When you wished me luck before the game?" The one time she'd had enough courage to kiss James came flooding back to Lily as a memory then. But she blushed, and quickly, though hesitantly, kissed him on the cheek. Then pulling back, she looked back into his hazel eyes and held her breath before speaking.

"Good luck, James." Then she turned and fled into the crowd.

---

**A/N:** I should have warned ya'll not toget your hopes up about Lily and James... lmao! jk! I'm not going to promise that everything will be okay in the end, considering they die and all, but there's always Daring Desiny! -grin-

_psst... _

_I'll tell you guys a secret..._

**_THE GRAND FINALE IS ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS AWAY!!!!_**

Just thought you guys might like to know! -grin-

It's hard to believe it's nearing the latter half of the story, though it's NO WHERE near the end!

Please review - you know I love you guys like... eternally!!! -squeezes all in huge huggles-


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

"Alice?"

Lily and Alice were sitting in the Great Hall the day after testing reading over the most recent edition of "Witch Weekly" when they heard Frank's voice in the doorway.

"Hi, Frank." Lily and Alice said in unison, as he walked up.

"You want to take a walk with me?" he said with a smile, extending a hand to Alice. She grinned and took his hand, letting him pull her up. But he didn't move immediately. He stood there staring into her eyes for a long moment before bringing her hands to his lips. This made her heart skip a beat and stumble over her words.

"Um... Frank...are you okay?" she asked nervously under his intense gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Walk with me." he said dropping his hands to his side but still holding hers, gently leading her from the room. Alice looked back at Lily in confusion. Lily only grinned encouragingly at her friend before they disappeared behind the corner.

"Lily?"

She turned to see who had spoken to her and was surprised to see the tear-stained face of Jenny.

"Jenny, what's the matter?" Lily asked, closing her magazine and leaned forward in concern. Jenny wiped at the tears of her face and made her way to sit beside Lily on the Gryffindor bench.

"Lily, are we okay?" she said in a wavering voice. "I mean, are you still upset with me?"

"Upset with you?" Lily asked.

"About James."

Lily froze.

"Lily, I have a confession to make." she said, swallowing her tears and taking a deep breath. "James was crazy jealous while you were dating Travis, so the Marauders had this insane idea to have James 'ask me out' to see if it would make you jealous. I felt like such a traitorous, back-stabbing friend for doing it, but I couldn't help but think that you were better with James." she said, choosing her words _very_ carefully.

"You said so yourself, when you told me and Alice how you really felt about James. And I see you happier with James, I see you with James. He wants you, so I was just trying to help him. And I in turn was trying to make someone else jealous, but it didn't work - and that's not the point. Lily, I feel awful about everything. Even after you told us how you felt, I went behind your back and dated him, knowing full well it would hurt you. I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me again, I just didn't want to end the year and separate without saying I'm sorry." Then Jenny took a breath. "Now, you can yell at me all you want I know I deserve it. So just let me have it."

Lily sat there staring at Jenny for a long moment before she reacted and it wasn't how Jenny had expected either. She was waiting for an explosion of shouts or a smack in the face. But Lily only threw her arms around Jenny in a hug.

"I've missed you so, Jenny." Lily whispered, tears forming in her own eyes. "I don't blame you for anything. I let my pride and jealousy control me and I didn't care that it jeopardized our friendship."

They both pulled back and giggled at the others tears. "You said... the years about to end... no! That's so sad! I couldn't dream of life after Hogwarts without you and Alice." Lily said

"Me, either, Lily." Jenny said skeptically. "But I can't believe that you're talking to me after what I did, I mean-"

"Jenny, you were just watching out for me, being a good friend at all costs. You knew better than me that I belonged with James and not Travis. I can't believe I let this drag out so far - that was forever ago!"

"I know, Lily and I never meant to bring James between us." Jenny begged.

"Jenny, please," Lily said, "Stop apologizing and tell me about your guy."

"My guy?"

"Yeah, the guy you were trying to make jealous."

"Oh, him." Jenny said and Lily watched her facial expressions change from sad to painful, heart-wrenching despair. "No, he's not my guy. He's only sees us as friends - I could never make him jealous."

"Sure you can, Jenny." Lily said compassionately.

"I'm okay." Jenny said waving her off. "If there's one thing I've learned through this whole thing, it's guys aren't all they're cracked up to be." Lily laughed. "But you've got James.

"Yeah," Lily shook her head. "I've got James."

They both fell silent as the clock chimed 9PM in the evening, lost in their own thoughts for a few moments before Jenny spoke.

"He loves you, you know."

This sent a shock to Lily's system. "Who?"

"James."

"Oh."

"He's always loved you." Jenny continued with a peaceful smile, though Lily's heart was breaking. "When we were 'together,' he always talked about you and asked about you."

"Did he now?" Lily asked, sinking lower in her seat.

"I remember once I asked him if he regretted going after you for seven years, with you rejecting him every step of the way."

Lily's head snapped up. "What did he say?"

Jenny smiled. "He said 'Never in a million years would I regret loving that girl.' Then he smiled that smile he always wears when he's thinking of you and said, 'Besides, _it's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all_.'"

Lily froze.

That was it.

That's what she needed to hear.

That triggered something in her mind. It was okay to give into love and live with it, as apposed to live without the man of her dreams. She could live a short life with his love and that would be priceless. It was okay to love James, it was better - it told her not to be afraid of love, which is exactly what Professor Dumbledore told her five months prior.

As much joy as this brought to her heart it also scared her to death. Did James think he was going to lose her? After all his years of trying, was he going to finally give up? But he couldn't - she loved him! She wasn't afraid anymore - she was willing to give in at all costs. But was she too late? Was he going to give up?

No. She wouldn't give him the chance.

"I have to talk to him." Lily said instantly, standing quickly.

"Good. I hoped you would." Jenny said with a smile.

"Where is he?"

"Last I saw, he was in the common room.

Lily bolted. Not caring if she bumped into people, disregarding McGonagall's warning to not run in the corridors, forgetting that she was the Head Girl and supposed to be the one enforcing those rules - she had to get to him before he completely gave up hope for her.

"Lemon Drops." she huffed to the Fat Lady. "Hurry, hurry! You've got to let me it!"

"Fine!" said the Fat Lady, opening the doorway to the porthole. "Kids these days..." she muttered as Lily entered the warm common room. She frantically searched for James, finding him by the fireplace, staring into the flickering red flames, leaning onto the mantel in deep thought.

"James, I need to talk to you." she said breathlessly, walking up to him.

"Why?" he spat viciously, turning to face her. "Just so you can break my heart again?"

"Well, no, James, I-"

"No. I can't talk to you right now, Lily. I can't hardly look at you." Then he turned and stormed towards the stairs for the dorms.

"Don't you love me at all?" she said in a quiet shaky voice, though loud enough to reach his ears.

He did not stop, he did not turn, he did not answer - he waited until he was safe behind his door, where she couldn't hear him.

"More than you know, Lily." he muttered, leaning his back on the closed door and sliding down in defeat, a tear trickling down his cheek. "But I can't give up on you. I just can't."

No matter what, he just couldn't let her go. Lily Potter just sounded too good.

---

Remus couldn't help himself. He was smitten still and silent as he watched Joselynn, his little angel friend. She was sitting up against a tree simply reading a book, but the scene was the most beautiful ever witnessed by the eyes of Remus Lupin. Her long chocolate colored locks were being gently tossed by the almost-summer breeze, her steel tinted eyes were dazed and dreamy, her blouse was halfway unbuttoned, and her legs were crossed at the ankles, revealing her long slender legs, with a small book in her lap.

"Josey, what are you doing?" Remus asked, when he finally found his voice. He was shaking himself from his thoughts.

She looked up and smiled, an embarrassed blush rising to her cheeks, though she made no effort to button her blouse. "Oh, nothing. Just reading some good smut-free romance."

"What? You mean, no ripped bodices or heaving bosoms?" Remus chuckled as he took a seat beside her on the grass.

"Nope just Prince Charming and his lady fair, falling helplessly in love." she sighed dreamily.

"How... girly of you." he smiled.

"Well, I would hope so." she said. "I'm glad you at least recognize a girl when you see one."

"Ah, but you, my dear Joselynn, you are anything but a girl." he said, making her pause and look up at him curiously.

"You are an amazing young woman, Josey. Heaven embodied, sweetly scented, with the wit and smile like that of Aphrodite."

"Remus, I..." she tried to speak through her embarrassment, but Remus' fingers covered her lips.

"Wait, I'm not done." Remus said, taking a deep breath and smiling. "You have intelligence and rare beauty that I've never seen before, but also a caring loyal heart, willing a sweet companionship that I never dreamed possible in a friendship. I just..." he paused then, looking up into here piercing gray eyes, with a determination to finally tell her the honest truth of how he saw her. But even with Lily's words in his mind, the amazingly beautiful sight before him shut out all emotions, and he lost all resolve.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to thank you for being such a wonderful friend over the past few years." he said, regret in his voice over what he wished he had said.

"Remus, you are so sweet. I value our friendship, too. But don't think it's going to stop when school ends. I plan on seeing you after Hogwarts." she said, touching his cheek affectionately. "I couldn't dream of life after Hogwarts without you."

Remus closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, relishing her touch for one moment. When he opened his eyes, she was staring intently at him, and their faces were close enough to touch. Remus felt the urge to lean in and claim her mouth with his own, and it was times like those that he knew they were too close.

He pulled away. She was too close, too comfortable with him in such an cozy situation. It wasn't good for him or her, though he terribly enjoyed it.

"So you like these books?" Remus said, desperately trying to change the subject and move on from the awkward moment.

"Yup." she said simply, putting a hand on her own red cheek. "Knight in shining armor, rescuing a damsel in distress - it's my favorite!"

"Why? Is that your dream man? A knight in shining armor?" Remus asked somewhat dejectedly.

"Well, I'm not looking for perfection because no one is. But yeah, a knight in shining armor would be nice."

Remus nodded and tried to cover his miserable sigh. He could never be a knight in shining armor. _Maybe a monster in shining moonlight..._

"What's the matter, Remus? Did I say something wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"No, Josey, I'm fine." he said, trying to brush away the pain and rejection that was burning in his heart, though it wasn't easy. "I just have something to say, is all."

"Okay," she said.

Remus turned and cupped her face lovingly, wondering just how he was going to give her up. It would be hard, and extremely painful, but there was no way he would ever chance his beautiful angel to pain, danger or death. He would keep away from her, for such closeness between friends was not safe, especially considering Remus' past. He would simply have to leave her alone. And that finalization was not an easy thing for Remus to swallow.

He finally ripped his hand from her smooth skin, and jumped up. "Tag, you're it!" He knew it was childish, but there were tears in his eyes, and he needed a diversion desperately.

"Remus Lupin!" he heard her shriek. Then looking over his shoulder he saw her stand and drop her book, starting to run after him. "I'm going to get you!"

Remus chuckled, breaking out into a run. "You'll have to catch me first!"

---

**A/N:** Hi guys! Hehehe.....

I'm sorry about taking sooooooo long! I was trying to post all week, I swear! But the email connection at my house has been blown, so I haven't been able to read my emails except at work. So I'll answer your questions and stuff later, like tomorrow, and then hopefully I'll getmy computer fixed this week. And by the way, I probably won't post again until next week, cause my life has gotten so busy and hectic, there's no way I can post during the week anymore. So Saturday through Monday night, is probably when I'll get into habit of posting. So sowie! -huggles all-

I'm so glad you guys like Joselynn! I had some troubles with making my other original characters likable. Some people didn't Travis or Jenny for getting in the way of Lily and James, but I so love those two characters!.... only because I know more than you do - lol! So I"m glad you like Joselynn. She makes Remus' life somewhat happier.... and well, I can't say much more, other than you'll just have to read Daring Destiny! -evil grin-

By the way, I think I gave you guys the wrong idea about Joselynn. She is **NOT **a Veela. I only used that word so that you would understand more fully how she made Remus feel in her presence, not that was indeed was one. He became nervous and tongue-tied, so "in love" he couldn't breathe or think straight. Just so you could get his symptoms, but she's really not a Veela. FYI. -grin-

Okay, well, if you have't noticed (and maybe you haven't... lmao!) I've been trying to post less often. As we get closer and closer to the Grand Finale, I have less and less typed up, because that's where I stopped! lol! So I'm trying to write and/or type more right now, so I apologize for the delay..... well, that's a bunch of bull! I love putting you guys in total and utter suspense!

_**MUWAHAHAHA!!!!**_

Hehehe, I like to laugh like that.... adios chicas! muchas huggles! -grins at my own stupidity-


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

Remus was breathing heavily as he leaned up against a tree, hiding his large stature in an attempt to disappear visually from Joselynn's view. But it was in vain. For mere seconds later, after he took one large breath, he felt the smoothness of her hand run across his bare arm.

"Tag!" he heard her giggle, as she ran past him.

"Ah, get back here, you little imp!" he called after her. She laughed out loud, though it was breathless. Remus took off after her, and he knew that he would get her this time. She was within arms reach, he could grab the back of her blouse and win... but that might rip it completely from her body, considering the top of the front was undone.... maybe it really was a good idea....

With one final surge of strength, he lunged forward, tackling her to the ground. Both were laughing breathlessly as she rolled onto her back beneath him. There was laugh that was suddenly stick in his throat as he looked down at Joselynn, a intriguing glint in her steely eye and a mischievous smile on her lips.

They were in a very awkward position, Joselynn and Remus. Both gasping for air, there was sweat glistening on Remus' forehead, as he lay over Joselynn's body, the top few buttons of her blouse still undone. For any students passing by, it would appear to be a less-than-appropriate act for the students of Hogwarts to be participating in. But Remus' thoughts weren't on that of being caught in such a position. It was on how exactly he got into the situation, and what he wanted to badly to do now that he was finally there.

He was frozen; he couldn't move. He didn't want to get up, no way in hell would he get up now! But he couldn't make himself move to kiss her, he just couldn't do it. There was indeed an impish smile on her face and she looked up at him in anticipation, licking her lips and letting a deep breath out on his face. After letting out an unsteady sigh, he tried to speak.

"Josey, I-" but one of her dainty fingers stopped his lips, making his breath once again catch at her touch. Her hand slid over to his cheek, smoothing out the upset creases in his face. Remus closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, wanting nothing more than to give in and kiss her. It was a bitter sweet restraint, as he cherished her touch, and her friendship, but not the one thing that he wanted. Her - entirely and solely her.

"Kiss me." she suddenly whispered, shaking him from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked roughly. Surely, she hadn't just said that. He must have imagined it. But again, she spoke.

"Kiss me, Remus." she smiled up at him almost lovingly. "Just..." Her voice trailed off as she moved his face with her gentle hand to meet evenly with hers. He was there, less than an inch from her luscious lips - why couldn't he just do it? Gathering all the courage he could muster, he closed his eyes and leaned in.....

"Ahem."

Joselynn gasped and turned her head, allowing Remus' kiss only to land on her cheek. Of course, he had heard a throat clear in the distance, but he had assumed it was some student. Surely Joselynn wouldn't be so disturbed from only that. As he began to look up, she pulled herself from beneath him and shrieked.

"Professor McGonagall!"

Damnit.

Remus shot to his feet, smoothing down his robes. As he glanced over at Joselynn, he inwardly laughed as she was buttoning up her blouse and also smoothing her robes. _Wow, this could be really bad,_ he thought.

"Might I ask what is going on here, Mr. Lupin?"

"Well, if you want the honest truth Professor, we were playing tag, and... well, I tagged her."

Man, that sounded so lame, no matter how honest it was.

"It's true, Professor." Joselynn said emphatically.

"What ever you were playing, Miss Bonafede, I will only ask you and Mr. Lupin once to refrain from such open displays of affection publicly on school grounds." Joselynn gasped and Remus chuckled.

"But as for right now, you two please follow me. Mr. Lupin, we need your help setting up for the Ball, and I'm sure Miss Bonafede needs time to prepare as well."

Both students followed behind Professor McGonagall, grinning bashfully at each other. Joselynn suddenly reached out and took hold of his hand. "Will you enduldge me some other time?"

"Maybe." Remus grinned, squeezing her hand back before releasing her once more and turning to leave.

---

"So am I the only Marauder without a date for this thing?"

All four boys were gathered in the dorm room, putting on the dress robes, combing hair, shaving scruffy chins, splashing cologne - they were almost as bad as the girls at primping.

"Afraid so, Prongs." said a shirtless Sirius, examining his chin closely in the mirror, magically shaving.

"Well, who are you going with?"

"Penelope Pine. Bloody beautiful 6th year from Ravenclaw."

"What about you, Wormy?" James asked.

"Sara Jammes." he said simply.

_"Professor Jammes daughter?!"_ They all said in astonished unison.

"You are a brave one, I'll give you that, Peter." Remus said.

"Not brave - mad." Sirius said.

"Well, who are you taking, Moony?" James asked.

Remus had turned his back to his friends as he rummaged through his trunk for his dress robes, grateful for his dark shoulder length hair that covered his ears, which were more than likely glowing pink.

"Joselynn Bonafede."

The three other boys exchanged glances, then grinned wickedly.

"Really?" James said slyly. "That pretty Gryffindor brunette? Isn't she 7th year?"

"Um..." came the reply.

"You're little study buddy?" Peter said with a wink.

"Well... "

"The one with the face of an angel and a body... well, we'll just say it makes a man feel less than angelic." Sirius said with a mischievous grin.

"That's the one." Remus laughed.

"Well, why didn't you say anything, Moony?" James said, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "We never knew you were going after a girl."

"I'm not!"

"Oh, come on. You should never be too embarrassed to take advise from your friends."

"Just think, after all these years, Remus is finally asking out a girl." Sirius said, wiping an invisible tear from his eye.

"But I'm not, guys!" Remus said emphatically. "We're just friends."

"Yeah, and I've got a rat's ass." Sirius smirked.

Peter raised his hand. "Um, actually that would be me."

"Well, how about I set you up with one of Penelope's friends, Prongs?" Sirius said, throwing on his dress robes. "There's a lot of pretty girls in Ravenclaw all of which I'm sure would love to be your one night stand."

"No thanks, Pad. There's only one girl I want to go with." He said pointedly, walking towards the door. "Unfortunately, I lashed out at her the other night in my despair of rejection, and now I don't know what to do with her. She's probably livid with me for turning her away so abruptly, but I was overcome in my anguish, and I bit her head off without thinking." James sighed miserably. "Nope, sadly I, James Potter, am going stag - no pun intended." Then he left the room leaving his three friends in laughter.

---

Though after the dance had started, James wasn't laughing any more - he was pacing. And it was only the first 30 minutes. Lily hadn't showed up yet - none of the Gryffindor girls had. They were all still in the dorms primping, no doubt.

"You all right there, Prongs?" Sirius asked, his arm around Penelope as they sat on the edge of the dance floor in the very extravagantly decorated Great Hall.

"No." he said, taking hold of his shoulder and moving him to the doorway. "Excuse us for a moment, Penelope."

"Whoa! Hold up there." Sirius said in protest. "What the bloody hell are you doing, pulling me away from my date? Just cause you don't have one... I mean, I'm flattered, Prongs, but I'm already taken." Sirius chuckled.

"I can't do this, Sirius." James said. "I can't see her dancing with other guys, I can hardly look at her, let alone be in the same room with her."

"And we're talking about who?"

"Lily!"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." James said bitterly.

"James," Sirius said, taking hold of his shoulders, "She's not dancing with anyone yet. She's not even in the bloody room yet! Get a grip, mate."

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked Jenny, Alice and Lily. They looked like a walking flower garden in the first of spring, each with pastel colored robes. Alice's robes were that of lavender, to accentuate her eyes and her hair had been straightened to a shiny finish. Jenny wore sky blue robes, making her eyes simmer with the same hue, her hair in a wispy bum, elegantly placed on the back of her head. Lily wore light green, setting off her emerald eyes and her scarlet locks, which was curled to perfection. Each girl looked absolutely stunning, and though none of them had dates, James stood there taking in her presence.

His heart had wrenched in conflict, pressure growing in his chest, as he watched her. He wanted to run up to her, take her in his arms then kiss her senseless, and tell her over and over again how much he loved her. But that would only further condemn him to more painful rejection - because she didn't love him. It was coming slowly, but that realization was hitting him - and it hurt.

"I can't do this, Pad." James said turning swiftly to leave. "If Moony or Wormy asks, I'm going to my tower."

---

Remus was standing by the door of the Great Hall, trying to force himself to breath, but finding it very difficult. The thought of being Joselynn's date was nerve-wrecking. She was a perfect beautiful angel and he was..... a monster. Even the thought of them being together was ridiculous. How could he have even considered endangering her life by asking her out?

"Remus?"

There it was - the voice of an angel.

His breath caught in his throat as he slowly turned to look at her.

Joselynn Bonafede was the epitome of perfection in Remus' mind. Her beauty and wit made him only more attracted to her, the one thing he wanted most in life was her approval, her attention - her acceptance. But he would never tell her. No one would ever know, till the day he died, he would never let it slip. And even if he were to die now, he could leave this life happily because he had just seen an angel. He wanted nothing more than to just stare into the sparkling gray depths of her eyes forever. Well, he could actually think of a few things, like tasting her kiss just once.... but he couldn't falter, not matter how much he desired to, no matter how she tempted him....

She had applied light natural looking makeup, which only enhanced her angelic features. Her long hair had been slightly curled, just enough to frame her face pleasantly and the candlelight in the great hall flickered, shimmering on her light brown locks. Her robes were that of blood red, decorated to flatter her 'peaces and cream' skin and fitted to compliment her womanly curves elegantly, but in no way inappropriate. With one small glittery diamond hanging around her neck on a silver chain, Remus was absolutely speechless.

She flashed him a genuine smile, gazing up at him hopefully. "You look wonderful, Remus." she said quietly.

Here he was, in the presence of an angel, and she thought _he_ looked good? In his patched and worn navy blue robes, he must have been a fright to look at. Him, a shabby looking beast, trying to woo her, his dear friend who's beauty surpassed that of Aphrodite's. Sighing, he looked down at her, feeling urged to return the compliment, no matter how half-hearted hers might have been.

"You..." he said, taking hold of her hand and kissing it affectionately. "There are no words to express how absolutely exquisite you look, Josey."

She blushed and squeezed his hand down by her side. "Why you don't have a girlfriend, Remus, I'll never know. With your good looks and charm, you could probably win the heart of any and every girl in this room."

_Every girl but the one I want,_ he thought.

"Why you ever agreed to be seen with the likes of me, I'll never know," he chuckled.

"Because I like you, Remus." She said standing on her tiptoes and kissing him quickly on the nose with a girlish giggle. Remus didn't want to read too much into her words, but they made his heart leap with hope.

"But good looks and charm? Honestly, Josey. The good looks belong to James and Sirius. And don't go blaming me of being charming. I was just stating the obvious - how amazing you look is not being my sorry attempt at charm. I was simply telling the truth. At this moment, the epitome of beauty is my date for the evening. How lucky am I?" he said, staring down at her with an intent smile.

"Remus, if that's not charm, then I don't know what is." she said, smiling up at him through her scarlet blush.

"Remus!"

He hadn't quite realized just how close his face was to Joselynn's until he had to pull back to see Lily rushing towards them.

"Forgive me, Joselynn - can I steal your boyfriend away for two seconds?" Lily said, taking hold of Remus, who's face was pale as a sheet, mouth gaping.

"Just two seconds, Lily." said a giggling Joselynn, her face crimson all over again.

"Lily!" Remus exclaimed once they were out of ear shot. "You can't go saying things like that."

"And why not?" Lily grinned. "You two were centimeters apart, making goo-goo eyes at each other. It was really disgusting, Remus - I would have told you to get a room had I not needed to ask you a question."

"Well, what?" Remus chuckled.

"Where's James?"

"Sirius said he was... wait. Why?" Remus asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm going to talk to him. I'm going to.... tell him." she said boldly.

Remus grinned. "Finally. Took you two long enough."

"But I can't tell him _anything_ until you tell me where he is!" she whined, slugging him softly on the arm.

"Well, he went to the trophy tower. That's where he goes to think." Remus answered, rubbing his arm.

"Well then - I better go stop him from thinking too much, he may hurt himself." Lily snickered.

"You do that, Lily." Remus said, shaking his head with a smile.

"Remus," she said before leaving. "I'm keeping my end of the deal, you better keep yours." Then she saw fear flash in his eyes before he spoke.

"Lily, I-"

"No 'buts,' Remus." she said firmly. "We had a deal. I'm keeping my end, and you need to keep yours." Then she waved at Joselynn, "He's all yours, dear!"

"All I'm going to say," Lily muttered in a lowered voice with a finger pointed in his face, "is I'm finishing this tonight with a grand finale. And you better finish it right, too."

---

**A/N:** I can't believe we're already here again! Gah, I need to go type up some more.....

And yes, for those of you who have been asking, I am writing something like a sequel. It's called "Daring Destiny," and it has not yet been posted. I'm going to finish this one first, because there are some vital things that happen in the end of this story that will lead into the next one. It's a Harry's 6th and 7th year story (Ron/Mione and Harry/Ginny), but there's many secrets and relationships that lead on into the next story..... dangit! I've said too much! Who unzipped my lips again?? Kady..... -laughs with Kady-

Oh yeah, I'd love to hear your reviews, and how excited you guys are now that we're _finally_ here again!

-grin-


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine: The Countdown

**Chapter Thirty Nine:  
The Countdown**

The dance was almost halfway over and Jenny was not happy at all. She'd spent the evening with Alice and Frank, except when they were slow dancing. However, that was not the most painful part, sitting alone. It was watching him, watching Travis dance with ever girl in Hogwarts, it seemed, but not her. She longed to be the one he asked, be the one he holds in his arms, be the one he whispers sweet lyrics in her ear. Watching him dance with all those other girls made jealousy burn in her throat and painful rejection ache in her heart.

"Jenny?" said Alice, who came up to take a seat next to her. "Are you feeling okay, dear? You haven't danced once all night."

Jenny gave a small smile for the benefit of her friend and nodded. "I just haven't been up to dancing I guess." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she looked away.

I want to dance with Travis! she wanted to shout. _But no, he's too busy, parading around the dance floor with the Hogwarts whores._

"Where's Frank?" Jenny asked in a unsteady voice, trying desperately to change the subject.

"He went to go get up some drinks, but I'm not worried about the right now. I'm worried about you."

"What's to worry about, Alice?" Jenny said, wiping at her eyes which were threatening to spill over with tears. "People suffer from heart break everyday."

Alice sighed. "So this is about Travis." It wasn't a question - it was a statement.

"Of course it is." Jenny said bitterly. "He holds my heart in his hands, therefore, he is the only one with heart-breaking privileges."

"Jenny, why don't you just tell him?"

"The same reason you don't tell Frank how you feel." Jenny said quietly, causing Alice to stiffen. "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Alice shook her head and sighed. "It's not right that men should have such power over women's emotions."

"You're telling me."

"Come on, Alice. They're playing our song." said Frank, who was walking up with two cups of pumpkin juice, but handing them to Jenny."

"Are you going to be okay?" Alice asked quietly.

"I'm fine - you go dance with Frank." Jenny said. "Just don't tell Travis."

---

On the contrary, within the next few minutes, Travis was searching the Great Hall. Every second of the night, he had been tortured by Hogwarts finest brainless bimbos. When in reality all night he had been craving to hold Jenny in his arms, locked in a close passionate dance. When Alice told him that Jenny wasn't' feeling well and suggested that he go talk to her, he felt suddenly alarmed. Of course he would talk to her... as soon as he could find her.

Searching through the candle lit room crowded with people, he finally spotted her. She was standing in a corner, holding a small glass of juice, though her face was shadowed. He walked up behind her slowly and put a hand on her shoulder, only to feel it shaking.

"Jenny?" he said tentatively. She whirled around and what he saw broke his heart. She had been crying, trailing make up stains down her cheeks. She looked up at him in shock, wiping furiously at her face and pasting on a smile, but it was too late. He had seen it.

"Travis!" she exclaimed. "I didn't expect you."

"Are you all right?" he asked gently, moving aside a curled golden lock of hair from her crystal blue eyes.

"I'm fine," she insisted, though she knew he wouldn't believe her. "It looks like you're having fun out there, Travis."

"Dancing with those bimbos who are trying to nibble my ear off? Honestly, Jen. I doubt that-"

"Travis," she interrupted sternly. "Don't call me that, okay? There's only one person allowed to call me that, but he lost that privilege when he put popularity over friendship. So don't even bother acting like you care. Just go back to your bimbos and leave me in my misery." Then, with tears glistening in her eyes, she turned to leave.

"Excuse me?" Travis said, eyebrows narrowed as he grabbed her hand. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just let me go, Travis." Jenny said in a shaky voice with eyes closed. "I don't want to ruin your night."

"Well it's a little late for that. After insulting me like that, you expect my night not to be ruined?" he pulled her back and her tears began to fall again.

"I'm sorry, Travis. I didn't mean to... I'm just upset and tired and... I'm sorry..." she cried.

"No. You're going to tell me exactly what you meant by that, because I'm personally offended. And while we're at it, you can answer a few other questions of mine." He pushed her gently back against the stone cold wall, glaring down at her intently. She wiped the tears and sighed. "Fine."

"Now, why are you crying?" he asked gently, wiping her tears as he held her face affectionately.

"Because I'm bloody jealous of all those girls you're dancing with. I want to be the one to dance with you." she said.

"Why did you insult me like that, saying I'd ever put anything above our friendship?" he asked painfully.

"Because I'm tired of being the third wheel, the back-up friend. It pissed me off all the time, and I just didn't want to be rejected anymore."

He was looking into her eyes intently as he asked his last question. "Why did you go out with Potter?" he asked evenly, leaning in closer to her tearful face.

"Because I wanted to make you jealous." she said simply, a tear streaking down her face as she reached up and tenderly touched his face.

"Well, you did a damn good job, making me believe you were shagging Potter!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't know what else to do! I didn't care about anything else!" Jenny was nearly shouting, but then she dropped her voice to that of a whisper. "I didn't care about Lily's friendship or ours, I just wanted you. I love you so much, Travis." she said tearfully. "I've always loved you, ever since I was playing your wife in your backyard. But I didn't want to ruin our friendship... like I just have. Please, Travis, just walk away and leave me to rot in my shame."

She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her go. Travis simply stared down at the broken-hearted girl in his arms. Then he finally dropped his hands and turned away. "Damnit." he muttered.

"What?" Jenny dared to ask. He turned instantly, taking hold of her chin and pulling her closer. "I wanted to be the first to say it." He watched her eyes, her dazzling blue eyes, as they clouded in confusion and anticipation. He wiped a tear from her cheek then he smiled.

"I love you too, Jenny. I've been fighting it for a long time but... you're just too irresistible." Then tilting her chin upwards, he kissed her.

Jenny cupped his face with both her hands, touching his smooth jaw as the kiss changed, quickly becoming a passionate, intoxicating exchange. This was the one thing Jenny had waited her whole life for. Though she still found it hard to believe that Travis, the one and only man that she had loved as a child and throughout her life, was now holding her, kissing her and loving her in return.

When he finally pulled back, he smiled at her and let out a long breath on her lips. "I told you."

"Told me what?" she whispered.

"That I would love to snog you in a dark corner."

She giggled. "You said you knew someone."

"Well, I think I know me pretty well."

"I know you pretty well too. But I never would have guessed that I'd be in your arms tonight."

"Bet you dreamed about it, didn't you?" he grinned arrogantly.

She closed her eyes and snuggled closer in his arms. "Every night."

"Mmm, see? I know you pretty well, too." Then he sighed regretfully. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Jenny nodded sleepily against his chest. "As long as you're mine now."

"Hey," he said suddenly. "Can I have my privilege back?"

She pulled back. "Huh?"

"Can I call you 'Jen' again?"

She grinned. "On one condition."

"Anything."

"Kiss me."

"Gladly."

He smiled before covering her lips with his own, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him, relishing her closeness, tasting her kiss.

"Mmm," he said, smacking loudly and licking his lips. "My Jen."

She slid her arms around his neck with a grin. "Your Jen." Then she placed a soft loving kiss on his lips once more before he pulled away.

"Come on, wife. I need to pull up a chair. We're going to be here for a while."

---

"I'd say that Travis did a great job in cheering Jenny up."

Alice turned in Franks arms to see Jenny and Travis in a dark corner. She was sitting on his lap and they were lost in each others kiss. Alice smiled.

"Well, it's good thing he's not seeing anyone at the moment." Alice smiled.

"You never know, by now, he might be." Frank chuckled.

"Things happen so fast at Hogwarts." Alice said, shaking her head.

"Yes, they do." Frank agreed, letting out a sigh and pulling her closer in his arms as they danced. Alice couldn't help the throbbing in her chest as she looked up at Frank lovingly, wondering if he had picked up on the pointed meaning of her words. Apparently not, as he just continued dancing. She let out an involuntary sigh, leaning her head on his chest, so she could more fully relish his closeness.

"You all right, Alice?" he asked gently, looking down at her.

"Of course." she said with a nod, forcing a smile.

"Why don't we go grab some drinks?" he offered, taking her hand and escorting her off the dance floor. She squeezed his hand affectionately, but he didn't seem to notice and she sighed again.

She didn't want to hold his hand - she wanted to throw herself in the warm confines of his arms, to kiss him senseless and never let go. But she knew that she couldn't, at risk of losing him completely. Still, she did leave subtle hints, that were never verbal, only small displays of physical affection. Like squeezing his hand, or hugging him warmly, or placing a hand on the flat of his chest and smiling up at him.

Then again, he in turn would always play with her hair, which she loved. He would always run his fingers down her spine and place his hand at the small of her back, which made breathing very difficult sometimes. He was always the first to take her hand to hold, often kissing it lovingly and staring into her eyes for a moment before speaking. It was things like this that made Alice wonder... and hope.

"Here you go." Frank said, handing her a glass of pumpkin juice. She took it, and though he downed his quickly, almost nervously, she simply stared at hers. Alice, when she was 'Nancy,' was one of the boldest girls at Hogwarts, throwing herself at every male in sight. But now, she had changed. Noy only did she not want to be that kind of girl anymore, she couldn't bring herself to do it, here and now, when the man she wanted the most was right in front of her. And it was strange; she felt a small courage gathering in her heart as she went to place her hand over his, maybe considering to tell him the truth...

"Nancy."

Both Alice and Frank turned to see Lucius, platinum blond hair slicked back and emerald green robes draping, a wicked smile covered his face. "My name is Alice," she corrected him, smirking at him in disgust.

"Come dear - we must dance now. I'll give you a reason to leave this sorry excuse for a wizard." he said, taking hold of her wrist and eyeing Frank loathingly. It was obvious to most that he was somehow drunk, and that put fear into her heart.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" she shrieked. "Let go!"

"Come now love, let's do the dance." he said, pulling her body close, making her drop her drink.

"_Lucius!"_

Everyone had turned to hear what all the ruckus was about, and just in time to see Frank walk up to Lucius, grab him by the collar of his robes and pull him away from Alice.

"If you dare to touch her again, I swear to-"

"Oh don't act so brave, Longbottom." Lucius cackled. "We all know that you'll go crying to you mum before doing anything heroic."

But before the gathering people could laugh, they were cheering. Frank had leveled Lucius right there and then. It turned into an all out brawl, both boys rolling on the floor and throwing vicious punches, and eventually both bleeding from one facial feature or another.

Just as McGonagall arrived on the scene of the fight, it was Frank who delivered the final blow, knocking Lucius out cold, just as James had done.

"Mr. Longbottom!" she exclaimed. "What on earth is going on here?"

"Nothing." Frank said, winking at Alice who stared at him in horror. "Just finishing up a conversation with Malfoy here." he said, softly kicking the limp body on the ground.

McGonagall shook her head. "Be that as it may, you know good and well that there is no fighting allowed. Detention for both of you and Mr. Malfoy, as soon as he wakes up. As it looks, though, both of you need a trip to the hospital wing."

The students cleared a path as McGonagall elevated Malfoy and walked out of the Great Hall. As the music and dancing resumed, and Frank followed McGonagall out the door, he searched the room for Alice, but she was no where to be found.

"Damn," he muttered. _I scared her off. Now she thinks I'm some crazy lunatic who'll do anything to deck Malfoy._

"Frank!"

Oh, that melodious voice that belonged to Alice, saying his name like it was her own. He turned to see her rushing towards him, nearly tackling him in a hug.

"Oh my gosh, Frank! Are you okay?" she said, examining his facial wounds.

"I'm fine." he chuckled, wincing as she touched the delicate skin.

"Why did you do that?" she said sternly. "Not only did it get you in trouble, but you always seem to be picking a fight with Malfoy."

"Well, he always seems to be picking on you. And I simply cannot have that."

Alice smiled. "Then, thank you." She wound her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Frank pulled her close with his arms going around her tiny waist as she said, "You're a great friend."

Frank closed his eyes tightly at the unknown rejection she'd voiced to him. He pulled back only to place a bitter-sweet kiss on her cheek, then in her ear, he whispered, "I love you, Alice."

She suddenly pulled back and looked up at him in astonishment. "As... just a friend, right? I mean... we..." she continued to stutter, which made Frank smile as she placed a finger on her lips.

"No, Alice, I'm afraid not." he said smiling down at her sadly. "I love you so much more than a friend. I had never planned on telling you, but I guess I can't keep my bloody mouth shut." he chuckled again, wiping a drip of blood from his lip. "And seeing as how I need to now clean my wounds, I'll leave you here. If you don't want to see me anymore, I'll understand." Then he turned to leave.

"Frank." she said again, taking hold of his hand and pulling him back. He hadn't noticed the tears in her eyes before, but he wiped them away with his thumb, as they had began to streak her cheeks. He was about to ask why she was crying and yet smiling, but she pulled his face down to hers, kissing him soundly on the lips.

The surprise and shock Frank was feeling was quickly overcome with joy and happiness, excitement and love coursing through his veins. He wrapped his arms around her waist yet again, though this time, with no intention of letting go. He could taste his own blood and sweat in the kiss, but when they mingled with her tears, he had to pull back and look at her for an explanation.

"I love you too, Frank." she smiled up at him lovingly. "You really are my best friend. You made me a better person - you brought out Alice, and I love you so much for that."

Frank grinned, kissing her again, but more deeply than before, and it made Alice laugh.

"You don't have the strength for that right now. You need to get to the hospital wing." she tried to tell him between his persistent kisses.

"I will, just give me a few minutes." he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her again.

---

**A/N: **Sooooo....... whatcha think?

And guess what???

-long dramatic pause-

I'm not going to tell you anything!!!!

**_MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Until next chapter -cough-cough- I love you guys!

Review!!!!!!!!

-grin-

PS - I will be gone all weekend until Sunday night, and then, if I'm in a generous mood (and there's tons of reviews) I might put up the Grand Finale then! Adios all! -hugsandkisses-


	40. Chapter Forty: The Grand Finale

**A/N:** --Halleluiah chorus-- We're here! -grin- Enjoy!

**Chapter Forty:  
The Grand Finale**

Lily pushed up the trophy room door with a slow creek to reveal James, looking very melancholy, sitting alone at table with a single candle. He was examining his Quidditch Cup trophy quietly in the dark room and did not look up at the sound of the opening door.

"Hello James." she said with a smile standing in the doorway. He looked up at her in surprise, but his solemn expression did not change.

"Hullo, Lily." he said quietly, and it pierced her heart. The fact that she hadn't heard 'Lily flower' in a while hurt, and she wondered if he still felt the same for her, or if her attempt to find him and confess her feelings were in vain.

"Do you mind if I stay in here for a while?" she asked and he shrugged. She sighed as she turned to examine the trophies all along the wall. "It's hard to believe that the school year's almost over. Our educational careers are now ending." she said wistfully. "Not that you care of course. I mean, you're probably jumping for joy to get away from this place and never see it again." Lily laughed.

"No, not really." James muttered, placing his trophy back in its spot and sulkily walking from the room. Lily was puzzled but followed anyhow.

"What? You've got to be kidding. James Potter was never happy in school... but you don't look very happy right now, regardless." Lily said, trying to catch up with hi, and she could see the sadness on his face.

"James, are you okay? You don't look well." she said in concern, though he did not slow his pace. "I mean, maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey and -"

"No," he said forcefully.

"What's the matter, James?" Lily begged, almost running to keep up with him. "You're not your happy normal, playful self lately. You need to tell me what's wrong."

When he didn't stop or turn, Lily became frustrated. She stormed past him, putting her hands on her hips, stopping him in his tracks as she stood before him, looking up into his sad confused face.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she asked softly, her pleading eyes probing his to know what was bothering him so.

He opened his mouth to speak and Lily felt a surge of hope within her as she saw a flicker of resolve in his beautiful hazel eyes, but only before he turned away and closed his eyes.

"Because I can't," was the easiest explanation. Then he brushed past her.

"Well, why not?" Lily said, tears welling p in her eyes and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Because I love you!" he said, whirling around to face her. "I love you, Lily. I always have." His voice was soft now as he slowly walked back to her. "After growing up with you, seeing you every day practically for the past seven years, how could I not? In every class, around every corner, there you are; this vision of beauty and perfection that's close enough for me to touch, close enough to befriend, but too far away for me to love, too unattainable. And it breaks my heart to have it happen everyday, but the thought of leaving here, not being able to see you every day is a living hell I don't want to have to go through. Just that thought takes all the excitement and happiness from my soul, because the only time I'm ever happy is when I'm with you." Then he cupped her chin gently and smiled.

"My Lily flower, I love you so much." Then Lily smiled and James wiped away the tear that slid down her cheek. "And I don't care about the prophesy. That stupid, ridiculous prophesy. I'd rather live a short life with you than a long life without you. And you know I can't live without you - I love you too much. No, I decided a long time ago, when a sassy little red head named Lily Evans reprimanded me in Olivander's all those years ago, I knew that I would never let anything stop me from winning her heart, not Travis, not any prophesy - nothing would ever stop me from loving you."

Lily now had tears streaming down her face, but that didn't stop the smile from appearing or the giggle that erupted as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, James." she said, through laughter and sniffles, then she pulled back and looked into his confused yet hopeful face. "I love you too."

Then James grinned. "Yes!" he cheered loudly, picking her up by the waist and Lily squealed delightedly as he spun her around.

Then placing her back on the ground, he kissed her. Not of wanton passion or misplaced affection, but a kiss of true love, no more secrets, no more restrictions - everything revealed, all love admitted with no fear of the future. This kiss was one that was long awaited, not only for both Lily and James, but practically everyone in the school, be it the best friends or people who had placed bets long ago about how long it would take these two arguing fools to find themselves in each others arms.

When he finally pulled back, he simply held her body to his, relishing the closeness. "Oh, Lily. You have no idea how happy I am."

Lily only giggled. "Well, I'm pretty pleased myself."

"I hoped you would be." James grinned.

"Well, what do we do now?" Lily asked, pulling away.

"How about you go to the ball with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to, James." she said, placing a quick kiss on his lips. He smiled as he watched her turn and primp her reflection in a large mirror down the corridor, but something caught his eye.

"Well, well, well." James said, turning her to face him. "What's this?"

He fingered the necklace that hung from around her neck and she grinned. She had hoped he would recognize it. It was the silver and emerald necklace he had given her for Christmas. His mothers necklace.

"This was a gift from a very good friend. I've worn it ever since." Lily said simply.

James could only smile almost tearfully as he held her face with both hands and kissed her again. She fervently responded, placing her arms around his neck. She needed him to know how desperately she needed him in her life, no matter how short it may be. She let her fingers explore his dark messy tresses and after she twirled a finger around one lock of hair, she playfully tugged on it before pulling away.

"Seriously, Lily. You've got me so stimulated right now, If we didn't have to go to this ball, I'd carry you up to my bedroom right this second and -"

"James!" Lily shrieked with a giggle.

"Ah, what the hell? We need a good snogging session, right here and now." he said. And before Lily could protest, not that she wanted to, James had pushed her up against the wall and placed a fierce kiss on her lips.

Lily returned his kiss ardently, holding him close, before his mouth left hers and he trailed hot, moist kisses down her neck. Ah, such heaven was James Potter's kiss. Yes, giving in was far better than fighting love. But she knew that should she give in too much, they might not make it back to the dance tonight.

"James..." she muttered, in an attempt to slow his kisses, but instantly his demanding and fiery kiss was on her lips again, silencing anything else she might have said. Lily did not doubt that James could make her understand the true meaning of utter bliss in his arms, and with the feel of his hands up and down the side of her body, part of her wanted to completely forget the dance and simply let him ravish her!

_Too bad you're responsible,_ said an overpowering side of her mind.

"James," she said between his kisses, trying to stop herself from accepting them. "James... James..."

"Mmmm, Lily, Lily, Lily," he murmured against her lips, before teasingly coaxing her mouth into another rousing sensual kiss. Lily pressed herself against him, eagerly kissing him back, wanting nothing more than to let him carry her up to his bedroom and...

"James!" she finally said with a smile, ripping herself from his arms.

"Oh, no you don't, get back here. I'm not done yet." he said, a dark look in his eyes and a mischievous grin on his face. She put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"We're Head Boy and Girl, James. We have to go to the dance."

"Then you shouldn't touch me like that, love." he said, moving her hand aside and kissing her once more.

"Come on," Lily giggled, taking his hand and pulling him towards the Great Hall.

"I guess I'll just have to ravish you some other time." he muttered, making Lily laugh.

---

Remus was standing by the food table gulping down a glass of pumpkin juice nervously. The ball was coming to a quick close, only a few more songs remaining, and he was torn.

"_You better end this night right,"_ Lily had told him.

Oh, how he wanted to. Joselynn was the one girl he had secretly admired and adored for the past seven years. And he wanted more than anything to kiss her mouth raw. But it was that vicious mind-set that kept him from her. How could he kiss her, lead her onto thinking there could be something more, when he knew that there never could be? Even is she did accept for being a monster, which he knew she wouldn't, how could he jeopardize her safety by pursuing a relationship beyond friendship?

"There you are."

Remus turned quickly to see Joselynn approaching. "Hey," he said with a forced smile.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding me." she giggled.

"Never." he gave a charming smile, then took her hand, kissing it quickly. Then he moved to sit on a chair, but she tugged on his hand to stand beside her.

"You've got something on your face." she said with a low chuckle. Then licking her thumb, she smeared away whatever was on his face. _She is so cruel... _he thought. She stood there, smiling up into his eyes, waiting for him to... do something. Then she closed her eyes, making his heart lurch. Oh, hw he wanted to kiss her, to taste her perfect mouth with his... and he leaned in about to relent. But seeing the shine of the moonlight through the open windows on the dance floor, he sighed and turned away.

"Come on, let's dance." he said in a reluctant whisper, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Before he pulled her into his arms, he caught a look at her confused face and it only caused more guilt to swell in his heart. He pulled her close enough so that he wouldn't have to look at her angelic face, filled with confusion.

"Remus, can I ask you something?" she said boldly, pulling back to look up at him.

Remus sighed. "Of course."

"Why did you ask me to the ball?" she said, locking eyes with him.

"Because... because I like you, Joselynn." he said nervously.

"How? Do you like me as a friend? Or more?" Remus shook his head with a weary smile and cupped her beautiful face with one hand.

"Much more, Josey." he said in a rough voice.

"So you like me and you ask me to be your date, but you won't kiss me?"

Remus grinned sadly. Oh, how he loved this girl. She said exactly what she thought, regardless of propriety or anyone's feelings.

"It's really more complicated than that, Joselynn."

"Well, explain it to me."

"It's not something easily explained. I mean... there's just something... you don't know about me." he said regretfully.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" she said in a hurt voice.

"Maybe someday I will, when things change." She nodded and looked away. "It's not because I don't trust you Josey, because I do. It's just that... I don't want to scare you." They had long since stopped dancing. Now they simply stood in the middle of the dance floor, and he was looking down at her affectionately, holding her face in his hands.

She looked at him in utter confusion. "All right." she said finally with a firm nod, trying to be strong through her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Josey." he whispered. Then kissing her lovingly on the forehead, he walked out of the Great Gall, leaving her alone.

---

"Oh no, James!" Lily exclaimed as they reentered the Great Hall hand in hand. "It's five minutes till midnight – this is the last song!"

She suddenly felt his arms go around her waist and she smiled as he pulled her closer. "Then we'll just have to make the best of it, won't we?" He said in a low voice with a wide grin. Then, taking on of her hands in his own and placing the other one on his shoulder, he began to sway the to the slow music.

After James spun her out once, Lily couldn't help but smile. "Mr. Potter, you surprise me. I never would have guessed you of all people, would know how to dance."

"Miss Evans, my mother was a very wise woman." James said, gliding skillfully to the beat. "When I was young, she taught me many things, like how to behave, how to be a gentleman, even how to cook. But she told me, the easiest way to charm a lady is through dance." Then he slowly dipped her, before bringing her back up into his arms.

"And how many women have you charmed by way of dance, Mr. Potter?"

"A few," he chuckled, earning a soft smack and a gasp from Lily. "But the only girl I want is right here in my arms."

He smiled down at her lovingly, placing a kiss on her nose. Lily grinned and leaned her head on his massive chest, closing her eyes and relishing the closeness they shared, until the end of the song.

---

**A/N:** So - the bitter with the sweet. Not everyone can have a happy ending... but will they?

**IMPORTANT:** Due to all the questions about my fic(s), just to ease all your fears, the "Grand Finale" is not the end of the fic, it was just a term "Lily" used. I plan on writing until Lily and James' deaths. And that's not for a long while. So no worries there!

My next fic, aside from all the little ones I'll be posting on the side that have no connection to "Fighting Fate", is called "Daring Destiny." It's after OOTP, Harry's sixth and seventh year (they will be seperated into two parts so don't stress about too long story). Pairings are Harry/Ginny and Ron/Mione, lots of past history secrets and drama and relationships and... gah, I really want to write it!

Sigh- Ron and Mione are my very fave couple, thus my Reunited fic... But I have TONS of other story ideas, (Draco/Ginny, Draco/Mione, Mione/Blaise, another LONG Ron/Mione story with Tonks/Remus or Charlie - haven't decided yet - lol!) but I love to write romances, and I love Harry Potter (obviously) so I found the perfect thing to hold me alive until HP #6!

I'm sure I don't need to ask you guys to review now...

snickers-

huggles all-

PS – I have changed my email address, so for those of you who email me often, see the change in my bio! -grin-

**EDIT 5/11/2005:** Withdrew Chicago's "Glory of Love" lyrics due to new rules.


	41. Chapter Forty One

**Chapter Forty One**

It was the last day of school and on this sunny May afternoon, the Hogwarts students were all boarding the Hogwarts Express once more. The younger children were more giggly and excited to be going home. But for the other older students, it was more like leaving home. The 7th years who would not be returning were more solemnly glancing back at their beloved castle, their home away from home for years. It was seven long years of learning and preparing for the wizarding world, seven years of trial and err, friends and enemies, seven years of both wonderful and terrible memories that would last a lifetime.

James had returned his Head Boy Badge to Professor McGonagall, along with a tearful Lily. Bidding farewell to all the Professors and teachers, they headed towards the train station. After loading luggage James took her hand and they boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time.

Lily found her two friends already aboard the train and they came together in a tearful group hug, Jenny, Alice and Lily all squeezing each other tightly. Suddenly, the train lurched forward and James suggested to the three girls that they all find a compartment. They opened a nearby door to find Sirius, Remus, Frank and Travis. Though James had to bite his tongue, they all went in and sat down.

Everyone was talking together quietly, some holding hands, some not. James had been staring out the window aimlessly when Lily grabbed his hand. He turned to see her smiling angelic face and his heart melted. Then he squeezed her hand and kissed the top of it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking." he answered.

"About?"

He smiled. "You."

Lily's heart soared as she looked up at him. "Really?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you."

Lily's heart sunk. This thought had also plagued her mind. Now that they were finally together, they had finally admitted their feelings for each other, they were leaving school. Distance would now separate them instead of self-restraint, and that was a much bigger obstacle.

"I was thinking, maybe after I get situated in my pad, I could stop by your house. Meet your parents, then we could take a trip to the Ministry, and get your job."

"That sounds good," she grinned. "Then afterwards, we could stop by your pad for a while?"

"Lily, I'm trying to stay on your parents good side," James chuckled. "I haven't even met them yet!"

"Don't worry - they'll love you." she smiled up at him with nothing but love emanating from her eyes. She places a hand on his cheek, turned him to face her and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. James returned her kiss warmly, then he cupped her chin as he smiled down at her and chuckled.

"Lily, I am a pranking son-of-a-gun that wants nothing more than to ravish you within an inch of your life." he chuckled, poking her playfully in the side. "What makes you so sure your parents are going to love me?"

"Because I love you." she smiled. "My parents will see instantly that I'm happy with you and how much I love you, and they can't object to their daughters happiness."

"Well, that's good, because I don't think I'll ever be able to change. I'm gonna be a pranking son-of-a-gun for the rest of my life."

"We'll see about that." Lily smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling closer to him.

"Why do you have such faith in me?" James chuckled.

"Because you have faith in me." was her reply.

---

"What the hell do you mean, she can't have the job?!"

Lily's heart was sinking slowly in her chest as she listened to the conversation behind the closed door.

Lily and James had arrived at the Ministry earlier that day, wandering around and exploring. James seemed to know his way around quite well, and much to Lily's surprise, everyone seemed to know James quite well also. But at the moment, he wasn't finding much favor with the Minister, Cornelius Fudge. She had told James not to worry about it, though it had killed her life long dreams, and James seemed to understand. He was in his office, pleading Lily's case, but it didn't seem to be working.

"I'm sorry, James." came an unfamiliar voice, that Lily could only recognize as the Minister. "I can't just go handing out random jobs to unprepared newly graduated students. You have this opportunity because you were here all the time with your father, and I saw great potential in you. I still do. But I cannot give some girl a job just because you're in love with her. I'll need to see if she reached the requirements and then she'll need to go through an internship as would any other newly graduated witch or wizard. I can't make any exceptions."

"But she is exceptional." James said fiercely. "She is the most brave, cunning and knowledgeable witch I have ever met."

"And then there's the fact that she's muggle-born..."

"What of it, Fudge?" James nearly shouted. "She surpasses me in everything I do! Mud, mixed or pure blood has nothing to do with it." James paused before he continued. "I have never known you to be prejudice, Mr. Fudge, but maybe I was wrong."

There was a long quiet moment before Lily heard some bustling of papers then a loud slam on the desk. "You already check up on her and you told my father she could have whatever job she wanted. She was exceptional, knowledgeable and ready for any Ministry job."

"James I -"

"This is what Harry Potter wanted, Mr. Fudge. Are you so cruel as to deny a dead man his last wish?"

Lily held her breath as she listened, though no noise was made beyond the door. After many long moments she heard a sigh.

"Fine, James. Fine. Bring her in on Monday and we'll get everything situated for the both of you."

"Thank you, Minister."

Lily didn't rush to her sear to hide the fact that she had been eaves dropping. She simply stood by the door with hope, love and tears in her eyes. He opened the door and greeted her with a smile, enveloping her in a hug.

"I cannot believe you just did that." Lily chuckled, holding him close, savoring the warmth he gave.

"Me either." James said. "I thought we were just about out of a job there."

"Me, too." she said as they made their way out of the Ministry. Pausing, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, James."

He smiled down at her lovingly. "Don't thank me, Lily flower. Thank my father."

Lily felt her heart suddenly swell with gratitude and love as she took the letter from James' hand and read it over. It was the letter that James had received from his parents right before Christmas, right before they had died. Mr. Potter was indeed a good caring father and a wonderful man, who watched over both his son.... and Lily.

Yes, somehow she would have to thank him.

James' father, Harry Potter.

---

**__**

Six Months Later

James Potter was walking on clouds. Never before had he bee so happy. Everything was moving smoothly perfectly along. He had a great job in the Ministry, though he had been denied the _"Godrics' Hollow" _placement. (An older wiser, more experiences Auror named Alastor Moody had placed it instead. Crack pot old fool, in James' mind.) But he still had his wonderful girlfriend. The loving adventurous, beautiful Lily, was his to claim. James had tried to keep his hands off the delicious morsel of a girl, but more often than not, he found her irresistible. However, Lily had demanded that there would be no _'shagging' _as James had so eloquently put it, until after their wedding. Though the thought was disappointing, it also gave him hope.

Though it might have felt like clouds, James was actually only walking through Diagon Alley, buying a few things at the Minister's request (including that of Fire Whiskey in a bottle). James couldn't help but stop by the quidditch shop, just to see the latest broom model and any official sport updates he might have missed. He also took a moment inside Zonko's, memories of all four Marauders and his own father spending endless hours and Galleons inside the wondrous joke shop. James sighed, continuing his trek around the busy street.

Oh, how James had loved his father! As a child, he had always idolized him. He was such a good caring man, always wearing a smile or sharing a laugh, showering his wife Annie with gifts, flowers, kisses... and she always bragged about having the best husband in the world. And indeed, he was. He was a disciplined but loving father. His home was always filled with love and happiness, problems dealt with calmly and fairly. Never a cross word was spoken, and raised voices were never heard. It was almost a surreal environment to grow up in, so much love and caring in one small family. That's just what James wanted for his future family. And maybe, with the boundless love he had for Lily, perhaps she would help him in making that future home.

James sighed. He owned nothing from his father. Of course, he had a few of his parents possessions, and all of their riches. There was the invisibility cloak, which he loved. But there was no valuable item, no precious heirloom to treasure. Something to remind him daily of the wonderful parents and upbringing he had. Something to prompt the memories of his goal to give his children such a wonderful life as he had. Perhaps, he could find something for his own son someday.

Suddenly, a sign caught his eyes. _Madame Claire's Jewelry Shoppe. _He was suddenly curious and moved towards the store, any grocery list for the Minister forgotten. He stepped inside, feminine perfumes and glittering jewelry emanating about everything in the shop.

"Good Morning, sir." said a tall French beauty behind the counter. Her green eyes sparkled and her hair was darker than the midnight sky. "My name is Katie. What can we help you with today?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a gift for my son. Something I can give him as a family heirloom." James told her.

"Ah, yes. The gentleman's area is over this way." She pointed towards a dimly lit portion of the shop. There were books, cauldrons, pipes, wands, brooms, and many other manly type features. _Not quite unlike Mr. Borgin's down in Knockturn Alley... _James chuckled at his memories with the Marauders. Yes, there was a resemblance in the shops, though this place was far less wicked and dangerous.

Seeing a small jewelry chest, something inside caught James' eye. A small circular object, glistening gold, shiny and new, a long hand tricking every second slowly away. James saw it and instantly knew he must have it, regardless the cost.

"Excuse me, Miss Katie?" he called out, and she bustled around the corner. "Yes, sir."

"I'd like to purchase this, please." he said, pointing inside the jewelry case. He watched as Katie opened the chest and pulled it out.

"Ah, such a fine pocket watch it is, sir. Finest gold in England, magically inclined counting hands and you can place a picture on the inside. Very nice choice." She placed the watch and chain in a nice little box, then handed it to him. James fished in his pockets for some Galleons and Sickles, then handed them to her. She looked down at the money with large eyes, carefully holding it.

"This is much more than the cost, sir, I..." she stumbled over her words.

"Well, I'm not quite done shopping yet." James said with a sly grin. "Do you have any engagement rings?"

The beautiful witch then grinned as well. "But of course, good sir. Madame Claire will help you with that." she said with a wink, moving towards the back of the shop. "But what are you looking for rings such as those anyway? How old are you?"

"Fresh out of Hogwart's, ma'am." James smiled.

She sighed with a dreamy smile, then disappeared behind a curtain. Within seconds, a gray haired woman, plump and pleasant, came out.

"And what can I do for you, lad?" she said with rosy cheeks and a cheerful smile.

"I'd like to see the engagement rings you have, please."

"Engagement rings?" she exclaimed. "For you, boy? You must be pulling my leg. Look ay you! You can't be a day over 18 years old!"

James smiled again. "Not a day."

The older woman by name of Madame Claire began pulling out small glass boxes from behind the counter. "And I'm assuming you've got your eyes on some girl you're sweet on, eh?"

"Well, I've had more than my eyes on her," James smiled, causing both ladies to chuckle, "And I've been sweet on her for my whole life, it seems."

Both women paused and sighed. "Ah, young love." Madame Claire said.

"How romantic." Miss Katie said.

"Back to work, Katie." Madame Claire said sternly, bringing James' attention to a tray of rings now on the counter. "Now my dear boy, would you like to see them in order of quality or cost?"

"Cost is not an issue." James said firmly. "Show me your finest."

With raised eyebrows, Madame Claire picked up a different tray. "Very well, then. That would be these." She revealed a tray of gold and silver bands. Some large, some small, some extravagant, some plain, but all bearing lustrous diamonds. James searched them slowly, eyeing all the rings carefully. Then he saw it.

A beautiful silver band with a medium sized radiant cut diamond, two small emeralds on each side. It was simple, and yet, so perfectly exquisite, it whispered _'Lily' _to his soul.

"That's it." he breathed. He hadn't even realized he'd said it until Madame Claire grinned and picked up the very ring James was looking at.

"Very good choice, sir." she said. "You have excellent taste. Will you be purchasing it today?"

James sighed, staring longingly at the ring. It symbolized everything he wished for in a future with Lily. But, he was indeed very young, they both were. With so much ahead of them, so many chances, so much uncertainty...

"No, not today, Madame." he smiled somewhat regretfully. "Not today."

"Very well. Would you like me to hold it for you?" she asked.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. I don't know how soon.. or if ever..." he shook his head, trying to dismiss the doubt he still felt concerning Lily.

"Oh, I'll hold it for you." she grinned. "I can tell by the look in your eyes... you love this girl and you'll be back for your ring. I can guarantee it."

"You're wise woman, Madame Claire." James chuckled.

She smiled at this. "And all I need to hold this is your name."

"James Potter."

She looked up slowly, wide eyes. "Potter? As in late Mr. and Mrs. Potter's son?"

"Indeed." James said solemnly. "I hope I can live to make them proud."

"I'm sure you will, lad." she winked reassuringly. "You just behave yourself with this girl of yours and you live right, I'm sure you will."

"Thank you, Madame Claire. Good day to you."

She also bid him farewell, but James did not hear her as he exited the shop. He had completely lost track of time in his musings of Lily and his parents. The Minister would have his head for being so late.

On his way back to the Ministry, he hurried past Gringott's, where a young blond boy was on the corner, with a pile of Daily Prophets. His clothes were ragged, his hair was scruffy, but he held a copy of the paper and was shouting "Extra! Extra! Another Muggle Killing!"

"Is that so?" James commented. "Here you go, lad. How about a paper for the Minister, ay?"

James held out a gold Galleon to the little boy, which he took in awe.

"Gee, thanks, mister!" he said, handing him a paper.

James chuckled, walking away pleased with himself. Then he lifted the paper and began to read.

Suddenly, his heart plummeted.

What he saw put fear into his heart, his very soul racking with an intense panic. A picture of a house in a muggle neighborhood. A house that he knew almost better than his own. A house he nearly spent the past six months at.

As he quickly scanned the article, his heart sank further in despair and dread enveloped him. Almost instantly, he dropped the paper on the ground and apparated away.

Two muggle parents were found dead in their home when the Ministry was alerted when Illegal Magic was used there. The muggle-born daughter, a former Hogwart's student, is still no where to be found, though no names are yet being released....

---

**A/N:** Note: Please keep reading - lots of important things happen between now and Daring Destiny! -wink wink-

And just so you guys know, I did change a little bit in the end of the last chapter, adding a song in there (I had planned on doing that, but I forgot! _-curses-_ ) And I also changed my email address, so check out my bio for the update.

REVIEW!!!! -grin-


	42. Chapter Forty Two

**Chapter Forty Two**

Lily was face down on a stone cold floor when she came to recognition. There were familiar voices muttering in the distance, but the loud thudding in her head was overpowering. She suddenly felt cold fingers grasp her wrist and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"If you killed her, Bellatrix, I swear..."

"Not to worry, Master. You see? She wakes."

Lily's heart sank at the sound of these voices as she wearily turned onto her back. There were the wicked grins of Bellatrix Black and Lord Voldemort.

"You..." Lily whispered, as she tried to sit up, but pain rippled through her body.

"Yes, me, Lily dear." Voldemort smiled. "I came back for you, just like I said I would."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Lily groaned in agony.

Bellatrix cackled loudly and Voldemort smiled in amusement. "Because, my dear," he said, lifting her chin with a deathly cold finger. "I need you."

Then he moved away from her, over to a smoking, bubbling cauldron. Lily then looked around and found herself on the stone floor of a deserted castle. Dust covered chairs, lit torches on the wall, not quite unlike her beloved Hogwarts, but much more empty and lifeless.

"You know, you're not the only one that's lucky. At our last little get together, if that little Potter boy and old Dumbledore hadn't intervened, you would be dead and I'd be out of my eternal world dominating plan."

"Damn," Lily muttered.

"Yes, damn indeed." Voldemort chuckled. "Me and my foolish thinking, I thought all I had to do was kill you and your eternal life would be mine. But indeed, after more thorough research, I found a potion that ensures the drinker a special power. _Generate Eternus _is what it's called, properly named too. Tell me, Lily Marie. Have you ever heard of Dementors?"

"The... guards of Azkaban?" she said slowly.

"And you know what the Dementor's Kiss is?" he grinned wickedly, his slits of red eyes glinting murderously, making Lily shiver.

"It sucks out your soul." Lily whispered, fear growing in her heart.

"Very good. You are a bright witch, indeed." Voldemort continued. "Well, this potion gives me the temporary power, not too different from the Dementor's Kiss. But instead of your soul, it takes your very life."

Lily gasped.

"Yes, you'll be a lifeless zombie creature, free to roam the earth for eternity in your deathly ignorance. Isn't it an uplifting thought?" he chuckled.

"I have to get out if here." she told herself weakly, trying to stand.

_No. Way. In. Hell._

"Oh, not yet, Lily Marie. The Potion is almost complete. Just a few more minutes and you can go wherever you want." He winked at her.

"No, I have to see my mum..."

"Oh, don't worry about that. They've been tragically and mysteriously murdered." Bellatrix chuckled.

"What? _No!" _Lily glared hatefully at her. "You're lying!"

"Don't believe me? It's all over the Daily Prophet." she said, tossing the newspaper at her feet.

Lily picked it up and read it slowly, tears welling up in her eyes. She suddenly began to sob bitterly, throwing the paper at Voldemort. When it hit him in the back, he turned to offer mock compassion.

"Don't worry, love." he said, smoothing down her long red hair.

Lily lashed out at him with all the strength she had left. "Don't touch me, you heartless bastard!" she screamed.

"Oooh, getting vicious, are we?"

"It's ready, Master." Bellatrix said behind him.

"Wonderful." he said, standing and turning to her. Bellatrix brought him a glass vile with a smoking green liquid. Lord Voldemort downed it quickly, without so much as a cringe or a gag, only a wicked smile.

"Horrid stuff." he chuckled. "But it's now done. Kiss me, Lily Marie, so that my life will be complete..."

With his cold hands on the back of her neck, she tried to pull away, but she was physically too weak. He was bringing his thin cold lips down to hers, her life mere inches away from ending...

Suddenly, there was a loud growl and a blood-curdling scream came Bellatrix. Voldemort looked up to see a large black dog attacking her with fangs and claws, tearing her to shreds.

"What the hell..." Voldemort began, but his words were cut short. He was kicked in the face and knocked backwards, arms flailing.

"How dare you even think of touching her." James muttered ferociously. It was his foot that had kicked Voldemort in the face, crushing any human like feature he may have had.

Lily had never been so relieved to see James in her life. Her heart soared that the man she loved would always be her champion, her savior, her knight in shining armor.

Spitting out a bloody tooth, Voldemort sat up. "Again with you, young Potter."

"I refuse to let you harm her." he spat, kicking him again. Then he bent down and grabbed the collar of his robes. "I'll die before I let you touch her again."

"Well, I for one, refuse to be kicked around by a spoiled brat." Voldemort said, shoving James and sending him sprawling. "And if you wish to die for her, I can arrange that."

"Very well." James said, standing in front of Lily. "But I've brought a special something for you, my Lord. A treat that you can only enjoy in the moonlight." At these words, Lily then understood. From her view on the floor, she saw James' legs growing slimmer, his shoes becoming lose... his bodily form was changing...

"It's right beyond this door. Please allow me to bring it in." Voldemort watched in shock and surprise as James completed his transformation into the stag and broke out into a run for the door.

"An animagus, very impressive, young Potter..." though he failed to see that Lily attached to his deer neck as he galloped away. Prongs ran past the couldron, and Lily gave it a swift kick, knocking it over, its insides spilling and exploding all over the floor.

"Damnit, Bella, she's getting away!" he cried. There were only muffled screams from Bellatrix beneath the dog. "Oh, bloody hell... Accio wand!"

Voldemort's wand flew to his hand and he instantly shot a spell in their direction, but he missed, blowing the large doors open for a perfect escape.

As soon as Lily and James were out of view and the dust had settled, a vicious looking werewolf was growling rabidly at the man with red eyes.

"Well, that was nice of young Potter, but I think it's time to leave now. Come, Bella." he demanded. He turned and approached her, cursing Padfoot.

"Oh, get off, you damn dog." he mumbled, giving the dog a swift kick. The dog whimpered away, past the werewolf. Voldemort picked up a bloody mess that was Bellatrix and looked up to see a werewolf running at him full force.

"You can run and hide all you want," his loud voice echoed through the castle. "But we will meet again, Lily Marie. And then, you will be mine."

Mere seconds before the snarling Moony met with him, Voldemort and Bellatrix apparated away.

Lily was clinging to James' fury neck for all her life was worth. She still his that evil voice ringing in her head, swearing someday that her life would be his. As she started to cry, James slowed his pace and set her down, making his way back to human form. He then wrapped his arms around her, warmly, securely, lovingly.

She began to sob, shoulders shaking and breathing unsteadily. James did all he could do to soothe her troubles, ease her worried mind, let her know that he would always be there for her. Eventually her tears did slow and her shoulders did not shake so violently.

"I can't believe you came." she breathed on his bare chest after she had gained composure.

"I thought I had lost you." he whispered, holding her close. "I saw that article in the paper and I about died myself. I grabbed Remus and Sirius as soon as- "

"How did you know where I was?" she asked suddenly.

"Lucky guess?" he tried to joke, but when Lily glared at him, he sighed.

"This is the place that my parents were killed."

Lily closed her eyes and James held her close again. "I'm so sorry, James."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Lily. It was that evil man... not even a man. He's a monstrous murderer, that killed both of our parents."

Lily frowned. "I can't believe they're dead, James. I can't. I can't live with Petunia, and my job won't pay for my own home... I..."

James pulled her close and soothingly whispered, "Don't worry, Lily. I'll take care of you."

Lily closed her eyes and smiled, a peace overwhelming her.

"But I still need to honor your parents wishes regarding your virtue, Lily flower. So you'd best turn around so I can put some clothes on. That one bad thing about being animagus... we don't have any clothes in the end."

Lily's eyes grew wide with recognition, but then she smiled. Closing her eyes, she turned away and let him dress. She suddenly heard footsteps in the hall, and silently prayed that Sirius was clothed. When he walked in fully human and fully clothed, Lily smiled. He wore a large oversized T-shirt, and Lily was not hesitant in wrapping him in a hug.

"Thank you, Sirius." she said quietly. "You saved my life. You all did."

"No thanks necessary, Lily." he smiled. "You're not only James' girl, you're my friend too. When 'ol Prongsie here showed me the newspaper, there was no doubt in my mind that I had to find you."

"Where's Peter? And Remus?" she asked pulling away, and gratefully seeing James dressed.

"We couldn't find Peter. His mum said he left home a few months ago, and he hasn't been home since." James said regretfully.

"Oh, Peter." Lily said.

"But Moony is still at large in the Dining Hall." Sirius said.

"You want to secure him in there, Padfoot? I'll make sure Lily is secure right here." James said, wrapping his arms around Lily's waist from behind her. Lily smiled and let him hold her warmly.

"Of course, Prings." Sirius said, rolling his eyes and turning to exit the room. Lily blinked once as she suddenly saw a long furry tail that was wagging merrily beneath the large shirt.

"Come on out and play, Moony..."

----

**The Ministry Backs Down**

_It's been almost a year since the deaths of Harry and Annie Potter, Ministry Aurors murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Since then, there have been many that try to hunt him down, trying to make him pay for his dastardly deeds, such as trying to divide the wizarding world and kill all the muggle-borns, or half bloods. Most only ended p missing, insane, or dead. Now most of the Ministry members are no longer willing to take the job of trying to find the Dark Lord. At risk of losing their mind, or worse, their life, Ministry employees aren't prepared to risk leaving their families with no alternatives, and other such worries. Therefore, Minister Cornelius Fudge has decided to make a change._

_"There is indeed much danger in this job," said the Minister on Sunday, referring to that of the placement of Aurors. "Too much pressure for success. So I am calling back all Aurors from the field. It is a very dangerous life, but one must be prepared for anything and everything. Which is why I am opening the Ministry's Preparatory College, so that the wizards and witched of this generation will be more fully prepared to protect and defend our wizarding world, from those who try to threaten and terrorize."_

_In this new post-Hogwarts school which will be opening after the Christmas holidays, there will be training and classes for Aurors, Healers, Teachers, and any other source of study. The Ministry will still have internships for office jobs, but due to the pressures and dangers in the position of Aurors, there will only be selective few, those completely willing to put their life on the line in a possible war, which has been long since rumored since the uprising of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_After the random killing of muggle Mr. and Mrs. Evans, and the recent kidnapping of their daughter and Hogwarts graduate, Lily, there is much being debated throughout the Ministry. One Auror who ha come face to face with the Dark Lord and loved is Alastor Moody._

_"I disagree with the Minister," he tells us in a low, grumble. "Yes, we should train more new witches and wizards to train and protect, but not stop the progress we're making."_

_And he's not the only feels that way. A young father of three who also works in the Ministry is Arthur Weasley. "I think it's a mistake to pull back when we need to have our guard up so desperately right now." he says._

_It appears that the decision made by the Minister is causing some division in the Ministry about pursuing the Dark Lord. It is a very controversial matter and though many are relieved, others argue that with our defenses, more killing will occur. Even Weasley, a pureblood, feels it is an unsafe choice for his family also. And that's not a risk he's willing to take. He has come together with Moody and they've agreed to sit down with the Minister to try to convince him that for the safety of our wizarding world, we need at least a few Aurors permanently on duty. And though both believe the Minister will object, they hope to help him understand that desperate times call for desperate measures._

----

**A/N: Yes, I live!**

**Sorry this next chapter took so long. I'm hoping to add more fluffiness with... everyone. I just had to fill you in on the changes in the world, so please bear with me and the boring stuff.**

The Order's appearance and other romances -le wink- will be coming up shortly, and hopefully, the outcome of Lily's disappearance wasn't too shocking and believable enough...

**For those who are inerested: In my Bio, I put up some of my stories that I'm working on and want to do in the future. If you want some teasers, go check it out and let me know what you think. I did say I'm taking requests for one shot fics, and I want your thoughts on my other "Coming Soon" fics. Thanksies! -grin-**

How about some reviews? I love you guys! -huggles-

**PS - Please keep the swearing to a minimum in the reviews please! -grin-**

PPS - The song in the end of the Grand Finale was "The Glory of Love" by Chicago. I love all those old bands, -Chicago, Eagles, Boston, Kenny Loggins, America, Bread-It's a late 70's song that I love and it fits the story really well. No, I _def _did not write that song. _You_ may think I'm a good writer, but I can't write poetry or songs to save my life! -giggles-


	43. Chapter Forty Three

**Chapter Forty Three**

"Hey, sweet heart." Lily smiled up at James as he approached her little table in The Three Broomsticks. She stood to greet him with a hug and a kiss.

"Hello, my dear Lily flower." he smiled mischievously, taking his seat.

"All right, what's all this about, James?" she asked. "I need to get back to the office. Mr. Nichols doesn't like me being gone to long."

"You know, if I was in that man's shoes, I wouldn't let you out of my sight for very long either."

Lily blushed. "But you're not, now tell me what's going on."

"Be patient - two butter beers, please." He told the waitress and she walked away. "We may be legal age to drink, Lily, but that will always remain my favorite drink."

"I whole-heartedly agree." Lily smiled and two butter beers were placed in front of them.

"Here's to overage-butter beer-drinking." James chuckled, lifting his glass.

"Here, here," Lily giggled, clinking her glass with his.

After James took a long swig of his drink and let out a large breath, he looked over at Lily with total seriousness. "So you remember that article in the Daily Prophet, about pulling all the Aurors out of the field?"

"Outrageous and completely unnecessary." Lily said firmly.

"Yeah. I feel the same way. But I already talked to Fudge yesterday and he said he's not going to budge on this one."

"Bloody idiot." Lily muttered.

"Indeed." James smiled. "But he told me while I'm studying, he'll have a job for me as his assistant."

"Well, that was nice of him. But was that your big news?" Lily asked impatiently.

"No, just wait," James smiled, then he grew serious once more. "I was talking with Remus the other day, and he had just spoken to Dumbledore about the situation." Lily nodded.

"Well, it seems that more than one person disagree with the Minister, some are Ministry members, others not. But Dumbledore's trying to get them all together, some sort of secret meeting being held, to discuss the protection of the wizarding world, because the Minister is refusing to do so."

"How intriguing." Lily said. "Who all is going to be there?"

"I'm not really sure, but I do know that both Sirius and Remus were going. Plus, those two Ministry members, Arthur Weasley and Alastor Moody are going to be there. I mean, they're not quitting they're jobs, but apparently they also believe that the Minister isn't being sufficient enough. And that Moody guy, I tell you what, he has a mouth like no other. Swearing like a sailor with an attitude to boot."

"Maybe not a crack pot old fool after all?" Lily snickered.

"Well, I only met him the other day, but I guess he's all right." James said. "Dumbledore's the one trying to get the whole thing organized, and the Marauders are going so I was hoping..." his voice trailed off.

"You were hoping..." Lily asked.

"You wanna come with me?"

Lily grinned as his smile, still acting like a shy school boy. "Of course, James. I'd love to. Completely agree with the cause."

"Whew." James said in relief, kissing her cheek and sitting back in his seat. "I was afraid you'd be livid."

"Voldemort killed my parents, James, and now he's after my life. Of all people, I will be there."

"Of course."

"Just tell me when and where."

"It's planned for December 17th and this Weasley guy has a giant house out in the middle of nowhere, so they thought it was perfect when he offered it."

"Great. We'll be there."

"You know, I hear that he's some kind of muggle nut, so you two will get along nicely, I'm sure." James chuckled.

"Oh, ha ha." Lily smirked as she stood. "Thanks for the drink, darling. But I've got to be getting back to work." She leaned over to kiss him quickly, but he placed a hand on her neck, holding her close for a much longer, thorough kiss.

"James," Lily giggled in his kiss, "Not in public."

"I don't care if everyone in the world knows how much I love you, Lily flower." James said sweetly, placing one more kiss on her lips and she smiled at him. "Besides, if you'd prefer we not do this in public, we can get a room. I say this calls for a good snogging session."

"I'll come over tonight, love. I promise." she said in parting.

"You're cruel, you know that?" he called after her in a pout.

"Yes, I do know. But you love me anyway." she grinned at him over her shoulder, then disappeared out into the town.

"Indeed." James smiled to himself.

----

Lily and James showed up almost late for the meeting at the "Burrow" and were greeted by unfamiliar faces. Eventually they found not only Remus and Sirius, but Alice and Frank, all huddled in a corner. It appeared that they were the youngest of all the people in attendance, aside from the three red-headed children that look under ten, running around the house. They all greeted and chatted on as Dumbledore made his way to the front of the large room. Everyone grew silent as he cleared his throat.

"Welcome, one and all," Dumbledore began. "Thank you all for your interest and for coming tonight, though I must also thank Arthur, for his willingness to be of service and opening his home to all of us tonight. I see many familiar faces," he nodded towards a group of older people, "and many of my pride and joy from Hogwarts are here as well." he winked at the younger crowd, who smiled broadly. "Whoever you may be, you have come to answer the threat of Lord Voldemort."

Many men cringed at the name, and many women gasped.

"Dumbledore," Arthur hissed from the front row. "Would you mind not saying... _his _name?"

"Oh, do forgive me Arthur, I apologize." Dumbledore corrected himself. "The threat of the Dark Lord."

"It's ridiculous." said the groggily voice of Alastor Moody. "Fudge is so worried about protecting our world, yet he takes out our one source of protection."

"With no one to keep him at bay, he'll go on a rampage, killing anything and everything he wants." Lily said loudly in a firm voice. "He's relentless, and he doesn't care about anything but his goal of clearing out all dirt blood and taking over."

"Thank you for your input, little girl." said a grumpy voice from the back of the room. "But who invited the nursery?"

There were a few light chuckles, but Lily was red faced and fuming. Before she could let out a slew of well chosen words for the impertinent man, Arthur Weasley stood.

"Do hold your tongue, Sturgis. Especially when you don't know what you're talking about." Arthur nodded towards Lily, and she beamed, grinning gratefully.

"Come now, Arthur." said the man named Sturgis Podmore, who had a square jaw and looked no more than ten years older. "You know just as well as I do that this girl is fresh out of Hogwarts. What could she possibly know about You-Know-Who?"

"Plenty more than you or I is certain, Sturgis." The man in the back only snorted as Arthur continued. "This 'little girl' is Lily Evans, and she has twice in her short life come face to face with You-Know-Who, most recently a month go when her parents were murdered and she was kidnapped from her very home."

"That's her?" he asked in shock, and others turned to look at Lily in disbelief.

"Yes, Mr. Podmore, it was I." Lily retorted. She couldn't take it any longer. "Inches, mere seconds from death both times." She took James' hand in her own then and held it firmly. "You-Know-Who has confided in me his deepest darkest secrets for world domination, thinking I would take it to my grave, but instead, I barely made it out by the skin of my teeth. So as you can see, I may be more dependable than you thought."

"I... I didn't know..." Sturgis stammered.

"Well, hopefully you'll learn not to make judgements according to age, Mr. Podmore."

"Indeed, Miss Evans." he smiled. "But I also learned not to upset a fiery little red-head like yourself. My head may be bitten off as a result."

Everyone chuckled then, and Lily couldn't help but smile. "Indeed, Mr. Podmore."

"Forgive me, Miss Evans. And Dumbledore, I apologize. Please continue."

"Not a problem, Sturgis, Miss Evans." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye as he smiled at Lily.

"Yes, we must proceed, though I must stress to all of you the seriousness of this situation. Miss Evans experience, for example. After most muggle killings or attacks, most do not come out alive. Miss Evans is very lucky to be alive, though she should feel safe and welcome in such good company." Then James squeezed her hand and she smiled.

"But it is also one of the very reasons for this meeting. With less active Aurors, not only our world, but the muggle world is at risk of attacks and will become threat to Vol... to You-Know-Who. There have already been too much evidence to the muggles of our existence , we're getting too close becoming exposed and discovered. That's a risk we simply cannot take."

"And it's not only the muggles we're worried about here." Arthur interjected. "Because I am a pureblood going back generations, but I am no where near becoming a follower of You-Know-Who. I would never want any harm to come to anyone in our world or the muggles. Most of you know I'm quite fond of them and I study them." There were light chuckles and Lily was surprised. She thought James had simply been teasing her. "But I feel at risk of an attack myself, and if that's something I can prevent by joining in ranks with all of you, then I feel like that's a necessity, to protect my family, in the least."

"Indeed. Thank you, Arthur." Dumbledore said. "That is the very cause of this meeting. If the Ministry refuses to offer us the protection we need and deserve, then he leaves us no choice but to take it into our own hands. It must stay secret, not only from the public, but also from the Ministry. Are we all clear?"

Lily looked around in surprise as everyone in the room, including both Arthur and Moody, the Ministry members, nodded firmly. Lily nodded in solemn agreement.

"Very good. Now, let's continue."

----

"Oh, Lily," Alice sighed dreamily. "I never would have imagined I could be this happy."

"I know what you mean," Lily grinned.

"Of course, you've got James. But Frank... he's so... perfect. I mean, no one's perfect, but he's... perfectly imperfect..."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Lily giggled.

"Well, I don't know.... he's not drop dead gorgeous, and for that I'm glad. He's a little shy, and less refined than I would have liked... But Lily, when he holds me or looks in my eyes and tells me he loves me... that just makes up for everything."

Lily smiled. Yes, James also had his flaws. Maybe he was too rowdy, and also less than polished to say the least. But she could hold nothing against him when she was in his arms.

"Oh, Lily, you'll never believe it!" Alice said, lowering her voice. "Just yesterday, he brought up the 'M' word!"

"What word is that? Menstrual? Make-out?"

"No," Alice smiled, then leaned over and whispered, _"Marriage."_

Lily gasped. "Did he really?"

"Yes, he really did." There suddenly tears of joy in Alice's and she tried to swallow them but the excitement overcame her. "Oh, Lily. I love him so much and I can't think of anything that would make me happier."

"Oh, Alice!" Lily smiled, surprised at the tears that had suddenly stung in her eyes as she pulled her dear friend into a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Don't get happy just yet. He only mentioned it, then he blushed and changed the subject, because hadn't realized what he'd said."

"Oh, but if he didn't mean for you to hear about it yet, maybe he has big plans for you."

"I hope so!" And they both quietly squealed with delight.

"And what's all the ruckus about over here?"

Lily and Alice turned to see Frank walking towards them and Lily stood to greet him with a hug.

"Oh, nothing." Lily smiled. "Just girl talk, idle gossip, secret here and there."

"Well, I hate to pull Alice away from her very bestest friend," Frank said in his best impersonation of a 'girly' voice, "But I do have to get her home to her parents, or they might think I'm up to no good."

"Well, I'll let you take her now." Lily told him, then leaned in to whisper. "But next time I see you two, you better not have ant more secrets, and there better be a big surprise that belongs on her left ring finger."

Frank looked at Lily in shock, and Lily almost laughed when his face turned red. "And it's true, James can vouch for me when I say... sometimes being up to no good isn't so bad." Then with a grin on her face, she waved goodbye to them both, as they walked to the large fireplace and Floo'ed home.

Lily then scanned the room for James, because it was indeed getting late, and Lily was tired after such a long meeting. She finally spotted him, standing by the wall talking to Arthur and Molly.

"Yes, Fudge used to be a wise old man." Arthur was saying.

"But age has finally caught up with him?" Lily smiled as she walked up to them.

They all laughed, remembering the earlier comments about age in the meeting, and her pulse sped as James wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You of all people should know, Miss Evans, age holds no boundaries." Arthur said genially.

"Well, maybe a few..." Molly said, poking her husband in the side.

Suddenly, two young red-headed boys ran by. "Bill! Charlie!" Molly said sternly.

The two boys stopped instantly, almost toppling all over each other.

"What did I tell you about running through the house when we have company?" she reprimanded.

"Mum, Bill was chasing me with one of dad's exploding contraptions. I didn't want him to blow my arse off." said the younger boy.

"Charlie!" Molly almost shouted. In embarrassment, Arthur pulled both his sons aside and quietly escorted them to their bedroom. As they made their way, however, they gently shoved each other, muttering things like "Tattle-tail," "Prat," and "Git," under their breaths.

"Great kids," James chuckled. "I would love to have a few as rowdy as that."

"They are a handful," Molly said, shifting a red head on her hip. "Especially when Arthur keeps his muggle artifacts all over the house and sets such a bad example for them, as you can see."

"No, ma'am." James argued. "Those are the kind of kids I would love to have wild and crazy just like me."

"And who is this?" Lily inquired about the sleeping baby..

"Ah, this blessed child in Percy. He's not nearly as bad as those two were, thank heavens."

When Arthur returned from the boys bedroom, Lily smiled. "I wanted to thank you for what you said earlier, Mr. Weasley. You don't even know me, yet you stood up for me, and I was very grateful. I was about to let out a few words that I know my parents would not have approved of."

"Oh, but sometimes they're necessary," he smiled. "And please call me Arthur. If we're going to be together in this fight for our lives, we must dismiss such formalities. I'm Arthur and this is my wife, Molly."

"Pleased to meet you both," Lily smiled.

"And is this your husband?" Molly asked, referring to James.

"James?" Lily asked incredulously. "Oh no, ma'am..."

"Not yet anyway." James interrupted, and Lily felt her heart melt as she gently squeezed her side.

"Very nice, James," Arthur chuckled.

"I must tell you, Molly," Lily said trying to change the subject, "I do love your house. It's so homey and original. Will all our meetings be held here?"

"Well, thank you, dear." Molly blushed slightly. "I'm not sure about all of our meetings, but you all are welcome over any time you wish."

"I've decided to have a chat with Dumbledore and Moody, and we'll come up with the name and regular meeting times and places. It should all be owled to you shortly." Arthur said to James.

"Very well." James replied. "Are you ready, Lily flower?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly leave." she grinned. "Everything about this place makes me feel right at home." _Because there is nothing homey about living with Petunia, _she thought bitterly.

"Oh, Lily dear, I've just had the most wonderful idea." Molly started gushing suddenly. "You should come over tomorrow for tea, and we can plan a little Christmas gathering for our new little group here."

"That sounds terrific!" Lily said.

"Arthur, can we please?" Molly turned to her husband, batting eye lashes beggingly.

"Well, I don't see why not, Molly dear." he grinned down at her, kissing her quickly.

"Oh, Lily, you must come over tomorrow. We can have this party ready in no time."

"And just out of curiostiy..." Arthur began, "Your parents, may they rest in peace, they were muggles, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wonderful. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions, for research purposes, of course. Maybe tomorrow when you stop in."

"Of course."

"Oh Lily, don't listen to him." Molly chuckled. "He's been going on about this new found 'rubber duck' for days."

Lily smiled then bid them all farewell. _What a charming family, _Lily thought. Then before she stepped into the fireplace to Floo herself home, she turned to James.

"Tell me James, what exactly did you mean when Arthur asked if you were my husband?" she asked him tenderly.

"Just what I meant, Lily flower." he smiled and kissed her lovingly. "I'm not your husband as of yet. That's all."

Lily smiled as she stepped into the fireplace. That was just the answer she wanted to hear.

----

**A/N: This calls for a party - I've just passed_ 600_ reviews! Man, I love you guys soooooo much! Thank you for all the marvelous reviews! You're all the best and you keep me posting more. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! -grin-**

**So here's the next chapter. I'm hoping to add lots more fluff soon with _all _the romances, and I hope that you all can get into it, aside from all the broing-but-necessary stuff.**

**If you guys have any questions, please email them to me, so I can get back to you. And I post once a week, for anyone who's wondering.**

**-hugs everyone- Review please! I love you all! -grin-**


	44. Chapter Forty Four

**Chapter Forty Four**

----

_As a member of the newly founded **Order of the Phoenix**,_

_You are cordially invited to celebrate Christmastime _

_at the Weasley's home this holiday season._

_Friday, December 20th_

_7pm_

_We hope to see you there. Please RSVP by owl._

_----_

"Hurry up, Nymphadora! You're going to make me late." Sirius bellowed up the stairs to his little cousin.

"I really appreciate this, Sirius." Andromeda Tonks told him. "I'd take her myself, but Ted is having some trouble with those gnomes again..."

"Not a problem, Aunt Andy." Sirius patted her shoulder as she sat in the arm chair. "I love spending time with _Nymphadora!" _he said loudly.

"Don't call me that!" came a little voice from upstairs.

"Honestly, I've been so busy with my new job and the Order, I never have any time with you guys any more." Sirius said regretfully.

"I know, you should come over for dinner sometime soon. Ted misses you, too. He's a man, all alone with two females, no one to talk about quidditch with... too much estrogen isn't good for a man," Andromeda chuckled.

"Indeed," Sirius smiled.

"And tell Dumbledore I'm sorry I couldn't come. He should understand how much I'd love to come and join this great organization, but with Ted and everything..."

"He'll understand, Andy, don't worry."

"Okay, I'm ready, Sirius."

They both turned to see a four year-old girl at the bottom of the stairs. She wore sparkling red robes and dark red hair, emphasizing her hazel-green eyes. Her childish smile was enchanting and she looked adorable.

"Aw, look at my baby girl. Going out to a business party, lookin' so pretty..." Andromeda gushed.

"Oh, stop it, Momma." the little girl said.

"Looking good, Nymphadora," Sirius grinned.

"Sirius, if you call me that again, I'm gonna kick you in the shins."

"Oh, be nice, baby." Andromeda smiled. "And promise me you'll behave?"

"I will if he does." she glared at Sirius.

"Well, you heard her, Sirius. You _both_ need to behave." Andromeda said, poking him in the side.

"All right, I get it." he chuckled, taking the little girl by the hand and leading her to the fireplace.

"You ready, Tonks?"

She smiled at this. "Ready."

----

"Sirius, over here!" James and Lily were over standing by Molly and Arthur beside the food table, and others were chatting, eating and visiting throughout the house. When Sirius stepped out of the fireplace, he led his little cousin to Lily and James, smiling to greet all the familiar faces.

"Hey everybody." Sirius said, shaking James' hand firmly. "Place looks great, Arthur."

"That would be my wife's doing," he smiled broadly.

"Oh, hush, Arthur." Molly said, and the plump, red haired lady blushed.

"Sirius, who's your friend?" Lily inquired with a smile.

Sirius grinned. "This beautiful little girl is my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks."

And with that, she pulled away from him with indignation, kicked him hard in the shin and ran up the stairs.

"What was that all about, Sirius?" James chuckled along with everyone else.

"Oh, she's a little touchy about her name, is all." Sirius grumbled with a smile as he rubbed his tender shin.

"A little?" Lily smiled.

"She doesn't like her first name and she prefers that everyone know her as her last name and... I forgot?" Sirius said, everyone knowing that he hadn't forgotten. "Do you think I should go after her?"

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine." Molly told them. "Both Bill and Charlie are up there... Oh Arthur, maybe you should go up there and make sure they're behaving."

"Don't bother, Molly." Sirius said. "She'll feel right at home with those two trouble makers. She'll give them a run for their money, no doubt."

"I believe it," Arthur chuckled.

"But in the meantime," Sirius muttered as he stood. "There is a _beautiful_ black haired witch sitting all alone over there. I can't have that, now can I?" He winked at James.

"Go for it, Padfoot." James smiled encouragingly.

"Poor girl," Molly said, shaking her head as Sirius walked away.

James chuckled. "Which one? The black haired witch, or Nymphadora Tonks?"

----

A strapping young Weasley rounded the corner of the hallway and paused. The six year-old red head name Charlie was surprised. He hadn't seen any other kids his age here, only all the old adults in the Phoenix club. Bill had been told to stay in his room, because of the ruckus he caused last time. His mum, Mrs. Weasley, was letting baby Percy run free, because he was a 'well-behaved child.' So Charlie was left by himself, trying to find a way to entertain himself.

But then he saw her, a pretty little girl with the same flaming red hair color as Charlie was peeking into Bill's room, where he could hear him snoring.

"Hello, there." Charlie said as he walked up the stairs.

She whirled around suddenly and glared at him. "You scared me. Don't do that!" she whispered.

"I'm sorry," Charlie apologized simply. "Didn't mean to. What's your name?"

She blushed, but firmly said, "Tonks."

"Tonks? What kind of a name is that?"

"My last one," she admitted.

"Well, what's your first name?"

"I don't want to tell you." the little girl said defiantly.

"Why not?"

"I don't like it."

"Oh, come on. I promise I won't laugh."

She contemplated this for a moment, then crossed her little arms across her chest. "Nymphadora."

"Wow." Charlie said with large eyes. "That's cool."

"Thanks," she muttered embarrassedly.

"I like your hair, too. It's pretty. Bright and red, just like mine."

She blushed again, but stepped forward. "My hair changes colors, wanna see?"

"Yeah..." Charlie said in stunned amazement. She closed her eyes, and twisted her face slightly, and Charlie watched as her long red locks slowly became green.

"Wicked." Charlie breathed, then shook his head. "So, _Tonks_," Charlie said pointedly and she smiled. "I've got some _Bertie Bott's _downstairs, you want some?"

"Sure!" Tonks eyes perked up and she looked excited about spending some time with another kid her age.

She began following him downstairs, but she tripped on her ever-clumsy feet, nearly falling the long way to the bottom floor. But Charlie caught her quickly in his arms.

"You okay?" he asked as he stood her on her feet.

"Yeah," she said flushing completely again.

Then he took her hand with a smile, and walked her the rest of the way downstairs.

----

"Good evening, Milady," Sirius said, plastering a charming grin on his face.

She turned and immediately, Sirius was smitten. She was gorgeous. Dark almond shaped eyes, full lips, small nose and olive complexion. She was not tall and not short, though buxom but slender. _A perfect woman, _Sirius thought.

"Evening, good sir," she said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"But no, milady. The question is what can I do for you? What is a beautiful damsel like yourself doing all alone?"

She giggled. "Awaiting a knight so bold as to rescue me from my loneliness." She said dramatically.

"Well, fear no more, fair maiden. For I am here to rescue you; your bold, charming and extremely handsome Prince Charming,"

"Mighty arrogant, aren't we?" she smirked.

"No, I like to see it as good confidence, high self esteem." He smiled back at her. "Now, how about I buy you a drink?"

"First off," she began, "No matter how bold, charming and handsome you may be, you apparently aren't very observant or you would have seen I already have a drink, and that here, they are free. And furthermore, you obviously hit the pubs more often then not, and have used the 'Allow me to buy you a drink, dear maiden' line on more than just me."

Sirius was almost shocked to a silence. "Well said, milady. Beautiful, perceptive and quick witted. That's an astounding combination."

"I thank you, good sir, for the entertainment you've provided me this evening." she said before downing the last of her drink, "But I think I've had enough for one night."

"And the woman knows how to limit her liquor as well." Sirius said approvingly. "You are something else, you know that?"

"So I've been told." she said, standing from her seat.

"Wait, milady!" Sirius stood, taking her hand gently in his own. "Could I ask at least the name of the woman I saved from damsel I saved from the clutches of solitude?"

She grinned, then relented. "Hestia Jones."

"Beautiful," Sirius breathed, "Just like I expected." Then he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly, never taking her eyes from her gaze.

"What about you?" Hestia said, blushing to her roots. "Can I have the name of my rescuer?"

"Forgive me, milady." Sirius said, bowing dramatically. "I am your humble servant, Sirius Black."

"Ah, Sir Sirius Black. Does that mean you have a dark soul?" she said teasingly.

"There's only one way to find out, darlin'." Sirius said with a mischievous grin.

"Well, Sir Sirius, how about you grab your drink and we discuss this out on the balcony?" she recommended with a smile.

"That's the best thing I've heard all night, Milady Jones." Sirius said. Then he extended his arm and escorted her outside.

----

"Where's Sirius?" James inquired as he, Lily, Alice and Frank all sat around the large roaring fire, sipping on various drinks such as hot chocolate, egg nog and hot apple cider.

"I think he stepped outside with Hestia," Alice said with a smile.

"Hestia?" Lily asked.

"Yes, that pretty dark haired witch." Frank said.

"Do you know her?" James said.

"Dumbledore introduced us earlier. She's just as old as us, graduated from Beauxbatons in May." Alice told them.

"Really?" Lily said, obviously impressed.

"Yup. She's Italian, a classic beauty."

"Well, no wonder Sirius was taken with her." James chuckled.

"Where's the little girl that he brought? Was Tonks her name?" Lily asked.

"Her preferred name, yes," James said. "And I think I saw her running around with that little Weasley boy."

"Oh, there they are." Alice said, pointing across the room.

There was a large Christmas tree, simply decorated, but still beautiful in the middle of the living room. There sat little Tonks and Charlie, taking turns with the _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean_ box, chewing and laughing at each other's funny faces.

"Aw, aren't they cute?" Lily said.

"Well, they're about to get a little bit cuter." James said, throwing a wink at Frank.

"James," Lily said in a warning voice, but it was too late.

"Ay, Charlie! You've got a girl under the mistletoe. You know what that calls for?" James shouted, and the house grew silent.

James watched merrily as Charlie and Tonks both looked up in horror. There it was in all its glory, a little sprig of mistletoe.

They both scooted about a meter away from each other, the box of candy forgotten and spilling all over the floor. They stared at each other in question, wondering if they should just flee the scene, or give into the adults pressure.

"Oh, come on, Charlie. A little peck on the cheek never hurt anyone." Frank called out.

Poor Charlie Weasley, his face was as red as his hair, and he stood shuffling his feet, as if preparing to run. Tonks, who was also flushing madly, stood and crossed her arms across her chest. Sighing dramatically, Charlie leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

Many adults cheered and clapped as the two children picked up their candies and made way to leave the room of embarrassment.

Charlie, however, suddenly reached out and tugged on one of Tonks forest green locks playfully. She turned to face him, then grinned wickedly. They took off running and more adults laughed softly, including Arthur and Molly who were watching nearby.

"Aw, that was adorable." Alice sighed.

"You wanna see cute?" James smiled, taking hold of Lily's hand.

"James, what are you doing?" she said, rolling her eyes in artificial annoyance.

"You'll see." James chuckled.

A moment later, Lily and James were standing beneath the mistletoe, an expression of mock innocence on James' face.

"Would you look at that?" James said, pronouncing each word like a shy child. "Me and Lily are under the mistletoe. I reckon that means I have to kiss her."

"You're hopeless." Lily laughed as he leaned in.

"Yup. Hopelessly in love with you." he murmured, an in that next instant, he kissed her.

Lily knew it had to be quick and decent for everyone to see... but, oh, how she wanted to wrap herself up in his arms and never leave. His kiss was sweet, it tasted like chocolate, and she placed a hand on his cheek to force herself away.

"Merry Christmas, James." she whispered against his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Lily flower."

"Okay, move over, love birds." Frank said, pushing them gently and holding Alice's hand. "Let's show 'em how it's done."

Then standing beneath the mistletoe, Frank dipped Alice, kissing her thoroughly, with no regard for the onlookers. After a few hoots and cheers, Frank pulled her up again, both laughing quietly. And just as Lily and James stopped clapping and just as she thought they were going to come back to sit down, they didn't.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention, please?" Frank said, suddenly. The music stopped, the talking ceased, and all eyes were on Frank.

"What's going on?" James whispered.

"Oh, my, gosh," Lily whispered, seeing the anxiety mixed with hope in Alice's eyes. _"He's going to do it."_

"As many of you know, I've been seeing Miss Alice Johnson for quite some time now. She's an amazing young woman, and I'm a lucky man to have her by my side. She's beautiful strong, sweet, kind and I find myself falling more in love with her everyday." Many audible sighs were heard from the women, and Lily wiped her own wet cheeks as Alice watched Frank with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I've come to the conclusion," Frank continued as he took Alice's hand, "that I need her sweet spirit in my life everyday. I've found that I can't live a day without seeing her smiling face, without her love."

Then he pulled a small box out of his robes. "So with the blessing of both my parents and her own..."

Lily, and probably every other woman in the room, held her breath as she watched Frank bend on one knee, Alice gazing at him with large shining eyes.

"Nancy Alice Johnson, will you marry me?" Frank smiled up at her ever so humbly, holding up a simple diamond engagement ring.

Men cheered, women screamed, and Lily cried. She watched with blurry vision as Alice nodded, trying to tell Frank yes, but too overcome with emotion to speak. She laughed through her tears as Frank slid the ring on her finger, then took her in his arms and kissed her firmly.

Lily and James made their way through the crowd over to the newly-engaged couple. James slapped Frank on the back in congratulations, but Lily embraced Alice in the warmest of hugs from a best friend.

----

"There you are," Lily said, walking out onto the balcony to stand by James. The party would soon end now. Sirius had gotten Hestia's address for owling and taken Tonks home after she fell asleep on he stairs, which was predictable, considering she chased Charlie down and 'let him have it' for tugging on her hair. Frank was still talking to some other gentlemen in the den and Alice was helping Molly clean up in the kitchen.

"Hey," James said with a smile, putting n arm around her waist and kissing her forehead.

"What are you doing out here all by your lonesome?" Lily asked.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Well," he chuckled and took a deep breath, "I was thinking about jewelry."

"Really?" Lily said, her pulse racing.

"A ring, actually. A very important kind of ring. With a little diamond on it, belonging on a woman's left hand..." James gently took hold of her left hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

Lily was holding her breath, and her heart was pounding so loud, she was sure he could hear it. She was now nervous and jittery; she didn't know what to say. They had always joked about marriage, but now that it was such a close reality for Frank and Alice, it was a little close to home. Such a big step, such a huge decision... it would change her life forever. Not to mention the prophesy...

_No, Lily. _she told herself, forcing herself not to think about it. _James knows the risk of loving me... and he wants to marry me..._ It was almost too good to be true, too much like a wonderful dream, a fairy tale. It felt so perfectly right. When she though of waking up every morning in his arms, as his wife, the mother of his children, she couldn't think of anything that would make her happier.

"So what do you think?"

James voice shook her from her thoughts and she smiled. _Poor guy, _she thought. _He was probably waiting for me to say something the whole time._

Lily turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, you know that I love jewelry," The apprehension in his face eased some, but to fully squelch any other worries, she placed a quick loving kiss on his lips. "And I love you."

When James sighed, and relief covered his face, she smiled and said, "So I think that sounds absolutely perfect."

----

**A/N: Haha! Here's some good 'ol fluff for all you hardcore romancers like me. Hope you like it, let me know by REVIEWING!!**

**Sorry about the delay. I guess that was having some issues, and then I left to go camping on Thanksgiving. I'm also trying to work on getting my other new stories posted. So just to keep you on the edge of your seats... lol!**

**Not much else to say. I love you guys! Happy Holidays! -huggles-**


	45. Chapter Forty Five

**Chapter Forty Five**

James was laying on the couch in his living room and he sighed audibly, though there was no one around to hear him. He was admiring the little item that was glittering in his grip. It made him excited and yet solemn, as his mind was consumed of Lily. The thought of spending the rest of his life with her filled him with content happiness. Everything he wanted, his future, his life was symbolized in what he held in his hand: the silver engagement ring, one diamond and two little emeralds sparkling in the light.

Yes, he had bought the rig, the perfect wedding ring for Lily. After Frank and Alice's marriage became so real and so soon, it brought to James' attention how short life really was. He wanted Lily in his life, part of it with him. And she wasn't yet, not permanently. That was something, in James' mind, that needed to be remedied. Soon.

James sat up and reached for the small hand mirror on his coffee table. He grinned as he looked once again at the ring in hand, then turned once again to the mirror and very clearly said, "Sirius."

After a few moments and one bright flash, there were many different voices that could be heard, but Sirius' smug smirk could be seen through the glass of the mirror.

"You rang?" Sirius said.

"I did, indeed." James chuckled.

"And right on time, too. Guess who I've got here with me?" Sirius said, then ducked from view and another familiar Marauder appeared.

"Evening, Prongs. What are you up to?" said the voice of Remus Lupin.

"Nothing much. Just waiting on Lily to show up for dinner tonight."

"You mean, you're not going to paint the town with us? James, I'm offended." he said sarcastically.

"Who's us?" James asked. Remus suddenly disappeared and the last Marauder came into view.

"Hey there, James." said Peter Pettigrew.

"Wormy!" James exclaimed. "Long time, no see, buddy. Where've you been?"

"Well, I moved out after an argument with my parents, so I was out trying to find a job and a decent flat. You know, without rats and stuff."

James laughed. "But you're settled in now?"

"Yup. I met this guy... and he, well... he gave me an offer I couldn't refuse." Peter said, somewhat grimly.

"Well, good for you." James said. "I hope that means we'll get to see you more often."

"Yeah, I'll be around." he smiled.

"Great. Let me talk to Sirius."

Peter waved and then Sirius appeared. "So what's up, Prongs? You're not going out with us tonight?"

"Well, unlike you three losers," James said jokingly, "I have a girl. And today is Valentine's Day. That requires soft music, candle light dinner and romancing tonight."

"I don't believe it. He's whipped." came the voice of Peter from the background.

"You have no idea," James muttered. "But I'm glad you all are there, because I have something to show you."

"Really?" Sirius said, and all three faces crowded the mirror. James laughed, then held up the ring.

Silence.

Crickets.

"Man, you really are whipped." Sirius said.

"Are you purposing?" Remus asked.

"Tonight?" Peter said incredulously.

James laughed again. "Oh, no. Not tonight. She's just coming over for dinner. I only got the ring today."

"So guys, Jamsie-poo is getting married!!" Sirius shrieked as only Sirius could, then he, Remus and Peter started dancing around.

"Guys..." James chuckled.

"And you know what that means, mates?" he said, placing an arm around both his fellow Marauders. "It calls for a bachelor party."

There was cheering on the other end of the mirror, and James was laughing when there was a loud bang from the other room.

"I've got to go, fellas. I think Lily's here. I'll talk to you later. Bye, Sirius." James said to the mirror. Immediately, the image of dancing and cheering Marauders faded and all was silent.

"James?"

He grinned. Then Lily appeared around the corner. She was decked out in a long clingy black dress, make-up acutely applied, and a silver chain with quaint diamond earrings.

James was speechless.

"Wow," he breathed. Lily blushed and did a little turn at the request of his hand. "You look... incredible."

"Why, thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, Potter." She said, fixing the collar of his robes.

He cringed. "Ugh, please don't call me that."

"Why not?" she grinned, kissing him quickly. "I like your last name."

"Good," he smiled. "I'm glad. Bu coming from you, i just reminds me of the days when you used to hate me."

Lily froze and looked up at him solemnly. Then she started laughing.

"I don't think it's funny, Lily." James chuckled.

"But James, it is. To think I used to despitefully hate you with a passion..."

"Oh, yes. Thank you for reminding me. Such wonderful memories, too." James mumbled turning away.

Lily stopped him by placing a hand on his cheek, then smiling up at him. "And now, I can't wait another day to be your wife, so I can share the rest of my life with you, James _Potter_."

James grinned. "Soon, Lily flower. Very soon."

Then he leaned over o place a quick kiss on her lips. But she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him there, reveling in his kiss, enjoying the warmth in his arms. James' kisses always made her day and she soon realized that it was something she didn't want to live without.

She pulled back and smiled up at him, then sighed, laying her head on his solid chest. "It's amazing how far we've come since then, isn't it, James?"

"Almost unbelievable." he mumbled.

After a moment, Lily pulled back. "Well, come on, Mr. Potter. We've got reservations." But James didn't budge.

"Nope. I'm not done holding you yet, Mrs. Potter." he said.

"Mmmm," Lily smiled, then placed her cheek once again on his warm torso.

A few minutes later, James squeezed her. "Okay, now we can go."

----

"You'll never guess who I saw today at Auror training class." James said later that night after dinner, underneath a blanket by the fireplace.

"Let me see... Alice and Frank?" Lily said with a smile.

"How did you know?" said a dejected James.

"I talked to Alice the other day," Lily said, "She said she spotted you at the Ministry on the first day of class."

"Well, you wanna know something else?" James said.

"They set a date for the wedding."

James slumped back into the couch. "You're no fun."

"Oh, come on." Lily pulled him close again and kissed him quickly. "Alice is my best friend. We had lunch the other day and she was so excited she had to tell someone."

"I just want to surprise you with something." he pouted.

Lily grinned and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure you'll find something..." she said, then kissed his jaw and his neck, soft and gently teasing.

"Guess who I saw in my classes?" Lily said between kisses.

"Uh... Dumbledore?" James said, though he was no longer paying attention. He had closed his eyes and he was enjoying the feel of Lily's lips.

"No, silly." she giggled. "Jenny and Travis."

"Really?" James said, not really interested.

"Yup." Lily said, pausing from her kisses and fingering the black tresses on the nape of his neck. "Travis is looking into teaching Defense of the Dark Arts back at school, can you believe it? And Jenny is studying to be a Healer or an assistant nurse."

"You know, of all the people on the quidditch team, I thought Travis would be the one to go professional."

"Guess his heart is still at Hogwarts." Lily said, returning the kisses to James neck gently.

"They married yet?"

"Nope. I think they may be rooming together, but they haven't done the dirty yet." Lily smiled.

"Jeez, did all you females come up with some stupid oath to torture all the males on the planet?"

"Of course we did," Lily grinned wickedly. "Jenny, Alice and I swore to wait till marriage. And that was just to make sure that our man would surely marry us. Because you see, that's all men think about."

Lily then rose from her seat beside him and straddled his lad. "And us innocent virtuous women, we're not so carnally minded." The she placed a hot, passionate kiss on his lips. James responded fervently, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her close.

"Mmm hmm, like I believe that for two seconds." James mumbled and she giggled. "So Frank and Alice set a date?"

Lily smiled, "Yup, July 1st." Then she returned to kissing his neck. James cringed as she nipped at his neck playfully. Or, at least, that's why she thought he cringed.

"So far away?"

Lily paused. "That's a short engagement. Only five months to plan a wedding."

James sighed. "Five months."

"What's the problem, James?" Lily mumbled against his lips.

"When are we going to set _our_ date?" he almost whispered.

Lily froze then pulled away. "What?"

James smiled up at her amorously and took her hand in his. "I love you, Lily and I want to marry you."

"Oh my... you're not purposing, are you?" Lily said, almost breathless.

"Not yet," he grinned. "That's a surprise you won't take away from me."

Lily giggled.

"But I just want you to know that... and maybe you should keep it in mind." he said, almost apprehensively.

Lily then leaned over and kissed him, fondly, ardently and reassuringly. "I love you too, James." Then she laid her head on his chest and sighed contentedly, listening to the steady sound of his heart beat.

"So let me try to get an idea... what's your favorite season?" he asked, while smoothing down her long red hair.

"I like the fall." she said without hesitation.

"Well, that doesn't give me much time, does it?" he chuckled and she smacked him playfully.

"_Because _it's gorgeous outside with the changing of the leaves, and it's cold enough to snuggle with you and you'll keep me warm."

"I'd have to agree with that." he said, pulling her closer.

Then she looked up at him and smiled. "It's also when I realized that I was falling in love with you back at school, and I want to remember that forever."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm serious, James." she said; and she was serious. "All that Travis crap and all our horrid arguments , was just me denying my feelings, avoiding reality."

"Fighting fate." James said.

"Exactly." she smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you finally gave in." James said, pulling her to him.

"Me, too." Then she kissed him again.

----

**A/N: Hey guys. Kinda shorter, I know. I hope you guys could enjoy that, a little too kissy maybe?? lol... I dunno... I didn't really like this chappie... just one of those necessary things... I'm gonna like the next few chapters better. Hopefully you will too! -grins-**

**FYI: End coming soon! I can't believe I'll be finished soon. And if I really squeeze everything into _really long chapters _-like you'll complain- I think I might wrap it up around Chapter Fifty. And I have no idea when I'll start posting Daring Destiny. Just thought I'd give you guys a heads up.**

**Review!! I live on those things. So please keep me alive or I'll never post the last chapters and you'll never know what happens! -giggles-**


	46. Chapter Forty Six

**Chapter Forty Six**

"So James is really okay with this?" Travis asked hesitantly. "I mean, the fact that you and I are spending all day shopping for a wedding doesn't bother him in the least?"

Lily smiled up at Travis, his wispy blond hair and intense blue eyes. She pondered for a moment what it was that had made him so attractive to her when she had decided to go out with him back at school. Well, it was obvious - he was perfect. Adorable, popular, athletic, attentive, blond hair, blue eyes - the whole package. But that's why she loved James so much. He was not perfect. He was different. He had flaws. He was always spontaneous and making mistakes. But she loved it. Living in perfection would be entirely too dull for Lily. With James, life would be an exciting adventure.

"No worries, Travis." Lily confirmed. "I simply told him that you and I were going shopping for the wedding." However, she didn't tell him about the fear in James' eyes when she had told him. Or the 'I love you' and the sweet kiss he left her with before they departed.

"He should know that he has nothing to worry about." Travis said nonchalantly. "No offense, Lily, but there's just... nothing there anymore." he said, waving his hands between them.

"I know, I agree." Lily smiled. She marveled at how strange the heart really was. She looked at Travis and was eternally grateful that she had no romantic feelings whatsoever for Travis anymore. A caring and platonic friendship had replaced that long ago. However, she used to utterly despise James Potter, and at the moment, she could suppress how anxious she was to become his wife. Strange indeed are the matters of the heart.

"And besides, you are just four little words away from becoming Mrs. Lily Potter." Travis said with a grin.

Lily grinned at the sound. _Lily Potter._ "But what about Jenny?" she teased as they entered Madame Belle's Boutique. "Is she any closer to becoming Mrs. King?"

Travis lowered his head and his face flushed. "Well, rather close, actually."

"Really?" said a shocked Lily.

"Yeah..." Travis said, shuffling his feet. "I'm hoping for it to be soon because we're getting kinda... antsy." he chuckled.

"Hot and bothered?" Lily grinned knowingly.

"Something like that." Travis smiled.

"Can I help you with anything?"

They both turned to see a beautiful dark haired witch standing behind a counter with large blue eyes and a kind smile. "I am Madame Belle, what can I do for you?"

"Yes, we're here to pick up some flowers for a wedding." Lily said.

"Oh, marvelous!" Madame Belle exclaimed. "You two are so adorable together. Have you set a date?"

Lily gasped, her ears turning pink, and her eyes widening. "Oh, but we're not the ones getting married." Travis explained quickly. "I'm the Best Wizard and she's the Witch of Honor. We're just here to pick up the Longbottom's flowers." Travis explained, heat rising to his own cheeks.

"Oh, excuse me," she fussed. "I'm so sorry. People just say the word 'wedding' and I get all excited. Now, let me go get Janel - She can help you pick out the perfect flowers for the wedding." Then she turned and was gone.

"It appears that she has the same mind-set as James." said a flustered Lily.

"Don't worry, Lily." said Travis, patting her back reassuringly. "James will ask you any day now to be his and then you'll be Lily Potter for the rest of your life."

"I hope so," Lily said with a weak smile.

---

In the Wizarding World, marriage was a very serious matter. Not only did you exchange vows and rings, but there was also a ceremony that consisted of having the Official Marriage Seal tattooed on the left shoulder of the bride, and the right shoulder of the groom. It was a painless spell, but unbreakable. Wizard divorces were rare and very complicated.

But that was the farthest thing from James' mind at the moment. No way was anyone even fathoming the word. With the vows that had just been exchanged, the love that was emanating in the large dance hall, the way Alice and Frank were eyeing each other... it was almost sickening...

Yes, on this the 1st day of July, Alice was now Mrs. Frank Longbottom.

James was watching as the newly joined family taking pictures... with the Witch of Honor and the Best Wizard. Lily and Travis were standing side by side, rather close actually, posing for the photographer.

_It's too close,_ James thought. His Lily, standing in the arms of that... Travis King. Once one of his finest Quidditch team mates, now the cause of one of his biggest insecurities. James told himself that Lily loved him and that Travis was just a thing of the past. But still... there they were, standing in each other's arms. James was ashamed of the uncertainty that filled his heart. With one more cold glare at Travis, James sighed.

James turned his back to the busy family and friends that were working with the photographer. He rather grouchily marched over to the drink counter, pouring himself a large glass of champagne. After taking a long swig, he glumly patted the large lump in his pocket and sighed again helplessly. He had brought the ring, just in case he felt the urge to pop the question. But how could he even consider asking Lily to marry him when he was so full of doubt? Lily - the very essence of h is dreams, the love of his life - his Lily.

He didn't want to turn around and see them, standing happily together. It only brought torturous thoughts to his mind, letting his imagination run free. Not to mention that he had a growing hate and resentment towards one of his former friends.

As James took another long drink of the intoxicating liquid, he wondered if Lily would even notice he was gone, should he decide to leave early. It was becoming too much for him. The thought of Travis made him queasy, sick and angry. He didn't want to be in the same room as him, breath the same air...

It was then that James realized what a dangerous thing liquor really was. He was beginning to think of things like hot searing blades, voo-doo dolls and the giant squid back at Hogwarts - each scenario consisting of Travis giving his last breath. But James was now in control, his clouded mind was now clear, and he places the drink back on the table.

But he still didn't want to breath the same air as Travis King.

"Hey, James."

Speak of the devil.

Damnet.

James sighed and turned around. There was Travis, the epitome of everything James despised.

"Travis," James said in greeting. He tried to force his voice to be friendly, but it was colder than he had anticipated.

"How have you been?" Travis said, patting him on the back, making James stiffen. James then picked up his glass once more, downing the last little bit and turned to Travis.

"I've been busy," he responded. "You know, working at the Ministry, Auror training, _dating Lily_," he said pointedly.

Travis' eyes fell. "Yeah, about that..."

"About what?" James dared.

"Lily." he said. James felt his chest tighten again.

"What about her, Travis?" James said with a frustrated sigh.

"Look, James, I just want to make sure that there are no hard feelings between us about Lily."

"Why would there be any hard feelings regarding Lily, Travis?" James said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, James. I could be dead and buried the way you were glaring daggers at me." Travis chuckled. But James was still serious.

He sighed. "I don't know what to say, Travis. I haven't seen you in years, and you used to be one of my good friends. But I love Lily and I... I am shamed in hesitating when I say that I know Lily loves me. Just seeing her with you makes me..."

"Want to ring my neck?"

James smiled. _Maybe a little bit more,_ he didn't say.

"Well," Travis continued, "to cease these tempting thoughts of me and to help you feel better, I'll tell you something..." then he leaned in and whispered, "I'm thinking about running off with Jenny."

James raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Well obviously, it's nothing official. But I've been thinking about popping the question sometime soon."

"Well congrats, Travis." James said, relief flooding his being. "That does make me feel better."

"You should know by now that I have no romantic intentions towards Lily. You, me, Lily, Jenny... we're all great friends with quite a humourous past, when you think about it."

James chuckled after a moment. Yup, James had Lily's disgust before he had her love, and poor Jenny went through years of unrequited love until Travis came out of his ignorance. Each had dated the other and ended up with the opposite person. How odd...

"And I don't know what you're worried about anyway. All Lily talks about is you and how perfect you are and how in love she is, anxiously waiting to become your bride..."

James raised another eyebrow at Travis. "You're joking."

"Nope." Travis smiled. "Just don't let it go to your head, big guy."

_Perfect,_ James thought.

"So we're good? No bad blood?"

_Hehehe... Travis' blood..._ James thought, but only for a moment. James blinked and looked at Travis, who used to be a former threat and mental meal for the giant squid. Now nothing more than a good friend.

"Sure, Travis." James shook his outstretched hand firmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to have a little talk with Lily."

"Good. You go get her," Travis smiled encouragingly.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Then James took off.

—

Lily's eyes scanned over the crowd, searching for James. Here she was, at a bloody wedding. Her best friend was getting married, her ex was holding her for photographs - why could nothing go as planned? At the moment, she just craved to be held in the arms of the man she loved and tell him just that : that she loved him. Just being around a wedding made her want it for herself and James even more. But how could she help him understand that?

Finally, she spotted him. He was hard to miss, actually. That he was rather tall with raven dark hair, and those intense hazel eyes she could pick out of any crowd. She quickly made her way to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"There you are." she said. He turned and grinned at her, a familiar twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"What are you up to?" she asked as his arms snaked around her waist.

"Nothing, Lily flower." he said. When Lily raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief, he chuckled. "Well, nothing life threatening, I assure you."

Then he kissed her. Lily closed her eyes and cupped his face with her hands, pulling him closer. She reveled in his kiss, wanting nothing more than to lose herself in the euphoric rapture he engulfed her in. There was nothing in the world but James and his kiss. No sight, no sound. Only the taste of his perfect mouth, the sound of her own steady heartbeat, and the feel of his loving arms around her. She could stay there forever, in that warm loving bliss...

James smiled as he pulled away, kissing her nose gently and pulling her close to him. Lily sighed contentedly as she laid her head on his chest.

"I can't wait for our own wedding, James." she whispered, not even realizing she was saying it.

Suddenly, James pulled back. "Well, lets take care of that right now," he muttered. Then he took her hand and began pulling her away.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked incredulously, not sure she heard him right.

James only grinned and continued to guide her through large crowd to the edge of the dance floor. He opened the balcony doors, inviting her out by bowing gracefully and Lily apprehensively walked out. _What was going on?_ She wondered.

James then led her to the edge with his arm around her waist. Lily looked over the marvelous forest, the moon and the stars shimmering over a grand lake.

"It's beautiful," Lily said breathlessly.

"Perhaps," James said, though he was only looking at her. "But so are you."

Lily's face flushed and James chuckled. "After all these years, I can still make you blush." Then he pulled her closer to his side.

"Hopefully, we'll have many more, Lily flower. Many more years of love and laughter, and a happily ever after, right?"

Lily smiled at his sorry attempt for comparing muggle fairy tales. "Exactly."

Then he kissed her again quickly, but so tenderly it melted her heart instantly. Then he pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Lily. _I love you._ I love you more each and every day. I don't know how I go on without spending my day with you. Just talking to you, going on dates, it's not enough for me. I need you in my life, every minute of every day, to give me strength for the next day, knowing that you will be there for me through everything, to raise our children, to love me despite all my imperfections. I need you there to love me, Lily.

"We've been through so much, together and apart. But from now on, I want to make sure that we are side by side... through thick and thin, good and bad, sickness and health, for rich or for poor, forever and ever, no matter what."

Lily's emerald green eyes were now pooling in tears. _I want that too!!_ She wanted to shout, but she couldn't swallow the lump in her throat.

Lily then held her breath as James bent down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it and Lily gasped, as he revealed the most perfect beautiful ring Lily had ever seen.

Then she looked into his hopeful hazel eyes and her chin quivered slightly when he said, "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

Lily felt her heart wrench in happiness, the word _'Finally!'_ flashing through her mind. She began nodding emphatically, and almost yelled "Yes!" Then he stood, grinning like a fool, and slid the silverband onto her dainty ring finger. Lily admired it through her teary eyes before throwing her arms around his neck and laughing merrily as he spun her around. When he finally put her down, she kissed him. And this time, she had no intention of ever letting go.

"Woo hoo!!"

"Great job, Prongs!"

"Finally!"

Lily and James pulled apart to see not only the three other Marauders, but also Alice and Frank, the newly weds, and Travis and Jenny, all applauding in the doorway of the balcony.

"So you finally got her, Prongs?" Sirius grinned. "After almost eight years of coaxing and convincing, you finally got your girl?"

"Yup," James said, smiling down at Lily. "I finally got my girl."

Lily turned in his arms and stuck her hand out, examining the ring in the moonlight. She felt her hear melting at the sight and she felt so happy she thought she might die. "Mrs. Lily Potter." she said smugly.

James chuckled.. "Mrs. Lily Potter."

_Finally,_ Lily thought.

"Finally," James muttered.

"Finally." Sirius said loudly.

—

**Two Months Later**

Lily was letting out heavy breaths, sweat dripping down her face as she ran through the familiar halls of Hogwarts once more, thinking, _This is not the way I wanted to come back._

It had been reported that three Aurors-in-training had been kidnapped by none other than Lord Voldemort himself. After extensive and desperate research, Lily found them being held on Hogwarts grounds. The three Aurors-in-training? Frank, Alice and James.

So exactly how many times would she have to defy him, the damned Voldemort that just wouldn't die?

Lily did her best to hide her fear as she rounded a corner, but it was easily overcome with anger. How dare he. That damn Voldemort had the nerve to steal away her fiancé, just to torture him to death and to force him into giving away vital Ministry information about Godric's Hollow, or some crazy thing. 5 weeks before her wedding? He dares to try to kill her fiancé, 5 weeks before her bloody wedding?! Not bloody likely! The bastard! He obviously didn't know who the bloody hell he was dealing with.

That's right, little Lily Marie. And she was furious.

When this fiery little red head was upset, you'd better watch out...

It was only a week before the start of the term, so Lily thought at least Dumbledore or Filch would have been around somewhere. But it was also a weekend. All the crazy old nuts were probably drinking it up at Hogsmeade. So Lily had no back up, no help whatsoever. She was running blindly into a trap, but she didn't care. She had waited her whole life for James - no way was she giving up now. Shewas ready tofight for him, just like he always fought for her.

Lily suddenly stopped, as she ran past a supposedly empty classroom. But that's where she heard the voices.

"I know you know where it is, young Potter." said a cold familiar voice that belonged to Lord Voldemort.

"I told you a dozen times that I don't." she heard James say as she leaned closer the door. Relief flooded her. He was still alive. "The damn Mininstry wouldn't let me have the job at Godric's Hollow. I was turned down, rejected. Why can't you understand that?"

"What you don't seem to understand, young Potter, is that I need to know where that place is." said Voldemort in a slow shrill drawl.

"So when I say I don't know... are you saying you want me to lie to you? Make up some crazy location? Is that it?" James said angrily.

"Smart mouth, this one." said a hostile and haughty voice that could only belong to Bellatrix Black.

"Oh, I know, Bella." Voldemort chuckled. "Maybe... we could use his friends as leverage, what do you say to that? Maybe that would ease his tongue a bit..." Then Lily swallowed hard.

"I don't know anything, damnit!" James yelled. "What more do you want from me?"

"Nothing," came an evil cackle from Bellatrix.

"No, leave them alone! Don't -"

"_Crucio!"_

Lily covered her ears as Frank let out a howl that pierced her to the soul. She couldn't let this continue. They were ruthless killers, but she couldn't let anyone die on her watch.

"How'd you like that, Potter?" Bellatrix laughed.

"Damn you, devil woman." James said in a wavering voice that broke Lily's heart.

"Aw, wittle Potter's gonna cwy?"

"Still refuse to speak?" Voldemort inquired.

"What more can I tell you except for _I don't know?!"_

"Very well. How about you, Mrs. Longbottom?"

"No," Lily whispered. _Not Alice!_ She knew she had to do something, but what? All she had was her wand and her brains...

"_Crucio!"_

Alice was shrieking at the top of her lungs andjerking aroundon the floor when Lily threw the door open. The spell ceased immediately and Bellatrix looked up.

"Evans," she muttered.

"Ah, Lily Marie, what a pleasant surprise!" Voldemort greeted her, grinning wickedly.

"Lily, get out of here..." James whimpered.

But Lily didn't hear any of them. She only lifted her wand, staring down the deadly red slits of eyes that belonged to Lord Voldemort. Then with her voice gradually growing louder,

"**_Finite Tormetne Engorgio!"_** she yelled.

Immediately, the spell was cast, a large beam, almost like a giant gust of wind, sending both Voldemort and Bellatrix smashing through a window andmiles away.

"Lily," James said, taken aback in shock.

Panting heavily, Lily marched to where Alice lay, tears gathering in her eyes. "Alice? Are you all right, dear?"

"Lily?" Alice said quietly, not opening her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Alice." Lily whispered as she brought Alice's hand to her cheek.

"Might I inquire as to what happened to this room?"

All four students, regardless of how painful or rough it might have been, turned to see the beloved Headmaster Albus Dumbledore standing in the classroom doorway.

"It was Voldemort, Professor." James barely breathed out.

"Impossible. Tom would never..." Then, over his half moon glasses, his eyes drifted to Alice and Lily, on the floor in tears.

"Come, all of you. To the hospital wing. You look simply ragged." Dumbeldore said, opening the door wider. With Frank and James leaning on each other for support, Lily lifted Alice to her feet. But as they walked out the door, Lily thought she heard, Dumbledore say,

"Tom Riddle? He wouldn't dare..."

—

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"Where the bloody hell did that spell come from?"

Lily giggled and snuggled closer to James. All four of them were laying on beds in the Hospital wing, though Frank and Alice were completely out. Madame Pompfrey had just returned from last minute medicine shopping for the year. After giving all of them sleeping drafts, they all picked beds to rest on. Lily and James just managed to pick the same bed. _Come on, it's not like it hasn't happened before..._

"I learned it in my Ancient Charms class." Lily answered quietly. "I had no idea if it would really work, but I couldn't think of anything else to do."

"Well, you are just the cleverest little witch, aren't you?" James chuckled.

"I'm nothing special, James." Lily said humbly. "Just a muggle born witch."

"With a mind and a wand and a mouth for magic." James said with a smile. "You are so special, Lily. Blood has nothing to do with it - that's just the point. You are so rare. I'll bet you all the money I have in Gringott's that there's no other muggle born witch or wizard that could have come off conquerer in that situation that you just saved us all from. No average witchcouldhave donewhat you did. Becauseyou are no average witch, Lily."

"Oh, James, hush." she said, blushing again. "I'm just glad you're okay. You are always there to save me, I thought I would just return the favor."

"Well, the roles were indeed reversed tonight, Lily flower." he kissed her gently on the side of the head. "You were the hero this time. And I'm so glad you were."

Lily sat in the silence for a moment, the sleeping draft beginning to cloud her head, though one memory that stuck out in her mind kept her awake.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what I'm thinking about?"

"Of course I do. I was always a pro at Legimency." James said sarcastically, earning a playful smack from Lily.

"Don't you remember that one night after I discovered you and Sirius with Remus, thenwe all slept here to recover?"

"Ah, yes." James said smugly, pulling her closer. "And you spent that one heavenly night in my arms."

"Indeed." Lily smiled sleepily. "But don't get any ideas now, either." she told him warily.

"You mean, I still have to wait another month?"

"Yup."

"Damnit," James grumbled.

"Stop swearing," Lily chided quietly.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter."

"Mmm, Mrs. Potter." Lily yawned. "I do like the sound of that." She patted James hand softly as it rested on her stomach before gently whispering, "I love you, James."

She could almost hear him grinning as he said, "I love you too, Lily flower."

"Good night."

"Goodnight, love."

—

**A/N: -Drumroll-**

**It is official. I have received my laptop. Hallelujah chorus**

**I typed up this whole thing on my brand newlaptop that I am just crazy about. It's a beautifulsilver Dell Inspiron 1150. I simply love it - and the great thing is Idon't have to share!! Yes!!It came from UPS like 5 seconds after I put up my "Apology." Go figure, right?**

**Well, now I'm back and I can post whenever I want to. I hope you all enjoyed this nice LONG chapter, and this will more than likely be the last post of the year. Enjoy all the fluff and drama. This was prolly my fave chappie to write, not only because of all the wonerful fluff -giggles- but because I think I did a better job as a writer. I'm hoping that I've been improving in my writing skills through this big 50 chapter story. I simply love this fic and I don't know what I'll do when it's over... I guess I could write the sequel... lol! **

**And you can expect "Daring Destiny" to begin before Valentine's Day, I'm assuming. I don't have much written yet, and I'm debating about changing it considering... HP and the Half-Blood Prince is coming out July 16th!! -grins- I'm stoked about that too. But there's just so much to consider in writing the bloody fanfiction... -sigh- We'll all just have to wait and see.**

**Hehehe.... and for those of you who remember the Torture Travis thread, well, I found Kaci's old webbie with all the first ideas... wow, did that make me laugh. So I had to include that somewhere for you all to enjoy... lmao!! Good times, good times...**

**Well, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to everyone! I love you all! **

**(::) -hugs and cookies for everyone- (::)**

**Till the next update...**

**Over and out. Mucho Amor.**


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

**Chapter Forty Seven**

Lily woke up unusually early on this not-so-average morning, one single thought consumed her mind completely as she stretched, yawned and opened her eyes.

"I'm getting married today." she whispered to herself. A thrill of excitement traveled up her spine and all the way to her mouth, causing a grin and a giggle.

She jumped out of bed and ran to the window, throwing open the curtains. It was a glorious morning, the sun shimmering through the faded leaves of the late fall trees. There was a peaceful content feeling that was settling over her heart as she thought about James, her dear love.

Sometimes, like now, Lily wondered if it really was the right thing to do, the right thing for James. Of course, she loved him with all that she was and more. And she knew that he loved her. His undying devotion and faithfulness was a confirmation of his love. But always and forever in the back of her mind was that damned prophesy...

Shaking her head, she turned and grinned towards the bedroom door. She ran down the hall and burst into Jenny's room, making her sit up in surprise.

"Lily!" she exclaimed, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "What _are_ you doing?"

"I am dancing around the house in my pajamas, because today... I am getting married!" Then Lily jumped onto her bed and the girls enjoyed a good excited shriek.

"Oh, Lily. I can't believe you're finally marrying James." Jenny sighed.

Lily laid her head on a pillow with a dreamy sigh. "I know, it's almost... surreal."

Jenny grinned. "That tables sure are turned , aren't they?"

Lily looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Remember back at school? I had James and you had Travis. Now its totally backwards and _Nancy_-Alice is a humble housewife."

"This is true." Lily agreed. "I never knew that Alice would be the first of us to be married. Just thinking of the way she used to be..."

"Or that it would be a man like Frank she'd marry." Jenny pointed out.

"Indeed. But he brought out her better side, the Alice Longbottom that we know and love."

"And you're marrying the boy that you hated in school, though he loved you all along?"

"Yup," Lily grinned. "But what about you?" Are you getting any closer to a pretty little ring on your own finger? Travis hinted as much to me."

Jenny sighed wistfully and looked hopefully down at her hands. "He's also hinted to me as well, Lily... though he's been acting uncharacteristically odd lately..."

"It'll be soon, I'm sure." Lily said soothingly.

"Well, what are we talking about me for? This is your big day. We need to be getting you ready!"

"Indeed." said a voice from the doorway. They both turned to see...

"Alice!"

Both jumping from the bed, they attempted to tackle her, but she dodged them swiftly and effectively.

"Girls, girls... easy now. I can't have you tackling me. I actually have some new for you." Alice stammered as she greeted her friends with gentle hugs.

"What's wrong, Alice? Is everything all right?" Jenny asked.

"Where's Frank?" Lily said, noticing a calm uneasiness in Alice's eyes.

"Oh, Frank is downstairs talking with James and Travis," Alice said with a wink, "But this isn't about him."

Lily froze. "Is something wrong with you? Are you ill?"

"Well, not exactly..." Alice said with a grin.

"What do you mean by 'not exactly?'" Jenny said emphatically.

"Girls... I'm pregnant!"

After some ear-piercing shrieks and tearful hugs, they led Alice to the bed and gathered together in quiet conversation.

"When is it due?"

"How far along are you?"

Alice laughed. "Well, I'm due sometime in July, because we're not quite sure when the conception date is." she said with a face as red as a tomato.

After more giggles and squeals, Alice shook her head. "I know we're all excited, but this is Lily's special day and I'm not going to steal the spotlight from her."

"Oh, hush, Alice. I'm just so excited that both of you are here. I get to share my special day with my two best friends." Lily smiled, tears gathering again in her eyes. She pulled her two friends close for a warm affectionate hug.

"Oh, enough of this." Alice said with a chuckle, wiping her own eyes. "We've got a wedding to prepare for - let's get going!"

---

James couldn't help the grin that tugged on his lips as he looked down at Lily. His arm was wrapped gently around her waist as they all posed for pictures. His three faithful Marauders were on his right, and on the left of Lily was Alice and Nancy. Petunia was supposed to be there also, but she never showed. Go figure, right? Some excuse about being pregnant made her feet hurt.

But the thing that James found so amusing was Lily. The back of her dress was low cut and was on the edge of revealing the tattooed marriage seal on her left shoulder. A warm content feeling overwhelmed his heart as he realized that it was done. After so many years of fighting and arguing, persuading and coaxing, flirting and romancing, he finally had the woman he loved. She was now his wife, by his side forever. And that thought made him happier than he ever thought he could be.

Then Lily looked up and flashed a dazzling smile in his direction. His heart melted, he felt his whole body ease from the wedding tension. He smiled back at her and pulled her closer. _Ah, this is purely heaven,_ he thought. _Was it really right for me to feel _this_ happy?_

"We need to leave, James." was her quiet whisper. James couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is that so?" he whispered back, but it was quiet enough. Sirius was now listening intently, trying to look uninterested.

"Yes, James. You're my husband now. I want to get away from all these people to have some alone time with you." She tried not to move her mouth much as the photographer was still taking pictures, but James could still hear the low connotations of her voice.

"You mean quality study time?" James said with a grin.

Sirius then burst out laughing, loudly and heartily as ever, as if a young 17 year old boy back at school.

"What's so funny?" Lily inquired of the two snickering men.

"Nothing, Lily flower." James said, kissing her sweetly on the forehead. "Don't you worry, we'll get our quality alone time soon enough."

James looked around at all his friends and felt his heart swell with gratitude. What an odd group they were; the Marauders, Lily and her friends. Each being separated by their family by death or abandonment. And yet, they were all here, all healthy, all more than happy. They had survived, conquered the trials of life, and they were happy. They were each others family.

"Okay, we're done here." said the photographer, shaking James hand and walking away. "I'll have them owled out soon." he said as he left the celebration.

James then saw Remus' face, pale and stricken with fear. James looked out the window, knowing full well that there was no full moon outside, but still wondering what could weaken him so.

"You all right there, Moony?" James asked throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah, fine. Just, uh..." his voice trailed off as James turned to see what Remus was staring so intently at. There by the punch table, was Joselynn Bonafede.

"James, um, did you..." he stammered nervously. "You didn't invite... _her_... did you?"

James smiled with a nod. "No, I didn't."

"Well, then what the bloody hell is she doing here?" he whispered.

"Lily invited her."

"What?!" Remus looked like he was ready to scream, but the fact that Joselynn was within shouting distance kept him quiet. "She knew I was going to be here. Why did she do that?"

"Because we had a deal, Remus."

They turned to see Lily, in all her wedded glory. But she was angry. Her lips in a thin line and her brows furrowed, her arms folded across her chest as she walked to James and Remus.

"Lily, you know I-"

"No, Remus. You promised me. All those years ago, we had a deal. I kept my promise and I told James that I loved him, which was the best decision of my life. I know you have reasons for fear and apprehension, but-"

"Are you telling me to go confess my undying love for her, drag her off to get married so I can eat her on my honeymoon?" Remus said in a whisper.

"Hey, you can do whatever you want on your honeymoon, just keep it to yourself, mate." James chuckled.

"James, this isn't a laughing matter, I'm trying to be serious." Remus said with an irritated sigh.

"I thought we had a deal, Remus. I'm keeping my part. I'm marrying him, for crying out loud! What about you?"

"If I remember correctly, our words were 'You give a little, I'll give a little.' Well, I gave a little and I see no reason to put her in danger or break my heart further. What, do you want me tortured the rest of my life?"

Lily opened her mouth, the shut it. "James, could you excuse us for a minute?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, just don't make a move on my wife, Remus." he joked, then walked over to where Sirius was standing with Frank and Alice.

"Okay, Remus. You wanna talk? Let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Lily. I'm keeping her safe and happy. What more do you want from me?" he said.

"What about your happiness, Remus?" she asked, and he looked away. "I want you to be happy. Why are you denying yourself the happiness that comes with love?"

"You think I love her?" he said, looking at Joselynn painfully.

"I think that you admire her and respect her, and that's two things that love is based on." Lily said tenderly. "She's smart, pretty, caring and she obviously cares about you."

"How would you know that?" Remus said, shaking his head. "You haven't seen her since school."

"That's not true." Lily said, and he looked up. "She's in my Advanced Potions class at the College and we study together sometimes. She's a very nice girl, Remus. But she always asks about you, how you're doing, what you've been up to."

Remus looked up hopefully, but didn't say anything.

"That's why I invited her, Remus. I wanted to give her a chance to see you, to see if there could ever be anything there..."

"But it can't, Lily. Why can't you see that?" he said in a hurt voice. "There can never be anything. I am keeping her safe and happy. That's what I want."

"But you're not happy." Lily pointed out.

Remus sighed and shrugged. "I'm willing to give up my happiness to give her a long lived happy life."

"But you're not giving her a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"She cares for you, Remus!" Lily said quietly. "I see it in her eyes whenever she talks about you, and though she never said it to me before, I think she wants a chance to see if things could work out with you two. But you won't let her even try."

"Lily, I... I don't want to hurt her." Remus said. "That would break my heart. I would learn to live with it if she left me after she found out what I really am. But if I let her love me and I hurt her or... worse, I would never forgive myself. It would be my fault entirely, I'd have the blame. I couldn't live with that. Then we're back to the Astronomy tower."

"Remus John Lupin, I told you I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again and I mean it!" Lily said, restraining herself from slapping him soundly across the face. "Now listen to me, Remus. If there's anything I've learned from all my years with James, it's that love is never one sided. It has to be two people, willing to work, willing to sacrifice. I am so lucky to have the love that I share with James. He is willing to sacrifice his safety and possibly his life, he's willing to work for our love."

"That's right, you are lucky to have such a wonderful guy like James." Remus said bitterly.

"Only because I finally gave in, I actually gave him a chance." Lily said pointedly. "You said so yourself, you would eventually get over it if she left. But you'll never know if Joselynn is worth it if you don't try."

Remus was just sat there, looking at the floor. Lily sat back and waited for a reaction. When he sighed and stood, Lily smiled.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to step outside for a moment." he said calmly.

"Remus," she said in a warning voice, but he offered a small smile.

"Don't worry, I just want to sort out my thoughts. I'll be right back."

"Fine." Lily smiled hopefully at him and then turned to go find James. Wandering over to the drinking table, she wrapped her arm around James' waist.

"Yeah, you're just lucky Lily was there to save you."

"Save me? You're lucky Lily came up when she did or I would have clawed your eyes out." Alice smiled. "You had made me so mad, with all your 'royal ho-ness' remarks."

James, Sirius and Frank all laughed. But after it had died down, Sirius smiled softly at her. "But we're okay, right? I didn't do too much mental damage, did I? After all, you did marry this nut." he said, pointing at Frank.

"Hey," Frank said in defense.

"No, there's no harm done. You were one of the reasons I... stopped being like that." Alice confessed.

"What?" Sirius said. "I thought it was Frankie-poo."

"Well, after my little flying lesson with James, you really set me straight. You kinda opened my eyes. So even though I acted unaffected by what you said, it really bothered me. I wanted to change. That's when Lily started going out with Travis, so then I met Frank and... and the rest is history."

"Man, we really do all have a lot of history together, don't we?" James said in awe.

"Yup." Sirius said with a smile, holding a hand out to Alice. "But we're all good friends now right?"

Alice stepped forward and gave him a quick hug. "Of course. The best."

Sirius patted her back sincerely and pulled back to look at her. But that made Frank nervous. "All right, lets keep the goo-goo eyes in this direction." he chuckled, pulling Alice back.

"Oh, don't worry, sweet heart." Alice said, eyeing Sirius playfully. "We may have a lot of history, but you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Sirius Black." Then they all laughed. Lily looked up and gasped at what she saw.

Remus had just walked up to Joselynn. She greeted him with an anxious hug and an excited smile. His smile was genuine, and Lily knew she was right. They were happy together. Why did Remus have to have such a doubting heart, not to mention the horrible curse that was his to bare alone? At least Lily had James... Lily smiled as Remus led Joselynn to the side of the room with chairs for a quiet conversation. James caught her gaze and smiled too.

"It's about time, huh?" he said quietly.

"I just hope he doesn't turn her away," Lily said. "It's obvious that she cares about him, he just needs to let her."

"Why does that sound so familiar?" James whispered in her ear. Lily smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying his breath on her skin.

"What were you saying about leaving sometime soon?" Lily whispered back, melting at his touch. James then kissed her mouth quickly, too quickly for her own liking, then turned to his large group of guests.

"May I have your attention, please?" James said loudly, his voice echoing through the dance hall, and everyone grew silent. "I thank you all for coming to help celebrate this special day with Lily and I. But if we're to make our appointment in Paris this evening, then we need to bid you all farewell."

After everyone gave their hugs and congratulations, Alice and Jenny then came forward, hugging Lily tight. The Marauders each shook James' hand, ending with Remus, hugging the both of them.

"Thank you, Lily." he said as he hugged her.

"What are friends for, Remus?" she smiled.

"Lily and James, alone in Paris for a whole week. How ever will they occupy themselves?" Sirius mumbled to Peter, and they chuckled quietly.

"Now, if you will excuse us..." James said, sweeping Lily off her feet from behind her, they disapparated.

After most people went back to chatting and snacking, Sirius didn't. "Wait a minute. Who's going to clean all this up?"

---

"At last," James mumbled with a smile. He left soft, tender, almost teasing kisses on Lily's lips as he pulled her closer to him. He didn't bother lighting the room, his only thoughts were of his new wife.

They became lost in each others kiss instantly. Soon clothes were removed, all pretenses gone and they were all but consumed with the love that they had for each other. Sweet kisses, burning caresses, overwhelming desire passed between them as they became one, never again to be separated.

---

"So... how was it?"

Lily smiled and lifted her eyes to her husband. He was standing behind her while she sat on the balcony, sipping on a cup of pumpkin juice the next day.

"James, what do you think?" she chuckled, taking his hand in her own.

"Well, there were many things that I heard last night... all the moaning and screaming, but never really an evaluation of the entire experience."

Lily laughed and pulled his face down to kiss him tenderly on the mouth. "It was amazing," she assured him. "A little awkward for me considering that was my first time, but amazing, beautiful and wonderful nonetheless."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find this hard to believe, but it was my first time, as well."

"Now that's the biggest lie I've ever heard, James Potter." she said arrogantly. "You are far too... experienced in physically pleasing a woman for that to have been your first time!"

"Oh, come now, Lily flower. Just because I am a suave, charming rouge doesn't mean I'm not a gentlemen."

"Really?" Lily said disbelievingly with raised eyebrows.

"Really. I can't believe you actually thought that of me, Lily." he said offended.

"Well, you did have quite the reputation back at school, James." Lily pointed out.

"Well, of course. I didn't snog any girl that offered, and I would never put out just because the opportunity presented itself. I'm a man of substance, Lily. I have morals, values."

Lily only laughed.

"Hey, just because I don't live by them all the time, doesn't mean I don't have them."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry." Then James knelt before her and took her hands, looking up into her eyes with a smile.

"Listen to me, Lily. I want you to hear this so you can understand that I'm serious about you, about us. My mother taught me a long time ago to be a gentleman, to always respect women. I may talk big, act big... but on the inside I'm just this gentlemanly little boy, waiting for my princess charming." And this caused Lily to smile.

"I may have made out with a few girls in the past, Lily, but I never crossed that line. I was waiting for you. I wanted to cross that line with you, and only you. I wanted you to understand how completely loyal I am to you. I am so in love with you, I can hardly see straight."

"And that has nothing to do with the great sex?" Lily commented but she was grinning with tears in her eyes.

"That may be so," James smiled. "But that doesn't change how much I love you."

After Lily smiled at him for a few minutes, she smirked. "You probably planned that whole thing, didn't you?"

"What? I'm offended, Lily. That came straight from the heart."

"Of course it did." Lily said, pulling him down beside her. "And I guess you wouldn't feel right unless I told you how much I love you and how you complete my life and that we indeed had great sex last night."

James nodded in approval. "Yeah, that just about sums it up." He said, as he pulled Lily close to him.

"That still doesn't explain your masterful skill of lovemaking." she commented.

"Oh, that just comes naturally, baby." James chuckled, and Lily's heart melted at the sound of 'baby.' "You've won yourself a true sex god here."

"Is that so?" Lily questioned. "Are you prepared to prove that to me?"

"Any place, any time, Lily flower." he said seductively, leaning towards her.

"All right then, bring it on." Lily giggled, standing and walking slowly back into the room.

"Oh, you're asking for it now. I'll have you screaming, 'James is the God of sex,' in no time."

"We'll see," she said in a wicked grin.

---

**A/N: We're not going to talk about why it took me so long to update. And no need to rub it in, I feel awful that you all had to wait so long. But with school starting up again and work and... wait, I said we're not going to talk about it. So you guys review (I'm trying to get 1000 reviews before the end of the story... so I'm serious when I say _REVIEW!!!_) and I'll try to post again someday. Thanks! I love you guys!!**


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

**Chapter Forty Eight**

Nine Months Later

Lily was laying on her bed beside James with a had resting on her large stomach. She sat there in amazement, admiring the little miracle that she bore, and the amazing man at her side.

It awed her how her love for James, the love that they shared could create the bundle of joy that she carried. Her heart swelled and burned with a new love, a maternal protective feeling overwhelming her body. It was the most amazing thing in the world to Lily, and she was humbled and honored and deliriously excited to share this experience with her husband, the man she loved more than life.

She turned to lay on her side, watching James as he slept; one of her favorite past times. She loved James, and was inspired by his unconditional love for her. His constant care for her and her unborn child was touching, and she could never thank him enough. Even though they had been out of school for years and were now not only adults but almost parents, James was still a child at heart. Still cracking jokes, always bringing a smile to her face. He was a man when required, like when working at the Ministry or whenever Lily needed him, but Lily saw the real him - just a happy and care free little boy, just itching to run wild and free.

His dark hair was falling into his face, accenting his skin. Lily sat there admiring his sheer beauty, gently moving the stray strands of raven locks aside, caressing his skin. How did such a wonderful man learn to love her? Always persisting, never giving up, forever fighting for her love... every time she pushed him away, it only made him try harder. How did she ever become so lucky? She softly touched his face, her heart swelling, growing with more love than she had ever imagined.

Then a smile grew on his face, and though his eyes remained closed, he began to speak.

"How am I supposed to sleep with you pawing at me like that?" he said.

"I'm just admiring," Lily smiled back innocently.

"Admiring is with your eyes, not your hands, luv." James whispered back.

"I'm sorry, I just... can't help myself." she teased. "You're too irresistible."

It was then that James opened his eyes, and Lily felt her heart melt. His intense dream-glazed eyes locked with her own. She was drowning in their hazel depths when he finally smiled.

"Well, then you're lucky I have more self control than you do, or I'd ravish you right here and now."

Lily giggled as he leaned into her. "In case you've failed to notice, you already have ravished me and this was the final result," she said, patting her large stomach.

James only chuckled and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Just try to get some sleep, honey. You have the baby to think of, now."

"What else do I think about?" she mumbled, turning to her side. Then she felt James arm snake around her stomach and pull her closer. Lily smiled and snuggled back.

Mmmm, she thought. Heaven.

Then...

Oh. My. Gosh.

"Uh, James?"

"Mmm Hmm?"

"I think it's time to go."

—

"Lily, the doctor's not here yet. Calm down."

Lily's face contorted into a painful grimace as she screamed, "I want you down here having this bloody baby so I can tell you to calm down! Damnit, if this baby pops out without some sort of professional assistance, I'm going to-"

"Shhhh, Lily. Don't worry." James said soothingly. "He'll be here soon, everything will be all right."

Lily was laying on a bed in a hospital room at St. Mungo's preparing for labor, and James was standing beside her, trying to be as supportive as possible.

"That's not going to stop it from hurting." she said a strained voice.

"Well, take my hand and squeeze it if it makes you feel better." James told her, taking her hand. Then he realized his mistake. _Damnit, I can't feel my hand!_

"Did you know Alice and Frank are here too?" James said, trying to make conversation, and to take the attention from the grinding bones in his hand. "She's having her baby as well."

"Well, that makes me feel better." Lily breathed. "At least I'm not the only one here dealing with these bloody labor pains."

"Well, they may not be labor pains, but I'm dealing with some pretty bad pains myself." he said teasingly.

"Oh, do shut up, James." Lily yelled. "You're the one that did this to me! You deserve a little pain yourself!"

James gave a half hearted laugh as the door opened and the doctor walked in. _About time,_ he thought.

"So sorry, I'm late." the doctor said. "How are you doing, Mrs. Potter?"

"Well, I'm having a baby." Lily tried to smile, but another contraction took over.

"I'm sure that your husband here will take care of you, and you'll be fine." The doctor patted James on the back and James smiled.

"Okay, now let's have this baby."

—

Lily was speechless. Total and complete amazement. After hours of painful, body wrenching labor, she held in her arms an angel. A little piece of heaven. Her very own baby boy. Carrying him for nine months, the worry, the stress, the morning sickness, the bed rest, the bloated feet, the ten hours of labor - it was all worth it.

Lily's baby was perfect. He had a full head of raven black hair, a cute nose, toothless smile, ten fingers, ten toes... Lily was holding a little miracle. How did their combined love create such a little miracle?

"Isn't he amazing?"

Lily felt like crying tears of utter joy as she watched her husband, James, the man she loved more than anything, gently take the baby from her and hold it, cradle it, love it - her baby. _Their_ baby.

"He is," Lily agreed quietly. "He looks just like his daddy, too. Look at all the hair."

"Nah, but he's got your eyes, Lily flower." James said with a soft smile, staring down in awe at the little child. "Bright green emerald eyes, just like you. Some pretty little girl is going to be smitten with him, just like I was when I first saw you and those sparkling orbs of yours." Kissing her softly on the lips, he placed the baby boy back into his mothers arms.

"Hello, my little one." Lily whispered as the baby cooed and smiled up at her.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" James quietly questioned. "You never have told me what names you like."

"I have a good one in mind." Lily smirked.

"Not something silly and common, like Thomas or Ethan. Something with character and power, meaningful and life changing... like Charlie... or Dominic..."

"I like Harry." Lily said, looking up at him with knowing eyes. "Harry James Potter."

Lily watched as James' tired hazel eyes filled with tears and a smile spread across his lips. He pulled her to his side and kissed her cheek.

"I knew I married you for a reason."

—

_POP!_

"Honey, I'm home!"

Lily greeted her husband at the fireplace with a quick kiss and a baby on her hip. "How was work?"

"It was hell," James said with a sigh, "You'll never believe what the Minister-"

"That's nice, dear. You can take Harry and get him cleaned up. We're having company over for dinner in less than an hour."

"Well, hello there, my dirty little son." James said, taking the child from her arms and heading towards the sink. "What have you gotten into?"

"Anything and everything you could imagine." Lily said with a stressful sigh from the other room.

"Who's coming over for supper?" James asked.

"Alice, Frank and Neville. We've hardly seen them since that day at St. Mungo's and I want to talk with my best friend."

"What am I, chopped liver?" James muttered as he undressed baby Harry.

Lily paused in her bustling and turned. Taking James face in her hands, she kissed him. Hard on the mouth and longer than she had intended, but she wanted to revel in her husbands kiss for one moment longer...

"No, you're my husband and I love you very much." She said, looking up at him intently. Then with a smile, she turned back to the meal at hand. "But you're not a female, thanks heavens, and sometimes I just need a girl to talk to. Alice and I live in homes with too much testosterone. And we need to have some estrogen parties every now and then."

James dropped the brush he was using on Harry's hair and paused. "So we're having and estrogen party?" he asked incredulously.

Lily giggled. "No, we're just having some friends over for dinner. Sadly, the males still out number the females."

"You hear that, little Harry? You, me, Frank and Neville, we're going to have a big testosterone party." Harry only splashed around in the sink and babbled happily.

"Neville... what kind of a name is Neville? Rather odd, I'd say." James said loud enough for Lily to hear.

"Alice has loved that name all her life. It's a lovely name, and I find it adorable."

"You also found me adorable, Lily flower, and look where that got you." James laughed as he dressed Harry.

"If I remember correctly, _darling,_ You found me adorable first. I thought you were a pompous self centered git."

"Hmf," James said, "and she didn't know what she was missing out on." he muttered to his son.

"I heard that!"

"I was just wondering out loud, sweet cheeks!" James called out. He picked up Harry and turned him around to look in the mirror.

"There now, don't we look spiffy? Oh, Harry, you'd better be careful. With my good looks, you're going to be a heart breaker, that's for sure."

"Come on, Mr. Vain. Get that baby out here so you can help me with dinner." Lily said as she rushed past the door.

James picked up the baby and followed Lily to the kitchen. "What are we having for dinner, anyway?"

"Chopped liver."

—

**A/N: I don't know what else to say, other than I'm so terribly sorry! I never meant for this to take so long, but at least it's up now, right -grins- And I know that this one is shorter than normal, but the last two will be long and action packed, I swear! I hope to have them both up soon. Then it's onto a story I really want to do - Before Tragedy Strikes. A little intermission-type story about our favorite Marauder, Sirius Black and his love life, set before and through the beginning of "Daring Destiny." When will it be up, I do not know. I have to finish this one first! I'll try to keep my updates more frequent and again, I'm sorry it took so long! I thank all of you for sticking with me while I've been on hiatus. I love you all-smiles hopfully-**


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

**Chapter Forty Nine**

"Anyone home?"

"In here, Sirius."

Sirius grinned as he rounded the corner in the Potter house to find not only James and Lily, but Remus playing with Baby Harry.

"Well, if this isn't the most adorable scene..."

"And if you don't look like Santa himself!" Remus chuckled. "Loving the hat there, Pad."

"Yeah, well, 'tis the season." Sirius grinned as James stood to hug his friend.

"Happy Christmas, Sirius." James said, patting him on the back.

"Happy Christmas. How've you been, brother of mine?"

"Good, very good. Glad you could make it." James said. He could always bask in the happiness he felt around his true friends.

"It's good to see you, Sirius." Lily greeted him with a hug and a smile. "You shouldn't stay away so long. And you too, Remus. I miss having you boys around."

"Hear that, Moony? She misses us." Sirius said, putting his back down. "But this is no ordinary visit. I come bearing gifts!"

"Oh Sirius, you didn't have to do that." James said. "We're just glad to have you here."

"Shut up, he brought me a present!" Lily said excitedly.

"Presents?" Remus said, his ears perking up. Then he picked up the baby and made his way to the Christmas tree where everyone was gathering. "Come on, James Jr. Uncle Sirius brought us presents!"

"One for Mrs. Potter," he said, handing her a paper size and paper thin gift with a bow on it.

"One for Moony," and handed him something messily wrapped.

"One for Jamesy-poo," and he handed him a very small giftbox.

"And one for baby Harry." Sirius looked picked him up and Harry smiled up at him, drooling. "Come here, sport. Come see your Godfather."

Suddenly, there was massive squealing from Lily. "Ohmygosh, Sirius! You got me the Eagles new album?" And then she tackled him on the floor in a giant hug. "I'm going to put this on the record player in my room!" And then she was gone.

"Um, James, what the hell is a record player?" Remus asked.

"It's this muggle music player thing, I dunno. She loves it, though." James shrugged. "How did you know what to get her? She's still in love with her muggle stuff, no matter how much I tell her she's a witch."

"I dunno, I owled Alice and asked her, she told me to go to a muggle music store in London and ask for the Eagles latest album. So I did." Sirius smiled.

"Well, I got her a Charms book and she loves it." Remus boasted.

"Great, my two best mates are going to make my gift to my wife look insignificant."

"Well, what did you get me?" Lily asked, as she plopped down on the floor next to him.

"In a bit, love. Let Sirius have his moment first." James said, kissing her cheek quickly.

"Death of a werewolf?" Remus cringed, reading the title of the book. "Well gee, Sirius, it's what I always wanted..."

"No, you great git!" Sirius said knocking him over the head. "Read the back. It's about a great wizard in Merlin's time, who was a werewolf and all the great things he did before he died. It's true, it really happened."

"Hmm, is that so?" Remus said, now flipping through the pages, interested. "Well, thanks Padfoot. That was very thoughtful of you."

"Hey, don't go accusing me of being thoughtful." he said jokingly.

"I got Harry a cute little leather jacket so he can look like his Godfather." Sirius said proudly, putting the little jacket on him and turning to look at him. "Well, now isn't he just the little heart breaker?"

"Of course, he is. Now take that jacket off my son so he can be baby," Lily said with a smile.

"You'll never believe it, Sirius, but I got you a leather jacket." Remus laughed. "It's not here yet, you know how slow owl post is."

"Indeed I do." Sirius nodded. "But thanks, I can't wait to get it."

"Moony got me this nifty Gryffindor sweater, aren't you so jealous?" James said, showing off proudly.

"Nope. I'm getting a leather jacket." Sirius smirked, and James threw his wrapping paper at him.

"These Seeker gloves are great, Pad, but why did you get them? You know I hardly ever play Quidditch any more."

"I know it, but I figured we could all come over and play quidditch some time. You know, for old times' sake. And if not, then it will be a great hand me down for Harry, you soon to be Champion Seeker." Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You just wait. My son's going to be the greatest quidditch player ever."

"Yeah, keep dreaming, Potter." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Hey, if my husband wants to dream, then he can dream. Isn't that right, hunny?" Lily said to James, making the other boys laugh.

"You're supposed to be on my side, sweetheart." he protested.

"Of course I am, darling." she nodded. "Tell me what you got me and we'll see who's side I'm on."

James sighed. "Okay, okay. Harry first, though."

Lily was startled when he stood and disapeared into another room. He returned with two little boxes in hand. Sitting on the floor, he held his arms out to his son.

"Come here, slick lookin' baby. Daddy's got a present for you."

Baby Harry was now almost 6 months old, and he was the happiest little boy. Not only was he constantly crawling around babbling happily, but he always recognized his parents and grinned toothlessly. James stretched out his arms, and Harry instantly smiled up at his father and scooted across the floor.

"There you are, son." James said, handing him the box. "Go ahead and open it." After several minutes of Harry trying to figure out how to open the box, he finally managed to pull the top off, revealing a lovely shiny pocket watch.

"James, that's beautiful." Lily gasped, looking over his shoulder. "Wherever did you get it?"

"The same place I got your ring, sweetheart. I wanted to get something I could hand down to my son." Then he grinned up at her and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. "I also got your gift at the same jewelry shop."

Lily smiled wryly. "James, you didn't have to."

"Yeah, you didn't have to marry me either, but you did it anyway." James chuckled, making Remus and Sirius laugh as well.

James opened the box and Lily's eyes grew. Inside were emerald green earrings, to match his mother's necklace and Lily's engagement ring.

"James, they're gorgeous!" she exclaimed breathlessly, taking the box from him and moving to the mirror over the fireplace to put them on.

"I find it the only thing fitting for my gorgeous wife." he said behind her. As putting his hands on her hips and she gently placed the exquisite stones on her ears, he watched her nose scrunch up in her adorable facial expressions, and he was awed in her magnificent beauty. Her fiery red hair had grown longer if it was possible. Her green eyes shown like the emeralds she wore, off setting her flaming locks and porcelain skin. When she turned to him and smiled, James couldn't help but smile back. He could die happy, he had the most beautiful, loving wife in the world, and through that love, together they had created a son, the most amazing creature in James' eyes. Life was defiantly good.

"Thanks you James," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And your present will be given later on tonight."

"Really?" James said with a raised eyebrow, suddenly intrigued.

"Do you mind?" said Remus jokingly. "We are your guest, after all. You're supposed to be entertaining us, not yourselves."

"Ah, but look there, Moony." Sirius pointed out. "James specifically planted that little sprig of mistletoe over the fireplace because he knew when Lily got her earrings, she'd want to put them on immediately, and would naturally use the mirror."

Lily looked up suspiciously, and indeed, there was a little twig of mistletoe, and raised an eyebrow of her own at James.

"See, there's a reason you're my best friend." James nodded with a smile.

"Is that so?" Lily teased. "And what am I chopped liver?"

"Never." James said, suddenly growing serious. "You're my wife and I love you. More than anything, I love you." Then pulling her closer, he kissed her.

The sweet intoxication she enveloped him in was euphoric. He loved kissing Lily. It helped him understand the true meaning of love. It renewed in him a conviction to love Lily and to keep her happy. It reminded him what exactly he was living for - her and her love.

"Ahem," Sirius cleared his throat. "Get a room!"

"I think 'later on tonight' is going to come sooner." Remus laughed in a whisper.

James felt Lily smile in his kiss as she pulled away.

"Happy Christmas, Lily." he said looking lovingly into her emerald orbs.

"Happy Christmas, James."

They rejoined their friends hand-in-hand. Sirius and Remus were trying to teach little Harry to walk. James sat on his large comfy chair and Lily sat on his lap.

"Where's Hestia, Sirius?" Lily asked. "I saw you two last week in London. I figured you two would be spending Christmas together."

"Nah, she's spending Christmas with her family in Italy. And I wanted to spend Christmas here with my family." he smiled. "So we decided we'd spend the New Years' Eve together."

"She's such a sweet heart! We had a great time when she went with Alice and I to Diagon Alley to go shopping." Lily commented. "And she has impeccable taste in clothes."

"What about Jenny?" James asked. "I thought you three were inseparable; You, Alice and Jenny."

"You mean, your girlfriend?" Lily teased.

"I was actually curious about your boyfriend, but yeah, what about my girlfriend?" James said as he poked her in the side.

"Unfortunately, my dear friend Jenny has moved to Norway." Lily said wistfully.

"Norway?" James said incredulously. "Why the hell would she move there? It's supposed to be bloody frigid up there."

"Well, it just so happens that Travis was accepted to be teacher at Durmstrang." Lily smirked.

"Travis?" Remus commented. "That's impressive. Not only are they selective in the students they allow, but they must also be very selective in those they allow to teach."

"I always knew he was a smart guy." Lily said, earning more poking from James.

"Yeah, but eventually you knew that I would become the world's most powerful Auror, and that they are grossly overpaid, so you decided to go with me." James said arrogantly while Sirius chuckled and Harry giggled and played with the ball on the end of his Santa hat.

"How's your schooling going, Lily?" Remus asked. "We go to separate campuses now, so I don't get to see you as often."

"I love it." she smiled. "I'm learning so much in my Charms classes, I can't wait to actually start as a Charms Specialist for the Ministry. And speaking of school, guess who I saw last week?" Lily said with almost a smirk.

Remus shrugged.

"Joselynn."

Lily watched as his face turned pale and he looked away. "Did you really?" he said nervously.

"She asked about you." Lily said. "She always does. And every time, I tell her 'he's busy' or 'he's doing good.' But I shouldn't have to tell her. Hell, she shouldn't be wondering. You should be with her and she should know how you're doing."

Remus stood and shook his head, walking to the window to watch the snow fall in the darkness.

"It's obvious she's interested in you, and I know for a fact that you're crazy about her. So why aren't you doing anything about it?"

Remus sighed. "If she knew anything about the real me, Lily, she wouldn't be so interested." he said quietly.

"Damnit, Remus!" Lily said, standing and yelling angrily at his back. "I'm sick and tired of you feeling sorry for yourself. If she loves you, then she wouldn't care about that. But you'll never know because you won't even give her the opportunity to love you."

"That's right. Better for her to be safe and happy, rather than burdened and endangered by me." he retorted spitefully.

"If that's how you really feel, then you don't understand love, Remus." Lily said, calming herself and taking a seat back on James' lap. "I used to think like that and that's what kept me from James from love, because I didn't under stand that love is a two way thing, it's can't be one-sided. And if I still felt like that, I wouldn't have the amazing life I'm living now. I wouldn't have the perfect husband and an amazing child."

James smirked and whispered to Sirius, "She called me the perfect husband."

Sirius chuckled. "I hate to say it, Moony, but she's right."

"Yeah, Remus, why not give her a chance?" James said. "It's obvious she can make you happy, and you love her enough to keep her happy and safe. Why don't you give her the chance to feel that way about you?"

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his long brown hair. "I... I just... fine. Fine, Lily. I'll send her an owl, will that make you happy?"

"Yes, thank you, Remus." Lily smiled. "You won't regret it."

"We'll see about that." Remus said with a rueful smile as he took his seat on the floor once more.

"I think little Harry's had it for one night." Sirius said, cuddling a sleeping Harry in his arms.

"Oh, poor baby." Lily said as she stood. "He's not used to having so many visitors. You two must have worn him out." she said smacking Sirius playfully on the back of the head.

Sirius chuckled as Lily took the sleeping child from him and out of the room. "Aw, we were just playing, weren't we Moony?"

"Yeah, James Jr. probably gets as much rough housing from his dad." Remus added.

"'James Jr.?'" Now that's cute. Did you make that up all by yourself?" James laughed, only to be 'shushed' from Lily who was down the hall.

"You have to admit, James, he looks exactly like you." Remus said.

"Yeah, he does have my dashing good looks, doesn't he?"

"Rough face and messy hair? Yup, that's you." Sirius joked.

"He's got Lily's eyes, though. Anyone could tell that from a mile away." Remus said.

"I know it." James sighed. "That little kid is going to be heart breaker, that's for sure."

Remus smiled. "Well, he's got great parents, so..."

"So he'll definitely be a heart breaker." Sirius chuckled.

"Well, James had great parents too, and he didn't break too many hearts..." Remus said, but then he stopped and laughed. "Okay, so maybe that's not totally true, but you did have great parents."

Sirius nodded. "Amen."

"Can you believe it's been almost three years since my parents died?" James said in revered amazement.

"Really? Time sure does fly." Sirius said.

"Your parents were always great, James." Remus said. "Always happy and joking... and thinking back on it now, though we all thought it was disgusting then, they were really in love with each other. And I see that in you and Lily, too. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Moony."

"Not to mention the house smells the same." Sirius said. "Fresh bread, oranges and vanilla... it's such a familiar homey house, I could just live here. I did live with you for a time, James and I feel right at home here." Remus nodded in agreement.

"Well, feel free to come over any time. I miss having my best mates around. We haven't been the Marauders for a long time." James said regretfully.

"I know it." Remus said. "You haven't heard from Wormtail lately have you? I haven't seen him in ages."

"Yeah, I actually got a little note from him a few weeks ago. You know, the 'Happy Christmas, I'm fine, how are you?' kind of note."

"Yeah, he would owl you first. You've always been the one he really looks up to." Sirius said in a very un-jealous tone.

"I just hope he doesn't get into trouble. You know how easily he can be mislead. Remember around the end of the term he was saying Slytherins like Malfoy and Snape weren't that bad?" James said incredulously.

"Yeah, the boys got a screw loose." Sirius said.

"I'm serious, Pad. If he wasn't a member of the Order, I'd be worried. Voldemort has persuasive power that everyone underestimates."

"How's your work going, James?" Remus asked. "I'm worried about you since you're the one getting close to all the action."

"Well, I'm personally fine. I'm about to finish my apprenticeship and Auror training, then I'll be moved out in the field, so I'm not seeing any action yet. But it's so close to home... just last week, one of our double agents was discovered and killed. Then his wife was tortured to death. I attended the funeral service - and it's really not a happy thing to deal with. It's very real and it could," he paused and corrected himself, "it will get very dangerous."

"I just hope you're well protected." Sirius said.

"And well hidden." Remus said solemnly. "We don't want to be attending any funerals any time soon."

Suddenly Lily walked back into the room and stopped. "Whos, boys. Easy on the dramatics. There's so much tension in this room, it knocked me in the face when I walked in." She said, taking her seat on James lap again.

"No worries, love. We were just talking." James told her.

"Ready for your present now?" Lily said in a low voice.

"Hey, wait a minute." Sirius said. "You didn't get us anything?"

"No 'Happy Christmas' for your tow best mates?" Remus said with a fake pout.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." James and Lily smiled at each other. "Out on the back porch are two brand new Nimbus 1700's waiting for you."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and only laughed. Not only was the newest most expensive broom on the market, but it was also the most high quality broom made so far. It was the broom used by the professionals. Surely, James hadn't spent that much money on them...

"No, really, what did you get us?" Sirius said.

"Um, I'm not joking." James said.

They stopped laughing. "You're serious." Remus said in disbelief.

"No, actually, he's Sirius, but if you don't believe me about the brooms, go see for yourself."

Remus and Sirius fumbled over each other as they raced for the back door. Throwing it open, they were gone, leaving Lily and James alone.

"That was a very nice thing you did for them, James." Lily said quietly.

"Oh, it's the least I could do for them. They've been my best mates for years. After all they've done for me, it's really nothing."

"I know it, and I'm proud of you." she kissed him quickly.

"So what exactly did you get me again?" James smiled.

Lily giggled and began trailing kisses down his neck. "You'll find out as soon as your friends leave."

"Hey, who invited you kids anyway? Get on out of here, you mangy teenagers! Scram! Scrounging animals! I'm trying to get a present from my wife!" James yelled playfully.

Lily only laughed and kissed James on the mouth sweetly. Then looking into his eyes, she smiled. "I love you James."

"I love you too, Lily flower."

Then there was some excited screams in the back yard, indication that they had found their presents.

"Beat it!"

—

**A/N: Well, this definitely took longer than I had planned, but seeing as how I'm totally obsessed with Lost and Livejournal, not to mention my job and finals are coming up at school, ya'll are lucky this is even up today. But I swore to myself that I would finish this fic and I will. I can't believe that I started this fic last May, and that's next month! Man, time sure does fly. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappie, it was fun to write and it's been a long time coming. Let me know what you thought of it, please, by reviewing!**

**THERE'S ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT - how sad is that? Ah, well - there's always "After Tragedy Strikes" and "Daring Destiny" right? I'm trying to get back into my original fandom (Harry Potter) and my OTP (Ron/Mione) so expect to see more fics pop up over the summer. I'm really excited about some of them, hopefully you will be too. Anyways, you all know how much I love reviews, so please feel free to make my day! -grins and hugs- I love you all!**


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Chapter Fifty**

**October 31st, 1980**

"I just feel useless, like you don't trust-"

"Shut your mouth, Sirius. That's not the truth and you know it." James said viciously.

"I know, James, but damnit, I just feel so useless." Sirius said grumpily, slouching in his chair.

"Sirius, we're doing this for your safety." Lily said gently.

"I know, but you shouldn't be worrying about my safety, you should be worrying about your own, especially now that you're here in Godric's Hollow and Voldemort is looking for you!" Sirius erupted.

Lily was suddenly angry. "If Bellatrix ever found you, you'd be tortured to no end. Do you want us to live with that on our conscience if she killed you when you didn't tell her our whereabouts? Or if you cracked - "

"I would never!" he yelled. "Damn, I feel like I'm being treated like a child with a stupid little secret."

"Sirius," Jamesbegan quietly. "If there was any risk of me dying, wouldn't you do the same thing?"

"Hell yes!" Sirius said. "But I told you to marry Lily and that's just as bad as a death sentence."

Lily gasped and narrowed her eyes at this comment.

"You know the prophesy, James. You knew the risk involved when you married her, and you did it anyway. I'm doing the same thing, willing to risk my life for the ones I love."

"Sirius -"

"It would be better it you left me as secret keeper, that way I would die with my secret, instead of slipping... Is that what this is, a test of my loyalty?" he spat bitterly.

"You know it's not, Sirius." James said. "We just don't want you to die for our sake."

"Even though I risk it willingly?"

"Yes."

"I wish you didn't make such a big deal out of this, Sirius." Lily said. "We're just thinking about you."

"And I'm just thinking about you three." he said.

"But you'll make the switch?" Lily said hopefully.

"Yes," he muttered. "I don't respect your decision, but I'll go along with it."

"Thank you, Sirius." Lily said, hugging him. "This means a lot to us."

"I know, I just wish I could do something more for you," he said, sighing regretfully.

"You've done enough." James said patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm going to get Harry, I'll be right back." Lily said, running up the stairs.

"Don't take too long, love. Peter will be along shortly." James called after her.

Lily made her way into the baby's room and smiled. It was always such a calming and heartwarming scene. She looked around the room, from thecrib and the rocker to the little chest of drawers. There in the crib, was little Harry, peering mischievously over the edge of the crib. When Lily walked into the room, he giggled and ducked underneath the blankets.

"What are you up to, little Harry?" Lily smiled down at her son and removed the blanket. In Harry's drooling mouth she found his little pocket watch.

"Oh, your father." Lily shook her head and took the watch away, and Harry began to whimper.

"Now, now. None of that, son. I've got to preserve this watch if your father wants it to last." Lily said, eyeing the watch. "How about some magic?"

Then pulling her wand out of her hair, she grinned wickedly. Harry began to giggle again and watched his mother steadily. "See, I knew you'd like that. Now what was that conserving spell I learned the other day in class...?" She paused thinking for a moment, and Harry watched with large green eyes as his mother raised her wand.

In a very smooth, firm voice she said, "_Aeternus Prohibeo_."

A tiny white spell shot out of her wand and into the pocket watch. It shook in Lily's hand for a moment, then began ticking again. Shiny and pretty as ever, it looked as good as new.

"Perfect." Lily said with a smile, quite pleased with herself. Then she set the watch on the desk and picked up baby Harry out of his crib, placing a kiss on his head.

"Ready to go change our secret keeper?"

Harry smiled and cooed at his mother, holding onto her neck affectionately.

"I guess that's a yes."

* * *

It was later that night that Lily found herself pacing the bedroom floor. The whole incident gave her a bad feeling in her stomach. Sirius was too devastated and Peter too eager to accept this responsibility. Something just didn't seem quite right in Lily's mind. But Lily's mind wasn't the only thing still awake. Harry was also distressed about something. He wouldn't stop crying. His wails could probably be heard down the street. All the muggles in Godric's Hollow would surely hate them by morning.

Not to mention James was off again. There had been a sighting of the Dark Lord Voldemort not too far from the Hollow after they had changed Secret Keepers and administered the Fidelius Charm. James, being an official Auror and well respected member of the Order of the Phoenix, was sent to search for details. Lily always worried when he was out chasing that mad monster of a man, if he was even there at all. And Harry's screaming wasn't helping to ease her mind any.

"Come on, damnit, it's two o'clock in the morning!" she yelled suddenly, all her worries and stress exploding. Harry looked up at his mother in shock, then cried harder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, darling. I didn't mean to shout." Lily whispered. She moved to a little rocking chair by the window, staring out to the stars, humming a little tune to her son, trying to rock him to sleep.

"Shhh, shhh, don't cry, you'll be all right..." and in her rhythmic rocking and humming, Lily suddenly lost all sense of time and place. She didn't notice her eyes close slowly. The words came out of her mouth, as if they weren't even formed in her mind, but they flowed from her lips, quietly, gently, firmly:

"_Harry James Potter,  
__You fill my heart with joy.  
__And no matter what may happen,  
__You'll always be my little boy._

_Though you may live through perilous times,  
__You must be bold and brave.  
__And if you learn to live for love,  
__Many lives you will save._

_The greatest power I possess,  
__I pass it on to you.  
__So that you may live  
__And you may love,  
__Just as I love you."_

Then she sealed it with a kiss, the unrecorded prophesy of Lily Evans Potter.

Asher eyes fluttered open, she saw Harry smiling up at her. "Yes, that was a sweet little lullaby, wasn't it?" she grinned, her own words unknown to her. She gave her son an Eskimo Kiss, and his eyes began to close...

Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open. There stood James, sweating and breathless.

"James, what's the matter?" Lily said, her tone worried.

"He's coming, Lily." he said in a heaving breath. "He coming here. _Now._"

She slowly laid Harry in his crib and moved towards her husband. "Who?" Lily asked, not daring to believe.

_"Voldemort."_

Lily gasped and her heart sank.

"Somehow, he found Godric's Hollow, and he knew that we were here. Someone's ratted us out." James said bitterly, his pun far from funny at the moment.

"But Peter would never..."

"Sirius would never. Peter might, if he was playing both sides." James said regretfully, running a hand through his hair nervously.

She watched helplessly as James picked up the mirror he shared with Sirius and desperately yelled "Sirius!"

Almost instantly, she heard Sirius' voice. "Hey, Prongs. What are you up to? You ready to see my bike now? It's been waiting for you to come take a ride-"

"Sirius, Voldemort is on his way here now." James said quickly.

"What the-? You mean Peter-"

"Yes, I mean, Peter." James shook his head slowly.

"Damnit! That slimy, little piece of-"

"Pad, I need to you take Lily and Harry and get them out of here."

Lily heard Sirius let out some muffled words before he said, "I'll be right over."

James put down the mirror and looked up at Lily. There was fear in her eyes, and they were swimming in tears. He walked up to her and took her by the shoulders, looking into the depths of her emerald orbs, trying to help her understand.

"I knew we never should have trusted that slimy, two timing bastard..." Lily said, suddenly vicious and hateful.

"There's no time for that now, Lily." James said, grabbing her by the shoulders to get her full attention. "Somehow, he knows about the prophesy, and he decided it's not Neville. He wants Harry."

"But why? I don't understand..." Lily whispered, suddenly scared and fear taking over. "He wants to kill my son, but he's just an innocent little baby... why..."

"I don't know, Lily flower." he said, taking her into his arms quickly. "But you've got to be strong right now. You've got to get him away from here, Lily." He pulled back and looked at her. "You understand, Lily? He's coming here now, so you need to take Harry and leave."

Lily nodded.

"You can't apparate to Hogwarts, but it's the safest place to go. Dumbledore knows what's going on, he'll understand. Sirius is coming, he'll follow you to make sure you stay safe. Take Harry and apparate to Platform 9 and 3/4. Then use my broom and fly to Hogwarts as fast as you-"

"James, you know I can't fly well without you." Lily stammered, suddenly nervous and near hysterics. "And while carrying Harry, I can't go fast. James, I-"

"You have to, Lily. If you want to save Harry's life, then you have to."

Lily looked over at the baby, happily teething on the pocket watch again. She breathed in a deep breath, determination filling her. "Yes, of course."

"I'll go downstairs and stall. You take Harry and get out of here."

"Yes," Lily said, but she didn't move. She looked up at James, fear and tears evident in her eyes. James couldn't leave her like this, not when everything was so unsure.

He took her in his arms and kissed her, lovingly but quickly. Then he pulled her into a hug, not daring to believe what might shortly take place.

"I love you, Lily flower." he told her, his own voice failing him. "Don't ever forget how much I love you."

"I love you too James." she said, holding him closer for one more moment. "I love you so much."

Then he suddenly, pushed her away. "Go, get some clothes together." Lily ran to a chest of drawers and began throwing clothes into a bag, as James moved to the crib and picked up his son. His strong, happy son, Harry James Potter. He held the baby close to his chest, and Harry's tiny arms went naturally around his father's neck.

"I love you, little Harry." James whispered, not bothering to wipe the tears from his face. "How I love you, my son..."

Suddenly, there was a sound downstairs that made Lily give a little scream. The front door had been burst open.

"He's here." James said firmly. He lay Harry gently back in his crib and covered him with a blanket. "Lily, get out of here!" Then he ran from the room with wand in hand, locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Ah, cozy little house, isn't it, Wormtail?" said Lord Voldemort as he entered the Potter house. "Wormtail?"

He looked back to see Wormtail standing outside the front door, shuddering in fear, tears on his face.

"Ah boy, you are such a coward." he said with pity, shaking his head at the young man.

"Get out of my house, you monstrous bastard!" came a voice from the stairs. They both turned to see the very angry face of James Potter, storming down the stairs. "You defile my house with your twisted wickedness andyou dare to threaten my family. I swear you will not live to see the light of another day. By my hand, you will die!" James said in a blind rage, pulling out his wand.

Voldemort simply laughed. "Ah, James Potter. What am I to do with you? How ever did you handle this reckless young man, Wormtail?"

"May you burn in hell, you treacherous rat." James hissed viciously.

"James, how could I-" Peter began.

"Oh come now, can't we all just get along?" Voldemort interrupted, with a wicked smile that sent shivers down James' spine.

"Because you're here to kill my son." James whispered.

"Indeed I am." Voldemort nodded.

"You're not killing anyone here tonight." James said firmly.

"Oh, but I am young Potter." Voldemort said, raising his wand slowly. "Simply starting with you."

James did not know fear at that moment. He only knew that peace would soon come.

"_**Avada Kedavra!" **_

A thin red light shot out of Voldemort's wand. It hit James directly in the heart, killing him instantly. Laying on the floor lay the dead body of James Potter.

"Up the stairs now, Wormtail." was Voldemort's quick order, swiftly moving up towards and up the stairs.

The confused boy that stood in the doorway was Peter Pettigrew, and he had tears streaming down his face as he looked at the lifeless body of her best friend. "Please, my Lord... isn't there any other way?"

"Are you backing out, Wormtail? Just when you have proven yourself to me?" Voldemort said.

"Never, my Lord..." he whimpered.

"All right, then. Up the stairs, my boy. The night is young." he smiled wickedly as he blew down each bedroom door until he found the one that held what he wanted.

"Ah, Lily Marie." he nodded towards her solemnly. "Come Wormtail, the task is at hand."

"May you die a thousand deaths for your betrayal." She spat at Peter, as she stood in front of the crib where Harry lay.

"Now, now, must we result to name calling?" Voldemort tsked her. "That's what Potter did and now he's dead."

Lily felt her heart stop for a moment at the thought. Hopelessness and a wave of tears overcame her, sobs shaking her shoulders.

"Why must you resort to murder?" she cried. "Please, not my son. Leave Harry alone. Take me, I'm the one you wanted."

"Oh, but you see, now I don't need you anymore, Lily Marie. Now I need only kill my one threat - your son. So just hand him over and no harm will come to you." Voldemort said, holding out a hand.

"If you want him, you'll have to go through me first." Lily said with venomous eyes.

"See, I hoped you wouldn't say that, but let's just get this done and over with."

Lily watched with large eyes as he lifted his wand, awaiting the blow of death.

"_**Avada Kedavra!"**_

Lily's petite body fell to the ground, now lifeless and cold, and Peters whimpers could no longer be controlled. "Lily, I'm so sorry..."

"Shut your mouth, you damned boy!" Voldemort shouted. "You should be proud you're among the few chosen to be by my side."

"But my friends... I was their secret keeper...I betrayed them..." Sobs overcame Peter as he nearly collapsed to the floor, realization finally sinking in. "Oh, what have I done...?" he muttered.

"Get out of here, Wormtail. You're no use to me right now. I'll deal with you later." The Dark Lord hissed. Peter, still consumed with regret and misery, disappeared from the room with a _"Pop!"_

Voldemort turned and stared devilishly at a little crib, where a baby boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes was peeking over his blanket with a smile.

"Now it is your turn to die, little Harry Potter..."

* * *

_Aeternus Prohibeo_ - Latin for 'Eternal Preservation'

**Epilogue to follow**


	51. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Remus Lupin was sitting on the front porch of the Potter house on that early morning of November 1st. The sun had not yet risen, but it soon would. Yet, there would be no warmth. Never again.

_12 muggles dead? Sirius would have known better. He would have been more cautious, he should have known better than to expose the muggles to... No._ He told himself firmly. _Obviously, Sirius didn't care about anything anymore. Not muggles, not Peter, nothing. Only serving Voldemort... the bastard._

It was a hard thing to swallow for Remus, that his best friend - former best friend, was a two timer, a traitor, a murderer. He swallowed the emotion in his throat, feeling a new surge of tears, wishing they would disappear.

He refused to wipe the tears trailing down his cheeks. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. There was no more happiness. Only pain, mystery and the forever unanswered question of _why?_

Remus suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and he closed his eyes. He didn't need to see who it was; he already knew. The only person left that would dare set foot in the house after what had just happened.

"Why did this happen, Dumbledore?" he whispered, staring unwaveringly at nothing. "Why did my friends have to die? Why did Sirius betray them? Why did Voldemort kill them? Why?"

"I'm afraid I don't have all the answers, Remus." said the wise old man, taking a seat next to Remus on the front steps. "But if there's one thing I do know, it's that I don't think that things are truly the way they appear."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Remus shouted. "Sirius was the Secret Keeper and he ratted them out to Voldemort. That bloody traitor sold them out to the devil himself and now my best friends are _dead! _He was supposedly our, friend, Dumbledore. Someone we could count on and trust... but he kills James, Lily and Peter..." Remus' voice broke as he spoke. "Poor, innocent Peter. He was probably defending James, and Sirius no doubt ripped him apart." Wiping angrily at the tears on his face, he softened his voice. "Now tell me Dumbledore, how could anything that clear be misunderstood?"

"The secrets of what truly happened here tonight go either to the grave or to Azkaban, neither place I'd go willingly. Perhaps with time, our questions will one day be answered." Dumbledore said.

Remus sighed and nodded. "Where's Harry?"

"With Lily's sister, Petunia."

"Lily's sister was a muggle." Remus commented.

"Indeed." Dumbledore nodded.

Remus nodded in agreement. "Best place for him, I'd say. For the time being anyway."

"Someday he'll come back to face he Wizarding World, but not today." Dumbledore said softly as he stood and prepared to leave.

"Dumbledore," Remus said, and the Headmaster paused. "Where's Voldemort?"Dumbledore slowly turned and looked at him solemnly.

"Do you hear all the noise in the streets, Remus? All the rejoicing and cheering? Those are the people that believe Lord Voldemort has been defeated by Harry Potter, who will go down in history as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.'"

"But you don't believe he's gone for good?"

"What happened in that room, Remus, I cannot say. Voldemort's plan obviously backfired, marking Harry instead of killing him. My best guess would be he is weakened near to death, being nursed back to health by any remaining loyal Death Eaters. But yes, I believe some day, he will return."

"Is someone watching over Harry?" Remus asked with concern.

"I have two people currently on Privet Drive that will constantly be on the watch for Harry Potter."

"And what about... all this?"Remus asked, waving his hands around to mean the house."What about Lily and James belongings? Their house, their money?"

"Their money is in a Gringotts safe, to which my assistant Hagrid has the key. You may salvage what you wish of their belongings, but the house will be demolished before sunrise. I'll be here most of the night in the Hollow helping the Ministry; cleaning, erasing memories,moving all the important things from the Hollow to somewhere more secure within the Ministry."

Remus stood, and shook Dumbledore's hand. "Very well. Thank you Dumbledore."

"Good night, Remus."

He began walking aimlessly through the house as Dumbledore made his way down the street. Remus still found it hard to believe his two best friends had been murdered mere hours before in the very house he was walking in. He occasionally picked up a picture, or a treasured belonging that he would someday like to return to young Harry. James' Gryffindor sweater that Remus had gotten him for Christmas... someday Harry would fit it. The invisibility cloak that had served as such a valuable commodity at school... and as he made his way upstairs, he found the pocket watch that James had given him.

Even though the top room of the house was in complete shambles, the pocket watch remained unmarred. No scratches, no dints, just bight and shiny like the day it was bought. Remus stuck it in his pocket, with every intention of someday returning it to James' son, Harry Potter.

With a loud sigh and a heavy heart, Remus threw a bag of belongings over his shoulder walked out of the house, towards the sunrise. He was alone. Lily and James were dead. Peter was dead. Sirius was in Azkaban. He was a lonely Marauder, walking back into the world, trying to make a semblance of a life with the pieces he had left.

**Fin**

**

* * *

****A/N: Well, there you have it - it's DONE! -cries-**

**I love you all for sticking with me when I wasn't here, for all your marvelous reviews and for loving my story as much as I did. I'm going to have to go back and read it all over again now that it's over, and see if I liked it. Let me know what you think. Please don't pick on me about tiny little details, I did the best I could.**

**Now, if you're only a Lily/James person, I'd love to hear what you thought of the story. But if you want the _rest_ of the story, be sure to read "Before Tradgedy Strikes,"a short fic about Sirius' love life, which leads into "Daring Destiny," a fic set in Harry's 7th year. There's so much more plot that happens there so please be sure to check them out! -Coming Soon!-**

**Well, I don't know how to say goodbye. This fic has been a part of my life for almost year now, and I will miss it very much. But I'm going to basically be continuing the story line and many of the characters -coughRemusJoselynncough-so I'm not really too down** **about it. I will miss all my Lily/James readers, though. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you allenjoyed readingthis story as much as I loved writing it for you. Many kisses and hugs, and a million thanks yous!**

**This is your last chance for reviews - make 'em count! -smiles and hugs-**

**Much Love,  
–Miss Court-A-Doo**


End file.
